Gebrochenes Herz
by Arsinoe4
Summary: Haldir leidet. Was ist geschehen und wird es noch jemandem gelingen ihm zu helfen, bevor er in Mandos Hallen eingeht? Der Epilog ist ON! Story complete
1. Default Chapter

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
*****************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Warnung: In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu Slash kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
Summary: Haldir leidet. Was ist geschehen und wird es noch jemandem gelingen ihm zu helfen, bevor er in Mandos Hallen eingeht?  
  
****************  
  
Kapitel 1 - Ankunft in Bruchtal  
  
Ein blonder Elbenkrieger in prächtiger Rüstung ritt am Ufer des Bruinen entlang. Innerhalb der Grenzen Bruchtals drohte seinem Befehlshaber Lord Celeborn, den er als Leibwächter hierher begleitet hatte, keine Gefahr. Da der Lord sich nun in einer Besprechung mit Lord Elrond in dessen Arbeitszimmer seines gut bewachtem Hauses befand, hatte er seinen Leibwächtern frei gegeben.  
  
Normalerweise hätte sich der blonde Hauptmann auch dann nicht sehr weit von seinem Lord entfernt, doch diesmal war es anders. Zum ersten Mal gestand er sich zu, die ihm gegebene freie Zeit bis zum Abend zu nutzen und einen kleinen Ausflug zu machen. Er hatte einfach fort gemusst. Fort aus dem beschaulichen Tal, fort von den anmutigen Häusern und schönen Gärten in denen sich viele Elben gern aufhielten. Auch dies war ein ungewöhnliches Verhalten für den Hauptmann.  
  
Bisher hatte er sich immer im Stillen gefreut, wenn sein Lord ihn als Leibwächter auf eine Reise mitnahm. Und Bruchtal war stets eines seiner liebsten Ziele. Es war ein elbisches Reich, alle Bewohner waren gastfreundlich und herzlich und Leibwächter hatten aus jenem Grund nicht viel zu tun. Die Grenzen waren hervorragend bewacht und innerhalb des Fürstentums drohte selten Gefahr. Daran hatte nicht zuletzt Elronds Ring Vilya, der ihm überlassen worden war einen großen Anteil. Es bestand zwar kein Zweifel daran, dass die Galadhrim die beste elbische Truppe in Mittelerde war, doch Celeborn war immer gern bereit seinen Schwiegersohn zu unterstützen und ihm Ratschläge in Bezug auf Ausbildung der Wächter, Strategien und Taktik zu geben, wenn er sie wünschte. Seit jenem Vorfall, der Celebrian dazu veranlasst hatte in die unsterblichen Lande zu ziehen, hatte Lord Elrond sich noch sehr viel intensiver mit der Bewachung seines Tales und dessen Bevölkerung befasst. Er hatte noch immer nicht vollständig verwunden, dass Celebrian nun nicht mehr an seiner Seite war. Dies war auch ein Grund, warum Lord Celeborn immer wieder ein gern gesehener Gast in Imladris war. Die beiden Männer führten nicht nur militärische Gespräche oder entwickelten neue Strategien zur Orkabwehr, sondern gaben sich manchmal auch den Erinnerungen hin.  
  
Lord Celeborn reiste niemals alleine an. Er hatte stets einen Begleitschutz bei sich, dessen Führung seit einiger Zeit stets jenem Galadhrim anvertraut war, der nun das Flussufer entlang ritt. Er war eine imposante Erscheinung, ein stattlicher, durchtrainierter Krieger in tadelloser Haltung. Er wirkte meist unnahbar und ging in seiner Pflicht völlig auf. Es schien als könne ihn nichts ablenken, nichts erschüttern. Er erfasste jede Situation äußerst rasch und verlor niemals seine Aufgabe aus den Augen. Lord Celeborn wusste, dass dieser Krieger ohne wenn und aber sein Leben für ihn riskieren würde. Daher hatte er ihn auch bald zum Hauptmann befördert und nahm bevorzugt ihn als Kopf seiner Leibgarde mit auf Reisen.  
  
Nun zügelte der blonde Galadhrim sein Pferd und ließ den Anblick der Natur auf sich wirken. Die Bäume standen hier ein wenig vom Ufer entfernt. In einiger Entfernung war ein, im Verhältnis zu den anderen Wasserfällen Bruchtals, kleiner Wasserfall zu sehen, über den das Wasser schäumend und gurgelnd hinabfloss. Das Ufer hier war teils sandig, teils steinig. Etwas oberhalb des Sandes verlief der grasbewachsene Pfad, auf dem er hierher gekommen war. Leises Vogelgezwitscher drang an die sensiblen Elbenohren und er genoss das sanfte Rauschen der Bäume im Wind. Ja, dies war ein schöner Ort. Einen solchen hatte er gesucht, um sich zurückzuziehen.  
  
Sein Quartier in Bruchtal hätte ihm zwar jene Einsamkeit geben können, die er hier gefunden hatte, aber er hätte sich dennoch eingeschlossen gefühlt. Und in den wunderschönen bunten Gärten hätte er diese Art Freiheit bekommen, aber er hätte nicht allein sein können. Zu viele Elben genossen zu dieser Tageszeit ebenfalls die Gärten. Selbst wenn er einen etwas abseits gelegenen Platz gefunden hätte, so hätte er sich dort stets beobachtet gefühlt und sich davor gefürchtet entdeckt zu werden.  
  
Dankbar, dass er diesen Ort gefunden hatte, ließ er sich langsam von seinem hübschen Fliegenschimmel gleiten. Die Zügel behielt er nicht in der Hand, denn er vertraute seinem Tier. Es würde nicht weglaufen, höchstens ein wenig grasen oder Wasser trinken. Er klopfte seinem Pferd dankbar den Hals und blickte dann über den Flusslauf.  
  
Ohne den Blick vom Fluss abzuwenden ließ er sich schließlich am Ufer nieder. Wer ihn nun gesehen hätte, hätte sich sehr gewundert, denn auf einmal war nichts mehr von der stolzen Haltung des unerschütterlichen Kriegers übrig. Zusammengesunken saß er da, mit hängenden Schultern und betrachtete eine kleine getrocknete Blume in seiner Hand, die er offenbar bei sich getragen hatte.  
  
Kein Laut war zu hören, als die erste Träne über Haldirs Wange rollte und er machte keine Anstalten sie abzuwischen.... oder die vielen weiteren Tränen, die ihr folgten.  
  
*****************  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat Euch bis hierher gefallen! Wenn Ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht würde ich mich über Reviews sehr freuen. Bin auch immer dankbar für Hinweise und konstruktive Kritik, da dies meine erste HdR-Story ist! 


	2. Versteckspiele

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Warnung: In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu Slash kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
Summary: Haldir leidet. Was ist geschehen und wird es noch jemandem gelingen ihm zu helfen, bevor er in Mandos Hallen eingeht?  
  
************************ @ Shelley: Erst mal ein dickes Danke an Dich, dass Du mir das ganze betaliest!  
  
@all: Vielen Dank für all Eure lieben Reviews! Ich war ganz überrascht, so viele Reviews zu bekommen und hab mich sehr gefreut!  
  
@Zoysite: Danke für Dein Lob! Warum Haldir weint, wirst Du bald erfahren! @Sally Tse Schiep: Ich freu mich, dass Dir auch meine Geschichte gefällt. Hab mir viel Mühe gegeben, bei der Beschreibung Haldirs. @HecateTriformis: Lust auf mehr? Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! Hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel! *zwinker* Danke für den Hinweis, mit der doppelten Erwähnung des blond. War mir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen! Ich werde drauf achten, dass mir das nicht noch öfter passiert! @Lady-of-Gondor: Danke für Dein Lob! Ich hoffe, es wird auch Dir weiterhin gefallen! @heitzi: Vielen Dank für Deine netten Worte. Was es mit der Blume auf sich hat, wirst Du bald erfahren, aber das dauert noch ein klein wenig! *zwinker* Freu mich, dass auch Du meinst, dass ich Haldir gut getroffen habe! @Joshua Nenya: Ja, es gibt noch ein paar weitere Kapitelchen! *gg* Also, wenn Dir die Story weiterhin so gut gefällt, einfach reviewen, dann mach ich immer hübsch ein Kapitelchen nach dem anderen fertig! @Sparrow-666: Ich freu mich, dass Dir mein (Be)Schreibstil gefällt. Wie schon gesagt, was es mit dem Blümchen auf sich hat, wird etwas später geklärt!  
  
**********************  
  
Kapitel 2 - Versteckspiele  
  
So, nun wünsche ich Euch allen ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen meines neuen Kapitels! Natürlich freue ich mich weiterhin, wenn Ihr mir ein kleines Review hinterlasst! Zur gleichen Zeit jagten die beiden Zwillingssöhne Lord Elronds im Galopp durch den Wald. Sie spielten wie so oft eine Art Versteckspiel. Einer der beiden bekam einen Vorsprung und ritt in den Wald. Dabei musste er seine Spur so gut es ging verwischen, während der Suchende die versteckte Spur finden und verfolgen musste. Mittlerweile hatten sie es sogar eingeführt, dass der Gesuchte nach einer abgemachten Zeit heimreiten durfte, wenn er bis dahin nicht gefunden worden war. Glorfindel hatte sie vor langer Zeit auf die Idee dieses Spieles gebracht, denn er fand, dass sie so ihre Fähigkeiten ausgezeichnet trainieren konnten. Sie hatten ihn auch schon das eine oder andere Mal überzeugen können, sich suchen zu lassen. Doch bisher hatten sie ihn nie gefunden, denn der Kämpfer aus Gondolin war einfach zu gut darin, sich nahezu unsichtbar machen zu können.  
  
Ihn suchen zu lassen war anfangs aber auch gescheitert, da sie damals noch nicht sehr bewandert darin waren, ihre Spur wirklich verschwinden zu lassen und Glorfindel niemals sehr lange brauchte, um die beiden aufzutreiben.  
  
Elrohir war nun schon eine geraume Weile im Wald verschwunden, als Elladan endlich seine Zeit gekommen sah, dass er losreiten durfte. Er stieg in den Sattel seines grauen Hengstes Celeb[1] und trabte zügig los, als er Glorfindel auf sich zukommen sah. Hoffnungsvoll vielleicht einen Tipp zu bekommen, sah er ihm entgegen und zügelte sein Pferd.  
  
"Du willst doch nicht etwa mogeln, oder?" durchschaute der Berater Elronds dessen jüngeren Sohn sofort. Elladan grinste schief. "Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass Ihr mir vielleicht etwas lehrreiches sagen könntet, das ich noch nicht wüsste....", versuchte er Glorfindel zu schmeicheln. "Soso," meinte Glorfindel nur, "ich denke, habe euch in den langen Jahren eures Trainings genug beigebracht, dass du deinen Bruder auch ohne meine Hilfe finden wirst." Elladan sah ein wenig geknickt drein und senkte den Blick. Er würde es also doch ganz allein schaffen müssen. Es war nur so, dass er die letzten Male, wann immer er hatte suchen müssen, Elrohir nie aufgespürt hatte. Dennoch verabschiedete er sich höflich von Glorfindel, der auf dem Weg zu den Gärten gewesen war. Glorfindel lächelte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und Elladan, der sein Pferd schon wieder antreiben wollte, sah ihn erneut erwartungsvoll an. "Gras kann täuschen", sagte der blonde Elb. Elladan sah ihn begierig an, mehr zu erfahren doch er wurde enttäuscht, da Glorfindel davon ging. "Wartet, wie meint Ihr das?" rief er ihm nach. Glorfindel blickte noch einmal zurück und wiederholte nur "Gras kann täuschen", und setzte dann seinen Weg in Richtung der Gärten fort. "Gras kann täuschen.....Gras kann täuschen....", äffte Elladan den blonden Elben resigniert nach, während er sein Pferd antrieb und im Wald verschwand.  
  
**********  
  
Elladan war nun schon eine ganze Weile durch den Wald geritten. Er hatte sehr sorgfältig auf jeden möglichen Hinweis geachtet und ab und an war sein Bruder offenbar unvorsichtig gewesen, denn Elladan hatte immer wieder mal die Hufspur seines Pferdes verfolgen können. Er war sich schon recht siegessicher, Elrohir diesmal zu erwischen. Er ließ Celeb gerade im Schritt gehen, da die Spur hier nahezu nicht zu erkennen war. Andererseits war er sich sicher, dass sein Bruder hier entlang geritten sein musste. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da traf er wieder auf die Spur eines Pferdes. Doch anstelle sich darüber freuen zu können, rief das eher Missmut in ihm hervor. Denn die Spur schien sich auf einmal zu teilen.  
  
Elladan hielt an und stieg ab. Ja, seine Vermutung schien zu stimmen. Die Spur teilte sich offenbar. War sein Bruder etwa so ausgefuchst gewesen, ihm auch noch falsche Fährten zu legen? Oder war er einfach nur in einem kleinen Kreis geritten, um Elladan ein wenig an der Nase herumzuführen.  
  
Elladan dachte nach und nach kurzem Zögern entschloss er sich der deutlicheren der beiden Spuren zu folgen. Rasch saß er wieder auf und trieb Celeb an. Der zierliche Hengst trabte energisch los und Elladan stellte zufrieden fest, dass er die Spur auch in rascherem Tempo gut verfolgen konnte. Also ließ er sein Tier noch ein wenig schneller laufen.  
  
Schon bald erkannte er die Richtung, wohin die Spur ihn führte. 'Ah Elladan, ist also unten am Fluß', dachte er als die Bäume sich zu lichten begannen und er in einiger Entfernung bereits das leise Murmeln des Bruinen hören konnte.  
  
Die Hufabdrücke waren nun immer deutlicher im weichen, sandigen Boden zu sehen und Elladan ließ Celeb das letzte Stück durch den Wald galoppieren. Nun konnten seine feinen Elbenohren auch bereits das Platschen von Pferdehufen im Wasser hören. Er sah zwar Elrohir und sein Pferd noch nicht, aber es musste sein Pferd sein, dass da am Flussufer stand und offenbar gerade ins Wasser gelaufen war. Vielleicht um zu trinken? Er machte sich bereits darauf gefasst, dass Elrohir vielleicht auf einem der Bäume saß und von dort zu ihm hinunter sprang oder sich amüsierte, dass er noch die Umgebung absuchen würde.  
  
Endlich erreichte er das Ufer und wollte schon triumphierend 'Hab dich gefunden!' rufen, als er das Pferd im Wasser nun sehen konnte und feststellten musste, dass es überhaupt nicht das Pferd seines Bruders war. Sein Bruder hatte einen Fuchs, das Pferd im Wasser war aber offensichtlich ein Schimmel. Elladan brachte Celeb zum Stehen.  
  
'Na prächtig', dachte er. 'Offenbar ist irgendjemand anderes durch die Spur von Elrohir geritten und ich hab mich mal wieder ablenken lassen, wie ein blutiger Anfänger. Wenn Elrohir das rauskriegt, darf ich mir sicher wieder wochenlang seinen Spott anhören.' In Gedanken seufzte er. Dann erwachte jedoch die Neugier in ihm und er sah sich um, wem dieses fremde Pferd gehörte. Es war jedenfalls keines aus Bruchtal, soviel stand fest. Er war sich sicher alle Pferde in Bruchtal zu kennen. Eine Gefahr bestand jedoch auch nicht, denn Sattel und Zaumzeug waren das Ergebnis elbischer Handwerkskünste. Dies war auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen.  
  
Als er genauer hinsah erkannte er sogar das Zaum- und Sattelzeug. Es war eine typische Arbeit der Galadhrim aus Lothlorien. "Wo hast du denn deinen Reiter gelassen?" fragte er die reiterlose Stute irritiert. Er konnte sich nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Galadhrim einfach so vom Pferd fiel und selbiges dann auf und davon lief.  
  
Das Spiel mit seinem Bruder war vergessen. Er wollte sich ein wenig hier umsehen, nur für den Fall, dass vielleicht doch jemand Hilfe brauchte. Er zog die Füße aus den Steigbügeln, sprang ab und wollte auf die fremde Stute zugehen, als er in einiger Entfernung eine Gestalt am Ufer entdeckte.  
  
'Das muss der Reiter sein', überlegte er und ging lautlos ein paar Schritte in dessen Richtung. Celebs Zügel hatte er zu Boden gleiten lassen. Das Zeichen für den Hengst dort stehen zu bleiben, bis er zurückkäme. Nun hatte er das Buschwerk hinter sich gelassen, blieb stehen und wunderte sich. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt saß ein Galadhrim-Krieger und schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Dies war so ungewöhnlich, dass er es kaum fassen konnte. Die Galadhrim waren so gute Krieger, es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass man sich unbemerkt ihrer Grenze nähern konnte. Und auch wenn sie nicht im Einsatz waren, war es nahezu unmöglich, unbemerkt an einen von ihnen heranzutreten. Und dieser hier war gewiss nicht irgendein Soldat. 'Nach der Rüstung zu schließen, muss er ein hoher Offizier sein', sinnierte Elladan. 'Wahrscheinlich sogar der Anführer von Celeborns Leibwache...?'  
  
Der Sohn Elronds blieb noch ein paar Augenblicke stehen um den Krieger zu betrachten. Die prächtige Rüstung funkelte in der Nachmittagssonne und reflektierte das Licht auf eine geradezu künstlerische Weise. Das Rot des Umhangs leuchtete und bot einen wunderschönen Untergrund für das lange, silberblonde Haar. Obwohl der Krieger saß konnte man sehen, dass er recht groß und kräftig sein mußte. 'Moment mal....groß und so kräftig gebaut....das lange Haar....die Art der Zöpfchen...', jagten sich plötzlich die Gedanken in Elladans Kopf, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. 'Das muss Haldir sein....Großvaters Hauptmann...'  
  
Elladan wollte schon wieder aufsitzen, als ihn etwas störte. Irgendwas stimmte an diesem Bild nicht. Auch das fiel dem jüngeren Zwilling auf den zweiten Blick auf. Die Schultern des blonden Elben waren nicht gespannt, sondern hingen schlaff nach unten und zuckten ab und an verdächtig. Darüber hinaus wirkte der Elb in sich zusammen gesunken.  
  
Der junge Noldorelb änderte seinen Plan, wieder wegzureiten. Der Elb dort am Ufer tat ihm leid und er wollte sehen, ob er ihm helfen konnte. Kein Elb, der in Bruchtal verweilte, sollte das Gefühl haben mit seinen Sorgen allein zu sein. Wenn er Hilfe brauchte, so sollte er sie bekommen. Schon lange waren dies Prinzipien Lord Elronds, die er auch seit jeher seinen Kindern beigebracht hatte. Dies war aber keine Anstrengung gewesen, denn er hatte es ihnen so vorgelebt, dass es für sie selbstverständlich war.  
  
Zielstrebig schritt Elladan auf den blonden Galadhrim zu. Er hatte nur eines nicht bedacht. Er hatte die Sonne im Rücken, so dass sein Schatten vor ihm war. Noch ehe er ein freundliches Wort der Begrüßung sagen konnte, bemerkte der Krieger den Schatten, der auf ihn fiel und.....erschrak äußerst heftig. Im nächsten Moment schon stand er auf den Beinen, hatte sein mächtiges Schwert gezogen und hielt es dem überraschten Elladan an die Kehle.  
  
----------------------- [1] Celeb = Silber 


	3. Tränen

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Warnung: In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu Slash kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
Summary: Haldir leidet. Was ist geschehen und wird es noch jemandem gelingen ihm zu helfen, bevor er in Mandos Hallen eingeht?  
  
***********************  
  
@all: Vielen lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! Hab mich riesig gefreut!  
  
@Shelley: Knusprig? Nun ja, ich würde sagen, auf Haldir trifft knusprig momentan vielleicht nicht so ganz zu! *gg* Willig? Wart's ab!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Danke für Dein Lob! Ob Elladan helfen kann? *Nach unten auf Kapitel zeig* ;)  
  
@Sparrow-666: Danke für Dein Lob! Ich und gemein? Aber nicht doch! *zwinker* Das neue Kapitel ist ja nun da! Hoffe, es ging Dir schnell genug!  
  
@heitzi: Ja, sich an einen Galadhrim anschleichen ist niemals so ungefährlich! Das weiß Elladan jetzt sicher auch! ;) Wie Haldir seine verheulten Augen erklärt? *nach unten deute*  
  
@Joshua Nenya: Danke für Dein Lob! Viel Spaß beim weiteren 'spionieren'! *zwinker*  
  
Und nun wünsche ich Euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 3 - Tränen  
  
Haldir war sich sicher, dass ihm hierher so schnell niemand folgen würde. Er fühlte sich hier ein wenig geborgen, so dass er schließlich seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen hatte. Er hatte alles um sich herum vergessen. Er wollte an nichts denken, nur allein sein und endlich dem Drang zu Weinen nachgeben, der ihn die ganze Reise vom Goldenen Wald bis nach Bruchtal gequält hatte. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass ihn hier niemand stören würde. Er hatte so dringend ein einsames Fleckchen gebraucht, um seinem Schmerz nachzugeben. Niemand sollte ihn so sehen. Für die anderen war er der starke, mächtige und unerschütterliche Hauptmann. Und das wollte er auch bleiben, deshalb vermied er es um jeden Preis vor anderen auch nur den Hauch von Schwäche zu zeigen. Doch er war doch auch nur ein Elb. Auch er hatte ein Herz und Gefühle. Er hatte zwar gelernt seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren und das auf eine Art und Weise, für die er in ganz Lothlorien bewundert wurde. Aber sie waren doch da. Er konnte sie zwar in den Hintergrund drängen, aber irgendwann wurde es auch für jemanden wie ihn zuviel.  
  
Doch selbst jetzt, wo er weinend am Ufer saß und auf den Fluss schaute, versuchte er noch sich zu kontrollieren. Das einzige was er sich ab und an erlaubte war ein leises Schluchzen. Ihm war nicht bewusst wie lange er hier schon saß. Seine Gedanken weilten weit entfernt von diesem idyllischen kleinen Plätzchen.  
  
Wie sehr er in seine Gedanken versunken war, merkte er erst, als plötzlich und unerwartet ein Schatten auf seinen Schoß fiel. Panik ergriff ihn. Wie hatte er nur so leichtsinnig sein und sich so gehen lassen können? 'So was kann tödlich enden, du Narr! Für dich selber, oder schlimmer noch für deinen Herrn', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er bereits sein mächtiges Schwert gezogen hatte und es mit einer raschen Bewegung seinem Gegenüber an die Kehle drückte. Nicht so, dass derjenige verletzt wurde, aber immerhin auf eine Art, dass der andere sich nicht mehr wegbewegen würde, wenn er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, danach einen Kopf kürzer zu sein.  
  
Elladan hob sehr langsam die Hände, um seinem Gegenüber zu zeigen, dass er nichts böses vor hatte. Sein Blick war voller Überraschung. Er hatte nicht mit einer so irrsinnig schnellen Reaktion gerechnet. Er ärgerte sich im Stillen, dass er den Elb nicht angesprochen hatte, denn er hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich erschreckt. Und das war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Ebenso hoffte er, dass er den Galadhrim nicht verärgert hatte, denn auch das war nicht seine Absicht gewesen.  
  
Ein Blick in das Gesicht des Elben verwirrte ihn. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Kriegers war zwar hart und zu allem bereit. Seine Augen blickten auch wachsam und berechnend, doch sie waren rotgeweint, die Wangen nass von Tränen. Fragend musterte Elladan den Galadhrim.  
  
Haldir registrierte - für ihn ungewöhnlich langsam -, dass sein Gegenüber ihn nicht angreifen wollte. Erst jetzt machte er sich die Mühe den Elben der ihm gegenüber stand zu mustern. Die Sonne blendete ihn dabei ein wenig, da sie genau hinter dem Elb stand und er musste kurz blinzeln. Dennoch erkannte er sofort, dass es sich um einen dunkelhaarigen Noldorelben handelte. Langsam senkte sich sein Schwert. Sie hatten zwar noch kein Wort gewechselt, aber der Blick, mit dem der Elb ihn ansah, verunsicherte ihn.  
  
Elladan trat einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, da er das Blinzeln Haldirs bemerkt hatte und er wollte sich so stellen, dass dieser ihn besser sehen konnte, ohne die störenden Sonnenstrahlen. "Ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken", sagte Elladan ruhig. In diesem Augenblick erkannte Haldir wer da vor ihm stand und ihm wurde augenblicklich beinahe schlecht. Er hatte die Impertinenz besessen, einen der Enkelsöhne seines Lords mit dem Schwert zu bedrohen. Es war zwar keine Absicht gewesen, doch hätte er sich nicht so gehen lassen, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen. Was wenn er noch weiter gegangen wäre...? Dieser Gedanke machte ihm Angst und die Konsequenzen, die daraus resultieren konnten... resultieren würden, ließen leichte Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. "Bitte verzeiht..... ich... ich habe unkontrolliert und unvorsichtig gehandelt, Lord", sagte Haldir sofort, während er die Augen niederschlug. Gleichzeitig war er erschrocken, dass man das lange Weinen seiner Stimme so deutlich anzuhören schien. Außerdem schämte er sich, dass er den Lord vor ihm nicht mal angemessen ansprechen konnte, da er nicht wusste, welchen der Zwillinge er vor sich hatte.  
  
Elladan spürte, dass Haldir sich für das was er gerade getan hatte schämte und offenbar in seinem Kopf bereits Zurechtweisungen durch Celeborn oder Elrond stattfanden. Nun, dass Haldir sich jetzt noch schlechter fühlte, war auch nicht Elladans Absicht gewesen. Er hatte auch nicht vor, diesen Vorfall seinem Vater oder Großvater zu erzählen. Er lächelte Haldir freundlich an. "Nein, ich muss mich bei Euch entschuldigen. Ich wollte Euch wirklich nicht erschrecken. Ich sah Euch dort sitzen und...." Elladan brach ab. Aus einem ihm nicht ersichtlichen Grund fehlten ihm plötzlich die richtigen Worte. "Ich sah, wie Ihr dort saßt und.... wollte Euch fragen, ob Ihr etwas benötigt... Hilfe vielleicht?" brachte er schließlich hervor.  
  
Haldir hatte inzwischen das Schwert wieder in die Scheide gesteckt und den Worten Elladans gelauscht. Zu seiner Überraschung schien Elronds Sohn sich nicht über seine 'Attacke' zu ärgern. Als der dunkelhaarige Elb nun aber endete, begann Haldir sich zu schämen. Was für ein Bild gab er hier eigentlich ab? Er sah sicher vollkommen verheult aus, attackierte grundlos einen anderen Elben und stotterte sich dann lahme Ausreden zurecht? Das war doch nicht er selbst. Damit war genau das geschehen, was er um jeden Preis hatte vermeiden wollen. Deshalb war er nicht in den Gärten Bruchtals geblieben, sondern fortgeritten. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass jemand ihn so sah und ihn dann auch noch fragte, ob er ihm helfen könne. "Nein, danke. Das ist sehr freundlich von Euch, aber ich komme schon zurecht", hörte er sich leise antworten während sich ein schmerzlicher Gedanke in den Vordergrund seines Denkens schob: was würde nur geschehen, wenn sich diese Begebenheit hier herumsprechen würde und seine Untergebenen oder gar sein Lord davon erfuhren?  
  
Elladan wollte sich damit aber nicht zufrieden geben. Er sah, dass es Haldir unangenehm war, dass er entdeckt worden war. "Ich zweifele nicht daran, dass ein Hauptmann der Galadhrim allein zurecht kommt. Doch Ihr seid zur Zeit unser Gast hier in Bruchtal. Gäste sollen sich wohl fühlen. Und Ihr seht mir im Augenblick nicht so aus", begann er etwas zögerlich. Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick des Hauptmannes. Daher ging er auf das ein, was diesen ganz offensichtlich momentan am meisten bewegte. "Es muss Euch nicht unangenehm sein, dass ich Euch so gesehen habe. Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, so wird keine Seele je davon erfahren." Er beendete diesen Satz mit einem aufmunternden Grinsen. "Nicht mal mein Bruder!" fügte er dann spitzbübisch hinzu.  
  
Haldir sah den jüngeren Noldor an. 'Er sieht seinem Vater wirklich ähnlich', dachte er, 'die gleichen sanften Augen, das selbe lange schwarze Haar.' Ein kleines, schmales Lächeln huschte kurz über sein Gesicht, als er das Mienenspiel des Sohnes Elronds beobachtete. Für den kurzen Moment fühlte er sich an seine jüngeren Brüder erinnert, die manchmal ganz ähnlich grinsten. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, doch für einen Moment verspürte er den Wunsch sich diesem Elben anzuvertrauen. Aber seine Disziplin ließ ihn zögern. Es stand ihm gewiss nicht zu, den Enkel seines Lords mit seinen Problemen zu belästigen, auch wenn dieser es ihm anbot. Gewiss war dies nur eine Höflichkeitsfloskel. Er hatte die Hände an die Seiten seines Körpers gelegt und wieder eine gewisse militärische Haltung angenommen, die er als geboten empfand. Am liebsten wäre er nun einfach zu seinem Pferd gegangen und hätte sich mit ihm noch tiefer in den Wald zurückgezogen. Doch er war ein Hauptmann und deshalb wusste er, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt war sich zu entfernen, ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein oder eine Genehmigung erhalten zu haben. "Dafür wäre ich Euch sehr dankbar", brachte er leise hervor. Dann schluckte er und fuhr zögerlich fort: "Ich denke, es wäre nicht angemessen, Euch zu behelligen." Nervös wartete er, wie der jüngere Elb nun reagieren würde.  
  
Dieser überraschte ihn. "Ihr habt Euch einen wunderschönes Flecken Erde ausgesucht", sagte Elladan sanft, wandte den Blick von Haldir ab und ließ ihn über die Umgebung schweifen. "Ihr wolltet gewiss allein sein, um über etwas nachzudenken, das euch beschäftigt....oder vielmehr quält", fuhr er ebenso sanft fort. "Und dann wurdet Ihr durch mich gestört und habt etwas getan vor dessen Konsequenzen Ihr euch nun fürchtet."  
  
Haldir nickte innerlich. Dieser Zwilling verstand es in ihm zu lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Eine Tatsache, die Haldir beunruhigte, denn für gewöhnlich war er nicht so leicht durchschaubar. Es war eher ganz das Gegenteil die Regel. Doch heute war sowieso alles anders.  
  
Elladan sah den blonden Hauptmann wieder direkt an. "Schaut mich an", bat er fast schüchtern. Haldir hob sofort den Blick, wobei er sich wieder seines sicherlich immer noch vom Weinen gezeichneten Gesichts schämte. Er fürchtete fast ein wenig, was er sehen würde, wenn er in das Gesicht des anderen Elben blickte. Angenehm überrascht stellte er fest, dass die dunklen Augen ihn noch immer freundlich anblickten. Der andere Elb lächelte leicht. Das Lächeln erreichte auch seine Augen und ließ sie noch mehr strahlen. Außerdem erschien auf jeder Wange ein kleines Grübchen, was das Lächeln zu etwas ganz besonderem machte. "Fürchtet Euch nicht vor irgendwelchen Konsequenzen. Es wird keine geben. Das versichere ich Euch! Der kleine Vorfall ist schon vergessen. Ich hoffe, dass Euch das ein wenig beruhigt", sagte Elladan während er so freundlich lächelte.  
  
Eine Welle der Erleichterung flutete durch Haldir. "Danke, das ist sehr großzügig", antwortete er. Und dann wurde er sich gewahr, dass er sich fast in den dunklen Augen des Elben ihm gegenüber verloren hatte. In seinem Lächeln. Das war wohl nicht sein Tag heute, denn es geziemte sich auch nicht, einen anderen Elben und schon gar nicht einen höhergestellten Elben so anzustarren. Außerdem ärgerte er sich auf einmal, dass ihm partout keine angemessenen Worte einfallen wollten. Allerdings musste er feststellen, dass der Sohn Elronds ihn ebenso ansah und sich wohl auch erst jetzt bewusst wurde, was er gerade tat. Obwohl es Haldir dennoch unangenehm war, dass ihm heute andauernd solche Ausrutscher passierten.  
  
"Ihr braucht nicht vor mir stramm zu stehen. Ihr seid doch gewiss in Eurer Freizeit hier. Und es liegt mir fern Euch irgendetwas zu befehlen", begann Elladan erneut. Daraufhin lockerte sich die Haltung des Kriegers wieder und die Anspannung schien etwas von ihm abzufallen.  
  
Haldir empfand große Dankbarkeit für den Elb. Und nach all diesen Worten fühlte er sich in seiner Nähe auf einmal nicht mehr so unwohl. Vielleicht sollte er das Angebot des Zwillings doch annehmen? Tat es vielleicht doch gut mit jemandem darüber zu reden? Celeborn und seine Eskorte würden noch länger in Bruchtal bleiben, was bedeutete, dass er niemanden hier hatte, mit dem er sich über das was ihn im Augenblick bewegte würde sprechen können. Seine untergebenen Soldaten ging das alles nichts an und er konnte schlecht mit Lord Celeborn selber über den Grund seiner Traurigkeit sprechen. Ebenso wenig wie mit Lord Elrond. Doch dessen Sohn hier war irgendwie anders. Aus irgendeinem Grund empfand er bei ihm nicht diese große Hemmschwelle. Er fasste sich ein Herz und bat: "Würdet Ihr mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?"  
  
Elladan lächelte: "Aber natürlich, gern!" Und er machte eine einladende Geste Richtung Ufer.  
  
Haldir folgte ihr und so gingen sie zunächst ein wenig am Ufer entlang, ehe sie sich auf einem anderen Platz niederließen. Ihre Pferde hatten sie gut im Blick. Elladan hatte diesen Ort angesteuert, weil man von hier aus den Wasserfall noch schöner sehen konnte. Eine Weile saßen sie nur schweigen da, lauschten dem Singen der Vögel, dem Rauschen des Waldes und dem Plätschern des Wassers und freuten sich still an dem schönen Ausblick. Keiner der beiden schien das Schweigen jedoch als unangenehm oder drückend zu empfinden. Elladan wollte Haldir auch nicht zu einem Gespräch drängen.  
  
Auf einmal brach Haldir das Schweigen: "Hat Euch schon einmal das Verhalten eines anderen Schmerz zugefügt? Ich meine nicht körperlichen Schmerz, nicht ausgelöst durch ein Schwert oder eine Pfeilwunde?"  
  
Als Elladan nun wieder Haldir ansah, entdeckte er frische Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen und während Haldir sprach, kamen immer wieder neue nach. Er verstand was Haldir meinte. "Ja", antwortete er leise und dachte an die Tage zurück, in denen seine Mutter von Orks überfallen worden und dann nach Valinor gereist war. Er hatte so an seiner Mutter gehangen und sie fehlte ihm noch heute. Elrond hatte damals viel zu tun gehabt, seinen Kindern die Mutter zu ersetzen, aber bei Elladan war es am schwersten gewesen. In wenigen leisen Worten umschrieb er Haldir was sich damals zugetragen hatte. Wie schwer der Verlust für ihn war, auch wenn er gewusst hatte, dass es so für seine Mutter besser war. Er hatte sich damals beinahe von ihr verraten gefühlt, ungeliebt, als sei er ihr nicht wichtig genug gewesen. Von ihm zunächst unbemerkt, hatte sich auch in seine Augen nun eine Träne geschlichen, als er von jenen Tagen sprach und die Erinnerung durchlebte. Er wischte sie jedoch nicht weg.  
  
Haldir hingegen hatte sich mit einem Zipfel seines Umhangs bereits mehrmals über das Gesicht gewischt, um ihm wieder ein anständigeres Aussehen zu geben. Er hatte aber auch äußerst aufmerksam den Worten des dunkelhaarigen Elben gelauscht. Sie hatten etwas in ihm bewegt. Dieser Elb hatte ebenfalls einen Verlust hinnehmen müssen. Anders als er selbst, doch er war sich nun sicher, dass der Elb ihn würde verstehen können. Er hoffte, in ihm zu finden was er gesucht hatte. Einen Gesprächspartner, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen nicht ernst genommen zu werden.  
  
Über Elladans Wange war nur jene einzelne Träne geflossen und er sah nun den Hauptmann an. Wäre der nun bereit, ihm zu erzählen, was ihn bedrückte? Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen und diese Frage vorsichtig stellen, als Haldir von selbst anfing zu sprechen.  
  
"Es war schon immer mein Wunsch, eine Militärlaufbahn einzuschlagen", begann der Galadhrim zögerlich. "Ich habe stets hart an mir gearbeitet und mir alles was ich erreicht habe selbst aufgebaut."  
  
Elladan nickte und lauschte aufmerksam. Noch war ihm nicht ganz klar worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslief. Hatte Haldir etwas getan, das ihn seiner Verdienste berauben könnte? "Ihr könnt mit Recht stolz sein auf Eure Leistungen", sagte er daher aufmunternd.  
  
"Bisher war ich das auch immer. Auch wenn ich für andere oft unbewegt wirke, so freute ich mich doch stets sehr an jedem noch so kleinen Fortschritt. Und als ich Hauptmann der Grenztruppen wurde und dann selber viele Soldaten mir unterstellt waren, da war ich sehr stolz auf mich. Stolz, dass ich nun selbst eine jener Uniformen tragen durfte, die ich früher immer bewundernd betrachtet habe", fuhr er fort.  
  
"Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen", antwortete Elladan und mit einem schelmischen Lächeln warf er ein: "Sie steht Euch ausgezeichnet. Das ist sicher auch den Mädels in Lorien aufgefallen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Diese unbedachte Äußerung hatte erstaunliche Folgen. Die Augen des blonden Elb wurden wieder leicht feucht und sein Blick richtete sich aufs Wasser. "Ja, das ist es", brachte er mühsam beherrscht hervor. Er schwieg einen Moment um wieder bessere Kontrolle über sich und seine Stimme zu bekommen, die eben leicht heiser geklungen hatte. Erst dann sprach er leise weiter. "Es fiel nicht nur einem Mädchen auf. Und... verzeiht wenn ich das so offen sage, aber ich bin auch nur ein Mann....und ich sehnte mich eines Tages nach einer Gefährtin..... es war nicht schwer, viele Elbinnen schienen an mir interessiert zu sein... Ich lernte eines Tages eine Elbin kennen, die mir mehr bedeutete als alle anderen. Wir verbrachten eine wundervolle Zeit zusammen, bis ich an die Grenzen musste. Ich war ihr zu oft und zu lange von Caras Galadhon weg. Sie verlor das Interesse an mir und wollte mich nach kurzer Zeit schon nicht mehr treffen...." Haldirs Atmung vertiefte sich merklich und er machte wieder eine Pause.  
  
Elladan dämmerte so langsam, was los war. "Das war nicht gerecht, Ihr habt nur Eure Pflicht getan", startete er einen Versuch, als Haldir jedoch den Kopf schüttelte und weitersprach.  
  
"Ich war damals sehr geschockt.... ich habe sie wirklich geliebt... und gedacht, ich bedeute ihr ebensoviel wie sie mir.... doch es war wohl nicht so. So ging es bestimmt mehrere Jahre....immer wenn ich glaubte eine Gefährtin gefunden zu haben, dann störte es sie, dass ich an der Grenze arbeitete und nicht immer in ihrer Nähe sein konnte....und nun vor einigen Monaten trat wieder eine Elbin in mein Leben...ihr Name war Merilin[1]. Sie war selbst für eine Elbin außergewöhnlich schön. Es gab kaum einen Soldaten in meiner Gruppe, der nicht gerne mit ihr zusammengewesen wäre. Daher konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen, als ich merkte, dass ihr Interesse mir galt. Wir fanden tatsächlich zueinander und ich war so unsagbar glücklich, denn es schien sie nicht im Mindesten zu stören, dass mein Arbeitsplatz die Grenze war." Wehmütig blickte Haldir in die Ferne. Als er fortfuhr, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass wieder Tränen in seine Augen traten.  
  
"Und vor einigen Wochen kam die Nachricht, dass ich die Eskorte Lord Celeborns nach Bruchtal führen sollte. Ich wurde zur Besprechung in seinen Palast gerufen. Anschließend ging ich zu Merilin. Ich wollte sie überraschen und dachte, dass sie sich freuen würde, dass ich außer der Reihe bei ihr sein könnte. Doch vor ihrem Talan wurde ich von Raw[2] begrüßt, nicht von ihr. Raw ist der Hauptmann der südlichen Grenzwachen...er ist sehr bekannt und beliebt in Lorien...er war immer mein Vorbild......." Haldir wischte sich hastig wieder Tränen vom Gesicht.  
  
Elladan vermied die Frage nach dem genaueren Aufbau, der Befehlsstrukturen in Lorien. Sie war hier fehl am Platz. Ein Verdacht war nun in ihm aufgekeimt. In einer Geste des Tröstens berührte er kurz Haldirs Schulter.  
  
Haldir verstand die stumme Aufforderung, doch es fiel ihm so schwer diese Worte zum ersten Mal überhaupt auszusprechen. Sie zu wissen und in sich zu tragen war eine Sache, aber sie über die Lippen zu bringen, eine andere.  
  
"Sie kam herunter....bat Raw oben zu warten....sie wollte kurz mit mir reden....ich verstand erst nicht...wollte nicht verstehen...und dann....dann sagte sie mir, dass sie mich nicht mehr sehen wolle....ich war vollkommen verwirrt und dann erklärte sie mir, dass.....dass Raw nun ihr Gefährte sei.....es täte ihr leid,.....ich sei ja ganz nett.....aber sie habe niemals etwas für mich empfunden.....nur für ihn......aber an ihn heranzukommen sei eben.....schwer gewesen und.....sie habe mich gebraucht, um....um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. ......Es tat so verdammt weh." Nun entrang sich wieder ein Schluchzen Haldirs Kehle und erneut liefen Tränen über seine Wangen.  
  
Elladan legte erneut seine Hand auf die Schulter des Hauptmannes. Er wollte ihn durch die Berührung etwas beruhigen, ihm einen Halt geben, das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein. Er war sprachlos vor Entsetzen und Wut darüber, was diese Elbin getan hatte. Wie konnte sie einen anderen Elben so verletzen, seine Gefühle so mit Füßen treten. Sie wusste doch genau, was das zur Folge haben konnte. Elladan machte sich nun ernsthafte Sorgen um den Hauptmann. Dieser Verlust hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen, schmerzte ihn so sehr. Immer wieder wiederholte Haldir leise: "Es tut so weh.....es tut so weh..."  
  
******************** So, ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel hat Euch wieder gefallen! Ich wäre jedenfalls dankbar für ein paar kleine Reviews! Dann erfahrt Ihr auch bald, wie es weitergeht!  
  
----------------------- [1] Nachtigall [2] Löwe 


	4. Trost

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Warnung: In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu Slash kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
Summary: Haldir leidet. Was ist geschehen und wird es noch jemandem gelingen ihm zu helfen, bevor er in Mandos Hallen eingeht?  
  
***********************  
  
@Shelley: Vielen Dank für Dein nettes Review! Ja, aufgeweicht trifft's im Moment eher! *zwinker* Schauen wir doch mal, ob und wie Elladan trösten kann!  
  
@Sparrow-666: Vielen Dank für Dein nettes Review und Dein Lob! Ja, ich versuche mal, den Haldir von einer etwas anderen Seite zu zeigen! Ich hoffe, es gelingt mir einigermaßen! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir auch weiterhin!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Vielen Dank für Dein Review! Ich freu mich, dass Du meine Geschichte so bewegend findest! Ich gebe mir Mühe weiterhin viel Gefühl in die Story einfließen zu lassen! Ich hoffe, Du hast weiterhin viel Freude beim Lesen, auch wenn mal die eine oder andere Träne kommt!  
  
@heitzi: Vielen Dank für Dein liebes Review! Ich finde auch, dass der Haldir so eine Frau gar nicht verdient hat! Elladan und Haldir würden Dir also gefallen? Tja, dann werde ich mal versuchen einen weiteren Grundstein dafür zu legen! Weiterhin viel Spaß!  
  
@Loria: Vielen Dank für Dein Review! Ich freu mich sehr, dass noch mehr Leute zu meiner kleinen Geschichte finden! Weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
********************  
  
Kapitel 4 - Trost  
  
Elladan schäumte innerlich vor Wut. Oh, wenn er diese Elbin zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Dann könnte er vermutlich für nichts garantieren, musste er sich eingestehen. Wenn sie nur sehen könnte, was sie angerichtet hatte. Der Elb, der hier neben ihm saß, hatte nichts mehr gemein mit dem stolzen, tapferen und unnahbaren Haldir, Hauptmann der nördlichen Grenzwachen Lothloriens, von der Rüstung mal abgesehen. Dieser Elb war ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend am Ende seiner Kräfte. Doch Elladan war sich in einem sicher, er wollte es nicht zum Äußersten kommen lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass Haldir an dem Erlebten zugrunde ging. Dieser Hauptmann hatte tatsächlich zwei grundverschiedene Seiten, wie er überrascht hatte feststellen müssen.  
  
Er kannte Haldir nicht näher, doch bisher hatte er sich mit seinem Bruder immer über ihn mokiert. Sie hatten Haldir bisher nur wenige Mal getroffen und sie hatten ihn nie näher kennengelernt, nur mitbekommen, wie er mit seinen Untergebenen umging und sich anderen gegenüber verhielt. Nach jenen wenigen Begebenheiten hatten sie sich jedes Mal gefragt, ob er überhaupt lebe und so was wie ein Herz habe. Klar, das waren Albernheiten gewesen, doch Elladan wusste in seinem eigenen Herzen, dass er sich nicht nur einmal gefragt hatte, ob dieser Krieger so etwas wie Gefühle besaß. Erst jetzt eben war ihm klar geworden, dass Haldirs übliche Haltung nur aus seinem Beruf resultierte. Er hatte nur nie darüber nachgedacht und schämte sich jetzt dafür. Natürlich war auch Haldir nur ein Elb wie jeder andere. Vielleicht war es sogar schlimm für ihn, wenn niemand in ihm etwas anderes sah, als einen gefühlskalten, perfekten Krieger, der bei all seinen kämpferischen Talenten unfähig war etwas wie Liebe oder Freude zu empfinden.  
  
Doch heute, hier am Fluss hatte er das andere Gesicht Haldirs gesehen. Und er war sogar irgendwie erleichtert und erfreut darüber. Es weckte Neugierde in ihm und das Verlangen diesen anderen Haldir kennen zu lernen. Er blinzelte zu ihm hinüber und sah, wie er krampfhaft versuchte sich zu beruhigen und es ihm nicht gelingen wollte. Vorsicht, ja schüchtern gar, nahm er die Hand von Haldirs Schulter und legte seinen ganzen Arm um ihn.  
  
Haldir erzitterte kurz unter der Berührung. Endlich hatte er ausgesprochen, was ihm das Herz abschnürte. Doch die Erkenntnis und die Endgültigkeit und Unumstößlichkeit der Tatsachen, die aus seinen Worten geklungen war hatte ihn nochmals getroffen. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er fühlte sich unendlich allein. Da Elronds Sohn auch eine Weile nichts gesagt hatte, dachte er zunächst, dass dieser ihn nun auch noch verhöhnen würde, wie dumm er gewesen sei oder irgendetwas in der Richtung sagen würde.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis er merkte, dass der andere Elb seinen Arm um ihn gelegt und seine andere Hand sachte auf seinem Unterarm platziert hatte. Als er kurz aus seinen tränenverschleierten Augen blickte, sah er dass dem dunkelhaarigen Elb eine weitere Träne, nur eine einzige über die Wange lief. Diese Gesten bedeuteten Haldir mehr als jedes gesprochene Wort. Sie signalisiertem ihm das Verstehen und er fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert. Dankbar stellte er fest, dass der andere Elb nicht zurückwich, als er sich vorsichtig ein wenig an ihn lehnte.  
  
Elladan hielt den zitternden Elbenkrieger lange Zeit ganz ruhig in seinem Arm, bemüht ihm ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit zu geben. Irgendwann fing er an Haldir sanft beruhigende Worte zuzuflüstern. Worte, die trösten und ihm Anteilnahme und Verständnis vermitteln sollten. Die Träne die diesmal ihren Ursprung in der übermächtigen Wut auf jene Elbin hatte, hatte er wieder nicht fortgewischt.  
  
Während Haldir diesen Worten lauschte, entspannte er sich mehr und mehr. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, woran es lag, doch auf einmal schämte er sich nicht mehr, vor dem Sohn Elronds zu weinen. Im Gegenteil, es verschaffte ihm ein wenig Erleichterung. Es war so anders gewesen, als er allein geweint hatte. Da war nicht mal der Anflug eines erleichternden Gefühls aufgetreten. Doch obwohl er ein Krieger war hatten die Weinkrämpfe ihn erschöpft. Mehr als er sich selbst zugestehen wollte, daher er war dankbar für den Halt, den er durch die tröstenden Berührungen des anderen Elben erfuhr.  
  
Elladan spürte diese Erschöpfung ebenfalls. Haldir schien sich auf eine ihm bisher unbekannte Weise ziemlich stark verausgabt zu haben. Daher legte Elladan nun mehr Gewicht in seine Bemühungen den Hauptmann nicht nur zu stützen, sondern ihn zu beruhigen. "Es ist nicht Eure Schuld, was geschehen ist. Es lag auch gewiss nicht an Euch", flüsterte er leise. "Es war ein unfaires, hinterhältiges und äußerst gemeines Spiel, das Merilin mit Euch trieb. Ihr habt nichts getan was so eine Behandlung rechtfertigt und Ihr habt sie auch nicht verdient."  
  
"Es ist..... gewiss mein Fehler... gewesen", flüsterte Haldir mit tränenerstickter Stimme schwach zurück.  
  
"Nein, das war nicht Euer Fehler. Diese Elbin verdient jemanden wie Euch überhaupt nicht", antwortete Elladan. Er wusste, dass diese Worte oft gebraucht wurden, doch im Augenblick empfand er sie wirklich so. Was für ein Monster musste diese Elbin sein, sich so zu benehmen und sich dann nicht einmal Gedanken darum zu machen, was aus ihrem 'Opfer' wurde.  
  
Auf Haldir schienen die Worte positiv zu wirken. Er schluchzte zwar noch einmal leise auf, doch dann brachte er es fertig unter seinen Tränen ganz kurz ein wenig zu lächeln, als er Elladan wieder anblickte. "Meint Ihr das ernst?" fragte er leise.  
  
Elladan nickte. "Natürlich, sonst hätte ich es doch nicht gesagt, nicht wahr? Ich bin nicht wie jene gemeine Elbin, die es gewagt hat Euch ins Gesicht zu lügen und dabei auch noch anzulächeln", entgegnete er. Als er sah, dass seine Worte nur kurzfristig Wirkung zu zeigen schienen fügte er hinzu: "Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, doch Ihr könnt darüber hinwegkommen. Ihr seid stark, das spüre ich." Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte klopfte er Haldir leicht auf die Schulter, auf der seine linke Hand momentan ruhte. Die rechte befand sich noch immer auf Haldirs rechtem Unterarm.  
  
Haldir sah den ihn tröstenden Elb mit einem Blick an, der Hilflosigkeit, Schmerz und Zweifel, aber auch leise Hoffnung widerspiegelte. Er wollte den Worten des Noldor so gern Glauben schenken, doch sein Selbstwertgefühl, seine Selbstachtung hatte einen schweren Schlag erlitten. "Jeder glaubt, dass ich stark sei.... nur ich selbst sehe das im Moment nicht", gab er schüchtern zurück.  
  
Die Wunde in Haldirs Seele war da und sie war tief, das wusste Elladan nun. Doch sie konnte vielleicht noch geheilt werden, wenn er jetzt keinen Fehler beging. Er wusste nicht genau, was seine Beweggründe waren, doch er wollte Haldir helfen und ihm beistehen, den Schmerz zu verwinden und wieder in sein alltägliches Leben zurückzukehren ohne sich stets selbst zu quälen. "Ihr seid es.....und solange Ihr in Bruchtal seid....werde ich Euch gern helfen, wann immer Ihr Hilfe ....oder eine Schulter zum Ausweinen braucht", bot Elladan an. Die letzten Worte sagte er mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.  
  
Haldir sah rasch auf, als er an der Stimme hörte, dass der Elb offenbar lächelte. Und wieder erreichte jenes Lächeln die Augen und zauberte diese neckischen Grübchen in seine Wangen. Ein seltsames Gefühl, das Haldir nicht zu deuten vermochte, durchströmte ihn. Das Angebot des anderen Elben klang angenehm. Er fühlte, dass er es allein nicht schaffen konnte seinem Schmerz zu entfliehen. Und die einzigen Elben, die ihm hätten helfen können, waren viele Tagesritte entfernt. Denn seine Brüder waren die einzigen, denen er sich hätte anvertrauen können. Doch dieser Elb hier hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er ihn ernst nahm, dass er seine Sorgen teilte, dass er verstand und er hatte eine wunderbare, einfühlsame Art zu trösten. Haldir kam sich nicht lächerlich vor, wenn er sich ihm anvertraute. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass er jemanden in Bruchtal hatte, zu dem er gehen könnte, wenn seine Gefühle ihn erneut zu überwältigen drohten. Dies gab den Ausschlag für eine Wandlung in seiner Seele. Offenbar war die Zeit für ihn noch nicht gekommen, dieses Leben aufzugeben. Mandos Hallen waren noch nicht sein Ziel. Jetzt erschien es ihm auf einmal doch erstrebenswert, noch einmal zu kämpfen. Einen anderen Kampf als mit Pfeil und Bogen oder Schwert, aber für ihn nicht minder schwer. "Danke", hauchte er und wischte sich wieder mit einem Zipfel seine Umhangs über das Gesicht. Langsam aber sicher waren die Tränen nun versiegt.  
  
Auch wenn seine Augen noch immer stark gerötet sein mussten, traute er sich, dem anderen Elb wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Ich bin Euch wirklich sehr dankbar, für das was Ihr mir heute Nachmittag gegeben habt und ebenso für das was Ihr mir anbietet, aber verzeiht....ich weiß nicht einmal Euren Namen", sagte Haldir nun und schaute daraufhin wieder betreten zu Boden. 'Was mir überaus peinlich und unangenehm ist', ergänzte er in Gedanken.  
  
Elladans Gesichts Ausdruck wurde nun ebenfalls etwas beschämt. "Oh, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe mich nicht mal vorgestellt. Ich sollte inzwischen wissen, dass man meinen Bruder und mich nur schwer auseinanderhalten kann", antwortete er rasch. "Mein Name ist Elladan." Während er sprach hatte ein leichter Hauch von Schamesröte seine Wangen überzogen.  
  
Haldir bemerkte es und sein Blick blieb überraschend lange an diesen hübschen Gesicht haften, als er sagte: "Danke für alles, Lord Elladan!"  
  
Wieder schenkte Elladan Haldir ein grübchenreiches Lächeln. Jetzt, wo der Galadhrim nicht mehr weinte, sah man erst was für ein schönes Gesicht er hatte. Dies fiel auch Elladan auf, als er die zarten, geschwungen Augenbrauen und die feinen Linien der Gesichtszüge betrachtete, während er Haldir antwortete: "Elladan genügt. Wir sind hier nicht auf einem offiziellen Anlass. Ihr braucht mich nicht mit meinem Titel anreden, wenn wir allein sind." Daraufhin wollte Haldir offenbar protestieren, dass es dennoch unangemessen sei. Doch Elladan erstickte dieses schwache Aufbegehren im Keim: "Es ist mein Wunsch. Ich lege sowieso nicht soviel Wert darauf mit dem Titel angesprochen zu werden. Oder muss ich Euch befehlen mich nicht mit meinem Titel anzusprechen?"  
  
Haldir schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf. Aber zum ersten Mal an diesem Nachmittag sah Elladan nun ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das nicht sofort wieder verschwand, weil Tränen es verdrängten. Im Gegenteil, es blieb. Und trotz der noch stark geröteten Augen ließ es den Hauptmann noch schöner wirken. Elladan genoss den Anblick geradezu. "Nein, Ihr braucht es mir nicht zu befehlen, Elladan", erwiderte er, wobei er den Namen ein klein wenig stärker betonte, fast wie eine kleine Neckerei. Es tat ihm gut, mit Elladan so sprechen zu können. Es erinnerte ihn wiederum an seine eigenen Brüder und das beruhigte und entspannte ihn. Zumindest nahm Haldir an, dass es wohl an jenen Ähnlichkeiten mit seinen Brüdern liegen musste.  
  
Die Sonne war inzwischen ein erhebliches Stück tiefer gesunken und blickte nur noch zwischen zwei Gipfeln des nahen Nebelgebirges hindurch. Die Schatten waren bereits lang geworden. "Wir sollten langsam zurückkehren", schlug Elladan vor. "Fühlt Ihr Euch bereit dazu?" fragte er dann ein wenig besorgt.  
  
Haldir nickte. Dann wurde er allerdings unsicher. "Kann ich mich bereits wieder sehen lassen? Oder...." Er brachte es einfach nicht über seine Lippen zu fragen, wie verheult er denn noch immer aussehe.  
  
Elladan verstand ihn jedoch auch so. "Eure Augen sind noch sehr rot und man sieht noch Spuren der Tränen auf Euren Wangen. Aber ein paar Hände voll Wasser sollten da Abhilfe schaffen können", sagte er lächelnd und entließ Haldir aus seinem Arm.  
  
In dem Augenblick fühlte sich Haldir plötzlich kurz wieder allein. Erst jetzt nahm er wahr, wie wohl er sich in Elladans Arm gefühlt hatte. Jetzt, wo die tröstliche Berührung weg war, schien ihm irgendwas zu fehlen. Dieses Gefühl verwirrte ihn, als er sich etwas wackelig erhob und zum Fluss gehen wollte, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen.  
  
"Wartet", hielt Elladan ihn zurück. Fragend drehte sich Haldir um. "Eure goldenen Armschienen könnten nass werden!"  
  
Haldir hielt inne und lächelte verlegen. "Danke, dass Ihr mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habt." Er begann rasch und mit geschickten Fingern die beiden Sachen abzulegen. Bittend sah er Elladan an: "Würdet Ihr sie kurz halten?" Mit einem freundlichen "Natürlich", nahm er sie dem Hauptmann ab und sah zu, wie dieser nun die Ärmel seiner Tunika hochkrempelte, direkt ans Wasser herantrat, sich niederkniete und sein Gesicht benetzte. Das kühle Wasser tat seinem erhitzten Gesicht tatsächlich sehr gut. Langsam kehrte er zu Elladan zurück und krempelte seine Tunika wieder herunter. Während Elladan ihm die Rüstungsteile nach und nach zurückgab fragte er: "Tragt Ihr eigentlich immer Eure Rüstung? Selbst in Eurer Freizeit?"  
  
Haldir schüttelte verlegen den Kopf, während er die linke Armschiene schloss. "Nein, normalerweise nicht. Aber heute....wir kamen am Vormittag an. Ich kümmerte mich um die Verteilung der Quartiere und das Gepäck meines Lords. Ich hatte ja die Oberaufsicht über den ganzen Trupp gehabt. Anschließend wollte ich eigentlich nur noch mein Pferd versorgen, aber..... ich hatte mich eben die ganze Reise zusammenreißen müssen und ich fühlte, dass ich das nicht mehr konnte. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt meine Kleidung zu wechseln und es war mir nun auch egal", antwortete Haldir und ein verlegenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Dann stieß er einen leisen Pfiff aus.  
  
"Ich war nur neugierig", antwortete Elladan und schaute in dieselbe Richtung wie Haldir. Von dort kam nun der hübsche Fliegenschimmel angetrabt, den Kopf hoch aufgerichtet, die kleinen Ohren nach vorn gestellt. Haldir streckte eine Hand aus und tätschelte lobend den Hals der Stute. "Hallo meine Kleine", begrüßte er sie leise.  
  
Elladan hatte inzwischen ebenfalls nach Celeb gepfiffen und nun tauchte auch der Hengst vor ihnen auf. Beide Elben stiegen geschmeidig in ihre Sättel und wendeten ihre Tiere, um durch den Wald zurückzureiten.  
  
"Wie habt Ihr mich eigentlich gefunden?" wollte Haldir nun wissen.  
  
"Ach, ich hab eigentlich meinen Bruder gesucht", begann Elladan, dem in diesem Moment erst wieder einfiel, weshalb er überhaupt in den Wald geritten war. "HIMMEL, mein Bruder! Den hab ich ja vollkommen vergessen!" rief er aus.  
  
Haldir sah ihn daraufhin erschrocken an. "Ihr habt Euren Bruder gesucht? Vermutet Ihr, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen sein könnte?" fragte er bestürzt.  
  
"Nein, das nicht", beruhigte Elladan den blonden Elben lachend. Und dann erzählte er ihm alles über jenes Versteckspiel und dass er offenbar die Spuren verwechselt habe und statt Elrohir nun Haldir gefunden hatte.  
  
Dies rang Haldir zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen ein kleines herzliches Lachen ab. Aber er stimmte zu, dass es eine tolle Idee sei, um Fähigkeiten wie Spurenlesen zu trainieren. Schließlich kamen sie zu der Stelle, wo die Hufspur sich teilte. Haldir verhielt seine Stute und betrachtete den Boden. "Hätte ich gewollt, hätte ich auch keine Spuren hinterlassen. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass das hier nötig ist, um nicht von spielenden jungen Elben gefunden zu werden", neckte er Elladan ein wenig. Er wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass er sich das auf einmal traute.  
  
Elladan schien das jedoch nicht zu stören, sondern es eher als angenehm zu empfinden. "Klar, die jungen Elben suchen hier nämlich bevorzugt große Hauptmänner aus Lothlorien, die sich verstecken wollen, um nicht als Tagesgespräch in Imladris enden." Dabei zwinkerte er jedoch Haldir fröhlich zu, der die Retourkutsche grinsend zur Kenntnis nahm. Mit diesem Elb zusammen zu sein war einfach schön, ungezwungen, so wie er sich schon lange nicht gefühlt hatte. Er hatte inzwischen jedoch etwas entdeckt. "Wisst Ihr was, Elladan? Euch ist bei dem Spurenlesen etwas ganz wesentliches entgangen. Die Spur meines Pferdes ist nicht nur zu deutlich, weil niemand versuchte sie zu verdecken. Mein Pferd hat auch keine Hufeisen, weil diese in den Wäldern meiner Heimat nicht nötig sind. Das Pferd Eures Bruder ist ganz offensichtlich aber voll beschlagen."  
  
Elladan fiel fast vom Pferd als er sich verrenkte um nachzuprüfen, was Haldir eben so leicht und locker festgestellt hatte. Es stimmte tatsächlich. Daran hatte Elladan gar nicht gedacht, denn eigentlich wusste er das ja. Eine dunkle Röte fuhr ihm in die Wangen. Haldir lächelte leicht in sich hinein.  
  
Sie ritten zügig nebeneinander her, während Haldir immer wieder mal auf Elrohirs Fährte aufmerksam machte und die Art und Weise wie sie verwischt worden war. Als sie eine ganze Weile über grasbewachsenen Boden geritten waren, klärte er Elladan dann darüber auf, dass Elrohir ganz offensichtlich einen langen Ast mit einer großen Menge langen Grases umwickelt hatte und diesen ab und an hinter sich hergezogen hatte, so dass das Gras die Hufspur unkenntlich machte, da Elrohirs Methode dafür gesorgt hatte, dass das Gras sich wieder aufrichtete, nachdem die Pferdehufe es zerdrückt hatten.  
  
Elladan lauschte den Worten Haldirs und staunte darüber, was er alles wusste. 'Er kann es sicher locker mit Glorfindel aufnehmen und das obwohl er einige tausend Jahre jünger ist als er!' dachte Elladan beeindruckt, als sie am Stall ankamen. Schwungvoll sprang Haldir vom Pferd. Nun sah man ihm definitiv nicht mehr an, wie fertig er noch vor einer Weile ausgesehen hatte. "Gras kann eben gut beim Täuschen helfen", sagte er.  
  
Elladan erinnerte sich sehr gut daran, dass er diesen Satz heute schon einmal gehört aber im Gegensatz zu jetzt nicht verstanden hatte. "Ich werd's mir merken", antworte er und saß ebenfalls ab. In diesem Moment kam Elrohir aus dem Stall geschlendert. "Hallo kleiner Bruder! Auch schon da?" Dann fiel sein Blick auf Haldir. "Oh, wolltest du dir gerade die lorische Garde zu Hilfe holen um mich zu finden?" neckte er ihn und grüßte dann Haldir angemessen.  
  
Haldir grüßte angemessen zurück und lockerte dann den Sattelgurt während Elladan zurückfeixte: "Warum sollte ich die lorische Garde damit behelligen, dass mein Bruder offenbar verschwunden ist. So bleibt beim Abendessen mehr für mich!" Und er zwinkerte Elrohir zu. "Gut, dass du das Essen gerade ansprichst. Du hast sicher nicht vergessen, dass wir in einer halben Stunde im Speisezimmer sein sollen, da Vater heute ein festliches Abendessen zu Ehren von Großvaters Ankunft gibt!" sagte Elrohir. Elladan schluckte. Celeb musste noch versorgt werden und er selber sich waschen und umziehen. Er wollte gerade überlegen, wie er das alles noch bewerkstelligen sollte, als Haldir ihm die Zügel seines Hengstes abnahm. "Lord Elladan, ich werde mich um Euer Pferd kümmern. Ihr habt nun gewiss andere Verpflichtungen."  
  
Elladan war ganz überrascht. Er hatte irgendeinen Stallburschen suchen wollen, der sich um Celeb kümmern könnte. Aber dass Haldir es tun wollte gefiel ihm eigentlich besser. Er hatte Haldir auf dem Ritt beobachtet und ein wenig mit ihm über Pferde geplaudert. Haldir hing sehr an seinem Tier und Elladan war sich sicher, dass dies hier eine Geste des Dankes von Haldir war. Ebenso war er sich sicher, dass Celeb bei ihm in den besten Händen war. "Danke Hauptmann, ich nehme dies Angebot gern an! Ich werde mich dafür gern erkenntlich zeigen", erwiderte er daher. Es war wie eine stumme Übereinkunft zwischen den beiden Elben. Jeder hatte den anderen genau verstanden ohne ein einziges Mal die Hintergedanken erneut in Worte fassen zu müssen.  
  
Der einzige, der völlig verwirrt aus der Wäsche schaute und gar nichts kapierte, war Elrohir. Der wurde aber nun von seinem Bruder bereits Richtung Haupthaus gezogen. "Komm beeil dich, die Zeit läuft!" Dann drehte sich Elladan noch einmal um: "Gute Nacht Hauptmann!" Auch Haldir wünschte dem Lord eine gute Nacht.  
  
"Hey, was ist denn in den gefahren? Kannst du mich vielleicht mal aufklären?" waren die letzten Wortfetzen, die Haldir noch verstehen konnte.  
  
****************************  
  
Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat Euch wieder gefallen! Seid Ihr gespannt wie's weitergeht? Ob und wann Haldir und Elladan sich wieder treffen? Ich freue mich jedenfalls auf ein paar Reviews! 


	5. Alltag in Bruchtal

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
************************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Warnung: In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu Slash kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
Summary: Haldir leidet. Was ist geschehen und wird es noch jemandem gelingen ihm zu helfen, bevor er in Mandos Hallen eingeht?  
  
************************  
  
@heitzi: Vielen Dank für Dein liebes Review! Lass Dich überraschen, wie mitteilsam der gute Elladan ist! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt Dir auch wieder!  
  
@Shelley: Danke für Dein Kompliment! Ich freu mich, dass Du trotz des beta'ns noch Spaß daran hast meine Story immer wieder zu lesen! *freu*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Danke für Dein nettes Review! Ich freu mich sehr, dass Dir mein Schreibstil gefällt! Wie gesagt, ich versuche mal eine andere Seite von Haldir darzustellen und hoffe, dass mir das ein wenig gelingt! Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!  
  
@Sparrow-666: Vielen Dank für Dein liebes Review! Ich freu mich wirklich sehr, dass Dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt! Ich hoffe, auch das neue Kapitel findet wieder Anklang bei Dir! Ich wünsche Dir jedenfalls viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
@alle stillen Leser: Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass es Euch auch gibt und ich wünsche auch Euch viel Spaß und beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 5 - Alltag in Bruchtal  
  
Am folgenden Morgen war Elladan relativ früh beim Frühstück. Dies war ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise war er der letzte, der sich an den Tisch setzte. Er war bekannt dafür, dass er gern lange schlief und morgens eine gewisse Anlaufzeit brauchte. Elrohir war zwar auch nicht gerade der geborene Frühaufsteher, doch er schaffte es meistens vor Elladan an der gedeckten Tafel zu erscheinen. Oftmals klopfte er sogar noch an die Tür von Elladans Schlafzimmer, um diesen zumindest aus dem Tiefschlaf zu reißen und daran zu erinnern, dass er demnächst aufstehen sollte.  
  
Der einzige andere Elb, der bereits Platz genommen hatte, war Celeborn. Lächelnd begrüßte er seinen jüngsten Enkel. Es war am vorigen Abend recht spät geworden, daher wunderte sich Elladan im Stillen, das ausgerechnet sein Großvater als erster hier erschienen war. Er begrüßte ihn ebenfalls freundlich und kurz darauf waren die beiden in ein Gespräch vertieft, da Elladan immer sehr begierig darauf war, Geschichten aus dem Goldenen Wald zu hören.  
  
Elrond ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und als er und auch Elrohir und Arwen sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten, begannen sie zu essen. Elladan konnte sich vor Witzeleien kaum retten, da seine Geschwister es nicht lassen konnten in damit aufzuziehen, dass er heute so früh den Weg aus dem Bett gefunden hatte.  
  
Elladan scherzte zurück, behielt die wahren Gründe jedoch für sich. Er erhoffte sich nämlich, dass sich irgendwie im Laufe des Tages eine Gelegenheit ergeben würde, um Haldir zu treffen. Er wollte den blonden Elben überraschen, um ihn ein wenig abzulenken und ihm nicht die Gelegenheit zu lassen, wieder zu sehr ins Grübeln zu geraten. Doch dafür wollte er ihn alleine antreffen. Ohne irgendeinen Soldaten und möglichst auch ohne seinen Bruder in der Nähe. Noch sollte niemand erfahren, in welchem Wirbelsturm der Gefühle er sich seit gestern befand, weshalb er am Vorabend, sehr zu Elrohirs Enttäuschung, so gut wie nichts über seine Begegnung mit Haldir erzählt hatte.  
  
Elladan war sich ja selbst nicht einmal sicher, was da in ihm vorging. Immer wenn er jetzt an Haldir dachte, fühlte er regelrecht Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. Und es waren genaue jene Schmetterlinge, die er bisher nur dann in sich tanzen gefühlt hatte, wenn er verliebt gewesen war. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Zumindest versuchte Elladan sich das einzureden.  
  
Er hoffte im Stillen, nach dem Frühstück die Gelegenheit zu bekommen, bei den Bogenschießplätzen oder den Ställen vorbeischauen zu können. Doch sein Vater hatte ganz offensichtlich andere Pläne. Einige der Gebäude in Bruchtal hatten kleinere Schäden, die aus dem Laufe der Zeit resultierten. Sie sollten nun aber noch vor Einbruch des Winters repariert werden. Dazu wurde jedoch Holz benötigt. Damit aber nicht unnötig viel Holz aus den Wäldern geschlagen werden musste, beauftragte Elrond seine beiden Söhne damit, zu all jenen Gebäuden zu reiten, die sein Berater Erestor auf einer Liste festgehalten hatte. Sie sollten dort nachschauen und gegebenenfalls mit den Eigentümern der Gebäude besprechen, wie viel Holz von Nöten sein würde, um die Reparaturen gut ausführen zu können.  
  
Elladan seufzte innerlich. Diese Aufgabe würde den ganzen Tag in Anspruch nehmen. Wie sollte er da ein paar Worte mit Haldir wechseln? Vielmehr, wie sollte er nun überhaupt Gelegenheit haben, ihn auch nur zu finden? Aber eine geeignete Ausrede wollte ihm auch nicht einfallen. Er blinzelte durch sein langes dunkles Haar zu seinem Bruder, der neben ihm saß und gerade herzhaft in einen Apfel biss. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich allerdings ebenso deutlich erkennen, dass er keine große Lust zu dem Vorhaben hatte.  
  
Lord Elrond hatte das sehr wohl bemerkt, dafür kannte er seine Kinder zu lange. Auch dem Herrn des Goldenen Waldes waren die Reaktionen der Zwillinge nicht verborgen geblieben. Er war aber der gleichen Meinung wie sein Schwiegersohn, nämlich, dass es nicht schaden könnte, wenn die Zwillinge sich auch immer wieder mal den Aufgaben stellten, die Imladris zu seiner Erhaltung forderte. Vielleicht würden sie eines Tages in ferner Zukunft mal die Herren dieses kleinen Paradieses werden. Elrond wollten seinen Kindern das gerade auf eine nachdrückliche Art nahe legen, doch Celeborn kam ihm zuvor. Auf seine gütige Art sagte er: "Nun schaut doch nicht so betrübt drein, ihr Zwei! Seht die positiven Seiten, die euch dieser Tag bietet. Ihr dürft den ganzen Tag draußen an der frischen Luft sein, Ihr dürft durch ganz Bruchtal reiten und habt viele Gelegenheiten zu Gesprächen mit anderen Elben. Oder auch Elbinnen!" Bei den letzten Worten zwinkerte er seinen Enkeln vergnügt zu.  
  
Elrohir schien das tatsächlich ein wenig aufzumuntern, denn während er seinen Fruchtsaft trank hellte sich seine Miene ein wenig auf. Elladan aber stöhnte nahezu innerlich: 'Toll, ich habe massenhaft Gelegenheit zu Gesprächen mit anderen Elben. Was nützt mir das, wenn der Elb, mit dem ich wirklich gern sprechen würde, gar nicht da draußen irgendwo rum läuft, sondern in unmittelbarer Nähe wohnt. Und selbst wenn das Haus in dem er zur Zeit nächtigt reparaturbedürftig sein sollte, so wird ihn das herzlich wenig interessieren, da er nicht dafür zuständig ist, sich darum zu kümmern.'  
  
Nach dem Frühstück gingen die Zwillinge mit den Listen und Schreibzeug ausgestattet in den Stall, um ihre Pferde zu holen. Elladan hoffte, wenigstens hier einen kurzen kleinen Blick auf Haldir erhaschen zu können. Sein Pferd, den hübschen Fliegenschimmel, sah er sofort. Doch von Haldir war weit und breit keine Spur. Die Stute war jedoch versorgt und das Sattelzeug hing vor ihrer Box bereit. Also war Haldir schon hier gewesen, mutmaßte Elladan, denn er hatte bereits mitbekommen, dass Haldir es bevorzugte sich stets selbst um sein Tier zu kümmern.  
  
Er schritt weiter zu Celebs Box und stellte fest, dass Haldir seinen Hengst hervorragend versorgt hatte. Er fühlte eine Welle der Dankbarkeit gegenüber dem lorischen Hauptmann, als er begann sein Pferd zu satteln. Elrohir hatte gerade begonnen, alle Sachen die sie mitnehmen sollten, in einer Satteltasche zu verstauen, als er mit einem leisen Schimpfen bemerkte, dass er ein fast leeres kleines Tintenfass erwischt hatte. "Ich hol schnell noch ein neues. Mit dem hier kommen wir nicht weit", murmelte er seinem Bruder zu und verließ den Stall.  
  
Während Elladan seinem Pferd das Zaumzeug angelegt hatte, hatte er Haldirs Sattel betrachtet. Vielleicht würde der später noch ausreiten wollen. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Er nahm sich rasch ein Blatt Papier aus der Satteltasche, öffnete das fast leere Tintenfass und tauchte den Federkiel hinein. Rasch und schwungvoll schrieb er eine Nachricht, faltete diese sorgsam zusammen und versteckte sie an dem Sattel so, dass sie nicht auf den ersten Blick zu sehen war, doch wenn der Sattel benutzt würde, würde man sie entdecken können. Dann beeilte er sich, Feder, Tinte und Papier wieder so in die Satteltasche zurückzustecken, wie Elrohir sie zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
Damit wurde er gerade rechtzeitig fertig, denn er hörte bereits wie Elrohir die Stalltür öffnete. Der wunderte sich dafür im Gegenzug darüber, dass Elladan sein Pferd heute offenbar im Schneckentempo sattelte. Elladan murmelte irgendwas von 'zu früh am Morgen' als Entschuldigung, was Elrohir grinsend zur Kenntnis nahm. Als sie aufgesessen waren um loszureiten, versuchte Elladan noch einmal sich einen Rundumblick zu verschaffen, in der Hoffnung, den Hauptmann aus Lorien irgendwo zufällig zu sehen. Doch es war ihm nicht vergönnt.  
  
Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zu dem ersten Haus, das auf ihrer Liste stand, als Elladan sich plötzlich fragte, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen sei, Haldir die Nachricht an den Sattel zu stecken. Vielleicht würde sie Haldir gar nicht gefallen? Vielleicht würde er sich eher darüber ärgern? Oder hätte er die Nachricht vielleicht lieber erhalten, indem Elladan sie ihm persönlich mitteilte und nicht so heimlich?  
  
Elrohir fiel auf, dass sein Bruder mit den Gedanken offenbar nicht ganz bei der Sache war, denn schon beim ersten Haus, musste er Elladan einige Dinge zweimal sagen, ehe dieser die entsprechenden Notizen machte. Als sie wieder aufgesessen waren und weiterritten versuchte Elrohir der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch Elladan stritt alles ab und wich genaueren Fragen aus.  
  
Gleichzeitig jedoch begann das Gedankenkarussell in seinem Kopf immer wilder zu rotieren. Es schlichen sich Gedanken in Elladans Kopf, die ihn nicht nur ablenkten, sondern mittlerweile sogar leichte Übelkeit verursachten. Was, wenn Haldir vielleicht den Sattel heute gar nicht benutzen würde? Wenn er ihn nicht selbst auflegte oder wegräumt oder wie auch immer, wenn das gefaltete Papierstück irgendwie einem anderen in die Finger fiel. Einem untergebenen Soldaten Haldirs? Oder gar jemandem, der sich nur um die Pferde kümmerte und den Stall saubermachen wollte? Elladan wurde trotz der leichten Brise, die wehte, entsetzlich heiß in seiner Kleidung.  
  
Elrohir spürte, dass seinen Zwilling etwas stark beschäftigte. Er wusste, dass Elladan noch nicht bereit war darüber zu sprechen, aber er hoffte sehr, dass es nichts sehr schlimmes war. Aus diesem Grunde war er sehr rücksichtsvoll gewesen. Je mehr er das steigende Unwohlsein seines Bruders wahrgenommen hatte, je mehr hatte er die Hauptarbeit übernommen.  
  
Als sie beim Stall ankamen, hatte Elladan sich die schwache Hoffnung aufgebaut, dass vielleicht weder Haldir noch sonst wer den Sattel berührt hatte und er unbemerkt die Nachricht wieder entfernen konnte. Vor dem Stall trafen sie auf eine kleine Gruppe Soldaten aus Lorien und Bruchtal, die sie fröhlich begrüßten und sie einluden heute Abend zu ihnen zu kommen. Der Trupp aus Lorien hatte ein Gästehaus für sich und in dem sollte heute ein geselliger Abend mit Würfelspielen und ein wenig Alkohol stattfinden. Die Bruchtalkrieger kannten und mochten die Zwillinge, denn sie hielten sich oft und gern in den Soldatenunterkünften auf. Es überraschte sie daher auch nicht, dass Elrohir sofort freudig zusagte. Elladan dagegen zeigte sich sehr reserviert.  
  
Die Zwillinge verschwanden im Stall um ihre Pferde abzusatteln und zu Elladans Entsetzen war der Sattel von Haldirs Pferd natürlich verschwunden. Ihm wurde wieder heiß. Draußen hatte er Haldir auch nicht bei seinen Kriegern gesehen. Wo mochte er sein? Er konnte nicht auf einem Ausritt sein, denn die Stute stand noch immer gut versorgt in ihrer Box Mit mulmigem Gefühl im Bauch begann Elladan Celeb zu versorgen. Als beide Pferde alle Pflege bekommen hatten, die nur möglich war und die Zwillinge sich anschickten den Stall zu verlassen, sagte Elrohir fröhlich: "Das wird sicher witzig heute Abend! Freust du dich auch schon?"  
  
Elladan blieb stehen und sah seinen Bruder an. Dann bat er leise: "Elrohir, ich möchte heute Abend nicht kommen. Kannst du mich bitte bei ihnen entschuldigen?"  
  
Elrohir sah seinen jüngeren Zwilling überrascht an. "Natürlich, das kann ich tun. Aber.... was ist denn los mit dir? Verrätst du mir das? Den ganzen Tag scheinst du neben dir zu stehen und nun möchtest du dich nicht einmal ein wenig entspannen und ablenken?"  
  
"Bitte Elrohir, ich möchte im Moment nicht darüber sprechen. Vielleicht später, aber jetzt noch nicht! Verstehst du das?" sagte Elladan leise.  
  
Elrohir nickte: "In Ordnung, aber wenn dich etwas bedrückt und ich dir helfen kann.... du weißt wo du mich findest nicht wahr?"  
  
Elladan nickte dankbar, dann legte er kurz seine Hände auf die Schultern seines älteren Zwillings. "Danke." Daraufhin verließ er den Stall und ging auf sein Zimmer. Er wusch sich, zog sich um und dann suchte er sich einen Diener, der ihm etwas helfen konnte.  
  
Eine Weile später stand er mit klopfendem Herzen in der leichten Abendbrise in der Balkontür seines Wohnzimmers. Die Vorhänge bewegten sich leicht im Wind und streiften ihn ab und zu an den Beinen und er wartete darauf, ob das geschehen würde, was er sich erhoffte oder ob er sich vielleicht heute zum Narren gemacht hatte.  
  
**************************  
  
Ich hoffe, dass Euch dieses kleine Kapitel auch wieder ein wenig gefallen hat! Wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews, konstruktive Anmerkungen, etc.! Bis bald! Eure Ari ( 


	6. Abendessen

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
Warnung: In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu Slash kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
********************  
  
@Heitzi: Vielen Dank für Dein liebes Review! Hey, Du hast mich da auf eine richtig tolle fiese Idee gebracht! Ich musste mich echt zusammenreissen, dass ich die nicht doch noch umsetzte! Aber so gemein wollte ich dann doch nicht zu dem armen Elladan sein! Weiterhin viel Spaß!  
  
@Shell: Der Schimmel hatte, den Valar sei Dank, seine Lesebrille verlegt, daher konnte er mit dem Zettel nichts anfangen! *zwinker*  
  
@Sparrow-666: Wow, vielen vielen Dank für Deine Komplimente! Du machst mich ja ganz verlegen! Ich hoffe sehr, dass Dir dieses Kapitel auch wieder gefällt!  
  
@alle stillen Leser: Ich wünsche auch Euch allen wieder ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
********************  
  
Kapitel 6 - Abendessen  
  
Elladan blickte vom Balkon aus hinüber zu einem der Wasserfälle. Die untergehende Sonne hatte eben für kurze Zeit einen Regenbogen in der aufsprühenden Gischt erscheinen lassen. Für gewöhnlich beruhigte dieser Anblick das Gemüt des Zwillings, doch heute war dem nicht so. Die Anspannung, die seit seiner Rückkehr von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Noch immer fragte er sich, ob Haldir seine Nachricht überhaupt erhalten hatte und selbst wenn, ob er darauf reagieren würde.  
  
'Vermutlich wird er drüben bei seinen Kameraden geblieben sein', überlegte Elladan. Er wusste nämlich, dass bei den Bruchtaler Kriegern die Hierarchie nicht ganz so streng genommen wurde und Hauptmann Hathol gern mit seinen Soldaten zusammen mal fünfe gerade sein ließ, wenn sein Dienst es erlaubte. Ob Haldir auch so war? Vielleicht hätte er selbst nicht absagen, sondern lieber mit zum Gästehaus der Soldaten gehen sollen. Vermutlich verbrachte Elrohir dort heute einen überaus fröhlichen Abend.  
  
Gerade als die Zweifel von allen Seiten an ihm zu nagen begannen, drang ein leises Klopfen von der Tür her an sein Ohr. Sofort schlug sein Herz schneller, als er den draußen Stehenden mit einem freundlichen "Ja, bitte" bat einzutreten. Er hatte sich nun umgedreht und sein Blick war auf die Tür gerichtet.  
  
Haldir war unsicher gewesen. Er hatte zwar äußerlich am Vorabend wieder relativ unbewegt gewirkt, doch er fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl. Und zu seinen bisherigen 'Problemen' war nun auch noch jenes hinzugetreten, dass er sich darüber wunderte, dass die Begegnung mit Elladan ihn offenbar noch immer beschäftigte. Aus ihm noch unbekannten Gründen hatte er das Bedürfnis, den Zwilling wiederzusehen. Der hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er ihn gern jederzeit besuchen dürfe, doch Haldir war noch immer unsicher deswegen. Er wollte den Enkel seines Lords nicht belästigen, auch wenn der ihm versichert hatte, dass er jederzeit wegen allem zu ihm kommen könne. Er hoffte, dass sich vielleicht nochmals eine zufällige Begegnung ergeben würde. Der Zufall war ihm jedoch dann sehr zur Hilfe gekommen, als er seinen Sattel anhob, um ihn auf sein Pferd zu legen und er die kleine Nachricht gefunden hatte, die zu Boden geflattert war.  
  
Und nun stand er hier vor der Tür und fühlte das Pochen seines Herzens. Er traute sich kaum zu klopfen. Doch schließlich atmete er tief durch und brachte seine Hand dazu, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Die Stimme Elladans von der anderen Seite der Tür klang so angenehm, dass er sich allein dadurch schon wieder etwas wohler fühlte. Als er die Tür öffnete und eintrat sah er den dunkelhaarigen Noldorzwilling mit dem Rücken zur Balkontür stehen. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne ließ seine leicht gebräunte Haut nun noch eine Nuance dunkler erscheinen. Haldir schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und näherte sich Elladan.  
  
Dieser trat nun auch auf den Galadhrim zu. Er war überrascht, denn er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Haldir seine Uniform noch tragen würde. Die schlichten Grautöne, in die der lorische Elb gekleidet war, ließen ihn viel unscheinbarer wirken, als jene prächtige Rüstung, in der er gestern noch gesteckt hatte. Doch eigentlich hatte Elladan gedacht, dass Haldir vielleicht private Kleider tragen würde. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er zu gerne wüsste wie der Elb in privater, lockerer Kleidung aussehen würde. Doch im Moment freute er sich einfach unbändig, dass Haldir seiner Einladung zum Abendessen überhaupt gefolgt war. Er hatte sich die letzten Stunden soviel Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie lächerlich oder skurril sich seine kleine Nachricht für den Galadhrim vielleicht angehört haben musste. Obwohl er sonst wortgewandt war, waren ihn in dem Moment, in welchem er die Einladung schrieb einfach nicht die passenden Worte eingefallen. Doch Haldir war dennoch gekommen. Erleichtert und erfreut lächelte er den blonden Elben an und die obligatorischen Grübchen erschienen auf seinen Wangen.  
  
"Guten Abend Haldir. Ich freue mich sehr, dass Ihr meine....ähm...Einladung angenommen habt", stotterte er ein wenig verlegen, da er sich nun sicher war, dass seine Wortwahl sicher überaus chaotisch gewesen war.  
  
Haldir freute sich sehr, Elladan wieder so lächeln zu sehen und er spürte sofort, dass es kein Fehler war, das Abendessen im Gästehaus gegen dieses private Abendessen getauscht zu haben. "Guten Abend Elladan. Ich freue mich sehr über die Einladung und möchte mich herzlich dafür bedanken", erwiderte er. Heimlich glitt sein Blick dabei neugierig durch den Raum in dem er sich befand.  
  
Elladan bemerkte es und froh etwas zu haben, über das er sprechen könnte, ohne zu stottern, zumindest hoffte er das, sagte er: "Willkommen in meinem kleinen Reich. Seht Euch ruhig um."  
  
Das tat Haldir gern. Sein Blick glitt über die Wände, die in hellem Holz verkleidet waren. Die Türen, Schränke und Möbel waren mit allerlei filigranen Schnitzereien verziert. An einer der Wände hingen zwei gekreuzte Elbenschwerter, die noch aus dem ersten Zeitalter zu stammen schienen. In der Nähe davon entdeckte Haldir als weiteren Wandschmuck einen Bogen der Galadhrim. Überrascht trat er näher. "Ein wundervolles Stück", sagte er, nachdem er es eingehend betrachtet hatte.  
  
"Ein Geschenk meiner Großmutter zu meiner Geburt. Mein Bruder besitzt ebenso einen Bogen", erzählte Elladan. "Ich habe ihn allerdings noch nie benutzt. Ich bin kein Meister im Bogenschießen und dieser Bogen ist so wunderbar, ich möchte ihn nicht fürs Training nehmen und womöglich beschädigen", fuhr er etwas verlegen fort.  
  
"Das ist doch schade, um das gute Stück", entgegnete Haldir, der den Bogen noch immer ehrfürchtig betrachtete. "Wenn Ihr möchtet, dann könnten wir einmal zusammen trainieren. Ich könnte Euch vielleicht ein paar Tipps geben", schlug Haldir freimütig vor und Elladan konnte sehen, wie seine Augen zu glänzen anfingen, als er vom Bogenschießen sprach. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich jedoch sofort, als Haldir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss: 'Bist du verrückt geworden. Sein Lehrmeister ist gewiss Glorfindel. Jener Elb, der den Balrog von Morgoth tötete. Wenn er Tipps braucht oder haben möchte, dann hat er jemanden, der sehr viel älter und noch sehr viel erfahrener ist, als du selbst. Wie kannst du so vermessen sein und ihm so ein Angebot machen? Gewiss fühlt er sich dadurch nun beleidigt."  
  
Elladan bemerkte die Wandlung in Haldirs Gesicht. Er wollte eben gerade zustimmen, dass das eine gute Idee sei, denn so hätte er gleich die nächste Gelegenheit gesichert, Haldir wiederzutreffen. Doch was er nun sah, brachte ihn ein wenig aus dem Konzept. Er war neben Haldir getreten und sah ihn nun aus nächster Nähe. Haldirs Gesicht wirkte irgendwie blasser als am Vortag und jetzt, wo er meinte einen Fehler begangen zu haben, schienen auch noch ganz leichte Schatten unter seinen Augen dazuzukommen. "Haldir, das wäre wunderbar! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir einmal zusammen trainieren könnten, während Eures Aufenthaltes hier", beeilte er sich daher freudig zu sagen.  
  
Erleichterung machte sich wieder in Haldir breit. Elladan fühlte sich also nicht angegriffen, dennoch wollte er letzte Zweifel ausräumen. "Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch", begann er, doch Elladan unterbrach ihn: "Schon gut, Ihr seid mir nicht zu nahe getreten. Ich freue mich wirklich darauf, mit einem Hauptmann der Galadhrim zu trainieren!" 'Und besonders darauf einen ganzen Vormittag oder Nachmittag mit ihm verbringen zu können', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Dann wies er mit einer einladenden Geste zu einem Tisch, der vor den Balkontüren gedeckt worden war. Draußen war es bereits zu kühl, um dort länger zu sitzen und zu speisen. "Bitte, nehmt doch Platz", lud er Haldir ein.  
  
Haldir dankte und ließ sich geschmeidig auf den Stuhl gleiten. Der Tisch war hübsch hergerichtet, aber nicht prunkvoll. Er passte gut ins Gesamtbild des Zimmers, dessen Schönheit darin lag, reich ausgestattet zu sein, ohne überladen oder protzig zu wirken. Zwei Gedecke aus feinem aber schlichtem weißen Porzellan wurden von einem Satz filigraner Bestecke aus Silber eingerahmt. Die letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne brachen sich auf malerische Weise in den schweren Bleikristallgläsern die auf kleinen Glasuntersetzern neben den Tellern standen. Elladan schloss rasch die noch offenstehende Balkontür, dann kam er zum Tisch zurück und bot Haldir einen leichten Roséwein an.  
  
Haldir beobachtete die ganze Zeit über Elladans fließende Bewegungen und hoffte, er möge bald wieder jenes Lächeln lächeln, in dem er ertrinken könnte. Dankend nahm er das Weinglas von Elladan entgegen. "Darf ich den Grund für die Ehre, zu diesem Abendessen eingeladen zu sein, erfahren?" erkundigte er, während Elladan sich nun ebenfalls setzte und sich Wein einschenkte. Der Zwilling wurde rot. "Ähm...nun....ja.....also...eigentlich....ich dachte, ihr fühltet Euch vielleicht ein wenig allein...und....." Haldirs Augenbraue hatte sich bei diesem Gestotter fragend gehoben. "Okay, ich gebe zu, ich fürchtete, dass Ihr vielleicht wieder an Merilin denken müsstet und dass Euch der Kummer wieder einholt und ich wollte Euch nicht wieder traurig wissen. Daher hoffte ich, Euch auf diese Art eine kleine Freude bereiten zu können", sprudelte es nun sehr rasch aus Elladan hervor, wobei seine Wangen noch einen Hauch roter wurden.  
  
Doch nun war auch auf Haldirs Wangen ein Hauch rosa erschienen. "Ihr wolltet mir.... eine Freude machen?" wiederholte er ehrfürchtig. Die Gefühle, die diese Erkenntnis in ihm hervorrief, waren sehr unterschiedlich. Er fühlte sich geehrt und freute sich zum einen sehr, zum anderen war da aber auch seine verletzte Seele, die ihn mahnte vorsichtig zu sein. Denn das letzte Mal, als sich jemand so um ihn bemüht hatte, war die Mühe nur vorgetäuscht und es war ein falsches Spiel gewesen. War dies am Ende hier wieder so? Haldir traute dem Frieden noch nicht. Seine verwundete Seele ließ es noch nicht zu. Dennoch antwortete er: "Das .... ich fühle mich sehr geehrt .... vielen Dank!"  
  
Elladan lächelte und hob sein Glas: "Auf Euer Wohl, Haldir!" Haldir antwortete: "Auf Euer Wohl!" Sie stießen an und tranken einen Schluck Wein. Nachdem sie die Gläser abgesetzt hatten, hob Elladan die Abdeckplatten sämtlicher Platten auf einem Beistelltisch. Darauf waren zahlreiche kleinere und größere, deftigere und leichtere Speisen. "Ich...ähm....ich wusste nicht, was Ihr mögt....und so hab ich gedacht, ein kleines Büffet wäre vielleicht das angemessenste, so könnt Ihr frei wählen, was Euch schmeckt. Bitte bedient Euch."  
  
Haldir sah auf das kleine, aber feine und reichhaltige Büffet. Doch da ging etwas seltsames in ihm vor. Etwas, das in letzter Zeit häufiger geschehen war und er war sich nicht sicher, wie er es einordnen sollte. Er hatte keinen Appetit mehr. Ihm war nicht übel, er empfand auch keinen Ekel oder andere Gefühle, die ihn vom Essen abhalten würden, er hatte nur einfach keinen Hunger. Diese seltsamen Begebenheiten hatten wenige Tage nach dem Aufbruch aus Lothlorien begonnen und sie ließen einfach nicht nach. Bisher hatte Haldir sich nicht sonderlich darum gekümmert. Er nahm an, dass diese Appetitlosigkeit nur ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er zur Zeit eigentlich gut genährt war und sein durchtrainierter Körper nicht nach mehr verlangte. Doch bei diesem Abendessen könnte es peinlich werden, wenn er nichts oder nur ganz wenig äße, so wie er es in der letzten Zeit getan hatte. Also widmete er sich der Auswahl an Speisen und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, was Elladan wählte. Schließlich entschied er sich mit einem scheuen Lächeln für die gleichen Speisen, etwas gebratenes Hühnchen, gebratene Kartoffelscheiben und gemischtes Gemüse.  
  
Elladan wünschte Haldir guten Appetit und begann, nach dem dieser dies erwidert hatte unbekümmert zu essen und suchte nach einem Gesprächsthema, das gut zum Essen passte. Er sah, dass Haldir gerade wieder an seinem Weinglas nippte, daher sagte er: "Dies ist ein Wein aus Eryn Lasgalen. König Thranduil war so freundlich, uns vor einiger Zeit eine kleine Kiste davon zu schicken. Sie war als Probe gedacht, wenn sie uns mundet, dann dürften wir ihn bestellen. Ich hoffe, er schmeckt Euch auch."  
  
Haldir nickte und beeilte sich: "Oh ja, sehr!" zu sagen. Dann musste er sich wohl oder übel endlich daran machen, sein Essen zu sich zu nehmen, wenn er keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte. Er hatte gerade die ersten Bissen geschluckt, als er fühlte, wie Übelkeit sich in ihm ausbreitete. Augenblicklich schämte er sich für diese körperliche Reaktion. Das Gericht schmeckte hervorragend und er hätte gern mehr davon gegessen. Er spürte wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. Eine ebenfalls ungewöhnliche Reaktion. Er hoffte, dass Elladan nichts auffallen würde und flüchtete sich wieder, indem er einen Schluck Wein trank.  
  
Elladan bemerkte mittlerweile jedoch sehr wohl, dass Haldir seinen Teller bisher kaum angerührt hatte. "Schmeckt es Euch nicht? Möchtet Ihr Euch vielleicht lieber etwas anderes nehmen?" fragte er höflich, aber mit etwas fürsorglichem Unterton.  
  
"Nein danke, es...es schmeckt sehr gut...", antwortete Haldir. Was war nur los? Bisher hatte er zwar auch immer wieder diese Appetitlosigkeit verspürt, aber ab und an hatte er doch wenigstens ein bisschen zu sich genommen. Warum ging es jetzt überhaupt nicht?  
  
Elladan beobachtete Haldir nur mehr sehr vorsichtig aus den Augenwinkeln, da er nicht wollte, dass sein Gast sich bedrängt oder zu irgendwas gezwungen fühlte. Er nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck Wein. Haldir schien jetzt beim Essen noch blasser als zuvor. Was war nur los mit diesem Elb? "Hattet Ihr eine angenehme erste Nacht in Bruchtal?" erkundigte er sich.  
  
Haldir nickte wiederum. "Ja, das hatte ich, danke. Es ist immer schön, nach einer langen Reise wieder in einem weichen Bett zu schlafen. Die Gästequartiere hier sind in dieser Hinsicht übrigens sehr gut ausgestattet", antwortete er lächelnd und ergriff wieder die Gabel.  
  
"Das freut mich zu hören. Solltet Ihr oder einer Eurer Männer jedoch etwas vermissen, so zögert nicht, danach zu fragen", offerierte Elladan und griff nach der Schüssel mit eingelegten Tomaten und legte sie auf seinen Teller, der bereits leer geworden war, während Haldir erst drei Nagezähnchen in seine Portion gemacht zu haben schien.  
  
"Wir werden darauf zurückkommen", antwortete Haldir. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch die Übelkeit, die er eben ein wenig zurückgedrängt glaubte, bemächtigte sich seiner nach den erneuten Bissen wieder. Unwillkürlich legte er eine Hand auf seinen Magen und sah krampfhaft auf seinen Teller, um Elladan nicht ansehen zu müssen, dem diese rasche Bewegung kaum entgangen sein dürfte.  
  
Elladan war keineswegs blind. Er legte sein Besteck beiseite, faltete die Hände und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch, ehe er sich vorsichtig zu Haldir hinüberbeugte. "Haldir?" flüsterte er. "Was ist los? Euch ist nicht wohl, das sehe ich doch..."  
  
Von Haldir kam keine Antwort, sondern nur krampfhaftes Schlucken. Er registrierte, dass Elladan aufstand. 'Ich hab ihn verärgert. Bei den Valar, das wollte ich doch nicht', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während er immer härter mit sich kämpfen musste. Er wollte auch aufstehen, da Elladan ihn nun wohl rauswerfen würde, doch er konnte nicht. Er schien die Kraft dazu auf einmal nicht aufbringen zu können.  
  
Elladan hatte jedoch nicht vor Haldir hinauszuwerfen. Er öffnete die Balkontür, kehrte dann rasch zum Tisch zurück und hielt Haldir seine Hand hin. "Vielleicht tut Euch ein wenig frische Luft gut?" sagte er leise.  
  
Haldir sah ihm erstaunt in die Augen. Der Tonfall war so sanft, eigentlich schon fürsorglich gewesen. Elladan war nicht sauer auf ihn? Zögerlich nahm er die Hand von seinem Bauch, ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen und auf den Balkon führen. Dort stand er neben dem dunkelhaarigen Noldor in der leichten, kühlen Abendbrise und sah zu den Wasserfällen hinüber. Er konnte auch einige Gebäude Bruchtals sehen, die erleuchtet waren. Auch auf dem Balkon brannten einige Fackeln und tauchten ihn in ein schwaches Dämmerlicht. Haldir genoss das Gefühl, Elladans Hand noch immer an seinem Arm zu spüren.  
  
Elladan dagegen hatte Haldir die ganze Zeit über äußerst aufmerksam beobachtet. Diese seltsamen Anzeichen, die so wirkten als würde ein Elb krank werden hatte er schon einmal gesehen. Nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben und die Erinnerung daran trieb ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen. Elben können nicht krank werden und wenn sich solche Anzeichen von Schwäche, Blässe und Nahrungsverweigerung zeigten, dann konnte dies nur eines bedeuten: Haldir verkraftete nicht, was ihm angetan worden war. Merilin hatte sein Herz gebrochen und er würde daran sterben. Elladan hatte nur den Beginn eines solchen Sterbeprozesses bei seiner Mutter erlebt, aber er war sich sicher, dass Haldir gerade genau das Gleiche durchmachte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte und ob es mit Schmerzen verbunden war, denn seine Mutter war damals nach Valinor gegangen, ehe der Prozess weiter fortschreiten konnte. Sie hatte wegen der schrecklichen Erlebnisse nicht in diesen Gefilden bleiben wollen.  
  
Elladan wusste aber, dass dieser Prozess aufgehalten werden konnte, wenn der Sterbende wieder Mut zu kämpfen bekam. Er musste Haldir dazu bringen, wieder zu kämpfen. Er durfte sich einfach nicht gehen lassen. Er sollte nicht sterben. Doch ebenso sicher wusste Elladan, dass Haldir nicht wollen würde, dass irgendjemand sonst davon erfuhr, was mit ihm vorging, falls er das selbst überhaupt schon spürte und wahrhaben wollte. 'Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben Haldir! Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen!' versprach er ihm stumm. 'Und ich werde es auch alleine schaffen. Vaters Hilfe wäre mir zwar lieber, aber ich weiß, dass du nicht willst, dass irgendwer erfährt, was dir widerfahren ist!  
  
Haldir hatte die ganze Zeit über nur zum Wasserfall geblickt. Die Gedanken waren in seinem Kopf Karussell gefahren. Der Schmerz über den Verlust Merilins war aufgewühlt worden, ebenso hatte er über seine seltsamen Empfindungen nachgedacht, wohin diese ihn gerade gebracht hatten, und dass er offenbar anfing etwas ganz besonderes für den dunkelhaarigen Elben neben ihm zu empfinden. Er hatte in letzter Zeit lange darüber nachgedacht und es schien als hätte es erst zu einer solchen Situation wie dieser kommen müssen, um zu verstehen, was mit ihm geschah. Denn erst jetzt, in diesen Minuten war ihm klar geworden, was in ihm vorging. Eine einzige Träne der Verzweiflung löste sich und kullerte über seine Wange. Da spürte er, dass jemand die Träne sanft mit seinem Daumen abwischte. Er drehte den Kopf und sah in Elladans hübsches Gesicht, über das ebenfalls eine Träne rollte. Auch nur eine einzige. Da wusste der blonde Galadhrim, dass der andere auch erkannt und verstanden hatte. Zittrig hob Haldir eine Hand und wischte Elladans Träne weg.  
  
**********************  
  
So, wenn Euch dieses Kapitel auch wieder gefallen hat und ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht, dann hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Review! 


	7. Annäherung

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
*******************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
Warnung: In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu Slash kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
*******************  
  
Zuerst einmal vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews! Ich habe mich riesig darüber gefreut, dass sich so viele von Euch die Mühe gemacht haben eines zu hinterlassen! *freufreufreu*  
  
@Shelley: Also, ich glaube der Elladan hätte das nicht ganz so witzig gefunden! *zwinker*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Elladan wird sich beim Retten große Mühe geben! Versprochen!  
  
@heitzi: Ob Elladan Haldir schon in diesem Kapitel retten wird? Nun ja, er fängt zumindest mal damit an! Ich hoffe, das reicht Dir für dieses Kapitel! *zwinker*  
  
@Loria: Immer langsam! Es wird auf alle Fälle dazu kommen! Hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt Dir!  
  
@Hecate Triformis: Das Problem mit den Reviews bei ff.net kenn ich auch! *tröst* Aber ich freu mich sehr, dass es dann doch noch geklappt hat! Deinem Wunsch nach Fortsetzung entspreche ich auch gerne!  
  
@Winnowill: Toll, dass Du auch zu meiner kleinen Story gefunden hast! Vielen Dank auch für Dein Lob! Ja, das Dahinsiechen an gebrochenem Herzen stell ich mir auch übel vor. Mal schauen, ob der Haldir sich dann schlussendlich erholen wird! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt Dir auch wieder!  
  
@Sparrow-666: Danke für Dein Kompliment! Ich hoffe, ich treffe hier wieder Deinen Geschmack!  
  
@Andrea: Die ganze Zeit Haldir leiden lassen...wohl eher nicht! Aber ich kann für nichts garantieren! *zwinker*  
  
@Teuflisches Duo: Danke für Eure Aufmunterung!  
  
So, nun wünsch ich Euch allen ganz viel Spaß bei dem neuen Kapitel!  
  
*******************  
  
Kapitel 7 - Annäherung  
  
Eine Zeitlang standen die beiden Elben sich einfach gegenüber und sahen sich an. "Ihr wisst es....?" kam schließlich die leise Frage über Haldirs Lippen.  
  
Elladan nickte. "Ja, ich .....ich ahne es....", antwortete er sanft und nahm eine Hand Haldirs in die seine. Sie fühlte sich kalt an und er spürte die Feuchtigkeit des Schweißes. Es war ein weiteres Anzeichen des beginnenden Schwindens. Haldir war es offenbar unangenehm und er wollte die Hand zurückziehen. Doch Elladan hielt sie fest, massierte sie ein wenig mit seinen Fingern.  
  
Haldir schluckte erneut. Die Übelkeit besserte sich langsam, aber sie war noch nicht verschwunden. "Woher?" fragte er leise.  
  
Ein tiefer, trauriger Seufzer kam über Elladans Lippen. "Meine....meine Mutter", begann er traurig. Er blickte kurz verlegen zu Boden, nahm aber aus dem Augenwinkel ein verständnisvolles Nicken des blonden Elben wahr. Haldir versuchte zudem nicht länger Elladan seine Hand zu entziehen, sondern schien die Streicheleinheiten zu genießen.  
  
Das Gesicht Elladans spiegelte die traurigen Erinnerungen wieder, die er eben angesprochen hatte, das sah Haldir deutlich. "Schon gut", sagt er nun seinerseits sanft. "Ihr braucht nicht weitersprechen, wenn es Euch zu sehr schmerzt." Es tat ihm selbst weh, den Sohn Elronds so traurig zu sehen. Er wusste nur allzu gut was es hieß seelischen Schmerz zu empfinden. Er hätte Elladan gern ein wenig getröstet, doch ihm wollte nichts passendes einfallen. Mit seiner freien Hand strich er nochmals über seinen Magen, um die Übelkeit endgültig niederzukämpfen.  
  
Elladan sah indessen wieder auf, bemerkte die Regung Haldirs. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Sanft führte er Haldir ein wenig von der Balkonbrüstung weg. Eine hübsch geschnitzte und verzierte Holzliege stand schräg hinter ihnen. Elladan setzte sich darauf, so dass er auf jeder Seite der Liege einen Fuß auf den Boden aufstellen konnte. Dann zog er Haldir zu sich herunter. Dieser schaute ein wenig irritiert. "Was?" kam zögerlich über seine Lippen. Doch Elladan lächelte nur: "Vertraut mir.......bitte."  
  
Langsam ließ sich Haldir vor Elladan nieder, so dass er quasi zwischen Elladans Beinen saß. Für einen Moment ließ er diese andere Perspektive auf sich wirken. Die Schönheit Bruchtals bei Nacht, der Sternenhimmel, die vagen Schattenumrisse der Berge. Er fühlte den warmen Atem Elladans im Nacken. Zu seiner Überraschung gefiel ihm das. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er genoss es. Auf einmal spürte er Elladans Hand auf seinem Bauch, genau an jener Stelle, die er eben selbst berührt hatte. Überrascht blickte er über seine Schulter und sah Elladan sanft lächeln.  
  
"Entspann dich, es wird bald besser", flüsterte der Zwilling in Haldirs Ohr, während er ganz sanft begann Haldirs Bauch zu streicheln und zu massieren.  
  
Haldir hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Hatte ihn Elladan eben geduzt? "Verzeihung, aber Ihr habt mich eben....", sagte er langsam.  
  
Elladan nickte. "Ich weiß. Ich würde dir gerne das Du anbieten! Ich hoffe, das ist für dich in Ordnung?" sagte er nun schüchtern.  
  
Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über Haldirs Gesicht. "Ja sicher ist es das. Ich fühle mich geehrt, Elladan!" antwortete er.  
  
"Entspann dich ein wenig mehr, Haldir", flüsterte Elladan erneut und Haldir erlaubte es sich, sich ein wenig zurückzulehnen. Ein wenig verwirrt stellte er fest, wie gut ihm das tat. Dennoch blieb er scheu. Zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen.  
  
"Warum tut Ihr...", setzte er an, wurde aber von einem sanften: "Sssschhh, nicht Ihr" von Elladan unterbrochen. Er räusperte sich und fragte dann erneut: "Warum tust du das.... für mich?" Der Gedanke, dass Elladan das wirklich einfach nur so für ihn tun könnte, erschien seiner angeschlagenen Seele noch nicht einleuchtend.  
  
"Weil ich dir helfen möchte", antwortete Elladan und massierte in sanften Kreisen über Haldirs Bauch. Dem schien das ganz offensichtlich zu gefallen, denn Elladan fühlte, wie die eben noch angespannten Muskeln sich langsam lösten. "Ich habe den Anfang eines solchen Prozesses wie er bei dir einsetzt schon einmal gesehen." Daraufhin spürte er sofort, wie sich die Muskeln unter seinen Händen und der ganze Körper vor ihm sich wieder verspannte.  
  
Haldir drehte den Kopf wieder Elladan zu und flüsterte: "Ich hab so etwas noch nie gesehen, nur davon gehört.......ich ...ich wusste auch bis eben nicht einmal was mit mir los ist..... ich weiß ja immer noch nicht richtig....ich.......ich hab Angst...Elladan!"  
  
Elladan legte seine andere Hand nun von hinten um Haldirs Brust und zog den Oberkörper des Elben zurück, so dass Haldir an seiner Brust lehnte. "Hab keine Angst. Ich weiß nämlich auch, dass man es aufhalten kann..... aber du musst mithelfen.... glaubst du, du kannst das?"  
  
Der blonde Elb atmete schwer. Konnte er das? Er wusste es nicht. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Dann stellte er erstaunt fest, dass seine Übelkeit weg war. Elladan war so nett zu ihm, fast wie einer seiner Brüder. Er wollte ihm helfen, er schwieg für ihn, ja er verhielt sich wie ein Freund. Haldir wollte ihm gern vertrauen, doch er fürchtete sich noch ein wenig. Andererseits, solange er hier war, hatte er niemanden sonst. Sollte er die Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen? Durfte er darauf hoffen, dass sie Freunde werden könnten? "Ich würde es gern versuchen...." Seine Worte waren eigentlich mehrere Antworten, er wollte versuchen sich dem Lauf der Dinge entgegenzustellen, er wollte auch versuchen Elladan zu vertrauen und er wollte es mit seinem Freundschaftsangebot versuchen.  
  
"Ich werde dir helfen", wiederholte Elladan sanft, "denn ich muss gestehen, ich mag dich!" Er hoffte, er hatte nicht zuviel und nichts falsches gesagt. Unsicher blickte er auf seine Brust und in Haldirs Gesicht, dessen Kopf noch immer dort ruhte, dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Haar des Galadhrim. Leicht erschrocken stellte er fest, dass die Haarspitzen sich aufzufasern schienen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Haare von mal zu mal mehr an Glanz verloren und stumpf wirkten. 'Dein Körper will sich wohl wirklich aufgeben', dachte er bestürzt, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass auch das schöne Antlitz seiner Mutter damals angefangen hatte zu verblassen.  
  
Haldir konnte die Worte kaum glauben, die er gerade gehört hatte. Eine Träne der Dankbarkeit schlich sich in seine Augen und suchte sich schließlich den Weg über seine Wange. Er taste mit einer Hand nach der Hand Elladans auf seiner Brust. Er schob sie auf sein Herz, blinzelte zu Elladan empor und lächelte. "Danke Elladan, ich....freu mich." Er konnte noch nicht sagen, dass er Elladan auch mochte. Vor diesen Konsequenzen hatte er noch zuviel Angst. Doch er war dankbar, dass er vielleicht eine neue Chance bekam und jemand ihm dabei helfen wollte, sie zu ergreifen.  
  
Elladan lächelte zurück. Er lehnte sich nun an der Rückenlehne der Holzliege an und genoss es den Herzschlag des blonden Elben unter seiner linken Hand zu fühlen, während er dessen Bauch sanft weiterstreichelte und seine rechte Hand ab und an unter den Bund der Leggin wanderte. Er würde nicht weitergehen, als Haldir zu gehen bereit war.  
  
Der seufzte jetzt leise, hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss ganz offensichtlich was Elladan tat.  
  
*******************  
  
So, ich hoffe, das hat Euch wieder gefallen! Wenn Ihr mehr wollt, dann hinterlasst mir doch einfach wieder ein paar Reviews! Liebe Grüße, Ari 


	8. Ein Hindernis

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
*********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
Warnung: In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu Slash kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
*********************  
  
Zunächst erst einmal wieder ein dickes Danke an all die lieben Leute, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben und mir ein Review hinterlassen haben! Ich habe mich wieder sehr darüber gefreut!  
  
@Shelley: Danke für Dein Lob, dass ich romantisch schreibe! *freu* Und lach doch den armen Haldir wegen seinem Spliss nicht aus, sonst ist er am Ende noch mehr geknickt! Bedenke, er ist ein Elb! Wie muss das bloß für ihn sein? *zwinker*  
  
@heitzi: Toll, dass es Dir gefällt! Es wird gewiss noch mehr zarte oder auch weniger zarte Annäherungsversuche geben. Ich hoffe nur, dass Du mich dann für dieses Kapitel nicht lynchst! *zwinker*  
  
@Zoysite: Ich freu mich sehr, wieder ein liebes Review von Dir bekommen zu haben! Da beeile ich mich doch gern mit dem Weiterschreiben.  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Mensch, ich hab Dich schon wieder zu Tränen gerührt! Also, so ein tolles Lob geht ja runter wie Öl! Vielen Dank!  
  
@Loria: Mit dem Auffasern der Haarspitzen meinte ich wirklich Spliss! Ich stelle mir das Schwinden halt so vor (keine Ahnung ob das richtig ist, bitte schlagt mich nicht zusammen, falls das was ich nun sage nicht stimmt), dass der Elb immer schwächer wird, kränklich aussieht und vor allem dass sein schönes Antlitz verblasst. Also, dass zum Beispiel die Haare, die bei Elben ja auch besonders schön sind, eben stumpf werden, splissig, etc. Ich hoffe, das beantwortet Deine Frage.  
  
@Sparrow-666: Ui, da hat ff.net wohl mal wieder ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum das Kapitel erst nur halb und später komplett da war. Ich danke Dir auch wieder ganz dolle für Deine aufmunternden Worte  
  
So, nun dürft Ihr Euch endlich auf das neue Kapitel stürzen! Euch allen ganz viel Spaß dabei!  
  
*********************  
  
Kapitel 8 - Ein Hindernis  
  
Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster des Gästehauses auf Haldirs Bett und weckte ihn sanft auf. Gemütlich räkelte er sich und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass er den Rest der Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Etwas, das ihm nicht mehr zuteil geworden war, seit er Lorien verlassen hatte. Er hatte am Vorabend vor Elladan nur nicht zugeben wollen, dass er unter Schlaflosigkeit litt.  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er an den vergangenen Abend dachte. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl gewesen, mit Elladan unter dem Sternenhimmel zu liegen, sich ein wenig in seine Arme zu kuscheln und das Gefühl zu haben, nicht allein zu sein. Er hatte sich so entspannt gefühlt wie lange nicht mehr. Elladans tiefer wandernde Hand hatte ihm auch gefallen, allerdings war es ihm dann doch etwas schnell gegangen. Aber Elladan hatte ihn zu nichts gedrängt, sondern war einfach mit ihm liegen geblieben und hatte ihn weiterhin so zärtlich gestreichelt.  
  
Haldir genoss das wohlige Gefühl, das er nun im Bauch hatte und überlegte, ob er noch einmal einschlafen sollte. Er hatte frei, seine Soldaten waren sicher auch noch nicht wach, da es auch für sie sehr spät, oder früh, ganz wie man es nahm, geworden war. Haldir schloss kurz die Augen und stellte sich Elladans sanftes Grübchenlächeln vor. Mit diesem Anblick vor seinem inneren Auge döste er nochmals ein.  
  
Elladan wurde ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit wach. Allerdings lag das daran, dass sein Bruder es mal wieder geschafft hatte, vor ihm wach zu sein und nun an seine Schlafzimmertür hämmerte. Zumindest kam es Elladan so vor. Er rief Elrohir unwillig irgendetwas zu. Der verschwand daraufhin von seiner Zimmertür und Elladan drehte sich behaglich auf den Rücken.  
  
Er beobachtete die Sonnenstrahlen, die durchs Fenster fielen und fragte sich, ob Haldir auch schon wach war und dieselben Sonnenstrahlen beobachtete. Ein Lächeln glitt bei dem Gedanken an den blonden Galadhrim über seine Gesichtszüge. Ja, er empfand etwas für diesen Elben. Und er würde alles tun, damit dieser nicht länger litt, sondern wieder zu dem wurde, der er mal war. Er hatte Haldir versprochen, dass er ihn nicht allein lassen würde. Aus diesem Grund freute er sich auch schon sehr auf den Nachmittag. Haldir hatte ihm versprochen dann mit ihm auf den Schießplatz zu gehen und sich seine Schießkünste anzuschauen.  
  
Haldir hatten seine Worte ganz offensichtlich gut getan, denn Elladan hatte gespürt, dass er sich danach noch mehr entspannt hatte. Elladan wäre sogar noch weiter gegangen, als die Streicheleinheiten, doch er wollte Haldir zeigen, dass dessen beginnendes Vertrauen berechtigt war. Schmunzelnd dachte er daran, wie der blonde Elb schließlich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Die Erschöpfung war ihm vorher schon anzusehen gewesen. Elladan hatte auch nicht versucht ihn wach zu halten, sondern ihn liebevoll im Arm gehalten, um ihm das Gefühl absoluter Geborgenheit zu geben, nachdem Haldir sich offenbar gesehnt hatte. Irgendwann, als Elladan schließlich auch müde geworden war, hatte er Haldir sanft geweckt.  
  
Haldir war dafür dankbar gewesen und hatte sich dann in sein Quartier zurückgezogen. Als Elladan von seinem Balkon noch zum Gästequartier hinübergeblickt hatte, meinte er dort noch immer Lichter gesehen zu haben. Wenn dort noch gefeiert wurde, hatte Haldir sicher unbemerkt zurückkehren können.  
  
In diese Erinnerungen vertieft saß der Zwilling kurze Zeit später am Frühstückstisch und bekam kaum etwas von den Gesprächen um ihn herum mit, bis er auf einmal seinen Namen vernahm. Alle Gespräche schienen verstummt und jeder blickte ihn an als er aufsah. Irgendwelche Wortfetzen hingen für ihn zusammenhangslos in der Luft und er hatte keine Ahnung worum es eigentlich ging. Besonders auffällig sahen Glorfindel und sein Vater ihn an. "Ähm...entschuldigt....was habt ihr gesagt?" stotterte er.  
  
"Du schläfst mal wieder mit offenen Augen", neckte ihn Elrohir. "Du hast die Ehre heute Nachmittag mit Glorfindel in den Wald zu reiten und dort die Bäume zu markieren, die gefällt werden sollen."  
  
Elladan sah verwirrt drein. "Aber was ist mit der Liste und den Häusern....?"  
  
"Keine Sorge, die werden wir heute Vormittag schaffen. Es sind nicht mehr so viele", antwortete Elrohir.  
  
"Aber warum können wir denn dann nachmittags nicht frei haben?" fragte Elladan nun, denn er sah gerade seine Verabredung mit Haldir in Gefahr.  
  
"Ich hab ja auch frei. Weil ich das letzte Mal dran war und länger machen musste, als wir die Inventur gemacht haben. Weißt du noch?" grinste Elrohir.  
  
Elladan entfuhr ein tiefer Seufzer. 'Verdammt, ich will aber nicht absagen. Was soll denn Haldir denken? Ich hab ihm doch versprochen, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten solange er hier ist....' Die Frage seines Vaters riss Elladan aus seinen Gedanken: "Hast du vielleicht schon etwas besseres vor?"  
  
"Wie?...Äh..nein...Nein, alles kein Problem!" beeilte er sich zu antworten. Sein Vater und auch Celeborn blinzelten belustigt und für Elladan war der Tag gefühlsmäßig gelaufen. Er ärgerte sich maßlos darüber, dass er das letzte Mal einfach so aus Lust und Laune heraus mit Elrohir getauscht und ihn länger hatte arbeiten lassen. Elrohir würde sich heute gewiss nicht schon wieder breitschlagen lassen.  
  
Glorfindel lächelte Elladan zu und sagte fröhlich: "Wir werden schon einen schönen Nachmittag haben. Wir können uns die Zeit sicher auch gut vertreiben, denn wenn du magst werde ich dir verraten, was du vorgestern wissen wolltest."  
  
Elladan wusste, dass er auf die Grassache anspielte. Die wusste er dank Haldir inzwischen aber längst. Dennoch rang er sich ein Lächeln ab und murmelte eine freundliche Erwiderung.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück bugsierte Elrohir ihn umgehend zu den Ställen. "Komm schon, beeil dich! Je eher daran, desto eher davon!" rief er fröhlich. In Elladans Augen hatte er gut lachen, denn er würde nach diesem Ritt ja wirklich fertig sein. Sie hätten eigentlich gestern fertig werden können, hätten sie sich an manchem Haus nicht so lange aufgehalten, weil sie mit den Bewohnern in ein fröhliches Schwätzchen verfallen waren.  
  
Elladan begann sein Pferd zu satteln und überlegte fieberhaft was er tun sollte. Absagen? Nein, das mochte er nicht. Außerdem ließ ihm Elrohirs Tempo auch keine Gelegenheit noch eine Nachricht zu verfassen oder gar selber zum Gästehaus zu gehen. In der Hoffnung, dass ihm bis Mittag eine passende Lösung einfallen würde stieg er schließlich in den Sattel und ritt an Elrohirs Seite durch das Tal.  
  
Doch wie es an solchen Tagen immer geschah, der Mittag kam schneller als Elladan lieb war und sie befanden sich bereits auf dem Rückweg. Erneut stellte Elrohir fest, dass sein Bruder mal wieder gar nicht bei der Sache und mit den Gedanken offenbar überall war nur nicht hier. Er vermutete, dass zwischen diesem Verhalten und Elladans Verlangen nach einem freien Nachmittag ein Zusammenhang bestehen musste, denn Elladan hatte auf dem Weg bereits mehrmals auf ihn eingeredet, doch mit ihm zu tauschen.  
  
Elrohir hielt sein Pferd an und schaute seinen Bruder an. "Elladan, jetzt rück endlich mit der Sprache raus. Was ist los? Warum willst Du wirklich frei haben?"  
  
Elladan überlegte hin und her. Einen Teil der Wahrheit konnte er vielleicht doch preisgeben. "Also gut, du lässt ja eh nicht locker. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass das absolut unter uns bleibt und niemand etwas davon erfährt!" Elrohir hob eine Augenbraue. Er nickte: "Du weißt, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Ich habe noch nie eines unserer Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert." Das stimmte sogar, doch Elladan druckste immer noch herum: "Du musst es mir auch schwören... bitte!" Elrohir war jetzt nicht nur neugierig, sondern auch ein wenig besorgt. Was würde sein Bruder ihm gleich offenbaren? "Ja, ich schwöre es dir auch!" versprach er. "Und dann musst du mir auch schwören, dass du nicht lachst oder so...", fügte Elladan noch hinzu. Elrohir runzelte die Stirn. Das konnte ja nun noch Tage so weitergehen. "Elladan, alles was du willst, aber komm mal zur Sache!" forderte er nun ein wenig verwirrt.  
  
Elladan holte tief Luft, seufzte und sagte dann: "Ich bin heute Nachmittag mit Haldir auf dem Schießübungsplatz verabredet: Wir.... wir wollten zusammen Bogenschießen.... also er wollte mir ein paar Tipps geben, du weißt doch, ich bin nicht so besonders gut.... obwohl..."  
  
Elrohir glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. "Du bist verabredet? Und dann noch mit Haldir? Und du bist dir sicher, dass ihr da Bogenschießen wollt?" Er zwinkerte schelmisch und Elladan konnte die Hintergedanken praktisch auf seiner Stirn ablesen.  
  
"Ja, wir sind einfach nur zum Bogenschießen verabredet", bestätigte er.  
  
"Und er will dir ein paar Kniffe beibringen?" erkundigte sich Elrohir nochmals. "Da weiß ich ja nicht wen ich mehr bedauern soll. Dich, weil du mit ihm trainieren musst oder ihn, weil er sich auf ein so aussichtsloses Unterfangen eingelassen hat, dir Bogenschießen beibringen zu wollen!" Elrohir lachte fröhlich.  
  
Elladan seufzte: "Na ja, ich wäre wirklich gern besser. Er ist bekannt für seine Perfektion in dieser Disziplin und ich.... ich bin eine ziemliche Niete. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich ein wenig geschickter anstellen, dann würde er vielleicht..... aber ich kann ja nun nicht mal hingehen."  
  
Elrohir witterte, dass da noch mehr war. "Was würde er dann.... sag mal, läuft da irgendwas, was ich nicht weiß?" Elrohir konnte es sich zwar nicht recht vorstellen, aber sein Zwilling zeigte in den letzten Tagen immer wieder Anzeichen von Verliebtheit. Schwärmte er etwa für den blonden Hauptmann aus dem Goldenen Wald? Er hatte jedoch Bedenken, dass der die Liebe seines Bruders, so der denn tatsächlich welche empfand, erwidern würde. Doch so was ließ sich ja rausfinden und ihm kam eine Idee.  
  
Elladan lächelte verlegen und murmelte ein "Sobald ich das selber weiß, wirst du gewiss der Erste sein der es erfährt." Er hätte allerdings schon gern Haldir heute Nachmittag ein wenig imponiert, so dass der positiv überrascht wäre. Da schlich sich eine Idee in seinen Kopf und er fragte: "Sag mal, hättest du nicht zufällig Lust auf ein wenig Schießtraining?"  
  
Elrohir grinste, denn genau diese Idee war ihm auch schon gekommen. So konnte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Er konnte ein wenig über Haldirs Gefühle für seinen Bruder herausfinden und er konnte auch Elladan helfen, indem er für ihn schoss und Haldir dann sicherlich beeindruckter war, als wenn Elladan statt die Zielscheibe zu treffen auch noch den Baumstamm verfehlte an dem sie hing. Vorausgesetzt, dass er den Pfeil überhaupt richtig auflegte. "Du bist dir sicher, dass du das willst?" fragte er dennoch.  
  
Elladan nickte: "Sieh es doch mal so: Glorfindel erwartet, dass ich mit ihm losreite. Daran lässt sich wohl nichts mehr ändern. Und ich würde schon gern nicht ganz so doof vor Haldir dastehen... und uns beiden ist nun mal das Glück vergönnt, dass uns eh keiner auseinanderhalten kann." Verlegen blickte er auf die Mähne von Celeb, der gerade den Hals gebogen hatte und seine Nüstern an einem seiner Vorderbeine rieb.  
  
"Gibt es irgendwas, was ich vielleicht noch wissen sollte?" erkundigte sich Elrohir. Elladan erzählte ihm nur, dass er am Vorabend mit Haldir zu Abend gegessen hatte und sie sich dann eben verabredet hatten. Haldirs Geheimnis behielt er für sich. Elrohir fragte ein paar Kleinigkeiten nach und dann waren sich die Brüder einig, dass Elrohir auf den Schießplatz gehen sollte und Elladan Haldir erst beim Abendessen wiedersehen würde, wenn es soweit kommen sollte.  
  
Erleichtert über diesen Kompromiss trieben die beiden ihre Pferde an und ritten heim.  
  
********************  
  
Nun bin ich aber mächtig gespannt, was Ihr zu diesem Kapitel und dem neuen verlauf der Dinge sagt! Und natürlich interessiert mich brennend, ob Ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht. Ich hoffe auf ein paar Reviews! Liebe Grüße, Ari 


	9. Bogenschießen

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
*********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
Warnung: In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu Slash kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
*********************  
  
Erst mal möchte ich mich wieder ganz ganz herzlich für die vielen Reviews bedanken! Ich bin echt total begeistert! Dickes Danke an alle die sich die Mühe machen! Ihr spornt mich echt an!  
  
@Andrea: Danke für Dein Kompliment. Tja, ob das wirklich ganz problemlos abläuft wag ich auch mal zu bezweifeln! *zwinker*  
  
@Sparrow-666: Hey, Elladan hat versucht seinen Bruder mit Glorfindel loszuschicken, was aber nicht geklappt hat. Aber ob das hier eine gute Lösung war....?  
  
@Heitzi, Winnowill, Lady-of-Gondor, Hecate: Ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war, was die Zwillis da treiben wird sich zeigen! Aber es macht die Sache doch gleich etwas spannender, oder? Das doppelte Lottchen hab ich früher übrigens auch mal gelesen, aber da hab ich gar nicht dran gedacht, als ich das schrieb. Erst jetzt wo es erwähnt wurde, fiel mir das wieder ein! Lasst Euch überraschen, wie es hier weitergeht!  
  
@Shelley: Na, ja sooo schlecht wird Ella vielleicht gar nicht sein, aber er ist halt schlechter als sein Bruder und wenn er dann noch "seinem" Galadhrim zeigen soll, wie er schießt...dann ist er sicher aufgeregt und und und..... *gg*  
  
@Teuflisches Duo: Nochmals danke für Eure lieben Worte! Ich freu mich, dass ich Euch mit meiner Story ein wenig vom Schulstress ablenken kann! Ich hoffe, es gelingt mir auch weiterhin! Klausuren sind immer sehr ätzend, im Studium geht's mir nun genauso!  
  
@amlugwen: Lass Dich überraschen wo es hinführt! Ich freu mich sehr, dass Du meine Story interessant findest! Weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Und nun wünsche ich Euch (und natürlich auch allen stillen Lesern) wieder ganz viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
*********************  
  
Kapitel 9 - Bogenschießen  
  
Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch stieg Elladan nach dem Mittagessen auf die Rappstute, die bereits gesattelt neben Glorfindels Palominostute stand. Der Elb hatte die beiden Pferde schon satteln lassen, so dass sie zeitig losreiten konnten, damit Elladan nicht den ganzen Nachmittag im Wald verbringen musste. Dann und wann kam er den Kindern Elronds hinter dem Rücken ihres Vaters schon mal zu Hilfe. Er selber hatte keine Kinder und um so mehr hing er an den Dreien seines Lords.  
  
Elladan war jedoch inzwischen ein wenig beunruhigt, ob all das, was er und Elrohir da ausgeheckt hatten eine so gute Idee war. Er hatte darauf bestanden, mal nicht Celeb zu reiten, da der ja schon vormittags hatte 'arbeiten' müssen und nun frei haben sollte. Glorfindel fand das nur rücksichtsvoll, obwohl der Hengst gewiss auch einen nachmittäglichen Ritt leicht verkraftet hätte. Aber dann hätte Elladan darauf bestehen müssen Elrohirs Pferd zu reiten, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass Haldir zufällig in den Stall ging und dann das Fehlen seines Pferdes bemerkte. Denn darüber würde er sich sicher wundern.  
  
Glorfindel saß bereits auf seinem Pferd und beobachtete Elladan aufmerksam. Als der endlich fertig schien, schenkte der Kämpfer aus Gondolin ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Also, auf geht's! Dann lass es uns hinter uns bringen!" Dabei zwinkerte er vergnügt und trieb sein Pferd an. Elladan folgte ihm zügig und bemühte sich, seine Gedanken von den Schießplätzen fernzuhalten, auf denen gleich ein anderer blonder Elb auftauchen würde.  
  
***  
  
Haldir stand derweil auf dem fast leeren Übungsplatz. Er hatte sich eine stille Ecke ausgesucht, so dass sie nicht Gefahr liefen dauernd gestört oder angestarrt zu werden. Er trug den Köcher mit den Trainingspfeilen auf dem Rücken, ebenso wie seinen eigenen Bogen. Ruhig und konzentriert beschritt er einen kleinen Kreis. Dann blieb er stehen und hielt innerhalb von Sekunden seinen Bogen in der Hand und blickte bereits auf den Pfeil, der im kleinen, innersten Kreis der Zielscheibe steckte. Er übte immer wieder das blitzschnelle Greifen seines Bogens und das Auflegen des Pfeils, während er auf Elladan wartete, und merkte zunächst nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. Dann jedoch registrierte er den dunkelhaarigen Elben, der dort ein wenig unsicher in einiger Entfernung stand und ihm aufmerksam zusah.  
  
Lächelnd wandte er sich um und fragte: "Na, willst du ewig da stehen bleiben? Ich dachte, wir wollen ein wenig üben!" Er spürte wie sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlug, als der andere Elb nun lächelnd auf ihn zukam.  
  
Elrohir war ein wenig mulmig, als er nun auf den blonden Hauptmann zuging, der ihn mit einem etwas schüchtern angedeuteten Lächeln herangerufen hatte. Er und Elladan waren also schon zum 'Du' übergangen. Er fasste sich ein Herz und lächelte unbekümmert. "Ich wollte nicht stören. Es war so beeindruckend, dich in Aktion zu sehen", gab er zurück.  
  
Haldir zwinkerte und sah ein wenig geschmeichelt drein. "Ach, regelmäßiges gewissenhaftes Training schafft die Grundlage für so etwas." Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Bogen, den 'Elladan' bei sich trug und er stellte erstaunt fest: "Du hast deinen Galadhrim-Bogen mitgebracht? Ich dachte, den benutzt du nie?"  
  
Elrohir, der eben ohnehin ein wenig unsicher auf den Bogen in seinen Händen geblickt hatte, erstarrte kurz. Im Geiste ohrfeigte er sich und zwar kräftig. Daran hatte er natürlich nicht gedacht. Sein Bruder verwendete immer nur einen Trainingsbogen, da er ja nicht so bewandert im Bogenschießen war. Den Bogen, den er von ihrer Großmutter bekommen hatte, nahm er nie, weil er Angst hatte ihn zu beschädigen. 'Gut gemacht, Elrohir', dachte der dunkelhaarige Elb sarkastisch.  
  
"Na ja, ich....ähm....ich dachte, das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit ihn mal einzuweihen", stotterte er und errötete etwas. Das lag in erster Linie daran, dass er zum einen befürchtete, ertappt zu werden und sich zum anderen für seine Blödheit schämte.  
  
Haldir war der rote Hauch auf seinen Wangen nicht entgangen, doch er meinte, dass das daran lag, dass auch 'Elladan' etwas für ihn empfand. Sicher hatte er deshalb den Bogen mitgenommen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihm vertraute, denn er hatte ja erst gestern Abend offenbart, wie wertvoll dieser Bogen für ihn war. Da er sich nun noch mehr geschmeichelt fühlte, errötete er ebenfalls. "Also dann, zeig mir mal, was du kannst. Ich bin sicher, so schlecht wird es nicht sein", forderte er 'Elladan' ermutigend auf.  
  
"Aber mit dir kann ich mich sicher nicht vergleichen", antwortete Elrohir.  
  
"Das erwarte ich doch auch gar nicht", erwiderte Haldir, ging zur Zielscheibe und zog die Pfeile heraus, die er dort versenkt hatte. Dann nickte er dem dunkelhaarigen Noldor zu.  
  
Elrohir hob seinen Bogen und legte einen Pfeil auf und spannte die Sehne. Sekunden später steckte der Pfeil im roten Ring, der den innersten schwarzen Ring auf der Zielscheibe umgab. Elrohir schoss gleich noch einen weiteren Pfeil ab, der wiederum den roten Ring traf.  
  
Haldir hob beeindruckt eine Augenbraue. "Na also, so schlecht war das doch gar nicht", lächelte er. "Du musst dich ein bisschen mehr konzentrieren und beim Auflegen des Pfeils nicht zur Seite zucken. Probier es doch noch einmal", erteilte er Elrohir seine Ratschläge.  
  
Elrohir hatte sofort gemerkt, dass hier jemand stand, der wirklich etwas von seinem Handwerk verstand und auch noch die Gabe hatte, andere dabei zu beobachten und jeden noch so kleinen Fehler zu sehen. Kaum jemand anders hätte das leichte Vibrieren seiner Hand bemerkt, als er den Pfeil auflegte. Unwillkürlich fühlte sich Elrohir an seinen Vater und Glorfindel erinnert. Dies waren die einzigen anderen beiden Elben, die ihm auf Anhieb einfielen, die auch jene Gabe hatten. Er nahm also einen neuen Pfeil aus dem Köcher auf seinem Rücken. Diesmal beobachtete er allerdings Haldir dabei, wie der ihn beobachtete. Das war natürlich die beste Voraussetzung dafür, dass dieser Schuss zwar die Scheibe traf, aber nur einen der äußeren Ringe. 'Was würde Elladan jetzt tun? Ach ja, betreten zu Boden schauen', überlegte Elrohir mit rasender Geschwindigkeit und tat das auch sofort. Dennoch schielte er aus den Augenwinkeln zu Haldir, der sich ihm nun näherte.  
  
Er hatte erstaunt feststellen müssen, dass Haldir offenbar doch anders war, als er ihn bisher erlebt hatte. Zumindest Elladan gegenüber schien sich Haldir sehr nett, ja geradezu freundlich und sehr nachsichtig zu verhalten. Er hatte eher erwartet heute Nachmittag Höchstleistungen bringen zu müssen und in militärischer Manier angeschnauzt zu werden, wenn es nicht klappte. Aber Haldir machte überhaupt keine Anstalten dazu ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise herumzukommandieren. Stattdessen schien er ständig Elrohir, den er ja für Elladan hielt, zu beobachten. Aber nicht wie ein Militärkommandeur seine Soldaten beim Training beobachtet, sonder mehr wie.... ja wie eigentlich? Elrohir konnte nicht anders, er fand, dass Haldir ihn beobachtete, wie ein Verliebter, der sich jede Bewegung, jedes Detail des anderen einprägen will. Eine kleine Erleichterungswelle durchströmte ihn. Elladans Bemühungen waren vielleicht gar nicht so vergebens.  
  
"Na, das war aber nichts", sprach Haldir Elrohir an und riss diesen damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er fand es niedlich anzusehen, wie der Sohn Elronds verlegen auf seine Schuhspitzen blickte, wie ein kleiner junger Elb, der etwas angestellt hatte und nun nicht wusste, ob er Strafe zu erwarten hatte. "Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst beim Auflegen nicht zucken", erklärte er mit sanfter Stimme und nahm einen Pfeil aus seinem eigenen Köcher. Dann trat er ganz dicht an 'Elladan' und bedeutete ihm seinen Bogen zu heben.  
  
Elrohir hob also den Bogen erneut und fühlte auf einmal Haldirs Atem in seinem Nacken. Es kribbelte angenehm und eine feine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem Rücken. "Konzentrier dich", hörte er die leise, sanfte Stimme des blonden Elben hinter sich. Dann spürte er wie Haldir ihm den Pfeil in die Hand gab und ihm half die Bogensehne zu spannen, als sie gemeinsam den Pfeil aufgelegt hatten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Haldir lächeln. "Nicht zittern, ganz ruhig halten", befahl der leise. Elrohir konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie fand er das Gefühl, diesem Galadhrim so nah zu sein, aufregend.  
  
"Und nun los", flüsterte Haldir in das Ohr des anderen Elben. Ihm hatten die Zärtlichkeiten, die er am Vorabend von Elladan empfangen hatte sehr gefallen und er wollte ihm nun ein wenig zurückgeben. Er hatte gemerkt, dass 'Elladan' unsicher war und er wollte nicht wie ein Kommandant vor ihm erscheinen, sondern wie ein ... Freund. So, wie Elladan ihm gestern die Freundschaft angeboten hatte, so hatte er sie angenommen und wollte nun auch zurückgeben. Behutsam nahm er seine Hand von der 'Elladans', die immer noch den Pfeil auf der gespannten Bogensehne hielt.  
  
Elrohir hatte sich zur Ordnung gerufen, auch wenn ihn das Gefühl von Haldirs Hand auf seiner verwirrt hatte. Doch schon im nächsten Moment schaffte er es, sich voll zu konzentrieren und der Pfeil sauste gen Zielscheibe und schlug genau am Übergang zwischen innerstem schwarzen Kreis und dem roten Ring drum herum ein.  
  
"Bravo, der Schuss war wirklich gut", lobte Haldir ihn. Er stellte sich neben ihn, zog zwei Pfeile aus dem Köcher und hatte beide fast sofort abgeschossen. Sie teilten sich den schmalen Platz im kleinen schwarzen Kreis. "Das ist dann die nächste Übung für Fortgeschrittene", lächelte er.  
  
Elrohir machte sich auf den Weg die Pfeile aus der Zielscheibe zu ziehen, damit sie wieder schießen konnten. Erstaunt bemerkte er, wie fest Haldirs Pfeile, im Gegensatz zu seinen eigenen darin steckten. Seine hatte er ganz leicht herausbekommen, aber hinter Haldirs Schüssen hatte offenbar viel mehr Kraft gesteckt. Der blonde Galadhrim war lächelnd an seine Seite getreten.  
  
Zögerlich legte Haldir wieder seine Hand auf die des dunkelhaarigen Noldor. Seine Finger zitterten ein wenig, als sie die Hand des anderen umschlossen und dann mit einem kleinen Kniff den Pfeil, an dem der andere eben hilflos herum geruckelt hatte, entfernten.  
  
Elrohir lächelte Haldir ein wenig verlegen an und murmelte etwas von gewaltiger Schusskraft. Dabei erschienen auch auf seinem Gesicht die Grübchen. Haldir fiel jedoch nicht auf, dass Elrohir beim Lächeln nicht nur Grübchen auf den Wangen hatte, wie sein Bruder, sondern auch noch ein kleines am Kinn. Einen Augenblick verharrten die beiden und sahen sich in die Augen. Dann unterbrach Elrohir den Blickkontakt jedoch, da er nicht wollte, dass Haldir sich ihm noch mehr annäherte. Das sollte er dann doch lieber bei dem richtigen Elladan machen, fand Elrohir.  
  
Statt dessen trat er ein paar Schritte zurück und schoss einen Pfeil Richtung Himmel. "Triffst du...?" begann er, als Haldirs Pfeil schon auf einem Abfangkurs schwirrte und mit einem lauten Knacken Elrohirs Pfeil in der Luft zerteilte. Und schon wieder sah sich Elrohir dem scheu lächelnden Gesicht des lorischen Hauptmanns gegenüber. Doch so aus nächster Nähe betrachtet störte irgendetwas. Elrohir hatte natürlich keine Ahnung was mit Haldir los war, doch er wunderte sich über die leichten Schatten unter Haldirs Augen. Hatten er und sein Bruder etwa die letzte Nacht durchgemacht? Aber warum hatte das dann bei Elladan, der wahrscheinlich die größte Schlafmütze vor den Valar war, nicht solche Spuren hinterlassen? 'Egal, was mach ich mir da jetzt Gedanken drüber...ist sein Problem', dachte er und wischte die Gedanken beiseite.  
  
Haldir wurde ein wenig unsicher. Der Nachmittag war schon weit fortgeschritten, doch Elladan war irgendwie auffällig zurückhaltend heute. Dabei waren sie doch mittlerweile ganz alleine auf dem Trainingsplatz. Warum berührte er ihn nun nicht mal von sich aus? Gestern war er es doch gewesen, der angefangen hatte zärtlich zu sein. Dann fiel Haldir etwas ein. Gestern Abend auf dem Balkon waren sie alleine gewesen. Es hatte keine Gefahr bestanden, dass jemand sie sah. Vermutlich hatte er Angst hier gesehen zu werden. Doch etwas in Haldir sehnte sich nach den zarten Berührungen des vergangenen Abends.  
  
"Hey Haldir, es war ein relativ langer Tag, was hältst du davon, wenn wir Schluss machen für heute?" fragte Elrohir. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und die Schatten wurden bereits länger. Elladan würde inzwischen auch wieder zurück sein. Er erinnerte sich daran, was er seinem Bruder versprochen hatte und hoffte, dass es klappen würde.  
  
Haldir nickte. Er war schon weit länger auf dem Schießplatz gewesen und hatte vorher schon alleine trainiert. Nun fühlte er sich etwas ausgelaugt. Ein Gefühl, mit dem er vorher erst dann Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, wenn er schon sehr lange und sehr viel härter trainiert hatte. Ein wenig Angst machte sich daher wieder in seinem Inneren breit.  
  
"Kommst du wieder zum Abendessen zu mir?" fragte Elrohir. Er fühlte sich dabei ein wenig aufgeregt, weil er jetzt unsicher war, welche Reaktion von Haldir kommen könnte. Und einem Kuss wollte er dann doch entgehen. Andererseits könnte Haldir dies als Ablehnung auslegen, wenn er sich vor einem Kuss zurückzog. Laut Elladans Kurzbericht hatten sie sich noch nicht geküsst. Was wenn Haldir das jetzt zum ersten Mal tun wollte?  
  
Doch Elrohirs Sorgen waren unnötig. Haldir machte keine Anstalten ihn zu küssen, sondern setzte nur ein scheues, aber erfreutes Lächeln auf. "Sehr gern", antwortete er und seinen Augen leuchteten auf.  
  
"Gut, ich denke in einer Stunde, sind wir beide wieder soweit salonfähig, oder?" Das würde sicher reichen, so dass er Elladan auch von allem erzählen konnte, damit der nachher wusste wovon Haldir eigentlich sprach und es nicht zu peinlichen Zwischenfällen kam, die ihr kleines Doppelspiel verrieten.  
  
"Ja, das ist in Ordnung. Ich werde da sein", antwortete Haldir, als sie sich auf den Rückweg machten. Sie kamen an den ineinandersteckenden Pfeilen vorbei, die noch auf dem Rasen lagen, wo sie nach Haldirs Treffen abgestürzt waren. Haldir hob sie auf, um sie zu entsorgen.  
  
Als sie den Übungsplatz verlassen hatten wandte sich Elrohir in Richtung Stall. "Mir ist eingefallen, ich habe dort noch was liegengelassen. Wir sehen uns gleich, ja?"  
  
"Ja, bis gleich", nickte Haldir und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Unterkunft, wobei er sich schon ein wenig über diesen raschen Abschied wunderte. Auch darüber, dass Elladan sich nicht einmal nach seinem Befinden erkundigt hatte, obwohl er doch offenbar so besorgt war.  
  
Elrohir verschwand indessen im Stall und fand dort Elladan, der Zäume und Sättel ordentlich in der Sattelkammer verstaute. Glorfindel war nirgends zu sehen, also nutzte Elrohir die Gelegenheit um seinen Bruder rasch über alles zu informieren, bevor dieser hinauf zum Abendessen mit Haldir ging.  
  
*********************  
  
Hat es Euch gefallen? Seid Ihr gespannt wie es weitergeht? Lasst es mich wissen, dann gibt's bestimmt bald ein neues Kapitel! Alles Liebe, Ari ( 


	10. Massage

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
*********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
Warnung: In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu Slash kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
*********************  
  
Ein dickes Danke wieder an Euch alle für Eure lieben Reviews! Hab mich wieder mächtig gefreut. Ihr habt mich wieder so schön angespornt, dass es gleich wieder ein neues Kapitel gibt!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, Haldir hat angefangen zu grübeln....und ich gebe Dir recht. Nochmal sollten sie das eigentlich nicht machen.... aber die Wege der Valar sind unergründlich, oder? *zwinker*  
  
@cat-68: Hey, ein neues Gesicht! *freu* Toll, dass Dir meine Story gefällt. Ich hoffe, Du hast auch weiterhin viel Spaß dabei! Keine Sorge übrigens, ich glaube, so schnell nehm ich Elladan den Haldir nicht weg. Zumindest hab ich das bisher nicht geplant!  
  
@Heitzi: Ja, mit dem Tiefschlag hast Du vermutlich recht. Was das zweite Abendessen angeht, lass Dich überraschen! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir!  
  
@Shelley: Ja, ich erinnere mich auch noch gut an die langen Überlegsessions. *ggg* Aber der jetzige Titel gefällt mir von unserem gesamten Sammelsurium noch immer am besten! *zwinker*  
  
@amlugwen: Ich freu mich sehr, dass es Dir so gefallen hat! Ich war jetzt nicht so fies und hab Haldir lauschen lassen, aber hey, Dein Review bringt mich da auf eine Idee.... *grins*  
  
@Hecate: Dein Quengeln ist erfolgreich! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel! *ggg* Danke vielmals für Dein Lob, dass ich Haldir so gut darstelle! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir auch weiterhin!  
  
@Sparrow-666: Oje, Du bist immer noch krank, Du Arme? Erst mal gute Besserung an Dich! Ich freu mich so, dass Du mir dennoch reviewt hast, da spielt es doch keine Rolle, wann das Review kommt! Vielleicht kannst Du Deine Grippe ja für die paar Minuten vergessen, in denen Du das neue Kapitel liest! Bogenschießkurs? Das klingt interessant!  
  
@Joshua Nenya: Ich freu mich total, wieder ein Review von Dir zu lesen. Toll, dass Dir meine Story noch immer gefällt! Vielen Dank für Deine lieben aufmunternden Worte!  
  
@Winnowill: Wie schön, dass ich Dich überraschen konnte. Aber Deine Gedanken gehen glaube ich in die richtige Richtung! Ob da noch was kommt? .....Lass Dich noch einmal überraschen!  
  
So, nun dürft Ihr Euch endlich auf das neue Kapitel stürzen! Ich wünsche Euch (und natürlich wie immer auch meinen stillen Lesern, von denen ich überzeugt bin, dass es Euch gibt) ganz viel Spaß und gute Unterhaltung!  
  
*********************  
  
Kapitel 10 - Massage  
  
Ein wenig schüchtern klopfte Haldir kurz darauf an die Tür zu Elladans Gemächern. Dass Elladan so zurückhaltend gewesen war, hatte ihn doch verunsichert. Als das freundliche 'Herein' erklang öffnete er mit etwas bangem Herzen die Tür.  
  
Elladan kam gerade vom Esstisch zu ihm herüber. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich ein Bad genossen, denn sein langes dunkles Haar war noch leicht feucht. Er trug eine beigefarbene Tunika, die einen schönen Kontrast zu seinem dunklen Haar bildete und enganliegende Hosen, die ein paar Nuancen dunkler waren. Elladan hatte sich wieder Mühe gegeben, eine gemütliche Atmosphäre zu schaffen. Freudig, den Elb den er so vermisst hatte wiederzusehen, schritt er auf ihn zu. "Haldir, wie schön, dass du da bist", begrüßte er ihn mit leuchtenden Augen.  
  
Haldir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er die herzliche Begrüßung empfing. Elladan war also nur "in der Öffentlichkeit" etwas schüchtern gewesen. Und im Grunde machte Haldir ihm dafür auch keinen Vorwurf. Es war gewiss nicht verkehrt, ein wenig zurückhaltend zu sein. Man wusste schließlich nie, wer plötzlich auftauchen könnte. "Danke, dass ich wieder zu dir kommen darf", begrüßte er nun seinerseits den Elben, der vor ihm stand.  
  
Elladan sah, dass auch Haldir offenbar gebadet hatte, denn auch sein Haar war noch leicht feucht und wirkte dadurch etwas dunkler. "Hast du Hunger?" fragte er, während sie zum Tisch hinübergingen, der wieder vor den Balkontüren gedeckt war, so dass sie die schöne Aussicht genießen konnten. Elladan hatte diesmal nur einige leichte Speisen vorbereiten lassen, von denen er hoffte, dass es Haldir leichter fallen würde, sie zu essen. Besorgt betrachtete er das bleiche Gesicht des blonden Elben, als der sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Ihm war sofort klar, was Elrohir gemeint haben musste, als er von 'übernächtigtem Aussehen' gesprochen hatte. Wäre er selbst auf dem Platz gewesen, dann hätten sie viel früher abgebrochen, überlegte er. Haldir sah ziemlich erledigt aus.  
  
Haldir betrachtete zögerlich die Speisen. Der Obstsalat sah sehr lecker aus, ebenso wie die vielen verschiedenen belegten Brote. Verschiedene Gemüse, wie Tomaten, Radieschen und Gurken waren kunstvoll geschnitten worden und als Garnierung zwischen den Broten verteilt. "Ein bisschen Hunger hab ich schon...", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
"Aber?" hakte Elladan nach, als er das Zögern Haldirs bemerkte, das geradeso klang, als würde dem noch ein 'Aber' folgen. Er legte seine Hand zärtlich auf Haldirs Linke, die neben dessen Teller ruhte. "Sag' ruhig, was los ist! Wenn unter den Speisen nichts dabei ist, dass dir zusagt, so ist das kein Problem. Ich lasse dir gern etwas anderes kommen, was du lieber hättest!"  
  
Die Hand Elladans auf seiner genießend sah Haldir seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Es fiel ihm dennoch schwer dem sanften Noldor die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Elladan, ich trau mich nicht. Ich kann einfach nichts bei mir behalten." Seine Augen blickten traurig und hilfesuchend über den Tisch.  
  
Elladan lächelte jedoch und streichelte über Haldirs Handrücken. "Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich habe mir so was schon fast gedacht. Und ich habe etwas für dich vorbereitet. Du weißt doch, dass mein Vater ein Heiler ist! Er hat jede Menge Kräuter, Essenzen, Tinkturen und Salben. Ich habe mir ein Säckchen mit einer Kräutermischung aus seiner Kräuterkammer geholt. Ich habe nämlich letzte Nacht, nachdem du gegangen warst, heimlich in seinen Aufzeichnungen gelesen und bin darin auf diese Kräuter gestoßen. Ich habe dir einen Tee daraus zubereitet. Versuch ihn mal. Er wird dir sicher helfen."  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Haldir auf, dass keine Weingläser auf dem Tisch standen, sondern zwei Teetassen. Auf dem Beistelltischchen mit den Speisen befanden sich zwei Teekannen auf kleinen Stövchen. Haldir sah voller Dankbarkeit zu, wie Elladan ihm eine Tasse Tee einschenkte. Wie hatte er nur annehmen können, dass Elladan ihn vielleicht doch nicht mögen oder nicht ehrlich mit ihm sein würde? Was dieser gerade für ihn getan hatte, rührte Haldir unheimlich. Keine seiner bisherigen Gefährtinnen hatte sich auch nur annähernd soviel Mühe gemacht. "Danke Elladan, du kannst dir kaum vorstellen, was mir das bedeutet", versuchte er seine Freude in Worte zu fassen.  
  
Elladan lächelte während er sich selbst aus der anderen Teekanne einen Früchtetee einschenkte. "Ich hab es wirklich gern gemacht", antwortete er und hob seine Tasse. Grinsend sagte er: "Zum Wohl!"  
  
Haldir trank. Erst zögerlich, dann nahm er einen größeren Schluck und wartete gespannt ab. Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, dann meinte er eine Wirkung zu fühlen. Zumindest fühlte sein Magen sich nicht mehr so an, als würde er gleich rebellieren. "Du warst richtig gut vorhin", begann er ein Gespräch.  
  
Der Noldorzwilling hatte aus Rücksicht auf Haldir auch noch nicht mit dem Essen begonnen. Erst als er jetzt sah, dass Haldir sich etwas Obstsalat nahm, bediente auch er sich. "Danke, aber so gut wie du werde ich vermutlich nie werden. Das war heute sicher nur eine Ausnahme", gab er zurück und dachte an Elrohir, dem er dieses Lob eigentlich zu verdanken hatte.  
  
"Ach, wenn du weiterhin regelmäßig trainieren würdest... Glorfindel ist doch ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer und sicher auch ein guter Lehrmeister", meinte Haldir und probierte vorsichtig aus, ob der Tee hielt was er versprach.  
  
"Er ist wirklich ein sehr guter Kämpfer. Aber du bist der bessere Lehrmeister. Du hast da einfach die bessere Methode", antwortete Elladan und grinste ein wenig anzüglich. Elrohir hatte ihm nämlich von Haldirs zarten Annäherungsversuchen erzählt.  
  
Haldir grinste zurück und wurde ein wenig rot. "Na ja, ich hatte aber auch einen sehr gelehrigen Schüler heute Nachmittag." Inzwischen trank er die zweite Tasse Tee zum Essen und bemerkte erfreut, dass er sehr gut wirkte. Endlich wieder entspannt essen zu können, Appetit zu haben und dabei einer Unterhaltung zu folgen war ein schönes Gefühl, fand er.  
  
Derweil war auch Elladan errötet, zum einen wegen Haldirs Worten zum anderen, weil er daran denken musste, dass es ja Elrohir gewesen war. Erleichtert stellte er aber fest, dass es Haldir offenbar schmeckte und er genoss nun auch das Essen in vollen Zügen. Er beobachtete, dass Haldir zwar nicht ganz so viel aß, wie er selber, doch immerhin etwas. Als sie beide mit dem Essen fertig waren und nur noch an ihrem Tee nippten stand Elladan auf und trat hinter Haldirs Stuhl. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf die Schultern des blonden Elben. Die Muskeln waren ziemlich hart. "Du bist verspannt", stellte er fest. "Was hältst du davon wenn ich dich ein wenig massiere?"  
  
Haldir gefiel das Gefühl, die Hände Elladans auf seinem Körper zu spüren und er nickte. "Gerne, das wäre jetzt genau das richtige", antwortete er und wollte sich auf dem Stuhl etwas vorbeugen.  
  
"Nicht hier", flüsterte Elladan ihm ins Ohr, wobei er die empfindsame Spitze des Elbenohres mit seine Nasenspitze ganz leicht berührte.  
  
Haldir lief bei dieser federleichten Berührung ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. "Nicht hier? Wo dann?" fragte er flüsternd zurück und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, so dass er den Zwilling über seine Schulter hinweg ansehen konnte. "Warte einen Moment", wurde er von Elladan gebeten.  
  
Der Zwilling verschwand kurz durch eine Tür in der einen Wand, hinter der Haldir nun das Schlafzimmer vermutete. Er trank genüsslich seinen Tee aus, während er wartete. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Elronds Sohn wieder bei ihm war. "Komm mit." Elladan nahm Haldirs Hand und zog ihn auf die Beine. Haldir stand auf und folgte ihm in das Schlafzimmer. Dort wurde er nun von einem Meer aus brennenden Kerzen empfangen. Dieser Raum war etwas schlichter eingerichtet, als das Wohnzimmer. Die Wand gegenüber dem großen Panoramafenster wurde von einem großen breiten Bett dominiert. Neben der Tür und an der Wand gegenüber der Tür standen jeweils eine Anrichte mit schönen Verzierungen. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür befand sich auch ein Frisiertisch mit Spiegel. Auf allen Möbeln und der Fensterbank standen nun rote und weiße Kerzen, die den Raum in flackerndes, rötliches Licht tauchten. Die Bettvorhänge waren zurückgebunden, die Bettdecken zurückgeschlagen. Auf den Nachttischen brannten ebenfalls Kerzen. Eine Duftlampe verströmte einen angenehmen Duft.  
  
Haldir war im Türrahmen einen Moment stehen geblieben. Es war eine Weile her, dass sich jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, sein Schlafzimmer für ihn so herzurichten und vor allem war es kein Mann gewesen. Es war überhaupt noch niemals ein Mann gewesen, überlegte er. Aber er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er für Elladan das empfand, was er bisher eigentlich nur für Elbinnen empfunden hatte. Dieses Gefühl war neu, überraschend, seltsam, prickelnd. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er zu erwarten hatte und war ein wenig unsicher deswegen. Ob Elladan wohl schon mal mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war? Spielte das eigentlich eine Rolle? Dann beschloss Haldir erst mal alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Er schluckte leise. "Das sieht so schön aus", flüsterte er.  
  
Elladan hielt noch immer seine Hand und freute sich unheimlich , dass er Haldir hatte überraschen können. Er ließ ihm Zeit, sich umzuschauen und folgte ihm dann, als Haldir langsam den Raum betrat. Sachte schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen. "Es gefällt dir also?" fragte er sicherheitshalber scheu nach.  
  
"Oh ja, ......sehr sogar", hauchte Haldir.  
  
"Ich wollte, dass du dich wohl fühlst, während deiner Massage", erklärte Elladan lächelnd.  
  
"Das werde ich, Elladan...... das werde ich."  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Noldor hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und zog den Galadhrim nun auf seinen Schoß. Haldir verstand die Aufforderung, war jedoch vorsichtig als er sich setzte, schließlich war Elladan etwas kleiner und sehr viel zierlicher als er selbst. Die beiden sahen sich einige Zeit in die Augen und schienen im Anblick des anderen ganz versunken. Langsam, ganz langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter.  
  
Haldir fühlte wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Was geschah hier nur? Was war mit ihm los? Er hatte doch vor kurzem gedacht, dass er nie wieder Liebe für irgendwen oder etwas würde empfinden können. Und nun? War es nicht Liebe, die er für den dunklen Elben vor sich empfand? Er ahnte, nein, wusste was gleich geschehen würde! Konnte er das tun? Er spürte, wie seine Aufregung sich noch ein wenig steigerte, schließlich war er noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen. Wollte er das überhaupt tun? Die Antwort gab er jedoch gleich darauf. Zärtlich berührten sich die Lippen der beiden Elben und fingen sich in einem scheuen Kuss. Wieder ließ Elladan Haldir Zeit und drängte ihn nicht. Haldir sollte sich zurückziehen können, wenn er dies wollte.  
  
Haldir war ein wenig verwirrt nach dem Kuss. Als ihre Lippen sich getrennt hatten, hatte er seine Antwort gefunden. Sein Herz schlug so schnell und er hatte richtige Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Elladan konnte ihm offenbar wirklich helfen. Er fühlte, dass in ihm ein neues kleines zartes Pflänzchen erwuchs, das sich Liebe nannte. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch es war so. Es war nicht nur Dankbarkeit, was er für Elladan empfand. Es war mehr. Doch ein wenig ängstigte ihn das auch. Er hatte Angst vor neuerlicher Enttäuschung. Auf einmal fühlte er sanft Elladans Hand über seine Brust streichen, zu den Verschlüssen seiner Tunika.  
  
"Du hast noch ein bisschen zuviel an, denke ich", erklärte der Zwilling lächelnd. Vorsichtig begann er die Tunika zu öffnen, vielmehr, er versuchte es.  
  
Haldir grinste und kam ihm zu Hilfe. Dann ließ er sich die Tunika von Elladan von den Schultern streifen.  
  
Elladan hatte den Galadhrim noch immer auf seinem Schoß, obwohl der sich ein wenig mit den Füßen abstützte, damit es Elladan nicht zu schwer wurde. Nun betrachtete Elladan liebevoll, was er vor sich sah: die breite Brust, die makellose helle Haut unter der die Muskeln spielten, die zarten Brustwarzen, den flachen Bauch. Sanft strichen seine Hände über die nackte Haut des blonden Elben und er hauchte zaghaft einen Kuss in die Mitte der Brust.  
  
Haldir genoss wieder die zarte Berührung des Noldorelben. Es war so schön, wieder einmal zärtlich berührt zu werden. Er wunderte sich über sich selbst, wie gut es ihm gefiel, von einem männlichen Elben so berührt zu werden. Es war neu und aufregend und es war mehr als nur angenehm. Seine linke Hand strich nun über die Wange und durch das Haar Elladans. Dieser ließ sich die Liebkosungen gern gefallen. Irgendwie, Haldir wusste selber nicht wie es gekommen war, lag er bäuchlings auf dem Bett. Seine Stiefel hatte er wohl irgendwann ausgezogen. Oder hatte Elladan das für ihn getan? Der hockte jetzt jedenfalls neben ihm und strich sanft sein Haar zur Seite. Dann verteilte er kleine, zarte Küsse in den Nacken und hinunter bis zum Bund von Haldirs Hose. Haldir lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Ja, das versprach eine gute Massage zu werden, zwar anders als erwartet, aber gut. Diese neuen Erfahrungen gefielen ihm sehr. Er rutschte ein wenig herum, um eine bequeme Position zu finden und genoss das Gefühl der seidenen Laken auf seiner Haut.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Elladan ein Fläschchen mit Massageöl in den Händen. Es duftete nach Orangen und anderen Zitrusfrüchten. Er ließ eine kleine Menge davon in seine Hand laufen und verteilte es auf Haldirs Schulterpartie. Dies geschah wieder mit so leichten Bewegungen, dass sich eine Gänsehaut auf dem Rücken des blonden Elben bildete. "So kitzelig?" neckte Elladan ihn. Dann begann er mit sanftem Druck die verhärteten Muskeln in den Schultern zu massieren, die kleinen Knoten, die sich bereits gebildet hatten, zu lösen.  
  
Haldir gab immer wieder wohlige Laute des Gefallens von sich, nur ab und zu mal unterbrochen von einem leisen Aufstöhnen, wenn Elladan einen besonders harten Muskel erwischt hatte. Er war schon früher massiert worden, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm noch niemals eine Massage so gut gefallen, ihn so entspannt hatte. Je weiter sie fortschritt, desto öfter gab er zufriedene Seufzer von sich.  
  
Elladan hatte ebenso Freude daran zu sehen, wie der verspannte Körper sich lockerte und Haldir zufrieden vor sich hin seufzte. Er beendete seine Massage und zog den Bund von Haldirs Beinkleidern ein wenig nach unten und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf den Ansatz der eben freigelegten Pobacke.  
  
Haldir wandte ein wenig überrascht den Kopf, grinste dann aber und streckte einen Arm aus. Elladan folgte der Einladung und legte sich in Haldirs Arm, der sich inzwischen auf die Seite gedreht hatte. "Danke, das tat wirklich gut", flüsterte er und diesmal war es seine Nasenspitze, die ein empfindliches Elbenöhrchen streifte und dessen Spitze küsste.  
  
Elladan erschauerte unter der Berührung und drängte sich dichter an Haldir. Da fühlte er Haldirs Finger an den Verschlüssen seiner Tunika. Er ging ihm helfend zur Hand und entledigte sich des störenden Kleidungsstücks. Als Dank empfing Haldir kurz darauf einige kleine Küsse auf seiner Brust. Dann zog Elladan eine kleine Kussspur bis zum Bauchnabel des blonden Elben. Haldir drehte sich folgsam auf den Rücken und streckte Elladan seinen Bauch entgegen, so sehr gefiel ihm dieses Spiel. Er schloss die Augen und fühlte wie Elladans Zunge einen kleinen Kreis um seinen Bauchnabel zog und dann kurz darin eintauchte. Zur gleichen Zeit spürte er eine Hand Elladans auf seinem Rücken. Sie war angenehm warm und weich vom Öl.  
  
Elladan fragte sich, ob er zu schnell vorging und hielt erst mal inne. Er sah in Haldirs Augen, die freudig leuchteten. Er schien also tatsächlich Gefallen daran zu haben. Er hatte sich auf einen Ellbogen gestützt neben ihn gelegt und schüttelte nun sein Haar ein wenig zurück. Haldirs Bauch zuckte ein wenig, als sein langes Haar ihn dort kitzelte, während es darüber strich. Nun fühlte er Haldirs Hand auf seiner Brust. Sachte streichelte der Galadhrim ihn, zog Kreise um seine Brustwarzen und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Dann beugte er sich über ihn und nun war es Elladan, der seinen Bauch den Küssen des anderen entgegenreckte. Seine Finger wanderten in das lange blonde Haar, spielten damit.  
  
Haldir war ganz überrascht, wie gut sich das Zucken der Bauchmuskeln unter seinen Lippen anfühlte. Es war ein schönes und ganz neues Gefühl einen männlichen Elben neben sich zu haben. Er kostete es aus, diesen anderen Körper nun mit seinen Händen und Lippen zu erforschen und sich jeden Anblick einzuprägen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie wohl er sich am Abend zuvor gefühlt hatte, als Elladan seinen Bauch massierte und seine Hände wanderten von allein auf Elladans Bauch, begannen ihn dort zu streicheln. Langsam bewegte er sich jedoch wieder höher und die Lippen der Elben berührten sich wie von selbst. Bisher waren es zarte leichte Küsse gewesen.  
  
Diesmal probierte Elladan ganz vorsichtig, ob Haldir zu mehr bereit war. Vorsichtig drückte er seine Zunge gegen die Lippen des anderen. Haldir wurde wieder etwas scheu, doch sein Zögern war nur von kurzer Dauer, dann gewährte er der behutsam tastenden Zunge des anderen Elben Einlass. Ein unbeschreibliches, prickelndes Gefühl durchströmte ihn daraufhin. Sie lagen engumschlungen im Bett, ganz versunken in dem Kuss, den sie miteinander teilten. Haldir war, als schöpfe er neue Kraft daraus. Er erlaubte sich, sich hinzugeben, Elladan zu vertrauen. Dieser wiederum war sehr bedacht darauf, nichts zu tun, was Haldir nicht tun wollte. Sie ließen ihre Zunge miteinander tanzen, drückten sich dabei aneinander.  
  
Als sie sich aus diesem Kuss lösten, klammerte Haldir sich noch immer an Elladan, als habe er Angst, wenn er ihn losließe, dann käme der Schmerz zurück. Elladan hielt ihn sanft in seinen Armen umschlungen, bettete Haldirs Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte seinen Rücken. Haldir sah sich gar nicht in der Lage loszulassen, auch wenn er es gewollte hätte. Er fühlte, wie die Erschöpfung wieder über ihn kam und ihren Tribut forderte. Aber gerade deshalb wollte er nicht loslassen, weil er fürchtete, dies sei nur ein schöner Traum und er könne dann aufwachen. Elladan streichelte ihn weiter und flüsterte sanft zärtliche Worte in sein Ohr. Er spürte, dass Haldir zu müde war, um ihr kleines Spielchen weiter fortzusetzen. Doch er wollte ihm wieder die Geborgenheit geben, die Haldir wieder einmal zu suchen schien.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da wusste Elladan, dass Haldir an seine Brust gekuschelt eingeschlafen war. Behutsam zog er die Decken über sie beide, sich Mühe gebend keine großen Bewegungen zu machen, um Haldir nicht aufzuwecken. Dieser spürte die Bewegungen um ihn herum jedoch und gab ein leises unwilliges Knurren von sich. Elladan lächelte, sorgte dafür, dass Haldir warm zugedeckt war und streichelte dann behutsam über den Kopf des geschwächten Elben. "Ist ja schon gut Haldir...schlaf schön.....es wird schon alles wieder gut."  
  
*************  
  
Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wurde Elladan wach. Verschlafen blinzelte er ein paar Mal, um seinen Blick zu klären und seine Augen an die schwachen Lichtverhältnisse anzupassen. Dann fragte er sich, warum er eigentlich wach geworden war. Ihm war als fehle plötzlich etwas. Er blickte neben sich und ihm war sofort klar, was ihm fehlte. Haldir lag nicht mehr in seinem Arm, sondern war ein Stück von ihm weggerutscht. Dies mussten die Bewegungen gewesen sein, die ihn geweckt hatten. Der blonde Elb lag nun ziemlich nah am Bettrand und schien zu zittern. Elladan rutschte ihm vorsichtig hinter.  
  
Haldir hatte die Arme um seinen Leib geschlungen und stöhnte leise in die Matratze. Er wollte Elladan auf keinen Fall wecken, daher traute er sich auch nicht, nach der großen Decke zu greifen, um sich wieder ein wenig zuzudecken. Er war plötzlich aus dem Schlaf geschreckt, weil er Schmerzen verspürt hatte. Die Wirkung des Tee hatte vermutlich nachgelassen und Haldirs Magen wurde von Krämpfen geplagt. Hilflos hatte Haldir sich auf die Seite gerollt, hielt sich nun den Bauch und hoffte, dass es bald vorübergehen würde, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Die Tatsache, dass er Elladan offenbar doch geweckt hatte, ließ ihn noch mehr verzweifeln und trieb beinahe Tränen in seine Augen.  
  
"Haldir? Was ist los?" flüsterte der dunkelhaarige Elb sanft. Keine Antwort. Er streichelte Haldirs Schulter. Keine Antwort. Schließlich beugte Elladan sich über den Galadhrim, sah die verkrampfte Haltung und den Gesichtsausdruck, der Bände sprach.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", brachte der blonde Elb mühsam hervor und krümmte sich noch ein wenig mehr zusammen.  
  
"Haldir", sagte Elladan so zärtlich, wie es ihm nur möglich war, "warum denn nicht, wenn du Schmerzen hast?" Er stich dem geliebten Elb das Haar aus der schweißnassen Stirn und fühlte, wie sich der andere immer mehr verkrampfte. "Ssssch", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, "ich bin doch bei dir. Wir stehen das zusammen durch. Wo tut's am meisten weh?"  
  
"Magenkrämpfe", flüsterte Haldir leise. Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, spürte er wie sich eine Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Bauch legte und ihn behutsam massierte. Dann wanderte die Hand zur Schnürung am Hosenbund und öffnete ihn langsam. "Vielleicht hilft es, wenn die Hose nicht so eng sitzt", hörte er Elladan flüstern.  
  
Besorgt musterte Elronds Sohn den Elben, der sich so eingekringelt hatte und tapfer versuchte, sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Die Bauchdecke unter seiner Hand fühlte sich ziemlich hart an. Es musste Haldir wirklich sehr weh tun. "Vielleicht sollten wir morgen doch einmal zu meinem Vater gehen", schlug Elladan vor, "du weißt, er ist Heiler. Er könnte dich mal anschauen und dir vielleicht noch etwas anderes geben außer dem Tee!"  
  
Haldir schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Schmerzen ließen ganz langsam nach und er spürte wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln unter der sanften Massage zu entspannen begannen. "Der Tee hilft nur gegen die Übelkeit?" erkundigte er sich schwach.  
  
Nun war es an Elladan den Kopf zu schütteln. "Nein, er hilft auch gegen solche Krämpfe. Aber du hast ihn heute zum ersten Mal getrunken. Du solltest ihn mehrmals täglich trinken, vielleicht morgens und abends. Dann wirst du auch keine Magenkrämpfe mehr bekommen", antwortete er, während er behutsam weitermassierte. "Aber es kann sicher nicht schaden wenn mein Vater dich untersuchen würde."  
  
Haldir grub sein Gesicht in das Laken. Seine Atmung klang recht schwer und schließlich rang er sich durch zu sprechen. "Elladan, das ist nett gemeint, aber auf der Reise von Lothlorien hierher, hatte ich auch nachts öfter mal solche Krämpfe. Da hab ich es immer geheim halten können, weil ich mein Lager nicht mit jemandem teilte, wie heute. Es hat niemand bemerkt und es hat mir auch damals niemand geholfen. Ich hab es immer allein geschafft. Was du für mich tust, ist für mich schon mehr Hilfe, als ich je verlangt hätte."  
  
Elladan war schockiert. 'Armer Haldir, was hast du nur durchgemacht und auf dich genommen, nur damit keiner deinen Schmerz sieht...', dachte er und die Vorstellung daran, wie Haldir alleine inmitten eines Elbenlagers auf seinem Schlafplatz lag und sich quälte, um nur ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben, der Aufmerksamkeit erregen könnte, machte ihn äußerst traurig. Diese Traurigkeit rief aber auch ein Gefühl von Bewunderung und großer Liebe und Fürsorge in ihm hervor. Er wollte Haldir nun mehr als je zuvor helfen. "Ich werde dir immer helfen. Mein Vater wird das auch. Doch ich möchte dich nicht zwingen zu ihm zu gehen. Aber ich könnte auch nie sehen, dass du leidest", flüsterte Elladan Haldir ins Ohr.  
  
Haldirs Bauch hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt. Vorsichtig drehte Haldir sich auf den Rücken und im fahlen Mondlicht, das nun auf sein blasses Gesicht fiel, sah Elladan, wie eine Schmerzensträne, sich doch den Weg über seine Wange gebahnt hatte. Sanft wischte er sie mit seinem Daumen weg. "Elladan...deine Worte sind so.....so zuvorkommend.....ich danke dir", flüsterte er. "Du würdest mir wirklich immer helfen und mich nicht im Stich lassen, ja?" versuchte er sich zu vergewissern.  
  
Als Antwort zog Elladan den Galadhrim eng an sich, deckte ihn wieder zu, fuhr fort seinen Bauch zu streicheln und küsste ihn sachte auf die Nasenspitze. "Ja Haldir, ich würde dir immer helfen!" flüsterte er zurück. Zufrieden registrierte er, wie Haldir sich wieder an ihn schmiegte. "Schlaf ruhig ein. Du musst dich ausruhen", flüsterte er. "Ich wache über dich."  
  
"Danke", kam es müde von Haldir, "du weißt nicht, wie schön dieses Gefühl ist."  
  
**********************  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat Euch wieder einmal gefallen! Wollt Ihr mehr in der "kuscheligen" Richtung? Dann lasst es mich wissen! Alles Liebe, Eure Ari 


	11. Frühstück

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
Warnung: In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu Slash kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
**********************  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank für all Eure Reviews! Ich hab mich wieder riesig gefreut! *dickerdankesknuddler an alle lieben Reviewer*  
  
@Joshua Nenya: Ja, manchmal bin ich recht flott mit einem neuen Kapitel manchmal weniger! *zwinker* Hab mich sehr gefreut wieder von Dir zu lesen!  
  
@Zoysite: Wow, so ein tolles Lob von Dir! Mensch, da werde ich ja ganz rot, aber ich freu mich unheimlich darüber! Und natürlich freu ich mich auf viele weitere Reviews von Dir! Hoffe, es gefällt Dir weiterhin so gut!  
  
@Shelley: Ja, so einen Elladan hätte ich auch gern. *zwinker*  
  
@Heitzi: Dein Wunsch wird auf alle Fälle in Erfüllung gehen! Versprochen!  
  
@Winnowill: Ich denke Traumelb wäre hier wohl die treffendere Bezeichnung für den guten Ella! *zwinker* Ob's noch mehr Elben von der Sorte gibt? Gute Frage! *gg* Vielleicht finden wir es ja noch heraus!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ich freu mich sehr, dass Dir die langsame Entwicklung gefällt! :-) Und ich muss Dir zustimmen, vielleicht sollte Haldir besser über seinen Schatten springen und mal zu Elrond gehen. Warten wir ab, ob es noch nötig ist! *zwinker*  
  
@Loria: Wie schön, wieder von Dir zu lesen! *freu*  
  
@Andrea: Es wird schon sehr bald noch mehr Romantik geben! Versprochen!  
  
So, und nun wünsch ich Euch allen wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels!  
  
**********************  
  
Kapitel 11 - Frühstück  
  
Haldir war normalerweise kein Langschläfer. Er hatte für gewöhnlich auch keinen sehr festen Schlaf, doch die vergangene Nacht hatte einmal mehr an seinen Kräften gezehrt. Völlig erschöpft war in einen sehr tiefen Schlaf gesunken, der durchaus mit einem elbischen Heilschlaf vergleichbar war. So hatte er auch nicht gehört, dass Elrohir morgens kurz an die Schlafzimmertür geklopft und seinem Bruder etwas zugerufen hatte. Auch die Sonnenstrahlen, die bereits auf das Bett fielen und ihn sonst immer aufweckten, nahm er nicht wahr. Eng an Elladan gekuschelt schlief er zum ersten Mal seit Wochen vollkommen entspannt. Bisher hatte er kaum wieder einschlafen können, wenn ihn nachts Schmerzen plagten. Doch diesmal war es anders gewesen und er genoss dieses Gefühl der Entspannung.  
  
Elladan war durch Elrohirs Klopfen zumindest wach geworden. Doch er hatte noch nicht aufstehen wollen. Er fürchtete dann Haldir zu wecken und das wollte er vermeiden, da Haldir seinen Schlaf dringend nötig hatte. Lange Zeit lag er still da und betrachtete den blonden Elb in seinem Arm, der den Kopf an seine Brust gelegt hatte. Irgendwann konnte Elladan sich nicht länger zurückhalten und er strich sanft über Haldirs Rücken, streichelte sacht über den Kopf und das lange blonde Haar, das wie ein Fächer ausgebreitet hinter Haldir lag. "Weißt du was, Hauptmann? Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Elladan dem schlafenden Elben zu.  
  
Haldir wurde ganz langsam davon geweckt, dass eine Hand sanfte Kreise auf seinem Rücken zog und etwas an seiner Ohrspitze kitzelte. Verschlafen blinzelte er und bemerkte Elladans Gesicht über sich und seine küssenden Lippen an seinem Ohr. Dies war mal eine schöne Art geweckt zu werden. Behaglich begann er sich ein wenig zu räkeln ohne Elladan sein Ohr zu entziehe. "Guten Morgen Hauptmann, es ist bereits Vormittag", hörte er Elladan neckisch sagen. Im gleichen Augenblick saß er kerzengerade im Bett und hätte Elladan mit seinem Kopf fast einen Kinnhaken verpasst, der gerade so noch ausweichen konnte. "Was? Wie spät ist es?" fragte er verwirrt und erschrocken.  
  
"Es ist jedenfalls nicht mehr früher Morgen", murmelte Elladan überrascht von der heftigen Reaktion Haldirs. "Aber du hast so schön geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nach dieser unruhigen Nacht nicht wecken!"  
  
"Aber nun war ich nicht beim Frühstück bei meinen Soldaten!" kam es über Haldirs Lippen.  
  
"Nun, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, hast du es die letzten Tage sowieso von dir gegeben", antwortete Elladan unbekümmert.  
  
"Darum geht's doch nicht. Ich hoffe, sie werden mich nicht suchen!" gab Haldir besorgt zur Antwort.  
  
"Und wenn schon... hier werden sie dich jedenfalls nicht finden. Uns wird schon eine passende Ausrede einfallen, wenn es zu Nachforschungen kommen sollte", versuchte Elladan Haldirs Bedenken wegzuwischen. "Glaub mir, in so was bin ich weit besser als im Bogenschießen!"  
  
Haldir brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande. "Soso, besser als im Bogenschießen. Dann muss ich mich wohl besser vorsehen, was du mir so erzählst, was?" neckte er nun seinerseits Elladan, der ihn fröhlich angrinste, dabei aber ein wenig Gewissensbisse hatte.  
  
"Wie geht's dir?" erkundigte er sich daher rasch und streichelte über Haldirs nackten Bauch.  
  
"Sehr viel besser. Danke", antwortete Haldir, nahm Elladans Hand von seinem Bauch und hauchte einen Kuss in die Handinnenfläche. "Du hast wirklich heilende Hände, wusstest du das?"  
  
Elladan lächelte: "Na ja, sagen wir mal, ich wusste nicht, dass sie so gut sind." Und zu seiner Überraschung lachte Haldir bei der Antwort. 'Wie schön du aussiehst, wenn du so lachst. Das solltest du viel öfter tun!' überlegte er, als ihm etwas auffiel. Haldirs Augen leuchteten wieder und hatten einen etwas anderen Glanz. Der Hauptgrund schien in der Tatsache zu liegen, dass Haldir nicht mehr so dunkle Schatten unter den Augen hatte, auch wenn seine Gesicht nach wie vor noch ungesund blass war. Aber die Schatten waren definitiv weniger geworden. Ungläubig strich Elladans Hand über seine Wange und sein Daumen wanderte unter Haldirs Auge entlang. Aber es war keine Täuschung und die Freude darüber, dass Haldir anscheinend erfolgreich gegen das Schwinden ankämpfte zauberte eines jener Lächeln auf Elladans Gesicht, die Haldir so gerne sah.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte Haldir neugierig und streichelte die Hand auf seiner Wange.  
  
"Du siehst schon viel besser aus als gestern Abend!" erklärte Elladan fröhlich.  
  
"Wirklich? Ich fühl mich auch tatsächlich besser", antwortete Haldir freudig. Gaben die Valar ihm doch eine Chance über alles hinwegzukommen? Nein, nicht nur die Valar, korrigierte sich Haldir, vor allem Elladan gab ihm dieses Chance. Und nun hatte er auch noch die Gewissheit, dass dieser Kampf gewonnen werden konnte. Es war keineswegs so aussichtslos wie er gedacht hatte. Er würde sich nun noch mehr anstrengen. Glücklich über diese Entwicklung der Dinge fiel er Elladan um den Hals. "Das ist dein Verdienst!" flüsterte er glücklich in die Schulter des dunkelhaarigen Noldor.  
  
Elladan erwiderte die Umarmung und drückte den Galadhrim fest an sich. Das Gefühl von dessen nackter Haut auf seiner rief ein Prickeln in ihm hervor, das binnen Sekunden durch seinen Körper raste. "Aber ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich nicht so erfolgreich", antwortete er sanft.  
  
Haldir strahlte den Noldorzwilling regelrecht an, als er sagte: "Ich hab sogar ein bisschen Hunger."  
  
"Dann sollten wir diese Gelegenheit nutzen, nicht wahr?" antwortete Elladan und entließ den blonden Elben aus der Umarmung. "Warte hier, ich komme gleich wieder."  
  
Haldir nickte und sah zu, wie Elladan sich wieder vollständig anzog. "Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass wir in Hosen geschlafen haben?" fragte er grinsend. Elladan nickte: "Ja, das fiel mir heute Nacht auf, als ich deine geöffnet habe, um deinen Bauch zu besänftigen. Aber ich hatte keine Lust meine eigene oder deine ganz auszuziehen." Er grinste und schenkte Haldir einen Blick aus großen Kulleraugen unter langen Wimpern, der wiederum Haldir zum Grinsen brachte. Der ließ sich dann wieder gemütlich in die Kissen sinken und kuschelte sich in die Decke, während Elladan das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Als Elladan zurückkam, hatte Haldir das Bett verlassen, sich gewaschen, angezogen und seine Zöpfe wieder ordentlich geflochten. Er drehte sich zur Tür, als Elladan eintrat und ein kleines Körbchen aufs Bett stellte. "Hier, ich hab uns was zum Frühstücken mitgebracht", verkündete er und holte einige belegte Brötchen und etwas Obst hervor.  
  
Haldir schritt rasch zum Bett hinüber und wollte schon nach einem Apfel greifen, als Elladan seine Hand festhielt. "Stop, erst wird das hier getrunken." Mit diesen Worten drückte er Haldir einen Becher Tee in die Hand. "Ach ja, danke", antwortete der Galadhrim, nahm die Tasse entgegen und begann in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken.  
  
"Hey, ich hab gute Neuigkeiten", fuhr Elladan fort. "Ich hab rausgehört, dass deine Soldaten wohl gestern Abend wieder ein wenig gefeiert haben und die meisten auch noch schlafen." Er grinste.  
  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Nun, Brüder sind schon eine tolle Erfindung. Elrohir war gestern Abend auch wieder drüben dabei! Er ist nur nicht so lange geblieben", erzählte Elladan. "Tja, wenn du dich beeilst, kommst du noch zurecht, um einige von ihnen zu wecken. Die werden wohl nichts zu lachen haben, was?"  
  
Haldir lachte auf. "Oh nein, das werden sie nicht!" Damit biss er herzhaft in seinen Apfel.  
  
"Ich bring dich gleich rüber zu den Gästequartieren. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass jeder sofort mitkriegt, wo du geschlafen hast, oder?"  
  
"Nein, das wollen wir nicht", Haldir grinste schelmisch.  
  
Kurz darauf schlichen die beiden Elben Hand in Hand durch das Haus des Elbenlords. Elladan und sein Bruder hatten Jahre damit verbracht Wege auszukundschaften, wie man ungesehen aus dem Haus kommen konnte. Haldir profitierte nun von diesem Wissen. Zehn Minuten später hatten sie das Gebäude durch einen Seiteneingang verlassen, schlichen über einige Gartenwege und kamen auf einem Umweg an der Rückseite des Stalles heraus.  
  
"Von hier findest du nun allein zurück, nicht wahr?"  
  
Haldir nickte. "Vielen Dank für alles. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder."  
  
"Ich werde mich beeilen. Ich hoffe, Glorfindel ist heute wieder nachsichtig mit mir", antwortete Elladan und biss sich kurz auf die Zunge. Beinahe hätte er sich verplappert. "Ich werde dich sobald es geht benachrichtigen oder selber abholen", versprach er.  
  
Haldir nickte. Noch einmal berührten sich ihre Lippen zu einem flüchtigen Kuss, dann stahl Elladan sich wieder davon und Haldir ging betont langsam um den Stall herum. Freude auf das Wiedersehen stieg in ihm auf, kribbelte in seinem Körper und ließ ihn sogar ein wenig hippelig werden.  
  
************************  
  
So, das war zwar ein eher etwas kurzes Zwischenkapitel, aber ich hoffe, Ihr hattet dennoch Spaß und seid gespannt wie es weitergeht! 


	12. Ausgetrickst

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
Warnung: In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu Slash kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
***********************  
  
Ich möchte wieder ganz herzlich für all die lieben Reviews bedanken! Vielen Dank für Eure Mühe, das ist ein echter Ansporn für mich! Ich freu mich immer so, wenn ich sehe, dass Euch die Story gefällt und noch immer interessiert!  
  
@Heitzi: Keine Sorge, es wird noch mehr Romantik geben! Aber ich bringe vorher noch etwas Spannung rein! *zwinker*  
  
@Shelley: Danke, dass Du mich bestätigst. Ich hatte echt schon Bedenken mal etwas zu schreiben, wo es eben etwas langsamer zugeht. *vg*  
  
@Sparrow: Ich bin schnell? Na ja, ich geb mir Mühe! *zwinker* Wie schön, dass ich Dich mit der Story ein bisschen aufheitern kann. Ich hoffe, Du erschlägst mich jetzt nach diesem Kapitel nicht! *schon mal Kopf einzieh*  
  
@Zoysite: Vielen, vielen Dank für all die Komplimente. Ich hab mich wirklich sehr über Deine lieben Worte gefreut. Und noch mehr freue ich mich, dass Du mir öfter reviewen möchtest! Solche aufmunternden Reviews lese ich immer gern. Sie sind echter Balsam auf der Autorinnenseele! Was Haldir angeht, natürlich wollen wir ihn wieder glücklich sehen. Doch wäre es nicht zu einfach, wenn alles vollkommen glatt ginge?  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, die beiden wären ein schönes Pärchen, da gebe ich Dir recht. Wollen wir hoffen, dass es so bleibt. *nach unten zeig*  
  
@amlugwen: Also, Haldir ist nicht immer so überbesorgt. Das liegt momentan wirklich an seinem Schwinden! Ob er erfahren wird, dass die Zwillis einen Rollentausch betrieben haben? Hmmm....lass dich überraschen!  
  
@Andrea: Danke auch für Deine netten Worte und hier ist auch schon das neue Kapitelchen!  
  
Und nun wieder Euch allen (auch allen stillen Lesern, ich glaub ganz fest, dass es Euch gibt *zwinker*) viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
***********************  
  
Kapitel 12 - Ausgetrickst  
  
Während Elladan schon seit einiger Zeit unterwegs war um Glorfindel zu finden, mit dem er laut Elrohir ja noch einmal einen Kontrollritt in den Wald machen sollte, hatte Elrohir seine Vorbereitungen für sein kleines Unternehmen abgeschlossen. Nun galt es nur noch Haldir zu finden.  
  
Er machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Gästeunterkünfte. Das Gästehaus fand er jedoch von sämtlichen lorischen Soldaten verlassen vor. Wo konnten sie nur sein? Natürlich, auf einem der Übungsplätze, überlegte Elrohir und begab sich rasch dorthin. Schon aus einiger Entfernung sah er einige Bruchtaler Elben dort stehen und irgendein Schauspiel beobachten. Dann hörte er die Stimme Haldirs laut und kräftig über den Platz schallen. Und nicht nur Haldirs Stimme, nein auch die Stimme von Hathol, dem Hauptmann der Bruchtaler Soldaten. Verwundert darüber was dort vor sich ging, beeilte Elrohir sich zu dem Ort des Geschehens zu gelangen. Dort angekommen blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf gut 40 elbische Krieger. Die eine Hälfte davon trug lorische Uniformhosen und unterstand somit dem Kommando Haldirs, die andere trug Bruchtaler Uniformhosen und gehörte daher zu Hathols Regiment. Es war nur allzu deutlich was sich hier abspielte. Elrohir erinnerte sich daran, wie er gestern gegen Mitternacht die Unterkünfte der Bruchtaler Soldaten verlassen hatte. Die Soldaten hatten mit ihren lorischen Kollegen fröhlich weitergefeiert. Keiner der Kommandanten war anwesend gewesen. Die Nacht musste entsprechend lang oder laut oder irgendetwas in dieser Richtung geworden sein und nun bezahlten beide Truppen für ihre Feierlichkeiten.  
  
Die elbischen Soldaten sahen bereits ziemlich erschöpft aus und Haldir und Hathol warfen sich ab und an verschwörerische Blicke zu. Sie hatten ihre Leute erst einmal quer durch Bruchtal gescheucht, bergauf, bergab, und dann anschließend einige Runden um den Trainingsplatz rennen lassen. Im Moment waren sie dabei, die teils etwas übernächtigt aussehenden Elben Liegestützen machen zu lassen. Im Moment zählte Hathol laut die Zahl 252. Elrohir trat rasch wieder ein wenig in den Hintergrund und grinste im Stillen. Er freute sich geradezu unbändig darüber kein Soldat zu sein. So schnell wie er gekommen war, entschwand er nun auch Richtung Stall, nicht, dass irgendeiner seiner Freunde unter den Soldaten plötzlich auf die tolle Idee kam, dass er ihre 'Strafe' teilen sollte.  
  
Im Stall angekommen packte er all die Sachen, die er in einem Korb bei sich getragen hatte, in Satteltaschen um. Dann sattelte er erst Haldirs Pferd und anschließend Celeb, den Hengst seines Bruders. Als er mit all dem fertig war, machte er sich erneut auf den Weg zum Trainingsgelände. Die beiden Hauptmänner hatten offenbar beschlossen, dass es vorläufig genug sei und ihre Soldaten wanderten müde, verschwitzt und abgekämpft in Richtung ihrer Unterkünfte. Elrohir wartete eine günstige Gelegenheit ab, dann trat er zu Haldir, nachdem dieser sich von Hathol verabschiedet hatte.  
  
Als Haldir den jungen Noldorelben auf sich zukommen sah, begannen seine Augen wieder zu leuchten. "Elladan, wie schön, dass du hier bist. Hast du schon frei?" fragte er angenehm überrascht. Elrohir nickte und machte keine Anstalten, die offensichtliche Verwechslung aufzuklären. "Ja, Glorfindel hatte ein Einsehen mit mir. Komm mit, ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich!" Neugierig, was das wohl sein könnte, folgte Haldir Elrohir zum Stall. Dort fand er sein fertig gesatteltes Pferd vor und entdeckte, dass auch Celeb bereits gezäumt war.  
  
"Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Lust auf einen kleinen Ausritt", sagte Elrohir und seine dunklen Augen blitzten, während er bereits die Steigbügel herunterzog und hoffte, dass Haldir darauf einstieg.  
  
Der blonde Galadhrim strahlte: "Natürlich hab ich Lust mit dir auszureiten." Er griff nach den Zügeln seiner Stute und führte sie aus dem Stall, erst dort zog auch er die hochgeschlagenen Steigbügel herunter und stieg geschmeidig in den Sattel. "Also, wohin reiten wir denn?" erkundigte er sich erwartungsvoll.  
  
Elrohir war inzwischen auch aufgesessen. "Ich dachte, ein wenig runter zum Bruinen wäre schön!" Elrohir hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, dass Elladan und Haldir sich dort das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Das hatte Elladan seinem Bruder nämlich nie erzählt. Ebenso wenig wie Elrohir Elladan erzählt hatte, dass er heute noch mal etwas mit Haldir unternehmen würde. Es war eigentlich als kleiner Streich für seinen Bruder und Haldir gedacht. Er würde Haldir das zwar vermutlich nicht in den nächsten Tagen auf die Nase binden, aber irgendwann vielleicht schon. Er wollte nur herausbekommen, ob das zwischen Haldir und seinem Bruder "etwas Ernstes" war und falls die Antwort darauf "ja" lautete, ob Haldir eigentlich irgendwann merken würde, mit wem er sich traf. Da Elrohir die private, etwas schüchterne Seite des Galadhrim noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte, war er immer noch skeptisch, ob Haldir nicht nur mit seinem Bruder spielte. Und Elrohir hing an seinem Bruder, in solchen Momenten dachte er immer mit einem Hauch Fürsorglichkeit, dass es doch sein "kleiner" Bruder sei. Auch wenn die paar Minuten Altersunterschied eigentlich keinen wirklichen Unterschied ausmachten, dennoch weckten sie gelegentlich den Beschützerinstinkt in Elrohir.  
  
Haldir fand dieses Ziel jedenfalls schön und freute sich darauf, was er Elrohir auch gleich sagte. Als Antwort bekam er ein fröhliches Lächeln. Dann wendete Haldir sein Pferd und folgte Elrohir über einen Weg, der offenbar nicht viel benutzt wurde, in Richtung Wald. Haldir fiel nur auf, das 'Elladan' sich wieder verdächtig oft umblickte, als ob er wen suche oder sich vergewissere, dass ihnen niemand folgte. Er grinste in sich hinein. Bei Gelegenheit musste er Elladan mal beibringen, wie man sich unauffälliger vergewissern konnte, ob jemand in der Nähe war, einem folgte oder auch nicht, denn so etwas gehörte im Goldenen Wald zum kleinen Einmaleins der Soldaten.  
  
Als sie den Wald erreicht hatten schien 'Elladan' sich merklich zu entspannen. Er wandte sich an Haldir: "Lust auf einen kleinen Galopp?" "Ja gerne", nickte der blonde Elb und trieb seine hübsche Stute an.  
  
*************  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit war Elladan noch immer auf der Suche nach Glorfindel. Er war nicht in seinen Gemächern, er war auch nicht in seinem Arbeitszimmer, in der Bibliothek oder in den Gärten. Elladan ging missmutig zu den Übungsplätzen. Sie waren nahezu leer, bis auf einige junge Bruchtaler Soldaten, die gerade Schwertkampf trainierten. Elladan zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Das sah Glorfindel gar nicht ähnlich. Wenn er mit ihm los wollte, dann würde er doch irgendwo aufzutreiben sein.  
  
Da kam ihm die Idee, dass Glorfindel womöglich im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters war und noch letzte Anweisungen entgegennahm. Und vermutlich sollte er, Elladan, auch schon längst dort sein. Er hätte sich am liebsten die Hand vor den Kopf gehauen und laut geflucht, weil ihm dieser Gedanke nicht sofort gekommen war. Seufzend rannte er so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen zurück ins Haus und zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Außer Atem klopfte er an und überlegte zum einen, was er als passende Entschuldigung für sein spätes Eintreffen anbringen könnte, zum anderen wunderte er sich, was Haldir eigentlich mit seinem logischen Denken veranstaltet hatte. Er konnte im Moment fast nur an seinen geliebten blonden Galadhrim denken, an nichts anderes.  
  
Auf das "Herein" seines Vaters trat er keuchend ein und sagte sofort: "Vater, Lord Glorfindel, bitte verzeiht, dass ich so spät komme. Elrohir hatte mir gesagt, dass wir noch einmal in den Wald reiten würden und ich hatte verschlafen. Als er mir diese Nachricht brachte, dachte ich, dass wir uns bei den Ställen treffen würden. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ihr meinetwegen so lange warten musstet..." Das alles kam in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit aus seinem Mund, seine Augen blickten reumütig, und als ihm die Luft ausging, musste er eine kleine Verschnaufpause machen. Die nutzte er dazu sich kurz umzublicken. Was er dann sah, ließ ihn schlucken.  
  
Sein Vater saß in seinem Sessel in der Konferenzecke seines Arbeitszimmers und an dem Konferenztisch saß nicht nur Glorfindel, sondern auch sein Großvater Celeborn, mit den zwei Beratern, die ihn begleitet hatten und neben Erestor waren auch noch einige andere Berater Elronds anwesend. Alle blickten nun von den vielen Papieren auf dem Konferenztisch auf und sahen Elladan an. Celeborn schmunzelte ein wenig, während Glorfindel und Elrond sich verwirrte Blicke zuwarfen und dann Elladan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansahen.  
  
"Elladan, wir sind doch gestern fertig geworden mit dem Markieren der Bäume. Warum sollten wir denn noch mal in den Wald reiten?" schnitt Glorfindel ganz vorsichtig die Frage an, dabei beobachtete er seinen Lord, ob der vielleicht vergessen hatte ihm etwas mitzuteilen. "Oder war es Euer Wunsch Lord Elrond? Haben wir etwas vergessen zu erledigen?" In einer Konferenz sprachen sich alle Lords immer mit ihren Titeln an, daher verwendete Glorfindel diesen jetzt auch seinem Lord gegenüber. Vornehmlich deshalb weil meist Sekretäre oder niederrangigere Berater anwesend waren und man vermeiden wollte, dass diese sich so fühlten. Deshalb galten für alle die gleichen Regeln.  
  
"Nein, Lord Glorfindel. Ich war mit Eurer Arbeit sehr zufrieden. Ich hab mir Euren Bericht schon durchgesehen und sehe keinen Anlass, das ihr noch einmal losreiten müsstet", stimmte Elrond seinem blonden Berater, der links von ihm saß, zu.  
  
"Aber....", wollte Elladan wiedersprechen, dann besann er sich. Elrohir musste ihm einen Streich gespielt haben und er hatte ihn gehörig reingelegt. Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen verwünschte er, dass er jetzt in seiner Verliebtheit irgendwie nichts mitbekam. Beschämt senkte er den Blick. "Tut mir leid Vater. Ich wollte nicht stören. Wenn ihr gestattet, werde ich mich zurückziehen."  
  
Elrond nickte und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Ja, du kannst dich zurückziehen", genehmigte er den Rückzug seines Sohnes. Glorfindel zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu, in einem Versuch sein Mitleid auszudrücken, dass er seinem Bruder auf den Leim gegangen war. Auch Celeborn, der zu Elronds rechter Seite saß und somit Glorfindel gegenüber, wandte sich noch einmal um und schenkte seinem Enkel ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Mach dir einen schönen Vormittag."  
  
"Danke", murmelte Elladan ein wenig schwach und verließ dann augenblicklich das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. 'Elrohir! Wenn ich dich erwische, dann bist du fällig! Ich wette du wusstest, dass Vater heute morgen eine Besprechung hat!' grollte er innerlich. Nun galt es nur noch Elrohir zu finden. Und wo konnte der jetzt wieder abgeblieben sein? Elladan kam sich ziemlich blöd vor, dass er seinen Tag im Moment nur damit verbrachte, irgendwelchen Elben hinterher zu laufen. 'Wenn ich nachher zu Haldir gehe, kann ich mich sicher schon mal drauf einstellen, dass ich ihm auch durch ganz Bruchtal hinterherlaufen kann', grummelte er leise in sich hinein.  
  
****************  
  
Elrohir und Haldir waren inzwischen am Ufer des Bruinen angekommen. Sie waren noch ein ganzes Stück von der Stelle entfernt, an der Haldir das erste Mal auf Elladan getroffen war und ritten in einem flotten Trab durch das seichte Uferwasser. Allmählich ließ Elrohir Celeb langsamer werden und zeigte zum Ufer. "Schau mal, wäre dort nicht ein schönes Plätzchen, um ein wenig zu rasten?" fragte der dunkelhaarige Elb.  
  
Haldirs Blick folgte Elrohirs ausgestrecktem Arm. Das Ufer formte hier eine kleine Bucht, das Gras war relativ niedrig und die Bäume standen erst in einiger Entfernung zum Wasser. Er nickte, ja das war ein hübscher Platz.  
  
Sie hielten die Pferde an, saßen ab und beide Elben klopften ihren Pferden lobend den Hals. "Du hast wirklich eine wunderschöne Stute. Ich hab den Namen an ihrer Box gelesen. Hat es einen besonderen Grund warum sie Meril[1] heißt?" erkundigte Elrohir sich. Er fand, dass dies ein recht unverfängliches Gesprächsthema war.  
  
Haldir lächelte. "Ja, es gibt einen Grund. Schau mal", antwortete er und griff behutsam nach den Zügeln, so dass Meril ihren Kopf ihm und Elrohir zuwandte. Haldir strich sachte ihre dichte, lange Stirnmähne beiseite. Das Fell war am Kopf der Stute besonders stichelhaarig. "Nun siehst du es?" fragte Haldir. "Du musst einen Moment lang genau hinschauen."  
  
Elrohir betrachtete den Kopf der Stute und auf einmal fielen ihm Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Fellzeichnung auf. Dann sah er was Haldir meinte. Es gab eine Art Blesse, die sich vom Stirnansatz bis zu den Nüstern zog. Wenn die Mähne im Gesicht lag, konnte man sie nicht sehen und auch so fiel sie nicht sofort auf. Das Stichelhaar bedeckt nicht das ganze Gesicht, sondern ließ einen Bereich frei, der dadurch wie eine Blesse schien. Dieser Bereich hatte mit etwas Fantasie die Form einer langstieligen Rose. "Aaah, das sieht ja niedlich aus", lächelte Elrohir. "Hatte sie diese Zeichnung schon immer?"  
  
Haldir strich die Stirnmähne wieder zurück und entließ Meril mit einem dankenden Klaps. "Ja, die hat sich schon ganz früh gezeigt. Da wusste ich, dass ich einen Namen für sie gefunden hatte", berichtete er lächelnd.  
  
"Das finde ich sehr schön", sagte Elrohir und holte eine Decke aus der Satteltasche, die er sodann auf dem Grasboden ausbreitete. "Hast du auch Appetit auf ein kleines Picknick?" erkundigte er sich, während er bereits einige Esswaren und etwas Wein auf der Decke verteilte.  
  
"Du denkst an alles, nicht wahr?" neckte Haldir den Noldorelben ein wenig und ließ sich auf der Decke nieder. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Elladan diesmal keinen Tee dabei hatte. Aber vielleicht genügte es ja wirklich, wenn er ihn zweimal pro Tag trank, so wie Elladan gesagt hatte. Er würde sich eben beim Essen ein wenig zurückhalten und etwas Wein konnte sicher nicht schaden, überlegte er.  
  
Elrohir hatte es sich nun ebenfalls auf der Decke gemütlich gemacht, sah Haldir verschmitzt an und fragte: "Darf ich mal fragen, was für einen Grund es gab, dass du und Hathol eure Soldaten heute morgen so gedrillt habt?" Während er sprach schenkte er Wein in zwei kleine Kelche und reichte einen davon Haldir.  
  
Der Galadhrim nahm den Kelch dankend an, dann grinste er verschmitzt zurück. "Tja, du erinnerst dich an unser Gespräch heute morgen?" Elrohir stutzte kurz beeilte sich dann aber zu nicken, auch wenn er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, um was es in dem Gespräch gegangen war. "Nun, ich bin, nachdem wir uns getrennt hatten, in unsere Unterkünfte gegangen. Dein Bruder hatte ja von der Feier erzählt. Die hatte wirklich Spuren hinterlassen und zwar in der Form, dass fast ALLE meine Soldaten noch schliefen." Seine Augen bekamen einen verspielten, leicht hinterhältigen Glanz und verrieten, dass ihm das, was er nun erzählen würde nur allzu diebischen Spaß machte. "Ich habe mich kurz draußen umgesehen, ob überhaupt irgendwer schon den Weg aus dem Bett gefunden hatte, dabei traf ich auf Hauptmann Hathol. Der erzählte, dass er in den Quartieren seiner Soldaten, ein ähnliches Bild vorgefunden hatte. Wir haben beschlossen, dass soviel Disziplinlosigkeit bestraft werden muss."  
  
Elrohir grinste schief. "Hat mein Bruder ein Glück, dass er kein Soldat ist, wo er doch auch dabei war!" lachte Elrohir und fand es sehr lustig über sich selber zu sprechen. Er hielt Haldir sein Weinglas entgegen und die beiden Elben stießen an. "Man hat es nicht leicht unter dir, was?" fragte Elrohir lächelnd.  
  
"Oh, nur wenn man Regeln verletzt hat man es nicht leicht unter mir", erwiderte Haldir und nahm sich ein belegtes Brot. Elrohir erzählte daraufhin ein wenig aus der Zeit, als sein Vater darauf bestanden hatte, dass er und auch sein Bruder wenigstens die Grundzüge einer militärischen Ausbildung erhalten sollten. Dabei musste er natürlich genau aufpassen, dass er die Perspektiven immer richtig beibehielt. Er war neugierig, was Haldir zu manchen Sachen zu sagen hatte, die die Zwillinge damals erlebt hatten.  
  
Haldir schien nach einiger Zeit dem Gespräch jedoch nicht mehr zu folgen. Er hatte den Rest des Brotes, das er eben gegessen hatte, beiseite gelegt und starrte auf das Wasser. Elrohir nahm das nur am Rande wahr, da er damit beschäftigt war, sich Gurkenscheiben zwischen die beiden Brothälften seines Käsebrotes zu türmen. Ebenso wenig fiel ihm auf, dass Haldir ein wenig bleicher geworden war. Der blonde Elb spürte, dass sein Magen ohne den helfenden Tee nicht bereit war, Nahrung in sich zu behalten. Offenbar war es besser, wenn er zu jeder Mahlzeit diesen Tee trank, überlegte Haldir. Elladan hatte eben auf eine schnellere Heilung gehofft, daher hatte er wohl keinen Tee dabeigehabt, vermutete er und schluckte krampfhaft gegen die immer stärker werdende Übelkeit an. Was 'Elladan' gerade erzählte bekam Haldir nicht mehr mit, als er aufsprang und sich mit raschen Schritten entfernte, dabei er murmelte Elrohir eine halbherzige Entschuldigung zu, dass er sich erleichtern müsse. Er schaffte es immerhin bis zu einem Gebüsch am Waldrand, hinter dem er sich wenigstens etwas verstecken konnte, während er sich übergab.  
  
Elrohir hatte inzwischen seinen Käse-Gurken-Doppeldecker verspeist und war gerade dabei sich ein neues Brot zusammenzustellen, als Haldir sich entfernte. Mit vollen Backen kauend, nickte er nur als Antwort, da er gerade eben den letzten Bissen des anderen Brotes in den Mund gesteckt hatte. Er hatte auch nicht daran gezweifelt, dass Haldir das tun wollte, was er ihm gesagt hatte, bis er die charakteristischen Geräusche aus dem Gebüsch hörte. Sie waren zwar leise, aber für das feine Gehör eines Elben noch deutlich wahrnehmbar. Verwundert blickte er in Richtung der Büsche, schauderte kurz, widmete sich dann aber doch wieder seinem neuen Brot.  
  
Haldir brauchte etwas Zeit bis er sich wieder zu 'Elladan' gesellte. Er wollte sich schon für seine Unpässlichkeit entschuldigen, als er von dem jungen Noldorelben den Satz: "Na, mein Galadhrim, verträgst du nur das Bruchtaler Essen nicht oder hast du generell einen schwachen Magen?" entgegengeschleudert bekam. Elrohir hatte das als Witz gemeint, um Haldirs 'kleinen Unfall' zu überspielen. Haldir sah ihn jedoch nur mit großen Augen an. Das war das letzte, was der blonde Elb nun von Elladan erwartet hatte. Was sollte das? So hatte Elladan doch noch nie reagiert? Er war immer besonders einfühlsam gewesen, hatte stets selber nicht weitergegessen, wenn er bemerkt hatte, dass es Haldir nicht gut ging? Und nun saß er hier und futterte unbekümmert vor sich hin und sagte so verletzende Sachen, zumal er doch die Ursache genau kannte. Haldir schämte sich zum einen sehr für das was gerade geschehen war, zum anderen traf ihn Elladans flapsig daher gesagter Satz sehr tief. Er hatte gehofft, dass Elladan ihn in den Arm nehmen und seinen Bauch, der ihm nun auch wieder weh tat, streicheln würde.  
  
Elrohir bemerkte die Wandlung im Verhalten des Elben und nun fiel ihm auch die Blässe in dessen Gesicht auf. "Nun schau doch nicht so, so war es nicht gemeint", sagte er daher rasch als Entschuldigung. Aber er machte dennoch keine Anstalten Haldir zärtlich zu berühren, was dieser wiederum nicht verstand. "Können wir zurückreiten?" bat der blonde Elb daher.  
  
Elrohir nickte und begann die Sachen zusammenzusammeln.  
  
***************  
  
Elladan war indessen ziemlich missmutig durch alle Winkel seines Elternhauses gegangen, durch alle Gärten und hatte noch immer keine Spur von seinem Bruder entdeckt. Schließlich machte er sich frustriert auf den Weg zum Stall. Er würde ein wenig mit Celeb schmusen und ihn dann zum Ausritt fertig machen. Mit etwas Glück würde er Haldir dann wenigstens auf Anhieb finden und ihn mit einem zünftigen Picknick-Ausritt überraschen.  
  
Als er den Stall betrat blieb er erstaunt stehen. Merils Box war leer. Gut, das musste nichts heißen, denn Haldir konnte ja schließlich ausreiten wann und wohin er wollte. Doch was Elladan dann wütend machte, war die Tatsache, dass auch Celeb weg war. Das konnte seiner Meinung nach nur eines bedeuten: Elrohir hatte ihm nicht einfach irgendeinen Streich gespielt, sondern ihn gezielt ausgetrickst, um mit Haldir wegzureiten. Und da er Celeb genommen hatte, befand sich Haldir nun vermutlich im Glauben, er würde mit ihm, Elladan, ausreiten.  
  
Elladan spürte unbändige Wut auf seinen Bruder in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte er ihm so etwas antun? Wie konnte er Haldir das antun? Er wusste doch..... nein, er wusste es nicht. Elladan hatte seinem Bruder nicht erzählt, wie verliebt er in Haldir war. Vielleicht dachte Elrohir das ganze sei nur ein Spiel und wollte ein wenig mitspielen? Egal was er dachte, er hatte kein Recht dazu das zu tun. Elladans Wut wurde nur noch von einem anderen Gefühl überlagert: unbändige Sehnsucht und Sorge um Haldir. Die ganze Situation ließ ihn so verzweifeln, dass er am liebsten geweint hätte, und wütend rannte er zurück ins Haus. "Warte nur, wenn du zurückkommst. Du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben", fauchte er vor sich hin, knallte die Tür zu seinen Gemächern zu und setzte sich auf den Balkon. So würde er wenigstens gleich mitbekommen, wenn Elrohir wieder zuhause ankam.  
  
***********************  
  
So, nun bin ich aber sehr auf Eure Meinungen gespannt! Glaubt Ihr, das war eine gute Idee, die Elrohir da hatte? Wollt Ihr erfahren, ob dieser Tausch nun aufgeflogen ist? Ich freue mich sehr auf das eine oder andere Review!  
  
Alles Liebe, Eure Ari  
  
----------------------- [1] Meril = Rose 


	13. Entschuldigungen

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - später eventuell mal zwischendurch R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
Warnung: In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu Slash kommen! Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen!  
  
***********************  
  
Hi Ihr Lieben! Ein dickes Danke an Euch alle für Eure Mühe, mir ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen! Hab mich wieder riesig gefreut!  
  
@Shelley: Ja, ich denke auch, die Elben überlegen sich das doch etwas genauer, bevor sie das nächste Mal eine Feier ausarten lassen! *zwinker*  
  
@Sparrow: Was Elrohir und ich so machen? *gg* Wir bringen ein bisschen Schwung und Spannung in die Sache! *fg* Aber damit Deine Woche gut weitergeht, kommt hier das neue Kapitel!  
  
@Heitzi: Nun ja, bevor Elladan Elrohir den Kopf waschen kann, hat er glaub ich noch ein anderes, vordringlicheres Problem! *nach unten deut*  
  
Ach ja, da Ihr zwei den Satz (Nur wenn man Regeln verletzt hat man es nicht leicht unter mir) so doppeldeutig fandet, was mir vorher gar nicht so aufgefallen war, habt Ihr mich auf eine gute Idee gebracht! Danke für diese Inspiration!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ich streite nicht ab, dass dank Elrohir da jetzt einiges im Argen sein dürfte. Aber gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Man weiß ja nie....  
  
@Andrea: Hey, ich liebe diese kleinen Cliffhanger! *gg* Aber ich bemühe mich ja Euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen! Den Rollentausch aufklären...mmmh, wäre eine Idee. Schau doch mal, wie Elladan es jetzt löst!  
  
@amlugwen: Wie ich das geradebiegen will und alle überleben lasse? Hmmmmm.... hab ich denn je gesagt, dass ich alle überleben lassen will? *fg* Lass Dich einfach überraschen!  
  
@Joshua Nenya: Ich gebe zu, dieser Test war wirklich nicht die feine 'elbisch' Art. Viel Vergnügen weiterhin!  
  
@Zoysite: Dein Wunsch war mir Befehl! *zwinker* Hier ist das neue Kapitel! Vielen Dank für all Dein Lob! Ja, Haldir versteht grade die Welt nicht mehr, da hast Du vollkommen recht. Und Du möchtest also, dass die zwei ein Pärchen werden! Da wünsche ich Dir nun besonders viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses Teiles!  
  
@Hecate: Eieiei, so was kenn ich, wenn Storys interessanter sind als Übungsfälle...*selber sofort schlechtes Gewissen krieg* Aber ich freue mich sehr, dass Dir meine Story so gefällt! Also weiterhin viel Spaß!  
  
So, da wünsch Euch allen ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
**********************  
  
Kapitel 13 - Entschuldigungen  
  
Elladan hatte eine ganze Weile auf dem Balkon gesessen, ohne dass seine Wut sich gelegt hatte. Elrohir war auch noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Frustriert stand er schließlich auf und beschloss ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Früher oder später musste Elrohir ja zurückkommen und dann würde er ihn erwischen. Nur Haldir durfte von all dem nichts mitkriegen, das hatte Elladan sich geschworen, denn er war sich sicher, dass das für die angeknackste Seele des blonden Elbenkriegers nicht besonders gut sein würde. Er spürte wie sehr er Haldir vermisste und hoffte, dass er ihn wenigstens heute Abend wieder in seinem Zimmer haben würde.  
  
Schließlich verließ Elladan das Haus und stand auf der großen Freitreppe, wo er überlegte wohin er nun eigentlich gehen wollte. Ohne bestimmtes Ziel schlenderte er ein wenig den Weg zu den Soldatenunterkünften entlang. Schließlich setzte er sich auf eine Bank am Wegesrand. Seine Wut war ein wenig verraucht, dafür empfand er nun große Traurigkeit und etwas Eifersucht. Was wenn Elrohir nun nur aus dem einen Grund mit Haldir ausritt, um sich dann irgendwann zu erkennen zu geben? Um ihm Haldir auszuspannen? Elladan war sich jetzt ganz sicher, er hatte sich in Haldir verliebt und er wollte ihn nicht mehr hergeben und ihn schon gar nicht mit anderen teilen. Traurig betrachtete er das bunte Herbstlaub, das von den Bäumen fiel und anfing die Beete zu bedecken. Viele Blumen waren bereits verblüht. Als Elladan einige verwelkte Blüten betrachtete, erinnerte er sich daran, dass Haldir bei ihrem ersten Treffen am Fluß eine kleine getrocknete Blume bei sich gehabt hatte. Er fragte sich, was es damit auf sich gehabt hatte.  
  
Schließlich stand Elladan langsam auf und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Aus der Entfernung sah er, wie zwei Reiter zum Stall zurückkehrten, absaßen und samt ihren Pferden in dem Gebäude verschwanden. Elladan hatte auch aus dieser Distanz sofort die Pferde und ihre Reiter erkannt. Er fühlte wieder etwas Wut in sich aufsteigen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Stall. Dort schlich er sich von der Rückseite an und versteckte sich in einer Nische. Er wollte hören, was die beiden miteinander sprachen. Wenn sie jetzt rumalbern würden, war Elladan sich sicher, dann könnte er für nichts garantieren. Doch zu seiner Überraschung sprach keiner der beiden Elben auch nur ein Wort.  
  
Elladan wagte es einmal kurz den Kopf aus der Nische zu stecken um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch da waren. Das waren sie in der Tat und sie waren noch immer damit beschäftigt, ihre Pferde zu versorgen. Schließlich hörte Elladan, wie eine Boxtür geschlossen wurde und sein Bruder sagte: "Also, dann....bis nachher...." Von Haldir kam keine Antwort. Stattdessen ging Elrohir relativ nah an Elladans Versteck vorbei und dieser hörte, wie er murmelte: "Blöder, humorloser Eisklotz! Was findet Elladan bloß an dem?" Die Worte waren so leise, dass Haldir sie nicht hören konnte, aber Elladan hatte sie deutlich vernommen. Er wartete ab, bis Elrohir außer Sichtweite war. Erleichtert darüber, dass er heute die gleiche Kleidung wie sein Zwillingsbruder trug, wagte er sich aus seinem Versteck. Dieser Ausritt schien jedenfalls nicht besonders gut verlaufen zu sein und Elladan stellte sich angstvoll die Frage, ob er denn jetzt wohl Krach mit Haldir hatte. Doch das war das letzte was er wollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung was vorgefallen war, aber vielleicht war eine Entschuldigung auf blauen Dunst hin nicht verkehrt?  
  
Er betrat den Mittelgang des Stalles, leise, wie es einem Elben gebührte. Dann sah er Haldir in der Box seines Pferdes stehen. Der Hauptmann strich über die Mähne der Stute, hatte den Kopf an ihren Hals angelehnt und Elladan meinte sogar, dass seine Augen leicht feucht glitzerten. 'Elrohir, was immer du ihm angetan hast, das büßt du mir', knurrte Elladan innerlich. Doch was hatte Elrohir mit seinem geliebten Galadhrim nur angestellt, dass dieser offenbar so aufgewühlt war. "Haldir?" sprach er den blonden Elb vorsichtig an. Der Elb und auch die Stute blickten nun in seine Richtung. "Was ist Elladan?" Haldirs Stimme klang ein wenig fremd und vor allem abweisend.  
  
"Es.....es tut mir....leid", startete Elladan einen schwachen Versuch.  
  
Haldir drehte sich nun ganz zu Elladan um. Seine Augen funkelten gereizt und sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte tiefe Gekränktheit wider. "Es tut dir also leid, ja? Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Sobald wir außerhalb deiner Gemächer sind benimmst du dich wie ausgewechselt! Was soll das? Wenn wir bei dir sind, ist alles wunderschön, du bist so zuvorkommend und .... und lieb zu mir, und jetzt? Du reitest mit mir aus, stopfst mich mit Essen voll und machst dich auch noch über mich lustig, wenn ich mich übergeben muss, obwohl du ganz genau weißt, was los ist! Warum? Ich hätte ja nicht viel erwartet, aber wenigstens einmal....." Haldir brach ab. Er musste kurz Luft holen, denn er hatte diese anklagenden Worte in einem tiefen Atemzug herausgeschleudert. Außerdem brachte er es nun nicht einmal mehr übers Herz zu gestehen, wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt hatte, dass Elladan ihn zärtlich in den Arm nahm, wie er es sonst immer getan hatte.  
  
Elladan hatte derweil kurz die Augen geschlossen. 'Elrohir, ich bring dich um!!!' grollte er nun in Gedanken. Das würde sein Bruder ihm wirklich büßen müssen. Bisher hatte Haldir sich nie übergeben müssen, wenn sie beide zusammen gewesen waren. Elladan hatte immer sanfte Methoden gefunden, um das zu verhindern. Er konnte sich jetzt das ganze Ausmaß der inneren Verletztheit von Haldir ausmalen. Wäre er dabei gewesen, so hätte er Haldir sofort getröstet und ihm versichert, dass es nicht schlimm sei, da er ja nichts dafür könne. Aber was hatte Elrohir getan? Der wusste natürlich nichts und hatte sich obendrein noch über Haldir lustig gemacht. 'Wenn er noch einmal Hand an Haldir legt, egal wie, dann vergeß' ich mich!' Elladan knirschte vor Wut fast mit den Zähnen. Er konnte es gerade noch verhindern, indem er sich zwang an etwas anderes zu denken. Seine Sorge galt nun wieder ganz und gar Haldir, denn vielleicht hatte sich sein Zustand nun wieder verschlechtert. Elladan hoffte sehr, dass dem nicht so war.  
  
"Ich.....ich weiß auch nicht....was in mich gefahren war..... ich hab es nicht so gemeint.....", stotterte der Zwilling dann, in einem weiteren Versuch den blonden Elben zu besänftigen.  
  
"Ach? Du hast es nicht so gemeint? Wie hast du es denn dann gemeint?" fauchte Haldir.  
  
Insgeheim war Elladan ein wenig dankbar, dass Haldir schon soviel ausgeplaudert hatte, dass er sich ein ungefähres Bild machen konnte, was vorgefallen war. Und er wusste, dass sein Bruder einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Humor hatte. Den benutzte er oft, um Unsicherheit zu überspielen oder andere Situationen zu retten. Doch Elladan wusste auch, dass Haldir dies momentan nicht verstehen konnte. Elrohir hatte manchmal einen Humor, der gewöhnungsbedürftig war und von dem man wissen musste, wie man damit umzugehen hatte. "Ich.....ich...ich wollte ...." Elladan brach ab. Er wusste nicht was genau vorgefallen war und daher fiel es ihm umso schwerer Worte für das zu finden, was Elrohir getan haben könnte und was er nun zu entschuldigen versuchte.  
  
"Sag mal, hat es dir auf einmal die Sprache verschlagen?" herrschte Haldir ihn an. Seine Stimme klang jetzt wie die des Hauptmannes Haldir und nicht wie die des privaten Haldir. Allein schon diese Tatsache traf Elladan wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht und verschlug ihm endgültig die Sprache. Er fühlte wie die Tränen in ihm aufstiegen.  
  
"Du sagst immer, du willst mir helfen, aber merkst du nicht, dass so was keine Hilfe ist, sondern mir weh tut?" fuhr Haldir fort.  
  
Elladan stand noch immer mitten im Gang. Seine Schultern waren immer weiter nach unten gesackt, während Haldir gesprochen hatte und ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, liefen nun Tränen über seine Wangen. Er machte scheu einen Schritt auf Haldir zu, blieb jedoch gleich wieder stehen und senkte den Blick.  
  
Haldir konnte seine Überraschung kaum verbergen, als er sah, was seine Worte angerichtet hatten. War er vielleicht doch zu hart gewesen? Hatte Elladan doch die Wahrheit gesagt, hatte er es wirklich nicht so gemeint? Hatte er selber am Ende gar überreagiert? Aber warum hatte Elladan ihn dann während des Heimrittes nicht einmal wirklich angesehen? Zögernd verließ er die Box von Meril, schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat auf Elladan zu, dem noch immer stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
  
Der junge Noldorelb weinte, weil ihm das was geschehen war so leid tat, dass er keine Worte der Entschuldigung mehr fand, weil er abgrundtief traurig über diesen Vorfall war und weil er nun unheimliche Angst hatte, Haldir zu verlieren. Seine Freundschaft, sein Vertrauen, all das was er mühsam aufgebaut hatte. Haldir blickte in die dunklen von Tränen verschleierten Augen des Noldor und sah zu seiner Überraschung das, was er den ganzen Nachmittag über vermisst hatte. Auf dem Ausritt und während des Picknicks hatte Elladan nie diese Herzlichkeit und Wärme in seinen Augen gehabt, mit der er Haldir sonst immer ansah. Er hatte zwar das belustigte Funkeln in den Augen des Noldor gesehen, aber nicht diese Wärme und Vertrautheit. Doch nun auf einmal schienen sie wieder da zu sein.  
  
Der Hauptmann der Galadhrim wunderte sich immer mehr über das Verhalten des Noldorelben vor ihm. Doch ihm dämmerte, dass er an diesem Tränenausbruch nicht unschuldig war. Schüchtern streckte er eine Hand aus, um zu sehen, ob Elladan davor zurückwich. Dies geschah nicht, also legte Haldir seine Hand an die Wange des Zwillings und wischte ihm mit dem Daumen die Tränen ab.  
  
"Haldir....ich wollte dir nicht weh tun.... wirklich nicht", flüsterte Elladan leise und traute sich kaum aufzusehen. Das Gefühl der Hand an seiner Wange war angenehm und er wünschte sich, Haldir würde sie noch eine Weile dort ruhen lassen. "Ich....ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren.... war..... ich war....... ich war wohl noch mit den Gedanken zu sehr bei...... bei Vaters Aufträgen..... ich hatte Zweifel über... über einige Dinge, die ich zu erledigen hatte.... ich.... ich hätte es dir vielleicht..... erzählen sollen.... aber ich wollte dich nicht ....damit langweilen..... aber ich wollte dir noch viel weniger weh tun........ das wollte ich nie....niemals", fuhr Elladan mit brüchiger Stimme fort und schämte sich dabei maßlos, dass er Haldir so anlügen musste.  
  
"Ich .....ich denke.....das weiß ich jetzt", flüsterte Haldir nun ebenso leise und schüchtern zurück. Auch seine Augen, die eben noch gekränkt und zornig funkelten glänzten nun verdächtig feucht. "Tu so etwas trotzdem nie wieder!" fuhr er fort.  
  
"Werde ich nicht. Nie wieder in meinem ganzen Leben, Haldir!" versprach Elladan und innerlich schwor er, dass er dafür sorgen würde, koste es was es wolle, nie wieder so eine Situation zuzulassen. Nie wieder sollte Elrohir seinen Geliebten austricksen und ihm seelisch so weh tun. Endlich brachte er es fertig aufzusehen und er blickte den blonden Elb an, der nun nicht mehr wütend, aber dafür irgendwie verletzlich wirkte. Elladan war dankbar dafür, dass sie im Augenblick ganz allein im Stall waren. Scheu trat er noch ein wenig näher an den Galadhrim heran und umarmte ihn schüchtern. "Nie wieder werde ich irgendetwas tun oder zulassen, was dir weh tut", schwor er Haldir nochmals.  
  
Haldir zuckte erst ein wenig zurück, doch dann ließ er die Umarmung zu. Und er fühlte, wie sehr er sich nach dieser Berührung gesehnt hatte. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und drückte den jungen Noldorelben fest an sich. "Wirst du dich denn irgendwann mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen wollen, oder...... oder schämst du dich.... gar.... für mich..... oder wegen mir.....?" Diese Frage kam mit einem ganz leisen Schluchzen über die Lippen des blonden Elben.  
  
"Was?" Elladan klang ziemlich entsetzt, als dieses kleine Wort schneller als er überlegen konnte über seine Lippen kam. Dann drückte er Haldir noch fester an sich, strich über den blonden Haarschopf und flüsterte: "Nein Haldir, bei den Valar, wie kommst du denn auf diesen absurden Gedanken? Warum sollte ich mich für dich schämen?"  
  
"Weil ich dir vielleicht......nicht gut genug.... bin...... so wie ich auch... Merilin nicht..... nicht gut genug war", erklärte Haldir leise und versuchte dabei, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wenn sie irgendwann demnächst diesen Stall verlassen würden, dann sollte nicht gleich jeder bemerken, dass Haldir ein paar Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen waren. Zu seiner Erleichterung, konnte er das auch noch gut unter Kontrolle halten.  
  
"Haldir, du bist mir auf alle Fälle gut genug.... ach, was für eine unsinnige Bezeichnung. Du.... du bist das Beste was mir bisher passiert ist", antwortete Elladan und war froh, dass seine Tränen nun auch ganz allmählich wieder versiegten.  
  
Haldir schluckte schwer, als er diese Antwort vernahm. Unfähig etwas zu tun blieben die beiden Elben noch eine Weile auf dem Mittelgang des Stalles stehen, genossen die gegenseitige Wärme und Nähe und zogen daraus die Kraft sich zu beruhigen. Keiner war wirklich bereit, den anderen loszulassen. Erst als sie beide das Gefühl hatten, dass sich der jeweils andere wieder gefangen hatte lockerten sie gleichzeitig ihre Umarmung und Elladan schlug vorsichtig vor: "Möchtest du nicht gleich mit zu mir kommen?"  
  
"Jetzt? Sofort?" fragte Haldir unsicher. "Aber wir könnten gesehen werden....", gab er zu Bedenken.  
  
"Das ist mir egal! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich nicht für dich schäme!" erwiderte Elladan, "Gib mir die Chance, es zu beweisen!" Damit griff er zaghaft nach Haldirs Hand und zog ihn aus dem Stall.  
  
*********************  
  
So, das sieht doch nach Entspannung der Situation aus, oder? Habt Ihr denn auch alle Lust auf eine richtig schöne Versöhnung? Lasst es mich wissen! Ich werde mir dann ganz viel Mühe geben! Alles Liebe, Eure Ari 


	14. Wasserspiele

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: R wegen Slash  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
Warnung: In diesem Kapitel kommt es zu Slash! Wer das nicht lesen mag, sollte dieses Kapitel nicht lesen!  
  
**********************  
  
Vorweg wieder ein ganz dickes liebes Danke an Euch alle für die vielen lieben Reviews! Ich freue mich immer noch total über jedes einzelne! Ich möchte auch Shelley mal wieder danken, die das Ganze immer noch so toll betaliest! Vielen Dank dafür, Süße!  
  
@Shelley: Dein Lieblingssatz war einer meiner Spontaneinfälle, den ich auch sofort verwenden musste! *gg* Wunschgemäß erhöht sich nun das Rating!  
  
@Heitzi: Ich habe Deinen Wunsch erhört und sie werden sich nun auf den Weg in Elladans Zimmer machen und.....ach, lies es einfach, ich will doch nicht die Überraschung vorwegnehmen! *gg*  
  
@Sparrow: Oh, Du hast geweint! *tröstknuddel* Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich das ja als großes Kompliment empfinde, wenn meine Story Dich so bewegt! Vielen Dank dafür!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, Elladan musste wirklich alle Register ziehen, um da noch mal rauszukommen! Viel Spaß bei der Versöhnung!  
  
@Winnowill: Da magst Du recht haben. Es wäre vielleicht ein klügerer Schachzug gewesen, wenn Elladan die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, aber es hat ja so auch noch geklappt! *zwinker*  
  
@Joshua Nenya: Hui, so spät noch im Netz unterwegs! Danke für Deine netten Worte und keine Sorge, der Elrohir kommt gewiss nicht ungeschoren davon!  
  
@Andrea: Hier kommt viel Versöhnung und ich hoffe, sie gefällt Dir!  
  
@amlugwen: Hey, da freu ich mich ja auch riesig, wenn sich da jemand so sehr über mein Update freut! *strahl*  
  
@Zoysite: Vielen Dank für all Dein Lob! *schon ganz rot bin* Ich hoffe, auch Dir gefällt die Versöhnungsszene! Und wie ich schon andeutete, der Elrohir wird gewiss noch etwas abbekommen!  
  
So, nun wünsche ich Euch allen wieder gute Unterhaltung beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
**********************  
  
Kapitel 14 - Wasserspiele  
  
Es war schon dämmerig als die beiden Elben händchenhaltend zurück zu Lord Elronds Anwesen gingen. Haldir fühlte sich ein wenig nervös. Er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben entdeckt, dass er sich auch zu männlichen Elben hingezogen fühlte. Das war etwas völlig neues für ihn und die Liebe, die er für Elladan empfand, wuchs mit jedem Tag. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde ihm der dunkelhaarige Elb schon fast genauso viel bedeuten, wie ihm einst Merilin bedeutet hatte. Das schönste aber war, dass Elladan diese Liebe offenbar erwiderte und anscheinend nun tatsächlich bereit war, sich zu ihm zu bekennen. Ein kleines Hochgefühl durchströmte ihn. Dennoch wurde die Unsicherheit größer, als sie nun durch die Flure von Elladans Zuhause gingen. Sie begegneten jedoch niemandem, was Haldir nun doch ganz recht war.  
  
Elladan öffnete die Tür zu seinen Gemächern und Haldir genoss das Gefühl der Vertrautheit, das ihn mittlerweile durchströmte, sobald er diese Räume betrat. Jedes Mal glitt sein Blick durch die Fenster der Balkontüren und er sog die schöne Aussicht in sich auf. Elladan lächelte, als er aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, was Haldir betrachtete. "Geh ruhig noch einen Moment auf den Balkon. Ich bin gleich bei dir", forderte er den blonden Elben auf. Haldir ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und trat nach draußen.  
  
Elladan nutzte die Zeit um einen Diener zu rufen und ihm einige Anweisungen zu erteilen. Als der Diener gegangen war, um seine Wünsche zu erfüllen, ging Elladan, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Haldir noch immer die Aussicht genoss, ins Badezimmer. Es dauerte ein Weilchen bis er wieder herauskam. Sein Weg führte ihn dann direkt auf den Balkon. Er wollte sich leise von hinten an Haldir heranschleichen.  
  
Haldir stand reglos, leicht auf das Geländer gelehnt, an der Brüstung des weitläufigen Balkons. Es schien als habe er den Noldorelben nicht bemerkt - dies dachte jedenfalls Elladan, als er sich schon recht nahe herangepirscht hatte. Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte Haldir: "Nun, ich nehme an du willst mich umarmen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Elladan blieb verdutzt stehen, denn er hatte geglaubt den ganzen großen Balkon unbemerkt überqueren zu können, um dann Haldir tatsächlich von hinten in eine Überraschungsumarmung zu ziehen. "Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin? Ich war doch ganz leise? Und wieso nimmst du an, ich wolle dich umarmen?" Ein Grinsen spielte um seine Mundwinkel.  
  
Haldir drehte sich um und grinste ebenfalls. "Schon vergessen? Ich bin ein Hauptmann der Grenzwachen Lothloriens! Keiner schleicht sich unbemerkt an mich heran!" Er machte eine Pause, erinnerte sich an den Vorfall am Ufer des Bruinen und setzte dann hinzu: "Es sei denn, es tritt ein ganz seltener Ausnahmefall ein, der meine Wachsamkeit derartig schwer einschränkt."  
  
Elladan wusste worauf Haldir anspielte, trat nun dicht an ihn heran und spitzte die Lippen auffordernd. Haldir lächelte, beugte sich etwas vor und hauchte dann einen Kuss auf die zarten Lippen. "Und wie kamst du auf das Umarmen?" beharrte Elladan mit verspieltem Tonfall, nachdem Haldir seine Lippen wieder freigegeben hatte.  
  
"Ganz einfach: wenn du versucht hättest mich mit Pfeil und Bogen zu erschießen, dann hättest du schießen müssen, als du in der Tür standest, aber da hattest du ja nicht mal einen Bogen dabei. Des weiteren hätte ich mich dann sofort umgedreht und dir ein Messer in das Handgelenk geworfen, das die Bogensehne führt. Hättest du mich erstechen wollen, so hättest du spätestens an dem Punkt, an dem du vorhin standest, die Hand mit deinem Dolch oder Messer heben müssen. Dann hätte ich mich wiederum umgedreht und dir mit einem zielsicheren Tritt das Messer aus der Hand geschlagen", erläuterte Haldir ganz nüchtern, geradeso als würde er einer Gruppe Rekruten die Grundregeln für das Verhalten im Fall eines Attentats auf ihren Lord beibringen. "Aber da du das auch nicht getan hast und du mich ja angeblich magst, schloss ich daraus, dass du mich vermutlich umarmen wolltest, denn wenn du ebenfalls nur die Aussicht hättest genießen wollen und dazu neben mich treten wolltest, dann hättest du nicht so sehr darauf geachtet, in einer Linie hinter mir zu bleiben um möglichst nicht in mein Blickfeld zu geraten", schloss er dann mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen seine Analyse und zog den jungen Noldorelben nun seinerseits in eine Umarmung.  
  
Elladan war baff. Er machte auch gar keine Anstalten sich gegen die herzliche Berührung zu wehren sondern erwiderte die Umarmung automatisch. Dann blickte er Haldir in die Augen und fragte fast schüchtern: "Hast du wirklich so etwas gedacht. Ich meine, überlegst du dir solche Sachen immer so schnell?"  
  
Haldir nickte. "Das ist mein Beruf. Ich muss blitzschnell mögliche Gefahren erkennen und darf dabei nicht potentiell harmlose Sachen als Gefahrensituationen fehl deuten. Davon kann das Leben deiner Großeltern abhängen und meines genauso", antwortete Haldir. Als er Elladans besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er hinzu: "Keine Sorge, bisher habe ich mich noch nie geirrt. Und es ist noch niemand zu Schaden gekommen, außer einigen Orks." Er zwinkerte Elladan zu.  
  
Das beruhigte den dunkelhaarigen Elben wieder. "Muss ein stressiges Leben sein. Ich denke ich könnte es nicht", sagte er bewundernd. "Weißt du was? Wenn du immer unter solchem Druck stehst, ist ein wenig Entspannung jetzt sicher genau das richtige!" Haldir sah ihn daraufhin verwundert an, nickte aber, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm das jetzt gut tun würde. Daraufhin ergriff Elladan seine Hand und führte ihn wieder nach drinnen.  
  
Haldir wollte schon die gemütlich aussehende Couch ansteuern, doch Elladan schüttelte den Kopf. Als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten wollte Haldir sich vorsichtig Richtung Bett bewegen, doch abermals schüttelte Elladan den Kopf. Er führte den Galadhrim durch das Schlafzimmer. Neben dem Frisiertisch war noch eine Tür, der Haldir am Vorabend keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Elladan stellte sich davor und bat: "Mach die Augen zu." Haldir stutzte. "Warum?" "Bitte, mir zuliebe. Mach deine Augen zu", bat Elladan und sah Haldir dabei mit großen dunklen Augen an. Als Haldir noch zögern wollte, schaffte Elladan es auch noch seine langen Wimpern spielerisch einzusetzen, was ihm ein so bittendes, liebebedürftiges Aussehen verlieh, dass Haldir gar nicht anders konnte, als seine Bitte zu erfüllen.  
  
Elladan vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass Haldirs Augen wirklich geschlossen waren, dann öffnete er die Tür neben dem Frisiertisch, führte Haldir in den dahinterliegenden Raum und schloss die Tür wieder. "Darf ich meine Augen jetzt wieder öffnen", fragte Haldir neugierig. "Ja, jetzt darfst du sie wieder öffnen", stimmte Elladan zu und beobachtete erwartungsvoll die Reaktion des blonden Elben.  
  
Als Haldir nun die Augen aufschlug staunte er nicht schlecht. Sie standen in Elladans privatem Badezimmer. Die Wände waren in warmen Orangetönen gehalten. Im Kamin brannte ein kleines Feuer und verlieh dem ganzen Raum eine angenehme Wärme. Einige Regale, die, wie alles in diesem Gebäude, mit wunderschönen Schnitzereien verziert waren, beinhalteten viele flauschig aussehende Handtücher. Über dem Waschtisch hing ein schön gerahmter Spiegel neben dem Kerzen in Haltern hingen. Im Moment waren aber nicht nur die Kerzen in den Haltern, sondern noch viele weitere entzündet. Sie tauchten das Bad in ein warmes Licht, durch das die Farben der Wände und Einrichtung noch schöner zur Geltung kamen. Das beeindruckendste was Haldir sah, befand sich jedoch in der Mitte des Raumes. Ein großer Sockel aus blank poliertem Stein, zu dem man einige Stufen emporsteigen musste. In die Mitte war eine große Badewanne eingelassen, die nun mit warmem Wasser gefüllt war. Duftende Badeöle standen in schönen Glasflakons auf einem Tablett neben der Wanne. Gegenüber diesem Tablett, nur am anderen Wannenrand, stand ein Tablett mit einer Karaffe gekühlten Weines, die nun von außen beschlagen war, mit zwei schön geschwungenen Gläsern. Rund um den Wannenrand auf dem Sockel und auf den Stufen, die zur Wanne hinaufführten waren rote Rosen verteilt.  
  
Haldir schluckte schwer. Er hatte so etwas nicht erwartet und war gerührt, wie viel Mühe Elladan sich gegeben hatte. Er konnte im ersten Moment gar nichts sagen, einfach nur dastehen, betrachten, in sich aufsaugen und staunen. Elladan sah ihn neugierig an. Mit einer Stimme, aus der er die Unsicherheit nicht ganz hatte verbannen können, sagte er: "Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir?"  
  
Nach einem nochmaligen Schlucken drehte Haldir sich zu dem Noldorelben um und sagte: "Ob es mir gefällt? Und wie!!! Das ist alles so schön.... du hast dir soviel Mühe gegeben...das ist so...vielen Dank!" Und er zog den dunkelhaarigen Elben, wenn auch etwas schüchtern, in einen intensiven Kuss.  
  
Elladan erwiderte den Kuss und flüsterte anschließend: "Ich muss meine unüberlegte Rabiatheit doch wieder ein wenig gutmachen!" Dann wanderten seine Finger an die Verschlüsse von Haldirs Tunika und begannen sie zu öffnen.  
  
Willig ließ Haldir sich dieses Kleidungsstücks entledigen. Dann führte Elladan ihn zu den Stufen, die zur Wanne führten, und brachte ihn mit sanftem Druck dazu sich darauf zu setzen. Haldir tat es und erlebte kurz darauf, wie Elladan ihm seine Stiefel auszog. Haldirs Füße waren froh, ihrem 'Gefängnis' entkommen zu sein und Haldir spielte kurz mit seinen Zehen, was dazu führte, dass Elladan noch einen Moment am Fuße der Stufen hocken blieb und Haldirs rechten Fuß ergriff. Haldir stützte sich mit seinen Händen bequem auf dem Treppchen ab und genoss es, wie Elladan seinen Fuß massierte. Liebevoll blickte er zu dem Noldorelben hinab, der sich so um ihn bemühte.  
  
Elladan stellte derweil Haldirs Fuß wieder ab, nachdem er einen Kuss auf den Spann gehaucht hatte. Dies hatte er so bewerkstelligt, dass Haldirs Beine nun leicht gespreizt waren, so dass er sich auf die unterste Treppestufe zwischen sie hocken konnte. Als er das tat sah Haldir ihn mit einem Blick an, der zum einen Verlangen, zum anderen aber auch Unsicherheit widerspiegelte. Zum einen konnte dies genau zu dem führen, was er sich seit gestern Abend wünschte, aber zum anderen war er genau deswegen auch ein wenig unsicher. Seine Gedanken wurden von Elladans Händen an seinem Hosenbund unterbrochen. Der dunkelhaarige Elb hatte inzwischen die Schnürungen geöffnet und küsste Haldir nun sanft auf den Bauchnabel. Ein elektrisierendes Gefühl ging von diesem Kuss aus, welches Haldir sehr gefiel. Allerdings fiel ihm auch gerade etwas auf: "Hey, ich bin schon fast nackt, aber du hast noch alles an." Dabei sah er Elladan verspielt an.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Elb grinste. "Okay, dann gebe ich dir die Chance einen Ausgleich zu schaffen." Damit nahm er Haldirs Hände und führte sie zu den Verschlüssen der Robe, die er sich übergezogen hatte, bevor er zu Haldir auf den Balkon getreten war. Haldir öffnete sie, während Elladan noch immer auf der Stufe vor ihm saß. Dann streifte er die Robe sachte über die Schultern des anderen Elben und konnte sich anschließend ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Elladan erhob sich, die Robe fiel ganz zu Boden und er trug gar nichts, außer den Schuhen. Elladan zwinkerte, während er aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte: "Nun hast du aber wieder mehr an." Ein anzügliches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.  
  
Haldir betrachtete derweil den Körper, den er gerade vor sich enthüllt hatte. Ganz besonders einem Körperteil galt ganz automatisch seine Aufmerksamkeit. Elladan beobachtete geduldig, ob Haldir gefiel was er sah. "Na, gefällt dir was du gerade ausgepackt hast?" flüsterte er dann zärtlich in das Ohr des blonden Elben, wozu er sich ein wenig vorbeugen musste. Dabei streiften seine langen dunklen Haare die bloße Schulter des Galadhrim. Der hauchte nur ein schwaches 'Ja' als Antwort. "Darf ich nun auch etwas auspacken?" flüsterte Elladan zärtlich und nahm vorsichtig die Spitze des empfindlichen Elbenohres zwischen seine Lippen. Haldir nickte und erhob sich etwas, so dass Elladan ihm problemlos die Hosen über sein Hinterteil streifen konnte. Dann setzte er sich wieder und spürte wie angenehm warm sich die Stufen anfühlten. Überhaupt schien es in dem ganzen Raum auf einmal sehr viel wärmer zu sein.  
  
Nachdem Elladan Haldir die Hose ganz ausgezogen hatte, hauchte er abermals einen zarten Kuss auf den Bauch des blonden Elben, allerdings diesmal ein Stück unterhalb des Bauchnabels. Scheu blickte er nach oben, um zu sehen, ob Haldir das gefiel. Das schien absolut der Fall zu sein. "Lust auf ein kleines Bad?" fragte er neckisch. Der Galadhrim nickte, neugierig und erwartungsvoll, was als nächstes geschehen würde.  
  
Elladan stieg vorsichtig an Haldir vorbei, bemüht, nicht in eine der Rosen zu treten und ließ sich dann elegant in die Wanne gleiten. Haldir hatte sich umgedreht und ihm dabei zugesehen. "Worauf wartest du?" forderte der Noldor ihn auf. Haldir erhob sich daraufhin und schickte sich nun auch an, zu ihm in die Wanne zu kommen. Dabei betrachtete nun Elladan neugierig ein ganz besonderes Körperteil. Es war zwar lang, aber relativ schlank. Elladan konnte nicht anders, als sich auszumalen, wie es wohl wäre, diesen schlanken Galadhrim in sich aufzunehmen, in sich zu fühlen, was auch erste Reaktionen zwischen seinen Beinen hervorrief.  
  
Als Haldir sich gegenüber Elladan ins Wasser hatte gleiten lassen, legte er den Kopf zurück, lehnte ihn an den Badewannenrand und seufzte wohlig. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit einem Mann zusammen badete. Wenn er auf seinem Grenzposten war, ging es oft nicht anders, denn es gab dort nur ein einziges, kleines Gemeinschaftsbad und es war zeitaufwendig, die Wanne zu füllen und soviel warmes Wasser aufzukochen. Er hatte zwar auch schon hin und wieder mitbekommen, dass es einige 'Paare' unter den Soldaten gab, die grundsätzlich zusammen baden gingen, er hatte dann gewusst oder vermutet, dass das noch andere Gründe, außer Praktikabilität hatte, doch er selbst hatte noch nie mit einem Mann auf diese Weise gebadet und er wollte jede Sekunde davon voll auskosten.  
  
Elladan beobachtete zufrieden lächelnd, wie Haldir sich entspannte. Zunächst beschäftigte er sich damit, sich selber ein wenig zu waschen, tauchte sein Haar unter Wasser, massierte Seife hinein und spülte es aus. Dann bewegte er sich zu Haldir hinüber, der ihm zusah. Er küsste ihn erst auf den Bauch, an der Stelle, die gerade aus dem Wasser herausschaute. Dann zog er eine Kussspur mit seinen feuchten Lippen bis zum Hals des Elben. Anschließen hauchte er über die feuchte Spur, was eine Gänsehaut auf Haldirs Brust hervorrief. Lächelnd beobachtete Elladan dieses Schauspiel.  
  
Der blonde Elb beugte sich nun etwas vor und fing die feuchten Lippen Elladans mit seinen eigenen ab. Seine Hände strichen durch das nasse, dunkle Haar, streichelten dann über den makellosen Rücken. Er fühlte wie Elladan ihn nun auch umarmte. Er bog seinen Kopf nach hinten, wodurch sein Haar nun auch nass wurde und erzitterte etwas unter dem Kuss Elladans, den er auf seiner Kehle spürte. Irgendwie schaffte Elladan es, sich hinter ihn zu wuseln, so dass der dunkelhaarige Elb nun am Wannenrand lehnte und Haldir zwischen seinen Beinen saß und an seiner Brust lehnte.  
  
Elladan nutzte diese Position um sich den empfindlichen Ohren des anderen Elben zu widmen. Er ging dabei ganz langsam und behutsam vor, machte eine Pause und fragte wieder flüsternd: "Gefällt dir das auch, Haldir?"  
  
"Jaaaha, sehr sogar", antwortete der blonde Elb und sog zischend den Atem ein, als Elladan begann an einer seiner Ohrspitzen zu lutschen und zu knabbern. Haldir legte derweil seine Hände auf Elladans Knie und begann unter Wasser die schlanken Beine zu streicheln. Er war unsicher, da er so etwas noch nie bei einem Mann getan hatte, doch er überlegte sich, dass ihm eine solche Behandlung gefallen würde, also probierte er es auch bei Elladan aus. Sanft strich er auf und ab und wanderte dabei, so gut es ging zu den Innenseiten der Beine.  
  
Elladan hatte eben, während er Haldirs Ohren liebkost hatte, ein wenig Badeöl in dessen Haar massiert und Haldir nun vorsichtig eine Handvoll Wasser so behutsam über den Kopf gegossen, dass es nach hinten floss und ihm nicht in die Augen geriet, als der Galadhrim begonnen hatte, die Innenseiten seines rechten Oberschenkels mit seinem Daumen zu streicheln. Darauf reagierte Elladans Körper nun eindeutig.  
  
Diese Reaktion fühlte auch Haldir an seinem Rücken und er hörte, wie Elladan zischend einatmete. "Gefällt dir das?" fragte Haldir nun seinerseits. Elladan nickte und küsste Haldir zur Antwort in den Nacken: "Oh ja, mein schöner Krieger, das gefällt mir!" Daraufhin wanderte eine von Elladans Händen auf Haldirs Bauch. Elladan streichelte ihn kurz, stellte dabei fest, dass sich Haldirs Bauch weich anfühlte, woraus er schloss, dass er Haldir zumindest jetzt nicht weh tat. Also wanderte seine Hand behutsam tiefer. Während Haldir noch immer die Innenseite von Elladans Oberschenkeln streichelte, umschloss dessen Hand nun behutsam Haldirs Schaft.  
  
Doch die erwartete Reaktion blieb aus. Auch das Streicheln hörte auf. Elladan ließ seine andere Hand auf Haldirs Brust wandern und zog den Galadhrim sanft enger an sich. "Haldir, hast du schon mal mit einem Mann zusammengelegen?" flüsterte er zärtlich. Haldir schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. "Möchtest du das denn überhaupt?" Haldir war unsicher geworden. Ja, er wollte das, doch er hatte auch ein wenig Angst. Schüchtern verriet er Elladan diesen Zwiespalt seiner Gefühle. "Ich hab auch Angst etwas falsch zu machen", fügte er dann noch hinzu. "Aber du würdest gerne mit mir zusammenliegen?" fragte Elladan nochmals vorsichtig nach. Als Haldir drauf wiederum nickte, diesmal schon etwas bestimmter, lächelte Elladan und küsste den Galadhrim vor sich auf die Wange. "Hab keine Angst, du wirst nichts falsch machen und ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein", versprach er.  
  
***********************  
  
Ich bin fies hier aufzuhören, gelle? Aber so ein "kleiner" Cliffhanger, der drängt sich doch fast auf, oder? Na, wollt ihr wissen wie's weitergeht? Liebe Grüße, Ari 


	15. Zärtlichkeiten

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: R wegen Slash  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
Warnung: In diesem Kapitel kommt es zu Slash! Wer das nicht lesen mag, sollte dieses Kapitel nicht lesen!  
  
***********************  
  
Vielen lieben Dank für all Eure Reviews! Ich freue mich jedes Mal aufs neue, dass Euch meine Story gefällt, dass Ihr sie immer noch mit Freude lest und dass Ihr Euch die Mühe macht mir ein Feedback zu hinterlassen! Das ist wirklich toll und ich nehme es nicht als selbstverständlich hin!!! Vielen vielen Dank!  
  
@Shelley: Jau, man könnte sagen, dass ist eine kleine Rache für fiese Cliffies. Aber Du und auch Heitzi, Ihr geht mir ja mit guten Beispielen voran. Von Euch hab ich ja die Neigung zu solchen Cliffies entwickelt! *gg*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Freut mich sehr, dass Dir mein schüchterner Haldir gefällt. Ich wollte ihn halt mal ein wenig anders darstellen und bin erfreut zu sehen, dass auch das gut ankommt! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir weiterhin!  
  
@Sparrow: Oh, Dir gefällt auch der schüchterne, etwas unsichere Haldir! *freu* Ob man Elladan buchen kann...? Nun ja, da solltest Du ihn vielleicht mal direkt fragen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob Du da so einfach an einem gewissen lorischen Hauptmann vorbei kommen wirst, der wenn es um Kämpfe geht, ganz gewiss überhaupt nicht schüchtern ist! *zwinker* Besonders nach jenem Kapitel dürfte er den Elladan nicht mehr so ohne weiteres hergeben wollen! *gg*  
  
@Heitzi: Ich weiß, dass ich gemein bin, aber Du machst manchmal eben so fiese Cliffies, wo ich mir die Fingernägel wundkauen könnte vor Spannung! Ich hoffe, dass Dich das Kapitel hier aber für's Warten entschädigt!  
  
@Hecate Triformis: Keine Sorge, der Elrohir bekommt sein Fett noch weg! Aber wie Du siehst, ist der Elladan grad anderweitig beschäftigt! *ggg*  
  
@Andrea: Kein Sorge, das nächste Kapitel ist schon da! Ich hoffe, es beseitigt den Frust! *ggg* Was Elrohir angeht, siehe oben! *zwinker*  
  
@Zoysite: Danke für all Dein Lob! Sowas gibt mir immer enormen Auftrieb! *knuffel* Schön, dass ich Dich neugierig gemacht habe. *freu* Ich hoffe, Deine Neugier wird nun befriedigt!  
  
@loria: Toll, wieder von Dir zu hören. Hatte schon befürchtet, Dir gefällt die Story nicht mehr! Und Du hast Glück, kaum reviewt, da kommt ein neues Kapitel! *zwinker*  
  
Und nun, Euch allen viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel! Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich Euren Geschmack getroffen habe!  
  
**********************  
  
Kapitel 15 - Zärtlichkeiten  
  
Ein wenig später hatten die beiden Elben die Badewanne verlassen und lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt in Elladans großem Bett. Haldir war sich nun ganz sicher, dass er dies hier wollte. Elladan war so zärtlich zu ihm. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig abgetrocknet und Elladan hatte den Körper des Galadhrim dabei mit Küssen bedeckt oder spielerisch Wassertropfen von den Ohrspitzen abgeleckt, was Haldir besonders gefallen hatte. Dann war Haldir an der Reihe gewesen, Elladan abzutrocknen und er hatte sich gut gemerkt, womit Elladan ihn verwöhnt hatte, um ihm nun die selben Zärtlichkeiten zurückzugeben. Als sie mit diesem Spielchen fertig waren, hatte Haldir kurzerhand eine Hand in Elladans Kniekehlen platziert, die andere hinter den Schultern seines geliebten Noldor und den überraschten Elben ins Schlafzimmer hinübergetragen und sanft auf das Bett gelegt.  
  
Elladan hatte grinsend zur Kenntnis genommen, dass Haldir doch sehr viel kräftiger war, als er angenommen hatte. Oder war er nur einfach wieder kräftiger geworden? Elladan hoffte es sehr. Diese kleine Einlage hatte ihm jedenfalls sehr gefallen und er belohnte Haldir, indem er sich an seiner Kehle hinab zur Brust küsste. Er fühlte, dass der Galadhrim etwas aufgeregt war. Um ihn etwas zu entspannen, begann er daher mit Dingen, die Haldir schon vertraut waren. Er dachte an sein eigenes erstes Mal, sein damaliger Liebhaber war auch schon erfahren und daher sehr behutsam gewesen. Er wollte, dass Haldir ein ebenso schönes erstes Mal mit einem Mann erlebte.  
  
Genüsslich leckte seine Zunge um den Bauchnabel des blonden Elben, der vor ihm auf dem Rücken lag, tauchte darin ein, gleichzeitig spürte Elladan Hände in seinem feuchten Haar. Daraus schloss er, dass es Haldir gefiel. Langsam wanderte sein Mund tiefer.  
  
Haldir war angenehm überrascht. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass ein Mann so etwas mit ihm tun würde und vor allem, dass ihm das so gut gefallen würde. Er seufzte wohlig, als die geschickte Zunge den Ansatz seines Schaftes erreichte, ab und an seine Leistengegend küsste und dann wieder zurückwanderte. Der Galadhrim fühlte das Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend und drückte seinen Körper dem liebkosenden Mund entgegen.  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit sah Elladan, dass Haldir steif geworden war. Er selber fühlte bereits erste Tropfen auf der Spitze seines Penis. Der blonde Elb atmete bereits etwas heftiger. Doch Elladan hatte noch etwas anderes vor. Er widmete sich nicht länger Haldirs Unterleib, sondern kroch wieder aufwärts. "Bereit für eine ganz neue, wunderbare Erfahrung?", flüsterte er in Haldirs Ohr.  
  
Der wiederum stöhnte ein wenig unwillig, da Elladan mit seiner Tätigkeit aufgehört hatte. Doch er war auch neugierig, was nun kommen würde. Das was er eben erlebt hatte, war schon wunderbar gewesen! "Was immer du möchtest mein hübscher Noldor", flüsterte er zurück, hauptsächlich aus dem Beweggrund, das Elladan weitermachte, was er gerade eingestellt hatte.  
  
"Ich würde gerne in dich eindringen", flüsterte Elladan nun wieder. Haldir sah ihn überrascht an. Das war wirklich etwas völlig neues. Wie würde es sein? Was würde er dabei empfinden? "Keine Sorge, ich verspreche dir ganz vorsichtig zu sein. Vertrau mir einfach, du wirst es genießen!" Elladan hatte sich das überlegt, als er erfahren hatte, dass Haldir noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war. Er wollte ihm zeigen, was für schönes Gefühl genau dies sein konnte und was man alles tun konnte. Er wollte ihn ganz liebevoll in die Welt der puren Lust einführen und er hoffte, dass Haldir zustimmen würde.  
  
Haldir war kurz ein wenig unsicher geworden, doch schließlich hatte bisher so viel angenehme neue Erfahrungen gemacht... Außerdem vertraute er Elladan. Der hatte bisher nie mehr getan, als das was Haldir gewollt hatte und er war außerordentlich dankbar einen so einfühlsamen und rücksichtsvollen Liebhaber zu haben. So nickte er scheu. Dafür erntete er einen intensiven Kuss, bei dem die Zungen der beiden Elben einen wilden Tanz aufführend um die Vorherrschaft kämpften.  
  
Als sich ihre Münder wieder trennten, griff Elladan nach dem Massageölflakon, der noch immer auf seinem Nachttisch stand. "Neugierig?" fragte er leise. Haldir hauchte ein leises "Ja". Elladan ließ den Flakon über Haldirs Brust kreisen, grinste ein wenig und strich dann federleicht mit dem Glasgefäß über Haldirs Brust Richtung Bauch. Prompt bildete sich eine Gänsehaut auf dem erhitzten Körper. "Kitzelig", stellte Elladan lächelnd fest, dann legte er sich neben Haldir und flüsterte zärtlich: "Dreh dich auf den Bauch, Liebster." Haldir sah ihn etwas unsicher an, tat dann aber, was Elladan gesagt hatte.  
  
Als er so da lag, die Arme leicht angewinkelt neben seinem Körper, genoss er das Gefühl der seidigen Laken, die seine Erektion liebkosten. Ein Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken, als Elladan noch einmal mit dem Flakon dem Verlauf seiner Wirbelsäule folgte. Dann hörte er, wie Elladan das Glasgefäß entkorkte und fühlte kurz drauf warme ölige Hände in der Gegend seiner Lendenwirbelsäule. Behutsam massierten sie erst seinen unteren Rücken und arbeiteten sich dann zu seinem Po vor. Ab und an landete hier und da auf seinem Körper ein kleiner Kuss und dann streiften immer lange feuchte Haare seine Haut.  
  
Elladan beobachtete genau, ob Haldir Gefallen an dem fand, was er mit ihm tat. Längst hatte der Elb einiges von seiner Aufregung verloren. Behutsam ließ Elladan nun etwas von dem wohlduftenden Öl in die Kluft zwischen Haldirs Pobacken fließen. Haldir wurde daraufhin ein wenig unruhig und blickte über seine Schulter.  
  
Ein wenig Angst war nun doch wieder in dem blonden Elb aufgekeimt, als er fühlte wie das Öl über seine intime Öffnung floss. Wieder spürte er streichelnde Hände auf seinen Pobacken. Haldirs Atmung wurde etwas unruhig, als er fühlte, wie ein Finger sich den Weg in ihn suchte. Gleichzeitig spürte er wieder den warmen Körper Elladans neben sich und dessen Atem kitzelte seinen Nacken als er flüsterte: "Sssch, entspann dich. Vertrau mir, es wird sich gleich ganz angenehm anfühlen." Ein wenig unsicher wartete Haldir ab, ganz darauf konzentriert, was Elladan mit ihm tat.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da fand Elladan jenen Punkt in Haldir, der den blonden Elb auf ekstatische Höhenflüge schickte. Alle Zweifel fielen von Haldir ab. Es fühlte sich gut an und er streckte sich Elladan entgegen. Der war von diesem zarten erotischen Spielchen schon so erregt, dass er wusste, das er nun bald in Haldir eindringen müsste. Dennoch wollte er ihm auf keinen Fall wehtun. So nahm er noch ein wenig mehr Öl zur Hilfe und fügte dem ersten einen zweiten und einen dritten Finger hinzu.  
  
Haldir atmete bereits leicht keuchend und ein feiner Schweißfilm bedeckte seinen Körper. Unruhig wand er sich unter den sanften Händen seines Liebhabers, begierig nach weiteren Liebkosungen. Ein unzufriedenes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als Elladan das Spiel seiner Finger beendete. Er war jetzt vollständig erregt und er hätte im Moment alles getan, damit Elladan ihn weiterhin an jenem fantastischen Punkt berührte, von dessen Existenz er bis eben noch nichts gewusst hatte.  
  
"Dreh dich ein bisschen auf die Seite", hauchte ihm sein geliebter Noldor nun ins Ohr. "Und winkel die Beine ein bisschen an."  
  
Folgsam tat Haldir, was Elladan ihm zugeflüstert hatte, drehte den Kopf ein wenig und bat: "Elladan, bitte mach weiter....das fühlt sich so....unheimlich gut an!" Elladan lächelte und verschloss die mittlerweile intensivroten Lippen des Galadhrim mit einem weiteren Kuss. Nebenbei platzierte er seinen eingeölten Penis an Haldirs Eingang. Der Elb musste nun genügend vorbereitet sein, entschied er. Er hatte sich hinter Haldir gelegt und hielt ihn mit einem Arm umschlungen.  
  
Haldir griff mit einer Hand nach Elladans Hand, streichelte sie und griff plötzlich fester zu, als er spürte, wie Elladan nun in ihn eindrang. Ein zischender Atemstoß kam über seine Lippen, gepaart mit einem kleinen Aufwimmern. Seine Erektion schwand und seine Haltung verkrampfte sich. Elladan hatte so etwas erwartet und hielt daher erst mal inne. "Tut es so weh?" erkundigte er sich zärtlich und küsste Haldir dabei sanft in den Nacken. Der nickte nur. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ein Krieger war und Schmerz gewöhnt sein sollte, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht sofort und lockerte die Abwehrhaltung nicht gleich.  
  
"Entspann dich wieder. Das geht gleich vorbei. Es ist immer unangenehm das erste Mal", flüsterte Elladan. Er zog sich ein wenig zurück, wartet noch ein wenig, bis Haldirs Körper die abwehrende Anspannung verlor. Bemüht nun noch behutsamer zu sein, drang er langsam wieder ein Stückchen weiter in Haldir ein, verharrte wieder, wobei er ihm allerlei zärtliche Worte zuflüsterte. Als er merkte, wie sich Haldir weiter entspannte, schob er sich, während er den Galadhrim mit Liebkosungen ablenkte, vollends in seinen Geliebten. Sein Daumen streichelte an Haldirs Fingern entlang. Er wartete ab, gab Haldir Zeit sich an das neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen.  
  
Haldir brauchte einen Moment, um die neuen Empfindungen in sich zu verarbeiten. Der Schmerz hatte jedoch schnell nachgelassen und wie von selbst verhärtete sich Haldirs Erektion wieder. Er fühlte, dass Elladans Hand nun von seiner Brust zu seinem Penis gewandert war und diesen sanft massierte. Haldir spürte, wie sein Körper nun in Erwartung zuckte. Es dauerte noch einen weiteren Augenblick bis er realisierte, dass Elladan nun auch angefangen hatte sich in ihm zu bewegen.  
  
Elladan genoss das Gefühl des engen heißen Fleisches in das er nun sanft hineinstieß. Er änderte immer wieder ein wenig den Winkel und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er wieder jenen Punkt in Haldir gefunden, was dieser mit zufriedenem und forderndem Stöhnen bestätigte.  
  
Haldir hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass sich das so gut anfühlen würde. Bunte Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen, sprühten Funken und er hatte das Gefühl, in einen Strudel gezogen zu werden. Die Stöße des Noldorelben wurden nun etwas härter und der Rhythmus schneller, bis er sich irgendwann verlor.  
  
Elladan keuchte nun auch, sein Körper war verschwitzt und er genoss jede Sekunde in diesem geschmeidigen Galadhrim. Auch vor seinen Augen schwebten nun regenbogenfarbene Kleckse die sich zu einem wilden Wirbel vereinigten. Kurz darauf erreichte Elladan seinen Orgasmus und schrie dabei Haldirs Namen während er sich in den blonden Elben ergoß.  
  
Gleichzeitig erlebte auch Haldir den explosivsten und intensivsten Orgasmus seines Lebens und er keuchte Elladans Namen, als sein Samen auf seine Beine und seinen Bauch spritzte.  
  
Erschöpft sank Elladan an Haldirs Rücken und vergrub seinen Kopf im langen Blondhaar des anderen Elben. Auch Haldir lehnte sich ein wenig an Elladan, genoss das Gefühl der sich rasch hebenden und senkenden Brust an seinem Rücken. Allmählich zog Elladan sich aus Haldir zurück. Dieser drehte sich langsam um, um seinem Geliebten wieder in die Augen sehen zu können und schlang die Arme um ihn. "Danke, das war...einfach unbeschreiblich...", seufzte er glücklich.  
  
Elladan strich seinem Liebsten einige feuchte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Er fühlte den noch immer etwas unruhigen Atem des Elben auf seiner Haut und lächelte glücklich: "Mir hat es auch wunderbar gefallen. Ich hoffe, es bleibt nicht bei diesem einen Mal."  
  
Haldir grinste und seine Augen blitzten schelmisch: "Bestimmt nicht... ich möchte so etwas gerne noch öfter erleben." Damit küsste er seinen geliebten Noldor sanft und gab sich ganz dem traumhaften Gefühl hin zurückgeküsst zu werden, ließ seine Seele baumeln, ertrank in der ihm zu teil werdenden Zärtlichkeit.  
  
Irgendwann löste sich Elladan vorsichtig aus den Armen seines Liebhabers und holte ihnen zwei feuchte Tücher, damit sie die Spuren ihrer Zuneigung von ihren Körpern entfernen konnten. Kaum dass sie damit fertig waren lockte Haldir Elladan wieder so rasch als möglich zu sich ins Bett.  
  
*********************  
  
Na, war das eine schöne Versöhnung? Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen, ich habe nämlich zum ersten Mal so eine Slash-Szene geschrieben! *unsicherguck* Lasst es mich einfach wissen! Ich freu mich auf Eure Meinung! 


	16. Hoffnungen?

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
*********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - zwischendurch manchmal R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
********************  
  
Wieder erst mal ein dickes Danke an alle lieben Reviewer! Ihr seid echt super! Ich hab wieder riesig gefreut!  
  
@Heitzi: Freut mich, dass Dir der romantische Touch gefällt! Du hast ja auch einen kleinen Anteil daran, denn Deine Storys haben mich ein wenig inspiriert, auch mal zu versuchen so etwas zu schreiben!!  
  
@Shelley: Danke fürs Lob! Aber hab ja auch eine tolle Betaleserin! *zwinker*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, die zwei sind wirklich ein süßes Paar! Aber wäre es nicht zu einfach, wenn immer alles glatt liefe?  
  
@Sparrow: Wow! Du schmeißt ja mit Lob nach mir, dass ich vermutlich schon vor röter als eine Supernova bin! *ggg* Aber im Ernst, ich freu mich natürlich sehr darüber. Ach ja, was Elladan und dessen Buchung angeht....Du siehst, es ist schwer an unserem Elbenhauptmann etwas wegzunehmen, was er als seins erachtet! *gg* Tja, bin ja gespannt, was Du nach diesem Kapitel sagst!  
  
@Andrea: Danke für die Komplimente! Ich werde mich sehr bemühen, weiterhin einfühlsam zu schreiben!  
  
@Loria: Ich hatte ein paar Kapitelchen nichts von Dir gehört, da hab ich vermutet, dass es Dir vielleicht nicht mehr gefällt! Aber ich freue mich sehr, dass Du noch immer dabei bist! Weiterhin ganz viel Spaß und gute Unterhaltung!  
  
@amlugwen: Vielen Dank! *zwinker*  
  
*******************  
  
Kapitel 16 - Hoffnung?  
  
Elladan erwachte langsam aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Vorsichtig streckte er sich ein wenig, um seinen geliebten Galadhrim, der in seinem Arm lag, nicht zu wecken. Liebevoll betrachtete er die im Schlaf vollkommen entspannten Gesichtszüge. Dabei fiel ihm etwas auf. Haldirs Hautfarbe war nicht mehr ganz so bleich, die Schatten unter seinen Augen schienen verschwunden zu sein. Behutsam strich er über das lange blonde Haar, spielte mit einer Strähne davon. Dabei entdeckte er, dass das Haar nicht mehr ganz so stumpf und zerfasert wirkte wie in den letzten Tagen. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Schaffte Haldir es tatsächlich den Verlust zu überwinden?  
  
Der Noldor streichelte sachte weiter, bisher war Haldir von so leichten Streicheleinheiten nie erwacht, da der Elbenkörper gegen das Schwinden angekämpft und dafür einen sehr tiefen Schlaf gebraucht hatte. An diesem Morgen jedoch war es anders. Elladan war noch so in die Betrachtung des Haares vertieft, dass er überhaupt nicht merkte, dass Haldir zu blinzeln begonnen hatte.  
  
Haldir hatte gefühlt, dass etwas oder vielmehr jemand seinen Kopf berührte und zwinkerte sich nun den Schlaf aus den Augen, um seinen Blick zu klären. Ohne sich zu regen, stellte er fest, dass sein geliebter Noldor ihn behutsam im Arm hielt und mit seinem Haar spielte. 'Hey, wenn du spielst, darf ich auch spielen', dachte er bei sich und kurz darauf umkreiste eine warme feuchte Zunge eine dunkle Brustwarze, die sich direkt vor ihr befand.  
  
Elladan stutzte und sah zu seiner Brust hinab. Dort bot sich ihm ein überaus erotischer Anblick, der sich noch steigerte, als warme Lippen seine Brustwarze aufnahmen und anfingen an ihr zu nippen und zu saugen. Spielerisch setzte der Galadhrim auch mal seine Zähne ein, was Elladan dazu brachte, von Haldirs Haar abzulassen und ins Kissen zurückzusinken. "Haldir....du bist schon wach?" stieß er hervor.  
  
"Das merkst du doch, nicht wahr?" neckte ihn der Galadhrim und hörte auf, Elladans Brustwarze zu liebkosen. Dieser protestierte: "Warum machst du nicht weiter? Du hast eine wunderbar geschickte Zunge..." Bittend sah er seinen Geliebten an.  
  
"Elladan, es ist früh am Morgen! Ich habe für meine Truppe ein Training angesetzt. Euer Hauptmann Hathol und ich kamen überein, dass ein Wettkampf im Bogenschießen eine willkommene Abwechslung sei. Also sollte ich das Training vielleicht beaufsichtigen! Außerdem muss ich mich wenigstens einmal wieder beim Frühstück sehen lassen", erklärte Haldir lächelnd und hauchte Elladan einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. "Ich hätte aber nichts dagegen, heute Abend wieder hier zu liegen. Mit dir....ich würde doch gerne ausprobieren, was ich gestern Abend alles schönes lernen durfte." Seine Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten auf.  
  
Elladan grinste, während er sich räkelte und dabei noch enger an Haldir heranrutschte. "Da habe ich absolut nichts gegen einzuwenden. Aber magst du nicht noch einen kleinen Bissen mit mir zusammen essen? Ich meine, ich dachte nur....." Elladan wollte nicht direkt auf Haldirs ab und an auftauchende Unpässlichkeit anspielen. Doch der Galadhrim verstand ihn auch so und ließ zu, dass Elladan das gemütliche Bett kurz verließ, um ihnen etwas zu essen zu holen.  
  
Der blonde Elb erhob sich langsam, schlüpfte in seine Hosen und ging zum Fenster. Er öffnete einen Fensterflügel und atmete tief die frische Morgenluft Bruchtals ein. Er genoss den Ausblick auf das noch ruhende Tal. Sanfte Nebelschwaden erhoben sich hier und da aus den Gärten und lösten sich auf. Eine leichte Brise wehte, die stetig zuzunehmen schien. Die Sonne schickte keine wärmenden Strahlen über den Horizont, im Gegenteil. Sie schien sich hinter eine Schicht aus Wolken verborgen zu halten. Dennoch hatte der Ausblick etwas beruhigendes für Haldir. Er ging kurz zurück zu seiner Tunika und fingerte daran herum, bis er die kleine getrocknete Blume, daraus hervorgeholt hatte. Er betrachtete sie und sah zu, wie sie vom Wind in seinen Fingern bewegt wurde.  
  
Nur wenig später betrat Elladan wieder leise das Schlafzimmer und balancierte ein Tablett auf dem einige Brötchen, Obst, Konfitüren und Fruchtsaft standen. Er sah sich nach Haldir um und entdeckte ihn sogleich am Fenster. Daher stellte er erst das Tablett auf dem Bett ab und trat dann neben Haldir. Dort fiel sein Blick sofort auf das kleine Blümchen.  
  
"Als wir uns das erste Mal am Fluß trafen, da hattest du diese Blume auch dabei", bemerkte er. "Woran erinnert sie dich? Sie bedeutet dir offenbar sehr viel?" erkundigte Elladan sich dann.  
  
"Ich habe dir von Merilin erzählt", begann Haldir leise. "Sie schenkte mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit und als sie mir die erste Nachricht schickte, in der sie mich fragte, ob wir uns nicht einmal treffen könnten, da war diese Blume dabei. Ich habe sie immer bei mir behalten, immer bei mir getragen, als Merilin noch mein Herz gehörte. Doch dies ist nun vorbei. Ich brauche diese Blume nicht mehr." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er seine Finger, die die Blume umschlossen hatten, und entließ sie. Der Wind nahm sich des kleinen Gegenstandes an, ließ ihn noch einige Mal vor den Augen der beiden Elben auf und ab tanzen, bis er ihn für immer davon trug.  
  
Elladan hatte Haldir in die Augen gesehen, als dieser ihm das erzählte. Kein trauriger Hauch lag mehr in der Stimme, keine Schatten waren mehr unter seinen Augen, sein Gesicht hatte eine etwas gesündere Farbe angenommen und Elladan wusste in dem Moment, dass das Schwinden aufgehört hatte. Haldir lebte. Er würde sich erholen. Es war noch nicht ganz vorbei, erst wenn Haldir wieder sein hübsches Antlitz ganz zurückgewonnen hatte, doch es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Ein paar Tage vielleicht noch. Er legte seine Hände auf die Schulterblätter des blonden Elben und zog ihn eng an sich. "Du hast es geschafft, nicht wahr?" fragte er beinahe ehrfürchtig.  
  
Haldir nickte und legte seine Arme um den dunkelhaarigen Noldorelben. "Mein Herz gehört nicht länger ihr", begann er flüsternd. Dann machte er eine Pause und fuhr schau fort: "Es gehört aber nun wieder jemandem ... DIR. Elladan ... ich liebe dich wirklich von Herzen!" Es war schwer, dieses Geständnis zu machen, doch er wusste es, fühlte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, er liebte diesen Elben, der ihn nie betrogen, ihn nie verletzt hatte, und immer für ihn da gewesen war. Der an ihn geglaubt und ihm geholfen hatte. Es würde zwar schwierig sein, auf die Dauer diese Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten, da sie durch so viele Tagesritte getrennt waren, aber das war im Moment nicht wichtig. Über so etwas konnte man sich auch später noch Gedanken machen. Außerdem würde Celeborn noch eine Weile hier bleiben und diese Zeit konnten die beiden ja ganz zweifellos nutzen.  
  
Elladan musste zunächst erst einmal schlucken, weil er so gerührt war. "Ich liebe dich auch ... von ganzem Herzen... Haldir...", flüsterte er zurück und kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, da fingen die Lippen der beiden Elben sich wieder zu einem intensiven Kuss.  
  
****************  
  
Nachdem Elladan und Haldir ein kleines Frühstück genossen hatten, bei dem Haldir zu ihrer beider Überraschung ziemlich viel gegessen hatte, kleideten sie sich wieder an. Dabei fiel Haldir sein nun wieder besseres Aussehen selber auf, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Seine Augen strahlten geradezu vor Glück und Erleichterung, als er diese positive Veränderung wahrnahm.  
  
Elladan begleitete ihn wieder bis zum Stall, wo sie sich verabschiedeten, und für den kommenden Abend verabredeten. Dann machte Haldir sich auf den Weg Richtung Soldatenunterkunft.  
  
Elladan jedoch machte sich nun auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder. Er hatte keinesfalls vergessen, was dieser Haldir angetan hatte und er wollte ihn nun zurechtweisen. Außerdem wollte er ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit auch mitteilen, dass er sich in Haldir verliebt hatte. Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf kehrte er zurück ins Haus. Dort traf er auf Glorfindel.  
  
"Elladan, da bist du ja", begrüßte ihn der blonde Elb. "Erestor möchte etwas mit dir und deinem Bruder besprechen. Elrohir ist bereits bei ihm, aber du warst nicht auf deinem Zimmer."  
  
"Nein, ich... ich war ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Danke für Eure Hilfe. Ich werde sofort zu Erestor gehen", antwortete er und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Das konnte lange dauern und die Aussicht darauf, irgendwelche ellenlangen Tabellen, Berechnungen, oder gar Schriftverkehr vorgelegt zu bekommen, um mit dem dunkelhaarigen Berater seines Vaters an der Lösung irgendeines Problems zu grübeln, war keineswegs so verlockend. Normalerweise störte er sich nicht so daran, besonders an einem Tag wie diesem, der eher windig war, war er für gewöhnlich froh, irgendetwas erledigen zu können, bei dem er das Haus nicht verlassen musste. Doch ihm brannte sein Anliegen an Elrohir auf der Seele.  
  
Glorfindel sah ihm ein wenig mitleidig nach, als Elladan sich mit langem Gesicht entfernte. Kurz darauf betrat er das Arbeitszimmer Erestors, der zusammen mit Elrohir an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Elladans einziger Trost war, dass auch Elrohir nicht besonders glücklich aussah.  
  
**********************  
  
Es war schon sehr spät am Nachmittag, als die beiden Brüder endlich alles mit Erestor besprochen hatten. Leicht müde gingen sie zu ihren Gemächern zurück. Zu Elrohirs Verwunderung folgte Elladan ihm bis zu seinem Gemach. Aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass er erst vor kurzem seinem Bruder bedeutet hatte, zu ihm zu kommen, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte. Vielleicht war dies nun der Fall, daher fragte er ihn auch, ob er noch mit hineinkommen wolle. Als Elladan dies bejahte ahnte sein Zwillingsbruder den wahren Grund allerdings nicht.  
  
Jetzt, wo sie beide alleine waren, spürte Elladan, wie wieder Zorn in ihm aufstieg und auch Enttäuschung über das was Elrohir getan hatte. Er folgte seinem Bruder, der sich gerade anschickte die Balkontür zu öffnen, um ein wenig zu lüften, und platzte dann auch ohne Vorwarnung mit dem heraus, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.  
  
"Sag mal, was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?"  
  
Elrohir stutzte bei dem zornigen Tonfall. "Was ist denn los? Würdest du mir bitte vielleicht mal sagen, worum es überhaupt geht?"  
  
"Worum es geht? Das weißt du ganz genau! Du hast mich gestern ausgetrickst, um mit Haldir auszureiten! Und du hast dich für mich ausgegeben! Was um alles in der Welt sollte das?" fauchte Elladan gereizt.  
  
"Ach das...", lachte Elrohir. Allein dieses Lachen brachte Elladan noch mehr in Rage. "Das war doch nur ein kleiner Spaß! Ich wollte nur mal testen, ob er es diesmal endlich merkt! Und ich wollte wissen, ob zwischen euch was ist. Also letzteres war mir nicht so wichtig, wichtiger war mir zu erfahren, ob er überhaupt irgendwas für dich empfindet... Aber anscheinend wohl eher nicht. Er war viel lieber damit beschäftigt, eisig zu gucken, und das Essen wieder auszukotzen - nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge. Und als ich dann auch noch lachen musste, schnappte er ein. Als ob ich was dafür könnte, wenn der tolle Galadhrim nichts verträgt. Hätte er eben am Vorabend nicht so tief ins Glas schauen dürfen. Hat sich aufgeführt wie ein Mädchen." Elrohir gluckste vergnügt, in Erinnerung an den vorherigen Abend, und darüber, dass er anscheinend mehr vertrug, als der Hauptmann von Lothlorien, da er davon ausging, dass auch Haldir auf der Feier gewesen war und sich, was den Alkohol anbelangte sicherlich nicht gerade zurückgehalten hatte.  
  
"Du hast ja keine Ahnung!", fauchte Elrohir, bebend vor Zorn. "Wie konntest du nur..." Doch Elrohir zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du dich so aufregst. Ich meine, in der Vergangenheit hattest du doch auch nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich bei Blondie vertrat. Im Gegenteil, es war sogar deine Idee."  
  
"Das war doch was vollkommen anderes", ereiferte Elladan sich, als sein Blick plötzlich vom Balkon auf den in nur wenigen Metern Entfernung darunter verlaufenden Gartenweg fiel. Ein blonder Haarschopf war in sein Blickfeld geraten, senkte sich nun und entfernte sich mit raschen Schritten. Beiden Zwillingen war sofort klar, dass der flüchtende Elb weder Glorfindel noch ihr Großvater war.  
  
*********************  
  
Tja, was sagt ihr nun? Nun hat Elrohir zumindest was zu hören gekriegt...oder etwa auch jemand anderer? 


	17. Flucht

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
*********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - zwischendurch manchmal R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
*********************  
  
Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für all Eure Reviews! Ich freue mich wirklich jedes Mal unheimlich, wenn ich sehe, wie viele von Euch sich die Mühe machen, mir ein kleines Feedback zu hinterlassen! Bitte macht weiter so! Ihr spornt mich sehr an!  
  
@Heitzi: Romantische Wiederversöhnungserklärung? Das klingt nett....hoffen wir mal, dass es dazu noch kommt. *nach unten deute* Was das updaten angeht. Ich geb mir Mühe! Hab ja in Dir ein Vorbild! Aber Deine Geschwindigkeit ist einfach nur noch atemberaubend!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, eine Beziehung ganz ohne Probleme wäre ja auch etwas langweilig. Ob das gut war, das Haldir da was aufgeschnappt hat....nun das wird sich zeigen!  
  
@Shelley: Genau, schauen wir mal, was Haldir nun so mit den Infos anfängt! *fg*  
  
@Zoysite: Vielen Dank für all Deine lieben Worte! Ach, das geht immer runter wie Öl. Du würdest Elrohir jetzt gern was antun? Glaub mir, damit stehst Du nicht alleine! *zwinker* Lass Dich überraschen, ob Elladan das nun für Dich übernimmt!  
  
@Andrea: Glimpflich ablaufen? Das wäre schön....Ich hoffe mit Dir, dass es gut ausgehen wird.....  
  
@amlugwen: Ork wünscht sich Gemetzel? Nun, das wird sich gewissermaßen noch erfüllen! Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es der richtige ist, den es trifft! *zwinker* Was Haldir unter dem Fenster suchte, wirst Du nun erfahren! Viel Spaß dabei!  
  
@loria: Hihi, ja ich hör gern an der spannendsten Stelle auf. Freut mich aber, dass es Dir gefällt!  
  
@Hecate: Jau, ein bisschen Spannung ist nie verkehrt, gelle? Freut mich, dass es Dir gefällt! Weiterhin viel Spaß!  
  
@Sparrow: Macht doch nix, dass Du erst jetzt reviewst! Musst Dich doch nicht entschuldigen Süße! Dafür bin ich mal so frei und stelle das nächste Kapitel on! *ggg* Was ich da mache? Tja, wie Du schon selber festgestellt hast, ich verkompliziere mal alles wieder ein wenig!  
  
Und nun wünsche ich Euch allen und natürlich auch allen stillen Lesern wieder ganz viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
*********************  
  
Kapitel 18 - Flucht  
  
Haldir hatte geglaubt, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Er hatte nicht lauschen wollen, doch die beiden hatten direkt vor ihrer Balkontür gestanden, als sie stritten. Er wollte erst weitergehen, um sich möglichst leise und ungesehen zu entfernen, denn eigentlich war er ja auf dem Weg zu Elladan gewesen. Doch als sein Name gefallen war, hatte er nicht anders gekonnt, als stehen zubleiben. Was er dann gehört hatte, hatte ihn alles andere vergessen lassen. Elladan und sein Bruder hatten also nur mit ihm gespielt? Sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn hin- und herzutauschen und zum Narren zu halten, und sich nun sogar um ihn zu streiten? Als er blindlings zum Stall rannte, fragte er sich, wann er eigentlich mit welchem Zwilling zusammen gewesen war - und mit wem er die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte. War es denn überhaupt Elladan gewesen? Oder stritt er sich mit Elrohir, weil dieser ihm zuvor gekommen war?  
  
Haldir schwirrte der Kopf. Er wusste nicht mehr wo er war, warum er hier war, er wusste nur noch, er musste hier weg. Sofort, auf der Stelle. Die Scham, die er empfand, war unerträglich - schlimmer noch, als an dem Tag, als Merilin ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er für sie nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen war. Übelkeit war in ihm aufgestiegen, hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Warum wiederholte sich dies alles? Warum machte er immer die selben Fehler? Verdiente er denn nicht auch ein wenig Liebe? Warum behandelten ihn alle so respektlos und hinterhältig? Tausende solcher und ähnlicher Fragen sammelten sich in seinem Bewusstsein und ließen das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Als er beim Stall angekommen war, drohte die Übelkeit ihn zu überwältigen, so dass er sich nicht mehr die Zeit genommen hatte, Meril[1] zu satteln. Schwer atmend hatte er sie aufgetrenst, als sein Blick auf das Pferd seines Lords fiel. Das hatte ihn schmerzlich an seine Verpflichtungen erinnert. Doch momentan lag nichts dringendes an, so waren sie ihm egal. Er würde später zurückkehren. Nach dem Abendessen und er würde seinen Schlafraum nur noch verlassen um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen oder Meril zu versorgen.  
  
Als er sein Pferd ins Freie führte fühlte er eine seltsame Leere in sich. Ähnlich wie die, nach dem Gespräch mit Merilin[2]. als sie ihm offenbart hatte, dass sie überhaupt nichts für ihn fühle und nun mit dem Hauptmann der westlichen Grenzwachen zusammen sei. Ja, es war haargenau die gleiche seltsame Leere wie damals. Er sprang rasch auf sein Pferd und trieb es an.  
  
Die Stute spürte, dass ihr Reiter sich unwohl fühlte und von einer Hast getrieben war. Treu wie sie war, nahm sie von allein an Tempo auf, denn schon bald schien Haldir sich nur noch darauf zu konzentrieren, sie zu lenken. Doch da er sie auch nicht zügelte, galoppierte sie weiter. Als sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten trieb Haldir sie noch einmal an und die Stute legte nochmals Tempo zu. Ihre Hufe warfen den weichen Waldboden auf und die herabgefallenen Nadeln der Tannen flogen hinter ihr durch die Luft.  
  
Eine Zeitlang ritt er ziellos durch den Wald. Das beginnende Gewitter war ihm egal. Er wollte einfach noch nicht zurück. Er musste für eine Weile etwas Abstand zwischen sich und das Hause Elronds bringen. Nach einer Weile ließ er Meril langsamer werden, damit die Stute verschnaufen konnte. Er liebte sie zu sehr um sie grundlos zu Schande zureiten. Leise begann er mit ihr zu sprechen. Aufmerksam stellte die hübsche Stute ein Ohr auf und legte eines zurück, um der Stimme ihres Herrn zu lauschen. Der Sturm verschluckte zwar manches Wort, doch das war nicht wichtig. Haldir hatte das Gefühl, das er nun zu jemandem sprach, der seine Gefühle nicht wieder verletzen würde.  
  
Der Regen setzte ein und peitschte dem blonden Elb ins Gesicht. Der Wald bot ihnen nun auch keinen Schutz mehr. Doch Haldirs Gesicht war bereits zuvor von seinen Tränen nass geworden. Er ritt zwischen einigen Bäumen hindurch und sah wieder den Bruinen vor sich. Kurz legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ den Regen seine Tränen wegwaschen. Doch es kamen laufend neue nach und die harten Tropfen des Wolkenbruchs taten ihm in den Augen weh. So senkte er den Kopf wieder und ritt gesenkten Hauptes weiter.  
  
Instinktiv, ohne sich dessen selbst bewusst zu sein, steuerte Haldir wieder auf jenen Platz am Fluß zu, an dem er Elladan damals getroffen hatte. Allerdings war er jetzt schon sehr viel weiter von Bruchtal entfernt als an jenem Tage, was bedeutete, dass er umkehren musste. Er wusste auch nicht warum er zu jenem Platz wollte, doch er hatte sein Pferd gewendet um zurückzureiten. Vermissen würde ihn zwar noch niemand, doch er würde bald zurückkehren müssen. Aber zuvor wollte er noch ein wenig allein sein.  
  
Wieder ertönte ein lauter Donnerschlag und ein Zittern lief über den schlanken Pferdekörper. Das unruhige Ohrenspiel der Stute verriet ihre Angst. "Ganz ruhig, mein Mädchen. Uns geschieht schon nichts", flüsterte Haldir mit tränenerstickter Stimme und tätschelte den Hals der Stute. "Und wenn schon... um dich wäre es schade... doch um mich.... ich habe solche Angst, Meril.... Angst zurückzukehren.... ich will nicht wieder zurück.... ich will so etwas nicht noch einmal durchmachen.... ich dachte ich habe jemanden gefunden, der mich versteht... der mich mag........... wenigstens ein kleines bisschen...." Weinend legte er den Kopf auf den Hals seiner Stute und vergrub sein Gesicht in der dichten langen Mähne. Wieder einmal war alles falsch gewesen. Nur ein Spiel, mehr nicht.  
  
Sein Leben, sein ganzes Dasein erschien ihm sinnlos, überflüssig, wertlos. Die Leere, die ihn zuerst erfüllt hatte, war nun Schmerz gewichen. Einem furchtbaren, brutalen, alles verzehrenden Schmerz, der sich wie ein scharf geschliffener Splitter in sein Herz rammte und seine Seele zerschnitt. War das jener Schmerz, an dem Elben sterben konnten? Seine Gedanken kreisten darum, was sein würde, wenn er nach Bruchtal zurückkäme. Entweder würden die Zwillinge noch immer streiten, oder sie würden sich hinter seinem Rücken über ihn lustig machen, wie blöd er sei, dass er nicht mal gemerkt habe, mit wem er sich traf. Die Scham und der Schmerz darüber trieben ihm immer neue Tränen in die Augen und die Verzweiflung ließ ihn alles andere um ihn herum vergessen.  
  
Eigentlich war er immer sehr vorsichtig und handelte wohlüberlegt. Doch heute hatte Haldir alle Vorsicht vergessen. Er war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Längst war Meril in den Schritt zurückgefallen und er machte auch keine Anstalten mehr sie anzutreiben. Durch den heftigen Regen führte der Bruinen viel Wasser, so dass der direkte Uferstreifen bereits überspült wurde. Das Wasser kam bis zur Grasnarbe des Pfades, auf dem das weiße Pferd mit seinem zusammengesunkenen Reiter trottete.  
  
Plötzlich zuckte ein besonders großer Blitz über den Himmel, dem nahezu sofort ein ohrenbetäubender Donner folgte. Meril vergaß all ihre gute Erziehung und das Vertrauen in Haldir. Schrill wiehernd stand sie auf den Hinterbeinen. Haldir schaffte es nur mit Müh und Not sich auf ihrem Rücken zu halten. Er versuchte sein Bestes um die Stute zu beruhigen, doch es war aussichtslos. Immer wieder warf sie die Vorderbeine in die Luft. Haldir flüsterte ihr sanfte Worte zu.  
  
Der Sturm wurde immer schlimmer. Ächzend verbogen sich die Bäume am Ufer und krachend brach der mächtige Ast einer großen Kiefer ab und rauschte zu Boden. Panisch sprang die Stute rückwärts und geriet dabei auf das vom Flusswasser überspülte Gras. Ihre Hufe rutschten weg und sie versuchte sich mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch der nun morastige Untergrund bot ihr dafür nicht genug Halt. Haldir konnte den unkontrollierten Sprung nicht mehr verhindern.  
  
Die Stute stolperte, stürzte und überschlug sich, dabei begrub sie Haldir unter sich. Der Elb schlug mit dem Kopf auf, gleichzeitig fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust und alle Luft schien aus seinen Lungen gepresst zu werden. Ein schweres Gewicht drückte ihn nieder. Überdies spürte er etwas, das sich wie Schläge gegen seinen Bauch, seine Hüfte, seinen rechten Arm und sein rechtes Bein anfühlte. Die Welt drehte sich um ihn und er musste kurz die Augen schließen.  
  
Meril hatte es geschafft wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, allerdings hatte sie in ihrer Panik keine Rücksicht auf Haldir genommen, der unter ihrem Leib gelegen hatte. Ihre Hufe hatten verzweifelt einen Halt gesucht, sie hatte nicht einmal gespürt, dass es der Körper ihres Herren war, auf den ihre strampelnden Hufe getreten hatten. Panisch rannte sie nun davon.  
  
Haldir stöhnte schwach. Er wollte sich erheben, doch Schmerzen flammten in seinem Körper auf und verurteilten ihn zum Liegenbleiben. Er hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und sah zu spät, dass die mächtige Kiefer, die dem Ufer am nächsten stand und vom Sturm sowieso schon arg mitgenommen war, entwurzelt wurde. Der große Stamm fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden und verfehlte Haldir knapp. Doch einer der großen Äste erwischte Haldirs Beine. Der Elb schrie laut auf vor Schmerz und noch mehr Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.  
  
Haldir machte noch einmal schwache Anstalten aufzustehen, aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, nicht einmal den Kopf heben. Doch zugleich fühlte er auch so etwas wie Befriedigung. Nun war es also vorbei. Hier würde es jetzt enden. Niemand würde ihm mehr weh tun. Niemand würde nochmals so mit ihm spielen. Er hatte sich doch nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als ein bisschen Liebe und Zuneigung zu erfahren. Er hatte geglaubt, dies gefunden zu haben und daraus hatte er die Kraft geschöpft den Lauf der Dinge aufzuhalten. Es war ihm auch gelungen, doch nun sah er keinen Sinn mehr, diesen Kampf weiterzuführen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr dafür und es war auch nicht mehr wichtig.  
  
Die letzten Gedanken, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, galten seinen Brüdern, die immer zu ihm gehalten hatten und seine besten Freunde gewesen waren. Dann fiel sein Kopf zur Seite, während der Regen ungehindert auf den blonden Elben niederprasselte, der mit eingeklemmten Beinen am Ufer des Bruinen lag, welcher langsam aber stetig weiter anstieg...  
  
*********************  
  
Nun? Seid Ihr gespannt wie es weitergeht? Wird Elladan überhaupt noch mal eine Chance bekommen, Haldir alles zu erklären? -----------------------  
  
[1] Meril = Rose [2] Merilin = Nachtigall 


	18. Gewissensbisse

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
************************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - zwischendurch manchmal R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
************************  
  
Ein dickes Danke an Euch für all Eure lieben Reviews! Ich habe mich wieder riesig gefreut! Fühlt Euch alle mal mächtig dankesgeknuddelt! Tut mir leid, dass es diesmal mit dem neuen Kapitel etwas gedauert hat, aber ich hatte Probleme mit dem Internet und konnte daher nicht updaten! Dafür wird es sehr bald ein weiteres Kapitel geben! Versprochen!!  
  
@Heitzi: Du möchtest, dass Elladan Haldir rettet? Da schau ich doch mal, was ich für Dich tun kann....aber ich übernehme hier keine Garantie oder so was! *zwinker*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Doch, das ist mein voller Ernst!!! *gg* Manchmal kommt mein kleines fieses Äderchen durch!  
  
@Shelley: Das Elbchen lässt sich sicher gern hinterm Ohr kraulen. Tja, hoffen wir einfach mal alle gemeinsam, dass der Ella das noch packt!  
  
@Loria: Das kann ich leider nicht so ohne weiteres verraten! Wo bliebe die Spannung? *gg*  
  
@amlugwen: Ja, der arme Haldir hat's echt nicht leicht!! Pferd, Pferdehufe, andere Elben, der kriegt gleich die ganze Packung. Mir tut er beim Schreiben auch schon sehr leid. Übrigens muss sich Dein kleiner Ork doch ein wenig über den Unfall freuen. Wie er schon selbst sagt, nun müssen er und seine Kollegen ihr Leben nicht mehr riskieren, sondern können sich einfach dran erfreuen, wie die Elben sich selber auslöschen! Warum gerade eine Kiefer? Äh...gute Frage...keine Ahnung, das fiel mir gerade so ein. Ein sehr viel tieferen Sinn hatte das eigentlich nicht!  
  
@Andrea: Wie ich an dieser Stelle aufhören kann? Ganz einfach! *gg* Ich hab einfach das Kapitel beendet und beschlossen es nun onzustellen, damit die Spannung erhöht wird!  
  
@Sparrow: Ja, die Tauschgeschichte war wirklich nicht so eine klasse Idee! Das geb ich auch zu. Nun, hoffen wir einfach das Beste, gell? Haldir würde sich übrigens sicher freuen, dass Du seinen Kopf versuchst über Wasser zu halten, falls er das mitkriegen würde....  
  
@Winnowill: Na ja, das mangelnde Selbstbewusstsein und die Komplexe hat Haldir wegen seiner am laufenden Band schiefgehenden Liebesbeziehungen. Ich denke, das haut auch den stärksten aller Elben irgendwann um. *vg*  
  
Und nun wünsche ich Euch allen von Herzen viel Spaß bei der Fortsetzung!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 17 - Gewissensbisse  
  
"Er hat uns gehört", stellte Elladan entsetzt fest, als er dem sich rasch entfernenden blonden Haarschopf vom Balkon aus nachsah. Er musste ihm hinterher. Jetzt! Dies duldete keinen Aufschub. Er stieß seinen Bruder unwirsch beiseite und rannte die Gänge entlang. Elrohir war mittlerweile klar, dass er gewaltigen Mist gebaut hatte. Und ihm wurde erst jetzt deutlich, wie viel der Galadhrim seinem Bruder offenbar bedeutete, ja, dass Elladan ihn vermutlich sogar liebte. Welch ein Unglück hatte er mit seiner als Albernheit gedachten Tat über das junge Paar gebracht? Unschlüssig was er nun tun sollte oder konnte blieb er zunächst hilflos mitten im Zimmer stehen.  
  
Elladan war derweil im Garten angekommen und blickte sich suchend um. Wo mochte Haldir hingegangen sein? Er war nicht ins Haus gekommen, denn niemand von den Bediensteten hatte ihn gesehen. Elladan fragte bei den Gästequartieren der Soldaten nach, doch auch dort blieb er erfolglos, denn niemand hatte den Hauptmann gesehen. Er wusste, dass der Teil der Gärten einige versteckte Ecken hatte. Er vermutete, dass Haldir sich dorthin zurückgezogen haben könnte und er hoffte, ihn dort zu finden. Schnell rannte er durch die niedrigen Hecken, unter großen Bäumen hindurch, umkurvte geschickt die elegant geschwungenen Brunnen, und spähte dabei in jeden Winkel. Doch nirgends war ein Zeichen von Haldir. Gedämpft rief er Haldirs Namen, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.  
  
Hilflos sah er sich um. "Verdammt Haldir, es tut mir leid", sagte er mit verzweifelter Stimme. Er hatte den Garten nun einmal komplett durchquert und nirgendwo war ein Zeichen von Haldir gewesen. 'Wo könnte er denn sonst hingegangen sein?' überlegte er. Dann fiel ihm ein, wie sehr Haldir an seinem Pferd hing. Vielleicht war er im Stall und suchte Trost bei seiner prächtigen Stute. Umgehend lenkte Elladan seine Schritte zum Stall. Die Dämmerung hatte sich bereits über das Tal gesenkt und die lang gewordenen Schatten begannen der Dunkelheit der Nacht zu weichen. Außerdem schien ein Unwetter aufzuziehen. Der Wind nahm spürbar an Stärke zu.  
  
Dort angekommen sah er, dass die abendliche Fütterung bereits beendet war. Alle Tiere waren gut versorgt und manche dösten bereits vor sich hin. Etwas außer Atem schritt Elladan den langen Mittelgang entlang bis er zur Box kam, in der Haldirs Stute hätte stehen müssen. Die Box war jedoch leer, die Tür nur angelehnt. Elladans Herz wurde schwer bei diesem Anblick. War Haldir vor ihm weggeritten? Würde er vielleicht nie mehr zurückkommen und künftig anderen Galadhrim den Schutz seines Lords überlassen? Dann fiel Elladan ein, dass sein Großvater noch hier weilte. Haldir war nicht so pflichtvergessen und würde übereilt einfach davon laufen. Das sah ihm nicht ähnlich und egal wie sehr er aus der Bahn geworfen war, er würde seinem Lord immer treu bleiben. Das konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten: Haldir hatte sich, wie schon öfter, erdrückt gefühlt. Er brauchte jetzt ein Fleckchen freie Natur außerhalb des Tals um sich zu beruhigen und nachzudenken....oder zu weinen. Elladan verfluchte sich in Gedanken unzählige Male, für das was er und Elrohir diesem Elben angetan hatten.  
  
Haldir hatte ihm vertraut. Und nicht nur das. Er hatte seine Trauer darüber, ausgenutzt und betrogen worden zu sein, überwunden. Ja, er hatte sogar entdeckt, dass er fähig war, wieder jemanden zu lieben und er hatte geglaubt, auch genauso geliebt zu werden. Doch nachdem er das Gespräch gehört hatte, musste eine Welt für ihn zusammengebrochen sein. Er wusste zwar nicht was oder wie viel Haldir gehört hatte, doch offenbar hatte er genügend mitbekommen, um jetzt bis ins Mark erschüttert zu sein. Was hatte er, Elladan, ihm nur angetan? Er hatte Haldirs Seele, seine Gefühle mit Füßen getreten. Wie sollte er das nur wieder gut machen? Konnte es überhaupt je gutgemacht werden?  
  
Furchtbare Gedanken krochen plötzlich in Elladans Geist und schnürten ihm die Kehle zu. Was, wenn Haldir dies alles nicht verwinden konnte? Wenn es zuviel war? Hatte er ihm etwa endgültig das Herz gebrochen? Würde er vielleicht nie wieder eine Chance bekommen, etwas zu erklären? Würde Haldir vielleicht noch vor Einbruch der Nacht in Mandos Hallen einkehren? Elladan fühlte wie sein Herz so heftig schlug, als ob es seinen Brustkorb sprengen wollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das verkraften würde. Wenn Haldir seinetwegen starb, so würde er das vielleicht auch nicht überleben.  
  
Das Grollen eines Donners erklang in der Ferne und Elladan erschrak. Doch im gleichen Augenblick war ein Entschluss in ihm gefallen. Er musste Haldir finden, bevor es zu spät war. Bevor nicht mehr gerettet werden konnte, was er und Elrohir mit ihrem Streit auf dem Balkon angerichtet hatten. Warum, bei den Valar, hatten sie überhaupt auf dem Balkon gestanden? Eine Stimme riss ihn dann unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Er ist weg, nicht wahr?" flüsterte Elrohir beinahe. Elladan nickte stumm. "Verdammt, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der sonst so überlegte Hauptmann so willkürlich und unüberlegt reagiert. Es wird gleich ein Unwetter geben und er ist irgendwo da draußen", stieß Elrohir hervor. Natürlich hättest du das nie gedacht und unter normalen Umständen würde ich dir sogar zustimmen. Aber...du weißt doch gar nicht was los ist", erklärte Elladan. Doch diesmal war seine Stimme weniger vorwurfsvoll, dafür aber um so trauriger.  
  
Elrohir wurde hellhörig. "Willst du mir denn vielleicht jetzt endlich sagen, was wirklich los ist?" Elladan musste sich zusammenreißen, um die Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen. "Er schwindet, Elrohir. Jemand hat sein Herz gebrochen, ihn hintergangen, betrogen und ausgenutzt. Er starb jeden Tag ein bisschen bis .... bis heute. Wir haben uns angefreundet, als er hier angekommen war. Anfangs hatte ich ihn nur gern, wollte einfach verhindern, dass er stirbt und dann .... dann habe ich mich in ihn verliebt. Er kam langsam über seinen Verlust hinweg, hauptsächlich, weil ich ihm dabei geholfen habe, er hat mir vertraut...und jetzt... Er muss denken, dass ich ihn auch nur benutzt habe..." Der jüngere Zwilling konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen.  
  
Elrohir war erschüttert. Er hat vieles erwartet, aber nicht so etwas. Nun erschienen ihm einige Dinge in einem ganz anderen Licht. Haldirs Verhalten auf dem Ausritt, sein eisiges Verhalten danach im Stall, all das hatte einen viel tieferen Grund gehabt - und er, Elrohir, hatte ihn auch noch ausgelacht und zum Narren gehalten. Elrohir schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, in welcher Verfassung sich Haldir nun vermutlich befand. "Was hab ich bloß getan?" murmelte er, während er bereits die Tür zur Box seines Hengstes öffnete und ihm das Zaumzeug anlegte. "Was hast du vor?" fragte Elladan verwirrt. "Na, was schon... ich werde dir helfen deinen Liebsten wiederzufinden, möglichst bevor er noch eine Dummheit begeht, und dann werde ich mich bei ihm für das was ich getan habe entschuldigen", antwortete Elrohir. "Und bei dir auch", fügte er leise hinzu. Elladan sah seinen Bruder überrascht, aber dankbar an. Für einen Augenblick fehlten ihm die Worte. In einer stummen Geste ging er auf seinen Bruder zu und drückte seine Oberarme. "Du solltest dich jetzt beeilen und dein Pferd holen. Je schneller wir ihn finden, desto rascher sind wir alle wieder im Trocknen", sagte Elrohir ein wenig heiser. Die Scham über das, was er angerichtet hatte, auch wenn er noch nicht einmal das ganze Ausmaß kannte, ließ seine Stimme versagen. Elladan hatte mittlerweile auch sein Pferd aufgezäumt und wollte nach dem Sattel greifen, als Elrohir ihn zurückhielt. "Den brauchst du nicht, siehst du nicht? Er hat auch keinen genommen. Also wird er schon mal nicht bis zum Goldenen Wald zurückgeritten sein", verkündete Elrohir und zwinkerte seinem jüngeren Zwilling zu. "Sieht so aus, als ob wir nun die Gelegenheit haben, unser Spurenlesetalent im Ernstfall zu beweisen." Elladan nickte und führte sein Pferd ins Freie, gerade als der erste Blitz am Himmel zuckte. Draußen sprangen die Zwillinge augenblicklich auf ihre Pferde und trieben sie an.  
  
Sie hatten gerade den geschützten Bereich der Gärten und Gebäude verlassen, als der Regen einsetzte. 'Das wird schwieriger werden, als gedacht', grübelte Elladan, denn der Regen würde die Spuren verwaschen. Elrohir schien dasselbe zu denken, als sie auf den Wald zuhielten, denn er sagte: "Wir hätten vielleicht Glorfindel bitten sollen mitzukommen?" "Nein, besser nicht", widersprach Elladan. "Das hier ist eine Sache zwischen Haldir und mir .... und dir. Wir werden schon allein zurecht kommen." Als sein Bruder nichts erwiderte fügte er noch hinzu: "Du hast mich immer gefunden und in letzter Zeit immer rascher. Du bist sicher ebenso gut wie Glorfindel." Elrohir lächelte kurz. Gleichzeitig wünschte er, er wäre nicht so nervös.  
  
Das Gewitter kam laut grollend näher und der Himmel schien all seine Schleusen geöffnet zu haben. Ein heftiger Platzregen ging auf sie nieder und binnen weniger Minuten waren die Zwillinge bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Die Kleidung klebten ihnen am Leib und ihre langen Haare lagen schwer auf ihren Rücken. Sie hatten gehofft, dass es besser würde, wenn sie den Waldrand erreichten, doch es änderte fast gar nichts. Der Wind nahm noch immer an Stärke zu und die Bäume ächzten und bogen sich, so dass der Regen ungehindert hindurch rauschen konnte. Die Zwillinge waren gezwungen ihre Pferde zu zügeln. Zum einen mussten sie Haldirs Spur finden und wenn sie sie hätten, durften sie sie nicht verlieren. Zum anderen peitschten ihnen immer wieder Zweige ins Gesicht, die vom Wind unvorhersehbar umhergeschlagen wurden.  
  
Aufmerksam betrachteten sie den Waldboden, um die Spur von Haldirs Pferd zu finden. Sie hatten Glück, denn schon nach einiger Zeit entdeckten sie eine ihrer Meinung nach frische Hufspur, die in den Wald führte.  
  
Erleichtert, etwas brauchbares, dem man folgen konnte entdeckt zu haben, ritten sie los und folgten der Spur, die sich tiefer in den Wald hineinschlängelte.  
  
********************  
  
Äh, ich schätze ich muss nun nicht extra fragen, ob ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht, oder? Freu mich aber dennoch auf das eine oder andere kleine Review! Alles Liebe, Eure Ari 


	19. Das Ende?

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
************************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - zwischendurch manchmal R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
************************  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank für all Eure vielen lieben Reviews! *megafreu* Da Ihr ja so fleißig, zahlreich und vor allem schnell reviewt habt, gibt's heute auch schon ein neues Kapitel.  
  
@Heitzi: Oje, so langsam mach ich mir echt Sorgen um Deine Fingernägel. Und ich frage mich grade ernsthaft, ob dieses Kapitel es besser machen wird. Aber gab es da nicht so ein Zeugs, das man sich auf die Finger pinseln kann, um sich das knabbern abzugewöhnen?  
  
@Sparrow: Brav so, halt fein weiter Haldir's Kopf hoch! *zwinker* Danke, für das Lob, dass ich wieder so geschrieben habe, dass man mitfühlen kann. Das freut mich immer unheimlich! *strahl*  
  
@Andrea: Ja, der Elladan war wirklich in einer Zwickmühle, ob er seinem Bruder einweiht oder nicht. Und wie heißt das schöne Sprichwort: wie man's macht, ist's falsch. Wie die zwei sich als Spurenleser ohne Glorfindel machen, darfst Du nun erfahren!  
  
@Shelley: Klar, ich mach es gerne spannend! Kennst mich doch! *ggg* Und ich schätze nach diesem Kapitel wird der Elo ein noch viiiel schlechteres Gewissen haben!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ich hoffe, ich habe schnell genug weitergeschrieben. Interessante Vermutungen stellst Du da übrigens an....*zwinker*  
  
@Zoysite: Wieder ein dickes Danke für all Deine Komplimente! *freu&strahl* Ich entschuldige mich, da wohl lieber gleich mal, weil dieses Kapitel auch nicht gerade sehr lang ist, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir dennoch! Ob ich Haldir das alles überleben lasse? Hmmmmm.......  
  
@amlugwen: Hey, das freut mich aber sehr, dass ein Update von mir Deine Laune gleich sooo anheben kann! Keine Sorge, was Innereien und Blut angeht, werde ich sicher nicht so bald auf den Ork hören! *zwinker* Oh, der Ork hat recht, wenn er keine Elben mehr foltern kann oder vernichten, dann ist ja die Daseinsberechtigung der Orks in Frage gestellt! Andererseits glaube ich, das die Elben (und wir) das nicht sonderlich traurig finden würden, wenn keine Elben mehr gewaltsam abgemurkst werden, oder? *zwinker*  
  
Und nun wünsche ich Euch allen (auch meinen stillen Lesern, von denen ich überzeugt bin, dass Euch gibt *zwinker*) viel Freude beim Lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 19 - Das Ende?  
  
Elladans Herz raste. Wie lange waren sie nun eigentlich schon unterwegs? Er war Elrohir dankbar, dass er ihn begleitete, auch wenn er noch immer Wut darüber empfand, was Elrohir Haldir und damit auch ihm angetan hatte. Das Unwetter wurde immer schlimmer. Elladan hoffte im Stillen, dass Haldir vielleicht schon längst umgekehrt war. Vielleicht kam er ihnen ja auch gleich entgegen? Oder er war schon wieder am Stall angekommen?  
  
Elrohir war ein guter Fährtenleser, doch der permanente Regen verwusch die Spuren immer wieder. Dennoch war sich der ältere Zwilling sicher, dass sie noch immer der richtigen Spur folgten.  
  
Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Elrohir hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen wegen seines dummen Scherzes und seiner vorigen Einstellung zu der Beziehung zwischen Haldir und seinem Bruder. Erst jetzt, nach dem Gespräch im Stall und nun hier im Sturm merkte er, dass Elladan viel viel mehr für Haldir empfand. Er musste es sich eingestehen, Elladan liebte den blonden Hauptmann von Herzen. Elrohir hoffte, dass er nicht alles zerstört hatte. Er wollte doch, dass sein Bruder glücklich war und er würde es sich nicht verzeihen können, wenn er dieses Glück nun vielleicht durch seine unbedachten Handlungen zunichte gemacht hatte.  
  
Elladan machte sich immer mehr Sorgen, die wuchsen, je weiter sie sich von Imladris entfernten. Er fragte sich, was geschehen würde, wenn sie Haldir endlich gefunden hatten. Würde er ihnen überhaupt zuhören wollen? Würde er Elladan je wieder in seine Nähe lassen und ihm vertrauen können? Eine umstürzende junge Fichte in einiger Entfernung und der damit verbundene Krach ließ die Pferde ein wenig scheuen. Und plötzlich schlich sich noch eine ganz andere Angst in sein Herz. Was, wenn Haldir in diesem mörderischen Unwetter irgendetwas zugestoßen war? Er wollte nicht einmal daran denken, doch dieser Gedanke bohrte sich in ihm fest.  
  
"Elladan, sieh mal!" rief ihm Elrohir plötzlich durch den heulenden Wind zu. "Hier ändert sich die Richtung. Er scheint zum Fluß hinunter geritten zu sein! Ich frag mich, was er dort will?"  
  
Hoffnung keimte in Elladan auf. "Dann weiß ich, wohin er will!" schrie er zurück und trieb sein Pferd an. Elrohir hoffte, dass sein Bruder sich nicht irrte und folgte ihm auf den Fersen. Im Galopp ließen die beiden den Pfad hinter sich und jagten zwischen den Bäumen hindurch zum Waldrand am Flussufer. Dort parierten sie ihre Pferde sofort durch. Erschrocken mussten sie feststellen, dass der Bruinen angestiegen war. Vorsichtig wendete Elladan sein Pferd und erklärte seinem Bruder: "Ich nehme an, er will zu dem Platz wo wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben. Er liegt in dieser Richtung. Er hat ihn vermutlich nicht sofort wiedergefunden und ist daher viel weiter von Imladris weggeritten als nötig." Elrohir folgte mit den Augen dem ausgestreckten Arm seines jüngeren Bruders. "Na dann los", meinte er und trieb sein Pferd wieder an.  
  
Da das Ufer aber schon ziemlich überspült und der Boden sehr aufgeweicht war, kamen sie nur langsam voran. Immer wieder sahen sie abgebrochene Äste und entwurzelte Bäume. Elrohir begann langsam zu zweifeln. Bis hierher hatten sie die Spur von Haldirs Pferd noch verfolgen können, aber auf dem rutschigen, aufgeweichten Untergrund war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er wollte Elladan gerade vorschlagen umzukehren oder nach Hause zurückzureiten, als eine große umgestürzte Kiefer, die schon halb im Fluß lag, ihnen den Weg versperrte.  
  
Elladans Herz setzte einige Sekunden lang aus, denn nur einige Meter hinter dem umgestürzten Baum konnte er Meril erkennen, deren Zügel sich in einem Busch verfangen hatten und die wie verrückt daran zog. Das schlimmste aber war, dass Haldir nicht bei ihr war. Auch Elrohir versteifte sich bei diesem Anblick.  
  
"HALDIR!" Der Schrei kam nahezu panisch über Elladans Lippen. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. "Elladan, dort....", waren die einzigen Worte, die Elrohir sagte, als er kurz darauf seinen Bruder an der Schulter berührte und auf die Kiefer zeigte.  
  
Zuerst sah Elladan nicht was sein Bruder ihm zu zeigen versuchte, doch dann nahm auch er das graue Bündel Elb wahr, das in unnatürlich verkrümmter Körperhaltung halb unter dem Baum und teilweise bereits im Wasser lag. Wenn die Wellen hochschwappten verschwanden die Beine unter ihnen. Kam eine größere Welle, so reichte Haldir das Wasser rasch bis zum Bauch. Mit einem Sprung war Elladan vom Pferd, kämpfte sich durch den Baum und das schlammige aufgewühlte Flusswasser und kniete neben Haldir nieder.  
  
"Haldir.....bitte nicht.....", flüsterte er leise. "Was ist geschehen?......Kannst du mich hören?" Zittrig berührte er den Körper des Elben, strich das blonde, blutverklebte, nasse Haar aus dem bleichen Gesicht und erschrak. Haldirs Haut fühlte sich eiskalt an und die saphirblauen Augen starrten blicklos gen Himmel. "Haldir, nein!!!" Elladan schluchzte unwillkürlich laut auf, als er seinen Geliebten so daliegen sah. Unfähig irgendetwas vernünftiges zu tun, ergriff er zunächst einfach nur Haldirs schmale kalte Hand und barg sie in seinen Händen. "Es ist alles meine Schuld," stammelte er leise. "Ich wollte doch niemals, dass du stirbst." Er hatte doch alles tun wollen, um Haldirs Tod zu verhindern und nun war genau dieser eingetreten. Die Verzweiflung wollte ihn in diesem Moment übermannen.  
  
***********************  
  
Ich bin gespannt, ob euch der Verlauf der Dinge noch immer gefällt, interessiert...was auch immer! Lasst es mich einfach wissen! Liebe Grüße, Eure Ari 


	20. Rettung

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
*************************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - zwischendurch manchmal R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
************************  
  
Zuerst geht wieder ein großer Dank an Euch alle, die Ihr mir immer noch so lieb reviewt! Das bedeutet mir echt viel! DANKE!  
  
@amlugwen: Tja, so einfach mache ich dem Ork das Leben nun auch wieder nicht! *gg* Wäre doch schade, wenn er arbeitslos würde. Ob ich das Ganze je wieder zu einem Happy-End bringe? Äääähmm..... mal schauen! *zwinker*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ich bin ganz Deiner Meinung, dass Haldir auch Glück verdient hat. Aber was das Happy End angeht...siehe bei amlugwen! *zwinker*  
  
@Shelley: Wie? Ich soll das Elbchen killen? Sag das nicht so laut, sonst bringst Du mich auf fiese Ideen! *fg*  
  
@Andrea: Sorry, hat diesmal ein wenig gedauert mit dem Weiterschreiben, aber ich hab was gemacht!  
  
@zoysite: Du machst liebe Welpenaugen? Na, ich glaube das könnte helfen.... *zwinker* Vielen Dank übrigens wieder für all das Lob mit dem Du mich überschüttet hast! *strahl & mal wieder knallrot wie eine Tomate werd*  
  
@Heitzi: Also, dass werde ich mir merken, dass Du nie wieder einen Helden killen willst! *zwinker* Aber wie Du siehst, bist Du nicht die Einzige mit fiesen Ideen für noch fiesere Cliffies. Ich hoffe, Du hast weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
@Loria: Lass Dich überraschen!  
  
@Winnowill: Ja, im auf die Folter spannen, scheine ich ganz gut zu sein! *gg*  
  
Nun wünsche ich Euch allen wieder ganz viel Spaß & Spannung beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 20 - Rettung  
  
Inzwischen war auch Elrohir durch die Kiefer gekommen und bei dem Anblick, den er vorgefunden hatte, schockiert stehen geblieben. 'Valar vergebt mir!' war sein erster Gedanke, als er den leblosen Körper aus der Nähe sah und seinen Bruder weinen hörte. Dann fiel ihm jedoch auf, dass sich die Brust des Galadhrim noch ganz leicht bewegte. Nicht viel, nicht sehr regelmäßig, eher leicht stoßweise, doch sie bewegte sich. Er kniete ebenfalls nieder und legte eine Hand auf den Brustkorb des blonden Elben. "Elladan, sein Herz schlägt noch", rief er aus, als er auch den schwachen Herzschlag und das leichte Heben und Senken der Brust spürte. Elladan sah ihn nur ungläubig an. "Wir können ihm noch helfen!" rief Elrohir seinem Bruder erneut zu. Er musste Elladan jetzt offenbar erst mal aus dem Trauma befreien, dass Haldir tot sei und dann wohlüberlegt handeln. Er wusste, dass es ihnen und vor allem Haldir nicht weiterhalf, wenn sie jetzt beide die Nerven verlieren würden. "Wir müssen ihn erst mal unter dem Baum und aus dem Wasser rausbekommen", rief er Elladan zu, der ihn noch immer kaum zu bemerken schien. "ELLADAN! Ihm läuft die Zeit davon!" herrschte er seinen Bruder an, als der überhaupt nicht zu reagieren schien.  
  
Elladan erwachte aus seiner Trance und sah seinen älteren Zwilling hilflos an. Dieser jedoch hatte sich zu dem Ast, der Haldirs Beine einklemmte durchgearbeitet. "Ich werde versuchen den Ast kurz anzuheben. Aber lange kann ich ihn bestimmt nicht halten. Du musst ihn sofort rausziehen, verstanden?" brüllte er durch den Sturm. Elladan nickte stumm und hob behutsam Haldirs Oberkörper an, so dass dessen Kopf an seiner Brust lehnte.  
  
Elrohir zählte bis drei und riss dann mit aller Macht an dem Ast. Er bekam ihn nicht sehr hoch, doch die Lücke zwischen Haldirs Beinen und der Unterseite des Astes reichte gerade aus, dass Elladan ihn mit einem Ruck dort herausziehen konnte. Obwohl Haldir bewusstlos war, war es Elladan als hätte er ihn aufstöhnen gehört, da der Ruck sicher Schmerzen verursacht hatte. Aus diesem Grund war er besonders vorsichtig, als er Haldir wieder sachte zu Boden legte. Elrohir kämpfte sich durch die Zweige zu Haldirs Beinen und hob sie vorsichtig an. "Wir müssen ihn vom Ufer wegbringen, das Wasser wird noch weiter steigen", rief er seinem Zwilling zu. Dieser umfasste erneut vorsichtig Haldirs Oberkörper, bettete seinen Kopf wieder an seine Brust und hob den Elben gleichzeitig mit seinem Bruder an.  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne, gedämpft wie durch eine dicke Watteschicht hörte Haldir eine Stimme. Er konnte sie nicht genau verstehen. Er fühlte sich seltsam, als ob er aus einem schmerzfreien unendlichen Raum, in dem es nichts als wohltuende Ruhe gab, zurückkehrte. Mit dieser Rückkehr nahm er die Stimme war. Sprach sie zu ihm? Er konnte nur einige wirre Satzfetzen verstehen. Die Stimme klang gepresst, wie von großer Sorge. Wo war er eigentlich? Hier gab es doch gar keinen Grund besorgt zu sein, oder doch? Nun war da auf einmal eine zweite Stimme. Sie ähnelte der ersten, klang aber befehlend. Befahl sie ihm irgendetwas? Er wusste es nicht. Er konnte nichts erkennen, alles erschien ihm wie durch dicken Nebel. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, um ein wenig sehen zu können. Warum klangen die Stimmen so besorgt, war etwas geschehen? Langsam, nur sehr langsam lichtete sich der Nebel. Es kostete Haldir viel Kraft. Doch als er seine Umgebung ein wenig deutlicher erkennen konnte, geschah auch noch etwas anderes. Er fühlte Nässe und Kälte....furchtbare Kälte und Schmerzen. Die Schmerzen begannen in seinem Kopf, verstärkten sich und rasten dann mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit durch seinen Körper. Eines seiner Beine tat unsäglich weh und er konnte kaum atmen. Verzweifelt pumpte er nach Luft. Angst erfasste ihn, denn nun kam auch die Erinnerung zurück an das Geschehene. Elladan, der ihm vorgegaukelt hatte, ihn zu lieben und der doch nur mit ihm gespielt hatte. Diese Erinnerung verstärkte seinen körperlichen Schmerz sogleich. Dann der Sturz seines Pferdes, der umfallende Baum. Er hatte gehofft, er sei gestorben, doch die Valar hatten ihm die Gnade eines schnellen Todes offenbar nicht erwiesen. Im Gegenteil, er litt nun noch um so mehr. Er würde einsam, allein, langsam und qualvoll unter entsetzlichen Schmerzen sterben. Doch da waren diese Stimmen. Er war viel zu schwach, sich irgendwie zu bewegen, obwohl er sie auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Da fühlte er, wie jemand seinen Oberkörper umfasste. Das verschlimmerte die Schmerzen in seiner Brust zwar, doch es gab ihm auch etwas Hoffnung. Jemand hatte ihn gefunden, war bei ihm, versuchte ihn zu retten. Doch wollte er überhaupt gerettet werden? Es war doch alles so sinnlos, das Leben so grausam. Die Schmerzen drohten ihn wieder zu übermannen, als er plötzlich erkannte, dass es ein dunkelhaariger Elb war, der ihn hochgehoben hatte und nun von dem gefährlichen Wasser forttrug. Seine Augen hefteten sich an dem nassen Antlitz fest und bevor ihm die Sinne erneut schwanden erkannte er Elladan - oder war es Elrohir? Warum war er hier? Warum wollte er ihn retten? Wollte er ihn weiterquälen? Übelkeit rumorte in Haldirs Innerem und raubte ihm erneut das Bewusstsein.  
  
Die Zwillinge hatten nicht gemerkt, dass ihr Patient ganz kurz bei Bewusstsein gewesen war. Sie trugen ihn gerade weit genug weg, dass das Wasser sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Auf einem durch Büsche ein wenig geschützten Platz legten sie ihn ab, sein Blick war noch immer trübe und leblos. Unruhig sah Elrohir zu den Pferden hinüber, die von Merils Nervosität angesteckt worden waren. Doch es galt zuerst festzustellen, welcher Art die Verletzungen waren, die Haldir erlitten hatte und welche unbedingt versorgt werden mussten, ehe sie zurückreiten konnten.  
  
"Haldir....es tut mir so leid.....das wollte ich nicht....ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass so etwas geschieht....bitte glaube mir...", flüsterte Elladan leise und mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Aber es wird bestimmt alles wieder gut....wir sind bei dir....wir bringen dich wieder heim...." 'Ich wollte auch nicht, dass so etwas geschieht. Nie im Leben, habe ich das gewollt', stimmte Elrohir ihm im Geiste zu.  
  
"Elladan", hörte der jüngere auf einmal wieder die Stimme des älteren Zwillings. "Ich werde ein paar Zweige holen. Haldir hat einen offenen Bruch im rechten Wadenbein, den müssen wir schienen und verbinden. Ansonsten können wir nicht reiten", erklärte Elrohir, klopfte seinem Bruder kurz auf die Schulter und ging dann zu dem umgefallenen Baum, um ein paar geeignete Zweige abzubrechen.  
  
Derweil zog Elladan seinen Umhang aus und begann damit, ihn in einigermaßen gleichmäßige Streifen zu reißen. Das war keine einfache Angelegenheit. Da fiel ihm ein, dass Haldir eigentlich immer einen kleinen Dolch bei sich trug, das hatte er ihm mal erzählt. Er hoffte, dass dem auch jetzt so war und tastete in Haldirs Kleidung nach der kleinen Waffe. Er fand sie tatsächlich. Damit begann er den Stoff einzuschneiden, was ihm das Zerteilen nun erheblich erleichterte. Behutsam hob er wieder Haldirs Kopf an und bettete ihn in seinen Schoß. Dann nahm er sich einen der Stoffstreifen und versuchte damit so gut es ging, die kleine noch blutende Kopfwunde zu verbinden. Dabei flüsterte er Haldir immer wieder beruhigende Worte zu, das alles gut werden würde und er sich keine Sorgen machen müsse.  
  
Elrohir hatte indessen einige Zweige so zurecht gemacht, dass sie für ihre Aufgabe geeignet waren. "Komm her und hilf mir", bat er und beobachtete, wie Elladan Haldirs Kopf so vorsichtig wie möglich wieder auf den Boden legte. Dann kam er zu ihm gekrabbelt und hörte sich die Anweisungen an, die Elrohir gab. Elrohir spürte, dass sein Bruder kaum in der Lage war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, so sehr war er aufgewühlt und durch Haldirs leblosen Körper verstört. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es für ihn nicht nur galt, Haldirs Leben zu retten, sondern auch das seines Bruders. Er zwang sich, sich auf Haldirs Verletzungen zu konzentrieren.  
  
Elladan riss sich ebenfalls zusammen so gut es ging. Gemeinsam verbanden die Zwillinge das verletzte Bein, damit kein weiterer Schmutz in die offene Wunde gelangen konnte, und schienten es dann so gut es unter diesen Umständen möglich war. Elrohir tastete dann behutsam den Brustkorb des blonden Elben ab. "Er hat eine oder mehrere Rippen gebrochen. Ich kann das unter diesen Umständen nicht so genau sagen", erklärte er Elladan in einem Tonfall, der um Verzeihung zu bitten schien. "Wir können sie jetzt nicht richten, wir müssen ihn so schnell als möglich zu Vater bringen", endete er.  
  
Elladan nickte nur und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Elrohir tat es in der Seele weh, nun auch noch seinen Bruder so leiden zu sehen. Er drückte ihn kurz an sich: "Er wird das schaffen, ganz bestimmt. Sobald er wach ist, werden wir ihm erklären, dass das was er gehört hat ein blöder Streich von mir war. Und wenn du bei ihm bist, wird er sich bestimmt bald erholt haben. Er hat mit meinem kleinen Bruder einen wunderbaren Partner gefunden."  
  
Elrohir wollte zuversichtlich erscheinen, um wenigstens Elladan den nötigen Halt zu geben. Der nickte jedoch nur schwach. Daher gab Elrohir Anweisungen wie sie Haldir zu Celeb tragen müssten, ohne ihn der Gefahr weiterer Verletzungen auszusetzen. Es wurde eine schwierige Angelegenheit, den verletzten Elben über den umgestürzten Baum zu transportieren und ihn dann auf Elladans Pferd zu setzen. Die Zwillinge waren trotz des kalten Regens nassgeschwitzt.  
  
Endlich hatten sie es geschafft, Haldir einigermaßen auf Celeb zu platzieren und Elladan saß hinter ihm. Liebevoll hatte er einen Arm um den Galadhrim geschlungen und hielt ihn so fest, dass er an seiner Brust lehnte. Er fror mittlerweile selbst, doch er war immer noch wärmer als Haldir und er hoffte, dass er so Haldirs Rücken ein wenig wärmen könnte. Elrohir zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn über Haldirs Brust, so dass er dem Regen nicht mehr ganz so stark ausgesetzt war.  
  
"Reite schon los, ich komme gleich nach", befahl Elrohir.  
  
"Warum? Was willst du?" erkundigte sich Elladan verwirrt.  
  
"Meril! Wir müssen sie doch auch mit zurücknehmen oder wolltest du sie hier lassen? Das arme Tier ist doch schon halbwahnsinnig vor Angst!" antwortete Elrohir.  
  
Elladan sah zu den Büschen hinüber und er hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er Haldirs geliebtes Pferd tatsächlich vergessen hatte. Langsam trieb er Celeb an und ließ ihn in den Wald zurückgehen. Wenn sie dort wieder auf den Hauptweg trafen kamen sie schneller nach Bruchtal. Er traute sich auch nicht schneller zu reiten. Der Trab war viel zu stoßend und würde Haldir Schmerzen zufügen. Im Galopp konnten sie vermutlich besser sitzen, doch er würde Celeb jetzt schon ermüden. Es musste reichen zu galoppieren, wenn Elrohir sie wieder eingeholt hatte. Elladan versuchte Haldir ein wenig zu streicheln und redete die ganze Zeit leise mit ihm. Auch wenn der Galadhrim es nicht bewusst hören konnte, so sollte er doch wissen, dass er in guten Händen war, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte. Je weiter sie ritten desto mehr hatte Elladan auch das Gefühl, dass er nicht nur sprach, um Haldir zu beruhigen, sondern vor allem auch um sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen.  
  
Erneut drang aus weiter Ferne eine vertraute Stimme an Haldirs Ohr. Das Rauschen des Windes zerriss jedoch die Worte, so dass er nicht verstehen konnte was die Stimme sagte. Er fühlte, dass er irgendwie auf einem Pferd zu sitzen schien. Doch wie er da hinauf gekommen war oder zu welchem Zweck er sich darauf befand war ihm nicht klar. Etwas oder jemand hielt ihn fest, drückte auf seine Brust und das bereitete ihm große Schmerzen. Doch noch ehe ihm die Sinne wieder schwanden glaubte er eine Bewegung zu fühlen, die sich wie ein zaghaftes Streicheln anfühlte. Er wollte sich zwingen darüber nachzudenken, doch es war ihm nicht möglich, als ihn wieder die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit umfing.  
  
Bald holte Elrohir seinen Bruder ein, Haldirs Pferd am Zügel hinter sich herführend. "Wie geht's ihm? Hat sich sein Zustand verändert?" erkundigte er sich. Elladan blickte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf und einige wenige stumme Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. In diesem Augenblick hätte er seinen Zwilling am liebsten in die Arme geschlossen und an sich gedrückt, um ihn zu trösten. "Lass uns schneller reiten, dann ist Haldir eher in Vaters erfahrenen Händen", sagte Elrohir.  
  
Elladan nickte nur und trieb Celeb vorsichtig an. Der Hengst ging gehorsam in einen leichten Galopp über, doch Elladan musste Acht geben. Der Weg war nun schlammig, kleine Löcher waren zu großen Pfützen geworden und rutschig war es auch. Celeb durfte unter keinen Umständen ausrutschen und stürzen. Ein weiterer Sturz konnte Haldirs Todesurteil sein. Elrohir galoppierte dicht neben seinem Bruder und beobachtete ihn immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln oder sah zu Haldirs totenbleichem Gesicht. 'Bitte Valar, lasst ihn überleben. Gebt ihm noch eine Chance...ihm und Elladan', betete er stumm.  
  
Elladan ritt derweil mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und murmelte Haldir nur noch vereinzelt liebevolle Worte zu, so sehr war er damit beschäftigt, Celeb so schnell laufen zu lassen, wie es nur ging ohne sich und Haldir in Gefahr zu bringen. Eine große Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als die ersten Gebäude Bruchtals in der Ferne auftauchten. "Halt nur noch ein wenig durch Haldir, wir haben es gleich geschafft", flüsterte er dem bewusstlosen Hauptmann zu.  
  
Als die Zwillinge in einem verhaltenen Galopp auf die Freitreppe ihres Elternhauses zuhielten und die Pferde abrupt zum Stehen brachten staunten sie nicht schlecht. Glorfindel kam ihnen zusammen mit Hathol entgegen. Beide Elben trugen wetterfeste Kleidung und Waffen, aus Richtung der Soldatenunterkünfte kam eine kleine Gruppe lorischer und Bruchtaler Soldaten zu ihnen herüber. Die beiden Brüder waren, wie Haldir, schon so lange im Unwetter fort gewesen, dass man sich um sie gesorgt und gerade beschlossen hatte, sie zu suchen. Als Glorfindel sie entdeckte eilte er die Stufen hinunter, ihnen entgegen. "Was ist geschehen?" fragte er in höchster Sorge, als er den leblosen Körper des Galadhrim vor Elladan hängen sah.  
  
"Er hatte einen Unfall. Er ist offenbar mit seinem Pferd gestürzt und dann von einem umstürzenden Baum eingeklemmt worden. Wir müssen ihn zu Vater bringen, es geht ihm sehr schlecht", sprudelte es aus dem aufgelösten Elladan nur so heraus, als Elrond gerade oben an der Tür erschien und ihnen nun auch entgegenlief. Glorfindel zögerte nicht lange, sondern packte sofort mit zu und versuchte den Hauptmann vom Pferd zu heben. Hathol kam ihm zu Hilfe, doch Elladan hielt seinen Geliebten beinahe schon krampfhaft fest.  
  
"Elladan, wir werden ihm helfen, keine Angst, aber lass ihn uns doch reinbringen", sprach Glorfindel zunächst sanft auf den Zwilling ein. Elladan reagierte jedoch erst, als sein Bruder ihm gut zuredete. Die Worte verstand niemand der Umstehenden und wenn doch, so wurde ihnen der Inhalt nicht klar, aber sie mussten auf Elladan Wirkung gezeigt haben. Er gab den Hauptmann frei und die beiden Bruchtaler Elben hoben ihn behutsam vom Pferd. Elrond sah bestürzt auf den verletzten Elb hinab, gleichzeitig war er froh, dass seine Söhne offenbar unversehrt heimgekommen waren. "Bringt ihn in den Raum der Heilung", bat er Glorfindel und Hathol. Dann wandte er sich noch rasch an seine Söhne: "Den Valar sei Dank habt ihr ihn gefunden und euch ist nichts geschehen. Nehmt ein warmes Bad und ruht euch aus, ihr müsst erschöpft sein."  
  
"Vater!" Elladans Stimme klang wie ein Schrei. Elrond hatte sich schon der Treppe zugewandt und blickte seinen Sohn nun überrascht an. "Können wir dir nicht helfen?"  
  
"Elladan, das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Glorfindel wird mir helfen. Du siehst sehr müde aus, mein Sohn. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich jetzt noch mehr als nötig verausgabst." Elronds Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und Elladan nickte nur als Antwort. Er brachte es nicht fertig, seinem Vater jetzt den wahren Grund zu sagen, warum er ihm helfen wollte. Er ließ den Herrn von Imladris ins Haus zurückkehren, glitt von seinem Pferd, dessen Zügel ihm von einem Stallburschen abgenommen wurden und spürte nicht einmal mehr, dass Elrohir einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt hatte, als er ihn ins Haus schob. Nun liefen die Tränen ungehindert über seine Wangen und er würde nichts weiter tun können, als warten, bis sein Vater den Raum der Heilung verließ und ihnen Nachricht brachte, wie es Haldir ging, ob er es schaffen würde.  
  
*********************  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat Euch wieder gefallen! Ich würd mich riesig freuen, wenn wieder ein paar von Euch ein kleines Review hinterlassen! 


	21. Auf schmalem Grat

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - zwischendurch manchmal R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
***********************  
  
Wie immer an dieser Stelle ein dickes Danke an Euch alle, die Ihr so lieb seid und Euch die Mühe macht mir ein Review zu hinterlassen! Das bedeutet mir echt viel! *knuddels an Euch alle*  
  
@Heitzi: Klar, die wichtigen werden von den Ärzten immer außen vor gelassen! Warum sollte das bei Elben anders sein? *zwinker*  
  
@Sparrow: Wie gemein!!! Da bastel ich so einen schönen Cliffie und ff.net unterschlägt Dir genau das Kapitel einfach! *seufz* Na, aber Hauptsache es hat Dir wieder gefallen!  
  
@Andrea: Lieben Dank für Dein Lob! Na, der Elrohir hat ja auch einiges wieder gutzumachen, gelle? Was Elrond und seine Heilkünste angeht, das wirst Du nun erfahren!  
  
@Hecate: Tja, so schnell geht's! *ggg* Einmal nicht geguckt! Und schon ist es passiert! Aber vielleicht haben dich die folgenden Kapitel etwas beruhigt. Gemailt hatte ich Dir übrigens neulich, aber ich schick die Mail gleich noch mal. Vor einigen Tagen hatte ich etwas Trouble mit DSL und deswegen ging bei mir fast nix. Vielleicht ist daher die Mail verschütt gegangen!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, so halbwegs hätten wir ihn gerettet! Lass Dich überraschen, wie es weitergeht!  
  
@Shelley: Ja, die kursiven Absätze sind irgendwie von ff.net gekillt worden. Keine Ahnung wieso, weshalb warum...*seufz* Na, ich hoffe mal, dass es diesmal klappt.  
  
So, nun wünsche ich Euch allen wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich hoffe, dass ff.net mir nicht wieder die kursiven Passagen klaut. Die sollen nämlich eigentlich dort sein, wo Haldir halb bei Bewusstsein ist...ich hoffe einfach mal das Beste!  
  
***********************  
  
Kapitel 21 - Auf schmalem Grat  
  
Besorgt warf Elrond noch einmal einen Blick über seine Schulter zu seinem völlig aufgelösten Sohn. Er fragte sich, was da vorgefallen sein mochte. Er würde der Sache jedoch später auf den Grund gehen müssen, denn jetzt rief ihn seine Pflicht zu dem lorischen Hauptmann. Er eilte durch die Gänge zum Raum der Heilung, den Hathol und Glorfindel bereits betreten hatten. Sie hatten den schwerverletzten Elben soeben vorsichtig auf den Behandlungstisch gelegt. Beide warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, die sagten: das sieht nicht gut aus.  
  
Elrond trat ein und tauschte seine weite elegante Robe rasch gegen eine praktischere Robe, die er stets für solche Zwecke trug, und trat zu den beiden Elben an den Tisch. "Glorfindel, ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen", bat der Elbenlord seinen blonden Berater. "Soll ich seine Männer informieren?" bot Hathol an. Elrond blickte von dem verletzten Körper, von dem er gerade den Kopfverband entfernte, auf. Er nickte zögerlich. "Ja, sie machen sich solche Sorgen um ihn. Sagt ihnen, dass er hier ist, dass er ziemlich schwer verletzt wurde und ich sie unterrichten werde, sobald ich genau weiß, wie es um ihn steht!" Hathol nickte und verließ den Raum. Es war niemals eine leichte Aufgabe, wenn man Soldaten oder deren Angehörigen nach einem Kampf die Nachricht überbringen musste, dass einer der ihren schwer verletzt oder gar tot war. Doch dies hier empfand er fast als noch schwerer. Haldir war ja nicht mal in einen Kampf verwickelt gewesen. Einfach nur einem Unfall zum Opfer zu fallen, so sinnlos... Er musste sich zusammenreißen.  
  
Glorfindel beobachtete derweil seinen Lord und half ihm wann immer es verlangt wurde. "Schicke nach Alagos. Ich brauche hier einen zweiten Heiler", befahl Elrond. Glorfindel begab sich augenblicklich zur Tür, rief einen Diener und beauftragte diesen, den jungen Heiler, der gerade von Elrond ausgebildet wurde, so schnell als möglich herzuholen. Dann kehrte der blonde Elb zurück an das Lager des lorischen Hauptmanns.  
  
Elrond bedauerte es zwar, doch er musste Haldir aus seiner Kleidung befreien und die einzige Möglichkeit war, sie zu diesem Zweck zu zerschneiden. Es stand außer Frage den Elb zu bewegen, dazu war er zu schwer verletzt. Glorfindel half ihm, Haldir vorsichtig die Stoffreste vom Körper zu entfernen. Beide Elben sogen scharf den Atem ein, als sie den Leib des Elben sahen, der offensichtlich von einem Pferd attackiert worden war. Überall hatten sich bereits große Blutergüsse gebildet. Der dunkelhaarige Elb tastete den Körper behutsam ab. Glorfindel blickte Elrond fast hilfesuchend an, als wollte er ihm tröstliche Worte entlocken. Doch dieser sagte nur: "Er ist noch viel schlimmer verletzt, als ich angenommen habe. Mach dich auf alles gefasst."  
  
*************************  
  
Elrohir führte seinen weinenden Zwillingsbruder zu ihren Gemächern. Elladan achtete nicht auf seine Schritte und nahm überhaupt nicht wahr wo er sich befand. Aus diesem Grund nahm Elrohir seinen Bruder mit in seine Gemächer und führte ihn zu seiner Couch, die so stand, dass sie den Blick durch die Balkontüren auf den Wasserfall ermöglichte. Sie ließen sich dort nieder und Elladan sah kurz auf. Aus seinen tränenverschleierten Augen erblickte er kurz jenen Wasserfall und schluchzte leise: "Er hat diesen Ausblick so geliebt..."  
  
Der ältere der beiden Zwillinge konnte nicht anders, als nun ebenfalls zu weinen. Er zog Elladan in seine Arme und flüsterte mit tränenerstickter Stimme: "Es tut mir so leid Elladan.... es tut mir so leid.... bitte glaube mir, das wollte ich nicht... .ich hatte doch keine Ahnung.... ich habe nie wirklich, nie nie nie gewollt, dass so etwas geschieht... ich will doch, dass du glücklich bist .... Bitte verzeih mir..., wenn ich auch nur... nur den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt hätte... dann hätte ich niemals so etwas dummes und unüberlegtes getan... es tut mir so leid...", brachte er zwischen unzähligen Schluchzern hervor.  
  
Tausende andere Gedanken schossen jetzt durch Elrohirs Kopf. Was wenn Haldir es nicht schaffte? Wenn die Verletzungen zu schwer waren und sein labiler Seelenzustand eine Heilung unmöglich machte? Würde Elladan ihm je verzeihen können? Oder würde er seinen Bruder dafür verantwortlich machen und ihn dafür regelrecht verstoßen? Was würde Vater ihm für Vorwürfe machen? Und die schlimmste Frage war, was wäre, wenn Elladan diesen Verlust nicht verkraftete und ebenfalls an gebrochenem Herzen starb? Doch für diesen Fall schwor Elrohir sich, würde er mit seinem Bruder nach Westen gehen, zu ihrer Mutter, und wenn er ihn gewaltsam hinschleifen musste. Celebrian würde sich gewiss freuen, sie endlich wiederzusehen und Elladan hatte immer so an seiner Mutter gehangen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Elladan seinetwegen starb. Er schluchzte nun ebenso hemmungslos wie sein Zwillingsbruder. Ab und zu stammelte er immer wieder dieselben Worte der Entschuldigung. Doch er bekam keine Antwort von seinem weinenden Bruder.  
  
**********************  
  
Alagos stand in der selben Robe wie Elrond seinem Lord gegenüber. Die Diagnose des Elbenlords war erschütternd: eine Platzwunde am Kopf, eine vermutlich daraus resultierende Gehirnerschütterung, drei gebrochene Rippen auf der rechten Seite, eine auf der linken, schwere Prellungen im Unterleib, ein offener Bruch im Schienbein, eine ausgerenkte Schulter sowie vermutlich schwere Quetschungen der inneren Organe durch die Attacken des Pferdes. Der angehende junge Heiler hatte bisher noch keinen so schwerverletzten Elben vor sich gesehen.  
  
Elrond wies den jungen Elben an einige bestimmte Kräuter aus einem der Schränke zu holen, sie zu zerstoßen und daraus einen Tee zu bereiten. Er selber hatte Haldir mit warmen Tüchern zugedeckt, damit der unterkühlte Elb wieder warm wurde. "Die Platzwunde am Kopf ist nicht so dramatisch, wie sie aussieht", stellte er fest und bat Glorfindel ein sauberes Tuch daraufzudrücken.  
  
"Die Rippen machen mir Sorgen", fuhr der Elbenlord fort. "Wir müssen ihm wenn möglich etwas des schmerzstillenden Tees einflößen, denn es wird schon sehr schmerzhaft werden, wenn ich sie richte und in ihre angestammten Positionen zurückschiebe. Glorfindel, du musst ihn während dieser Zeit gut festhalten. Wenn der Schmerz ihn aus der Bewusstlosigkeit holt, wird er orientierungslos sein und könnte versuchen sich zu wehren." Der Elb aus Gondolin nickte. Er teilte die große Sorge um den lorischen Hauptmann, die aus Elronds Stimme sprach.  
  
Da waren wieder Stimmen um ihn herum. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Er war irgendwie nicht mehr auf dem Pferd. Warum nicht? War er gefallen? Er schien zu liegen, doch wo? Hände berührten ihn. Ihm war übel. Es war offenbar nicht ganz so kalt hier, wo immer er auch war. Schmerzen krochen wieder durch den Nebel in sein Bewusstsein. Er blinzelte, in der Hoffnung, zu erkennen wo er war. Doch er hatte nicht die Kraft den Kopf zu heben oder auch nur zu drehen.  
  
"Haldir, Ihr seid ja wach", sprach Elrond den Hauptmann an. "Seid ganz ruhig, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es wird alles wieder gut." Glorfindels Gesicht zeigte einen Hauch von Erleichterung. "Wir werden Euch helfen." Doch noch während Elrond sprach, bemerkte er, dass Haldir wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit geglitten war.  
  
So wies der Elbenherr Glorfindel an, wie er Haldir zu halten hatte, damit er und Alagos die Rippen in die richtigen Positionen zurückschieben konnten. Der jüngere Heiler ließ den Tee auf einem kleinen Stövchen stehen, damit er warm blieb und trug nun einige Verbände zum Tisch, die für Haldirs Brustkorb bestimmt waren, sobald die Rippen gerichtet waren. Mit einem warmen, feuchten Tuch reinigte Elrond zunächst die Brust, dann gab er Alagos ebenfalls letzte Anweisungen wie er vorzugehen hatte.  
  
**********************  
  
Ellladan war in seiner Trauer versunken, doch er hatte die Worte seines Bruders sehr wohl vernommen. Er gab sich nun auch die Schuld, dass er seinen Bruder nicht früher ein wenig eingeweiht hatte. Nicht in alles, aber einige Dinge hätte er Elrohir verraten und von ihm ebenfalls absolutes Stillschweigen verlangen können. Doch nun war es zu spät und er spürte, dass Elrohir es mit seiner Entschuldigung ernst meinte. Allerdings fühlte er sich nicht im Stande eine Vergebung zu formulieren. Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht zum Sprechen in der Lage.  
  
Elrohir versuchte sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, sich damit abzufinden, dass er vielleicht diese wunderbare Freundschaft, die zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder bisher herrschte zerstört hatte, das Band zwischen ihnen zerschnitten. Er ließ seinen Bruder langsam wieder los. Da fühlte er auf einmal wie eine Hand schüchtern durch sein Haar streichelte. Ein wenig ängstlich blickte er auf und sah wie eine andere Hand sich ihm zitternd entgegenstreckte. Es reichte aus, um zu verstehen. Elladan brauchte Zeit, doch er wollte vergeben.  
  
Zaghaft half Elrohir seinem Bruder sich ein wenig aufzurichten und machte Anstalten ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen. Elladan erwiderte den zarten Annäherungsversuch und zog Elrohir ebenfalls an sich. Er fühlte, wie sein älterer Zwilling die Arme um ihn schloss und ihm sanft zuflüsterte: "Es tut mir wirklich alles so unendlich leid.... aber ich werde alles tun, um es wieder gut zumachen... alles was du willst." Da legte Elladan seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Bruders und bat ihn unter Schluchzen: "Bleib bitte bei mir, bis wir etwas wissen..."  
  
Elrohir nickte und versprach seinem zitternden Bruder: "Das werde ich, kleiner Bruder. Das werde ich. Es wird sicher nicht lange dauern. Vater wird es schaffen und Haldir wird es sicher bald wieder besser gehen." Letzteres bezweifelte er zwar ein wenig, doch er wollte Elladan ein bißchen Mut machen. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns nun umziehen? Wenn du nachher zu Haldir gehst, willst du ihm doch sicher nicht in den nassen schmutzigen Sachen unter die Augen treten, oder?" Elrohir brachte es immerhin schon fertig seinen Bruder, trotz seiner eigenen Tränen, wieder ein wenig anzulächeln.  
  
Elladan nickte zwar, machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu erheben. Er war noch zu aufgewühlt. Auch wenn Elrohirs Worte hoffnungsvoll klangen, so stand er noch zu sehr neben sich, um alles richtig zu verarbeiten. Elrohir merkte das und begann seinem Bruder aufzuhelfen und ihn ins Badezimmer zu führen.  
  
***********************  
  
Glorfindel zuckte ein wenig bei dem heftigen Schrei, den Haldir ausgestoßen hatte, dennoch presste er den lorischen Hauptmann an den Schultern mit aller Kraft in das Kissen. Die erste Rippe hatte sich problemlos richten lassen, doch bei der zweiten gab es einige Probleme und Elrond hatte zweimal neu ansetzen müssen, um eine gute Position zum Zurückdrücken zu haben. Bei diesem letzten Ansatz hatte es geklappt und dank der Hilfe aller drei Elben befand sich die Rippe nun wieder an ihrem ursprünglichen Platz. Doch der Schmerz, der dabei aufgetreten war, hatte Haldir aus der Bewusstlosigkeit gerissen und er hatte ihn verzweifelt herausgeschrieen.  
  
"Sssssch, schon gut Haldir. Es ist vorbei", sprach Elrond mit beruhigender Stimme auf den noch immer leise wimmernden Galadhrim ein. "Ich weiß, dass das sehr weh getan hat und es tut mir sehr leid." Er sah, wie der blonde Elb sich hilflos und panisch umblickte. "Ganz ruhig, Ihr seid in Bruchtal, in meinem Haus. Wir sind alle nur hier um Euch zu helfen." Elrond nickte Alagos zu, der ihm einen kleinen Kelch mit Tee brachte. "Versucht ein paar Schlucke des Tees zu trinken. Dann werden die Schmerzen bald nachlassen und Ihr könnt etwas schlafen."  
  
Auf ein Zeichen von Elrond nahm Glorfindel seine Hände von den Schultern des Hauptmannes und hob behutsam seinen Kopf an, während Elrond Haldir den Kelch an die Lippen hielt, so dass ein wenig Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund lief. Sie gaben Haldir viel Zeit den bitter schmeckenden Tee zu schlucken, doch mehr als einige Schlucke brachte dieser einfach nicht hinunter. Elrond bezweifelte, dass die Menge ausreichte, um ihn ganz schmerzfrei zu halten, doch sie würde die Schmerzen wenigstens etwas lindern. Glorfindel legte den Kopf des verletzten Elben wieder sanft auf das Kissen zurück.  
  
Elrond wollte ein paar Minuten warten, damit der Tee seine Wirkung voll entfalten konnte und um Haldir eventuell ein paar weitere Schlucke einzuflößen. Doch der Hauptmann schien bereits wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit geglitten zu sein. Nach einigen Minuten sprach er den Hauptmann an, um zu sehen, ob er irgendwie darauf reagierte. Da dies nicht der Fall war, wies er seine Helfer an fortzufahren und sie setzten an, die verbliebenen beiden Rippen zu richten.  
  
Erneut drang furchtbarer, heißer, alles verzehrender Schmerz in sein Bewusstsein. 'Aufhören. Nicht. Lasst mich', dachte der Elb hilflos. Seine Brust wurde von einer Lanze des Schmerzes durchbohrt und er hatte das panikartige Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. So plötzlich wie der Schmerz gekommen war, ebbte er aber auch wieder ab. Doch er hinterließ kochende Übelkeit. Er hatte irgendetwas schlucken müssen, daran erinnerte er sich schemenhaft. Was immer es gewesen war, sein Magen weigerte sich, es noch länger in sich zu behalten. Ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können begann er zu würgen.  
  
Elrond, gerade damit beschäftigt zusammen mit Alagos den Verband möglichst stramm um Haldirs Brust zu wickeln, war ziemlich überrascht, als sein Patient so unerwartet auf das Schmerzmittel reagierte. Das steigerte seine Sorge um den Hauptmann seines Schwiegervaters noch mehr. Eine Frage drängte sich in den Vordergrund seines Denkens: Stimmte mit diesem Elb etwa noch irgendetwas anderes nicht?  
  
***********************  
  
Es hatte Elrohir einige Mühe gekostet, seinem aufgelösten Bruder zu helfen, sich etwas zu waschen und dann trockene Kleidung anzuziehen. Es hatte auch entsprechend viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Nun waren beide Elben frisch gewaschen, neu gekleidet und ihr Haar war wieder ordentlich frisiert. So machten sie sich nun auf den Weg zum Raum der Heilung, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht sofort oder wenigstens sehr bald zu erfahren, wie es Haldir ging.  
  
Die Tür des Raumes war noch verschlossen, also setzten sie sich mit bangen Herzen auf zwei Stühle, die davor standen. Schweigend blickten sie die Tür an und betrachteten die Muster, die hinein geschnitzt waren. Elrohir legte seinen Arm um seinen Bruder, damit der fühlte, dass Elrohir zu seinem Wort stand und ihn nicht allein ließ.  
  
Sie hatten noch nicht sehr lange dort gesessen, als sich ihnen ein Elb näherte. Neugierig blickte Elrohir auf und erkannte seinen Großvater. Sorge zeichnete auch das Gesicht dieses weisen Elben, als er sich zu seinen Enkeln setzte. "Ich danke euch, dass ihr Haldir so schnell gefunden habt", sagte er sanft. Dann bemerkte er den zitternden Elladan und dessen rotgeweinte Augen. Wussten die zwei vielleicht schon mehr als er? Seine Sorge um seinen Hauptmann wuchs. "Wisst ihr schon wie es ihm geht?" formulierte er vorsichtig die Frage.  
  
Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf: "Leider nicht." Das beruhigte Celeborn wieder ein wenig. "Ist irgendetwas geschehen?" fragte er vorsichtig weiter. Elrohir schien sich bei der Antwort zu winden, Elladan sah seinen Großvater mit seinen verweinten Augen an. Dieser Anblick tat Celeborn in der Seele weh. Die Sorge um seinen Hauptmann wurde etwas verdrängt. Wenn es seinen Enkelsöhnen nicht gut ging, so wollte er ihnen helfen. "Wollt ihr es mir erzählen?"  
  
Noch ehe Elrohir oder Elladan antworten konnten, flog die Tür des Raumes der Heilung auf und Alagos stürmte heraus, schloss die Tür rasch und jagte den Gang entlang. Die drei Elben starrten ihm alle betroffen hinterher. Das verhieß gewiss nichts Gutes.  
  
********************  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat Euch bis hierhin gefallen. Habt Ihr noch immer Lust auf eine Fortsetzung? Lasst es mich wissen! Alles Liebe Ari 


	22. Warten

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - zwischendurch manchmal R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
***********************  
  
Wieder mal ein dickes Danke an alle lieben Reviewer! Ihr seid spitze! Vielen Dank für Eure Mühe! Ihr seid mein Antrieb!  
  
@Sparrow: Danke für Deine Komplimente! Sowas baut doch immer auf! *strahl & knuddel*  
  
@Heitzi: Nee, ich lasse keine Cliffies aus, wenn sich die Gelegenheiten so anbieten! *zwinker* Ich hasse so ein Verhalten bei Ärzten übrigens auch!  
  
@Winnowill: Wunsch erfüllt! Es geht weiter! *zwinker*  
  
@Hecate, Amlugwen & Shelley: Die Sache mit Celeborn war wirklich unglücklich formuliert, da habt ihr recht! Es war eigentlich so gemeint, wie Amlugwen es auch später festgestellt hat, nämlich, dass Celeborn dachte, die Zwillis sind so verheult, weil sie gehört haben, dass Haldir tot sei. Aber da sie noch gar nichts gehört haben, sind keine Nachrichten in dem Fall für ihn gute. Also ist er deshalb ein wenig beruhigt. Aber ich hätte das deutlicher schreiben müssen. Vielen Dank, dass ihr mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habt.  
  
@Andrea: Also, das Gespräch zwischen Elrond und Kindern ist eine gute Idee. Schau mal, wie ich es löse! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Hui, ich hoffe, Du hast das Atmen nicht ganz vergessen, denn ich hab mich ja beeilt und nun gibt's ein neues Kapitel für Dich! *zwinker*  
  
@Shelley: Eigentlich hatte ich das letzte im html.Format gespeichert, aber irgendwas scheint schiefgegangen zu sein! *seufz*  
  
@Amlugwen: Erst mal ein dickes Danke für all Deine Reviews. Mensch, ich freu mich ja riesig, dass Dir meine Story so sehr gefällt, dass Du Dich so mit ihr auseinandersetzt! Mal ein ganz dicker Knuddler an Dich! Den Ork brauchst Du nicht einsperren, er darf seine Meinung immer gern kundtun! *zwinker* Nicht, dass er nachher geknickt ist! Um auf Deine Fragen einzugehen: Celeborn wird da natürlich jetzt genauer nachhaken, warum die Zwillis so aussehen. Denn er ist da schon neugierig! Die Zwillis wären aber auch sonst sehr traurig gewesen, wenn Haldir gestorben wäre denke ich. Denn Elben sind nach meiner Interpretation sehr gefühlsbetont und daher denke ich, dass sie schon traurig gewesen wären, okay sie hätten nicht so sehr geweint, das ist richtig! Was Elrohir zu Elladan gesagt hat? Er hat ihm ein wenig ins Gewissen geredet, ihm gesagt, dass das Beste für seinen Liebsten ist! *zwinker*  
  
***********************  
  
Kapitel 22 - Warten  
  
Die Zwillinge blickten ihren Großvater an, der nun bei ihnen saß. Celeborn spürte, dass seine Enkel ihm etwas mitteilen wollten, aber nicht wussten, wie sie anfangen sollten. Er überlegte, ob es besser wäre, erst mal ein etwas unverfängliches Gespräch zu beginnen, daher bedankte er sich bei ihnen: "Ich bin wirklich froh und euch beiden sehr dankbar, dass ihr Haldir so schnell aus diesem furchtbaren Sturm gerettet habt." Seine Worte erzielten nur teilweise die gewünschte Wirkung.  
  
"Haben wir doch gern getan." - "War doch selbstverständlich," kam es etwas dünn von den Brüdern. Das rasche Vorbeirennen des jungen Heilers hatte beide erschrecken lassen und sie malten sich bereits furchtbare Szenarien aus, die vielleicht gerade hinter jener verschlossenen Tür stattfanden.  
  
"Ich frage mich, wieso er überhaupt ausgeritten ist, bei diesem miesen Wetter. Das hatte sich doch schon lange angekündigt. Und ich habe ihn kurz bevor das Unwetter losbrach noch aus dem Gästehaus kommen sehen. Habt ihr eine Vermutung?" sinnierte Celeborn.  
  
Elladan sah seinen Bruder an. Tränen schimmerten erneut in seinen Augen, doch er riss sich zusammen und so fanden sie nicht den Weg auf seine Wangen. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte", begann der jüngere Zwilling zögerlich und blickte wieder Elrohir an, als wolle er um Beistand flehen.  
  
Celeborn wurde hellhörig. Hatten die zwei etwa was damit zu tun? "Nun, ich denke, wir haben gerade eine Menge Zeit sie zu hören," schlug er dennoch mit sanfter Stimme vor.  
  
Schwer atmend begann Elladan zu berichten, wie er Haldir kennengelernt hatte. Er ließ zunächst Merilin bei seiner Erzählung aus und beschränkte sich auf die Tatsache des Schwindens. Das allein jedoch schockierte Celeborn schon ziemlich, denn ihm war nichts derartiges an seinem Hauptmann aufgefallen.  
  
********************  
  
"Ruhig Haldir", sprach Elrond wieder mit sanfter Stimme auf den schwerverletzten Elben ein, der erneut halb bei Bewusstsein war. Glorfindel und er hatten Haldir gerade wieder auf das Kissen zurückgelegt, nachdem er den Tee, der seine Schmerzen lindern sollte, erbrochen hatte. Glorfindel strich dem leicht zitternden Elben feuchtes Haar aus der Stirn und schenkte ihm einen zuversichtlichen Blick, um ihn damit auch ein wenig zu beruhigen. Innerlich war er weit weniger ruhig, als er es Haldir gegenüber zeigte.  
  
Endlich traf Alagos wieder ein und brachte die geforderten Gefäße aus der Kräuterkammer mit. Elrond wies ihn an was er zu tun hatte und warf selber kurz einen Blick in einige der Gefäße. Da fiel ihm auf, dass sie nicht mehr so gefüllt waren, wie sie eigentlich sein sollten. Aus allen fehlte ein kleiner Teil. Er wollte gerade einen ganz bestimmten Tee zubereiten, der sich nur aus der Kombination dieser Kräuter bereiten ließ. Kaum jemand kannte diesen Tee überhaupt, er hatte ihn das letzte Mal in dieser Dosis gebraut, als es Celebrian so schlecht ging. Doch nun fehlten Kräuter, die exakt diesen Tee ergeben würden. Seine Ahnung verstärkte sich. 'Aber das ist doch eigentlich nicht möglich', ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann fuhr er fort, Alagos Anweisungen zu geben.  
  
Nebenbei sorgte er dafür, dass Haldir wieder warm zugedeckt wurde. Er flüsterte seinem Patienten einige beruhigende Worte zu, der ihn hilflos und ängstlich ansah und offenbar versuchte sich zu orientieren.  
  
Sein Blick war noch immer verschwommen, doch er konnte die Konturen eines dunkelhaarigen und eines blonden Elben nun recht gut unterscheiden. Und er hatte Elronds Stimme erkannt, ebenso wie die von Glorfindel. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper nahmen langsam wieder zu, allerdings schien seine Brust nicht mehr ganz so stark davon betroffen zu sein. Er fühlte, wie wieder jemand seinen Kopf anhob und eine Schale an seine Lippen geführt wurde. Doch noch einmal wollte er nicht irgendwas schlucken. Sein Magen schmerzte noch immer, so versuchte er die Lippen geschlossen zu halten.  
  
"Haldir, ich weiß, dass es eben unangenehm war, aber glaubt mir, dieses Mal wird es besser werden. Dieser Tee wird Euch helfen und dann könnt Ihr auch den schmerzstillenden Tee bei Euch behalten", versuchte Elrond ihm gut zuzureden. Er sprach noch eine Weile leise auf den Galadhrim ein, bis dieser seine Lippen endlich ein wenig öffnete und sehr langsam einen Schluck nach dem anderen akzeptierte. Als Glorfindel seinen Kopf diesmal wieder auf das Kissen bettete, entdeckte er eine kleine Träne, die aus Haldirs Augenwinkel Richtung Schläfe lief. Behutsam wischte er sie weg. "Vertraut Elrond, es wird alles wieder gut. Ihr werdet wieder gesund", flüsterte er tröstend.  
  
Schwach nahm Haldir wahr, dass der Elbenlord sich seinem schmerzenden Bein widmete und die Tücher davon entfernte, um es vermutlich zu verbinden. Seine Augen suchten Glorfindel, der bei seinem Kopf stand und beruhigend mit ihm sprach. "Nein.... bitte nicht... bitte lasst ..... lasst mich sterben", flüsterte er schwach.  
  
*********************  
  
Elladan hatte inzwischen berichtet, dass er und Haldir sich ineinander verliebt hatten. Celeborn war darüber zunächst etwas überrascht gewesen, aber andererseits freute er sich sehr für die beiden Elben, deren Herzen offenbar zueinander gefunden hatten. Der Herr des Goldenen Waldes ließ nur einmal eine Bemerkung über Merilin fallen, als Elladan rausrutschte: "So ein Biest wie die, hat ihn auch gar nicht verdient." Da wurde Celeborn erneut hellhörig und erinnerte sich an ein Gerücht, das ihm kurz vor seiner Abreise aus Lothlorien zu Ohren gekommen war. Er legte eine Hand auf Elladans Unterarm und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Sie war es, nicht wahr? Sie hat sein Herz gebrochen und an diesem Verlust knabbert er so...", begann er. Elladan biss sich auf die Zunge. Er hatte Haldirs Geheimnis verraten. Celeborn erkannte sofort, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte und dass Elladan sich offenbar verplappert hatte. "Ich habe so etwas vermutet", fuhr er daher gleich fort. "Ich bekam mit, dass Haldir und sie Gefährten wurden, sich wohl verliebt hatten, oft einen Talan teilten. Doch kurz vor meiner Abreise änderte sich das Bild. Nicht Haldir war mehr bei ihr, sondern einer meiner anderen Hauptmänner. Ich war sehr überrascht, dachte mir aber nichts weiter dabei. Doch nun wird mir langsam klar, dass sich da viel mehr abgespielt haben muss..."  
  
Elladan nickte stumm. Er sah erst seinen Großvater, dann seinen Bruder beschwörend an: "Bitte, ihr müsst mir beide versprechen, dass ihr niemals ein Wort darüber verliert, was ich euch jetzt erzähle. Haldir vertraut mir, dass ich es nicht weitererzähle", begann er. Die beiden anderen Elben versprachen es ihm und so erzählte er, was Merilin getan hatte. Das führte prompt dazu, dass Elrohir ein noch schlechteres Gewissen bekam und ihm fast übel wurde. Allerdings konnte man ihm diese Gefühlsregungen nur zu deutlich ansehen, was Celeborn auch veranlasste nachzufragen, ob da noch mehr sei.  
  
Elladan wollte schon fortfahren zu berichten, da unterbrach ihn Elrohir. "Nein, Elladan, das sollte ich erzählen, schließlich ist es meine Schuld", sagte er leise. Und mit gesenktem Blick begann er zu erzählen, das sie einmal die Rollen getauscht hatten, um Haldir auf dem Übungsplatz zu beeindrucken. Celeborn verfolgte das zwar mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, konnte sich bei der Vorstellung ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen. Dieses Grinsen verschwand jedoch augenblicklich, als Elrohir von seinem üblen Streich zu sprechen begann. Die Erschütterung war deutlich im Gesicht des weisen alten Elben zu lesen.  
  
*******************  
  
Nicht nur Glorfindel, auch Elrond und Alagos waren von der Bitte Haldirs schockiert gewesen. Doch der Tee hatte dann schnell gewirkt, ebenso wie der schmerzstillende Tee, den sie ihm erneut mühsam eingeflößt hatten, rasch seine Wirkung entfaltete, und Haldir war endlich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen, in dem er auch nur noch leichte Schmerzen verspürte.  
  
Elrond hatte die ausgekugelte Schulter wieder eingerenkt und den Bruch im Schienbein gerichtet, sowie die Wunde genäht. Anschließend hatten er und Alagos das Bein verbunden und geschient. Glorfindel war nun dabei, das Bett, das am Fenster stand, vorzubereiten, damit Haldir bequem darin liegen konnte. Er richtete die Kissen für Haldirs Kopf, dann breitete er mehrere Lagen Tücher in der Mitte des Bettes aus. Anschließend stapelte er einige spezielle Kissen für Haldirs verletztes Bein zurecht. Alagos verband derweil Haldirs kleine Platzwunde, während der Elbenlord selber eine neue Mixtur aus Heilpflanzen bereitete.  
  
Als alles soweit vorbereitet war trugen die Elben den schwerverletzten Elben in das weiche Bett hinüber und lagerten ihn so bequem wie möglich. Elrond tränkte einige Tücher in der warmen Kräuterlösung und legte sie behutsam auf die blauen Flecke, die sich auf Haldirs Bauch und Oberschenkeln gebildet hatten. Dies würde die Heilung beschleunigen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Haldir keine versteckten inneren Verletzungen hatte, die er nicht erkannt hatte. Behutsam wickelte er dann die trockenen Tücher um Haldirs Leib, ehe er den Elben bis zum Hals zudeckte.  
  
"Bleibt bei ihm, bis ich zurückkomme", bat der Elbenlord dann den jungen Heiler. Dieser nickte nur, holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich an das Bett. Elrond zog einen raumteilenden Vorhang neben dem Bett hervor, so dass das Bett nun von der Tür und dem Behandlungstisch her nicht mehr zu sehen war. Glorfindel folgte seinem Lord in den anderen Teil des Raumes zurück, wo Elrond sich seiner Heiler-Robe entledigte. "Ein Diener soll sich um die Wäsche kümmern", sagte er mit ungewohnt müder Stimme, als er auf das Chaos um den Tisch sah. Glorfindel nickte. "Wird er es schaffen?"  
  
"Glorfindel, ich weiß es nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm nicht. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es ist.... Ich werde mit Celeborn sprechen. Vielleicht kann er mir irgendetwas über ihn sagen...", erwiderte der Elbenlord. Sein blonder Berater nickte betroffen und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum der Heilung.  
  
***********************  
  
Sie waren mitten im Gespräch gewesen, als einer der Soldaten Haldirs etwas schüchtern zu ihnen trat. Ein Diener hatte ihn hergeführt und so stand er nun vor seinem Lord und dessen Enkelsöhnen. "Verzeiht, aber.... ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob es schon etwas neues von Hauptmann Haldir gibt", brachte er seine Bitte vor. Elrohir war verstummt, als sie den Diener gesehen hatten und er hatte auch vorher schon so leise gesprochen, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Soldat ihn gehört haben könnte. Celeborn schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Nein, tut mir leid.... ich werde Euch unterrichten, sobald wir etwas genaueres wissen. Noch sind die Heiler bei ihm." Der Soldat nickte, entschuldigte erneut für seine Störung und entfernte sich dann wieder.  
  
Elrohir hatte nun alles gebeichtet und sein Großvater sah ihn ernst an. "Es ist ein wirklich übler Scherz gewesen, darüber müssen wir nicht sprechen, denke ich. Und es liegt mir fern, dich zu maßregeln. Dies obliegt deinem Vater", sagte er schließlich.  
  
Nur Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Tür und Glorfindel kam zusammen mit Elrond heraus. Die drei wartenden Elben sprangen förmlich auf. "Wie geht es ihm?" formulierte der Herr des Goldenen Waldes die Frage, die sie alle quälte.  
  
"Nicht so gut, wie es ihm gehen könnte", seufzte Elrond. Er wollte seinem Schwiegervater nichts vormachen. "Ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe etwas übersehen... er ist so... schwach", versuchte er seine Beobachtungen in Worte zu fassen. "Hast du vielleicht eine Erklärung dafür oder kannst du mir irgendwas über seinen bisherigen Zustand sagen?" fragte der Herr von Bruchtal vorsichtig um sich an eine eventuelle Erklärung heranzutasten.  
  
"Ich könnte mir da etwas vorstellen", erwiderte Celeborn und warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu den Zwillingen. "Doch das sollten wir nicht hier besprechen. Kann ich vorher kurz zu ihm?"  
  
Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch nicht. Er schläft jetzt und sollte nun absolute Ruhe haben."  
  
Celeborn nickte verstehend. "Dann sollten wir vielleicht in den Salon gehen, denn ich denke, deine Söhne haben dir etwas wichtiges zu sagen." Elrond hob bei dieser Bemerkung verwundert eine Augenbraue, stimmte dann aber zu. Vielleicht konnten sie ja zur Lösung des Rätsels beitragen. Der Herr des Goldenen Waldes sah seine Enkel nun aufmunternd an, als wolle er sagen, 'ich bin ja bei euch, zusammen bringen wir das eurem Vater schon bei'. 


	23. Gespräche

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - zwischendurch manchmal R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
***********************  
  
Vielen vielen lieben Dank für all Eure zahlreichen Reviews! Ich habe mich wie immer mächtig darüber gefreut! Ihr motiviert mich echt!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Was Elrond dazu sagen wird, darfst Du nun erfahren! Viel Spaß dabei!  
  
@Heitzi: Ja, es wäre sicher nicht verkehrt, wenn Elladan zu Haldir dürfte. Oder doch?  
  
@Sparrow: Hey, du bist einmal um einen Cliffie herumgekommen! Das hab ich nicht vergessen! *zwinker* Da musste ich Dir doch auch den Genuss eines weiteren gönnen! Aber vielen Dank für Dein Lob! *reknuddel*  
  
@Shelley: Tja, aber wissen wir nicht alle aus Erfahrung, dass es viel schwerer ist dem Papa was zu beichten, als dem Opa? *zwinker*  
  
@Andrea: Ui, ich hoffe, dass ich das Gespräch einigermaßen hinbekommen habe und es Dir gefällt! Lass es mich wissen. Hab mir echt Mühe gegeben!  
  
@Ithiliell: Ich freue mich sehr über Dein Review! Vielen Dank für das tolle Lob, dass Dich meine Story so berührt hat! Ich hoffe, sie wird Dir auch weiterhin gefallen! Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen, weiterhin ab und an was von Dir zu hören!  
  
@Amlugwen: Hui, die meisten Deiner Fragen kann ich leider diesmal nicht vorweg beantworten, da dieses bzw. die nächsten Kapitel sie alle beantworten werden! Ich hoffe sehr, dass dir die Antworten dann gefallen werden! Aber Du darfst immer sehr gerne laut nachdenken! Ich freue mich tierisch so was zu lesen! *strahl* Also, mach nur weiter so! Was Merilin und den Ork angeht....also, ich weiß nicht....sie ist ja echt fies gewesen, und ich brauche sie in meiner Story eigentlich nicht mehr, aber sie deshalb gleich dem Ork ausliefern? Das erscheint mir dann doch etwas sehr grausam! *Bedenken hab* zwinker*  
  
@Winnowill: Hey, kein schlechtes Gewissen!! Ich freu mich doch mächtig, wenn sich jemand so für meine kleine Geschichte interessiert, dass er unbedingt wissen will, wie's weitergeht! *knuddel* Ich bemüh mich ja auch gern so rasch als möglich weiterzuschreiben! Ich hoffe sehr, dass Du weiterhin viel Spaß und Freude beim Lesen hast! Deine Fragen werden sich sicher im Laufe der nächsten Kapitel beantworten!  
  
So, und nun wünsche ich Euch allen wieder von Herzen viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!  
  
***********************  
  
Kapitel 23 - Gespräche  
  
Glorfindel sah seinen Lord an und sagte dann: "Elrond, ich werde zu den Soldaten hinübergehen und ihnen berichten, wie es ihrem Hauptmann geht. Sie haben ein Recht nun endlich zu erfahren, wie es um ihn steht." Der Herr von Imladris nickte seinem Berater zu und sprach dann leise: "Sag ihnen, dass wir abwarten müssen, was die Nacht bringt. Wir haben alles für ihn getan, was möglich war, nun liegt es an ihm." Ein trauriger Glanz war dabei in seinen Augen zu sehen und Glorfindel wusste, dass Elrond schon einmal ähnliche Worte gesprochen hatte. Worte, aus denen damals eine verzweifelte Hoffnung sprach und deren Wunsch unerfüllt geblieben war, denn seine geliebte Frau hatte ihn Richtung Valinor verlassen. Er hatte alles getan um ihr zu helfen, doch sie hatte die Ereignisse nicht verarbeiten können und hatte ihre einzige Chance darin gesehen, in den Westen zu gehen. Elrond war der Abschied so schwer gefallen und in Situationen, wie diesen, die ihm die Erinnerungen zurückbrachten, wurde deutlich, dass er sie noch immer schmerzlich vermisste und ihren Abschied auch noch immer nicht ganz verwunden hatte. An Tagen wie diesen kehrten die Vorwürfe zurück, die der Elbenlord sich machte, weil er seine Frau nicht vollends hatte retten können. Diese Erinnerungen waren so deutlich im Gesicht des weisen Elbenlords zu sehen, dass Glorfindel der Anblick schmerzte. "Gestattest du, dass ich euch nicht in den Salon folge, sondern mich nachher zurückziehe?"  
  
Elrond nickte: "Natürlich Glorfindel. Hab vielen Dank für alles. Deine Hilfe war sehr wertvoll." Er sah seinem Berater, der es nicht gewohnt war, oft bei Heilungen anwesend zu sein, die Erschöpfung an und wollte ihm nicht mehr abverlangen. Er war vielmehr dankbar, dass dieser ihn unterstützt hatte.  
  
Glorfindel verabschiedete sich von den Zwillingen und Lord Celeborn, wandte sich dann zum Gehen und schritt lautlos den Gang hinunter. Elrond sah ihm noch einen Moment nach, bis sein blonder Haarschopf um eine Ecke verschwunden war, und er vernahm wie eine Person in seiner Nähe schwer schluckte. Dies erinnerte ihn daran, dass er ja noch immer mit seinen Söhnen und seinem Schwiegervater auf dem selben Fleck stand und sie hatten doch zum Salon gehen wollen. Eigentlich war ihm jetzt nicht nach einem ausschweifenden Gespräch zumute. Er fühlte sich müde und erschöpft, das Heilen hatte ihn Kraft gekostet. Dennoch hatten entweder sein Großvater oder die Zwillinge Hinweise für ihn, die ihm vielleicht helfen konnten, Haldir noch besser zu versorgen.  
  
***********************  
  
Ein wenig später saßen alle im angenehm warmen Salon, nahe dem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer prasselte, welches eine gemütliche Atmosphäre schuf und ein heimeliges Licht verströmte. Der Regen klatschte an die Scheiben und sie konnten das Heulen des Windes, der mittlerweile Orkanstärke angenommen hatte deutlich vernehmen. Das Unwetter schien seinen Höhepunkt anzusteuern oder gerade erreicht zu haben. Ein Diener hatte ihnen Tee und etwas Gebäck gebracht, was von Elrond und Celeborn dankend angenommen worden war. Die Zwillinge waren dagegen auffallend zurückhaltend. Elrohir nippte nur vereinzelt an seinem Tee, und Elladan, der ungewöhnlich blass aussah, trank weder Tee noch nahm er von dem Gebäck. Elrond hatte in seinem angestammten Sessel Platz genommen, Celeborn saß ihm gegenüber, ebenfalls in einem Sessel, was bedeutete, dass die Zwillinge zwischen ihnen auf der Couch saßen.  
  
'Sie sehen so aus, als hätten sie etwas ausgefressen', sinnierte Elrond in Gedanken und musste unwillkürlich etwas grinsen. Auch wenn die Streiche seiner Söhne Bruchtal mitunter ganz schön auf Trab halten konnten, so waren sie doch oftmals zum Lachen. Andererseits wollte er nun nichts weiter, als erfahren, ob sie etwas zur Genesung Haldirs beitragen konnten oder nicht, dann wollte er noch einmal nach dem verletzten Galadhrim sehen und sich anschließend mit einem heißen Bad verwöhnen und schlafen gehen. Daher brach er als erster das Schweigen: "Nun, ihr wolltet mir etwas erzählen?"  
  
Die Zwillinge blickten sich betreten an. Schließlich begannen sie beide gleichzeitig und unterbrachen sich daher sofort, setzten nochmals gleichzeitig an, unterbrachen wieder, erteilten dem jeweils anderen das Wort und brachen nach einem erneuten gleichzeitigen Start wieder beide ab. Celeborn griff helfend ein und bestimmte Elladan anzufangen.  
  
So erzählte Elladan zunächst die gleiche Geschichte, die er ja auch schon zuvor seinem Großvater erzählt hatte. Stotternd gestand er dabei seinem Vater, dass er sich in den Galadhrim verliebt hatte. Elrond hatte sich dabei verwundert aufgerichtet und das Gespräch mit größerem Interesse verfolgt. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er zwar überrascht war, aber keineswegs den Gefährten, den sein Sohn sich ausgesucht hatte, ablehnte. Im Gegenteil, milde Freude war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, ebenso wie auf dem Gesicht seines Schwiegervaters. Dennoch verstand er noch immer nicht, was das hier nun mit Haldirs momentanem Zustand zu tun hatte.  
  
Als Elladan jedoch an den Punkt kam - nachdem er auch seinen Vater um Stillschweigen gebeten hatte -, wo er von Haldirs Kummer und seinem beginnenden Schwinden berichtete, horchte der Herr von Bruchtal auf. Dies waren nun in der Tat die Informationen, die er brauchte. "Warum hast du ihn damals nicht zu mir geschickt, als du erfuhrst woran er leidet? Ich hätte ihm noch einige andere unterstützende Arzneien geben können?" unterbrach er seinen Sohn.  
  
"Na ja, er wollte doch nicht, dass es jemand erfährt. Ich habe es ihm sogar vorgeschlagen, doch er hat abgelehnt", erklärte Elladan und fuhr dann fort zu erzählen, wie sich alles stetig gebessert hatte. Das versöhnte Elrond wieder etwas, ja er fühlte sogar so etwas wie Stolz auf seinen Sohn, besonders als dieser die Erwähnung des Tees in seine Erzählung einflocht. Dann jedoch wurde Elladans Erzählung leiser, zögernder, stockender, und Tränen traten in seine Augen.  
  
Celeborn, der ihm am nächsten saß, legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm und sagte sanft: "Ich denke, nun kann dein Bruder weiterzählen, nicht wahr, Elrohir?"  
  
Elrond wunderte sich ein wenig über das Verhalten seines Schwiegervaters und vor allem über die seltsame Schärfe in Celeborns Stimme, als dieser Elrohirs Namen aussprach. Die Verwirrung darüber schwand, als dieser leise berichtete, was er getan hatte und welche Folgen daraus resultiert waren. Der Lord von Imladris versteifte sich bei diesen Worten. Sein Blick glich auf einmal dem eines Raubtieres, berechnend, gefährlich, wütend. Doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Gar keines.  
  
Elrohir hatte Elladan tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und sich bereits damit abgefunden, dass sein Vater ihn nun vermutlich anschreien würde. Dass er ihm Vorwürfe machen oder ihn irgendwie bestrafen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Elrond sprach nach wie vor nicht ein einziges Wort. Nur der Ausdruck seiner weisen grauen Augen änderte sich und nahm nun einen Ausdruck maßloser Enttäuschung an. "Vater, so sag doch bitte etwas", flehte Elrohir. "Ich weiß, ich habe großen Mist gebaut, aber bitte sag etwas..... irgendetwas." Die Stille, die auf einmal drückend im Raum lastete, regte den Zwilling beinahe mehr auf, als jeder Wortschwall, der dem Mund seines Vaters hätte entkommen können.  
  
Lord Elrond hob jedoch nur leicht eine Augenbraue, als er seine Söhne mit jenem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. Dann erhob er sich. "Ich möchte heute Abend nicht mehr darüber befinden. Ich habe das Ergebnis deines verantwortungslosen Tuns, Elrohir, eben zwei Stunden lang mit aller Kraft versucht am Leben zu erhalten und ich bin nun sehr müde und erschöpft. Wir werden dieses Gespräch morgen fortsetzen. Ich werde nun noch einmal bei Haldir reinschauen und mich danach zurückziehen. Celeborn, wenn du möchtest darfst du mich nun gern begleiten." Der Herr des Goldenen Waldes erhob sich ebenfalls und nickte seinem Schwiegersohn freundlich dankend zu. Ein mitleidiger Blick traf seine beiden Enkel.  
  
Elladans Unterlippe zitterte, er konnte nicht an sich halten und bat nun verzweifelt: "Vater, bitte... darf ich euch begleiten... ihn wenigstens einmal kurz sehen?"  
  
Elrond hielt an der Tür, die er inzwischen erreicht hatte, inne und blickte nur kurz über seine Schulter zurück: "Nein! Ich möchte niemanden von euch in seiner Nähe wissen. Elrohir hat wahrhaftig genug angerichtet." Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt hart. Er ließ seinen Schwiegervater aus dem Raum treten, folgte ihm dann und schloss nachdrücklich die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Das war zuviel für Elladan. "VATER!" Sein Schrei klang wie der eines Ertrinkenden, er rutschte vom Sofa und fiel auf die Knie. Lord Elrond entfernte sich rasch vom Wohnzimmer und verschloss seine Ohren vor dem Hilferuf seines Sohnes. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass es Elladan gewesen war, der nach ihm gerufen hatte, denn er war einer der wenigen Elben in Mittelerde, die fähig waren die Zwillinge auch am Klang ihrer Stimmen auseinander zu halten. Es tat ihm leid, dass er Elladan den Wunsch abschlagen musste, doch er hielt es so für besser für alle Beteiligten. Sollte Haldir aus irgendeinem Grund wach sein, oder auch nur kurz wach werden und Elladan, den er ja nicht von seinem Bruder unterscheiden konnte, an seinem Bett erkennen, würde ihn dies sicher aufregen und das war etwas, was auf keinen Fall geschehen sollte. Des weiteren sah sich Lord Elrond an diesem Abend weder in der Lage, noch länger den verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck Elladans zu ertragen, noch seinen Sohn angemessen zu beruhigen. Elladan hatte die Augen seiner Mutter. Sie waren ebenso dunkel wie die ihren und damit einen Hauch dunkler, als Elrohirs, dessen Augenfarbe mehr nach seinem Vater kam. Einer der wenigen Unterschiede, der einem aber nur nach genauer Betrachtung auffiel und wenn man die Zwillinge nicht kannte, so brauchte man den direkten Vergleich. Und als eben Tränen in ihnen standen, glaubte der Fürst für einen Moment seine Frau in ihnen zu sehen. Ein Anblick mit dem er momentan beim besten Willen nicht umgehen konnte. Und er war zu erschöpft, zu ausgepumpt, um seinem Sohn nun noch eine Stütze sein zu können. Ein wenig hielt ihn aber auch der Gedanke an ein wenig Strafe zurück. Elrohir hatte zwar das schwerwiegendere Vergehen begangen, doch Elladan hatte damals die Sache mit dem Bogenschießen ausgeheckt. Morgen, nahm er sich vor, morgen würde er mit den beiden das Gespräch auf ruhiger ernster Ebene führen. Dann hatten alle sich ausgeschlafen und es würde nichts verletzendes gesagt werden, was man eventuell später bereuen würde.  
  
Celeborn machte sich ebenso eine Menge Gedanken um sein Enkelkind. Auch er hatte aus Elladans verweintem Gesicht, Celebrians weinende Augen gesehen und schwer schlucken müssen. Ihr ging es nun gut, für sie konnte er hier nichts mehr tun, doch für Elladan könnte er vielleicht etwas tun. Die nach außen harsche Reaktion seines Schwiegersohns hatte ihn etwas überrascht, doch er nahm sich vor, bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit gute Worte für seine Enkel, insbesondere für Elladan, bei ihrem Vater einzulegen.  
  
Elrohir hatte sich derweil ebenfalls von der Couch erhoben, kniete vor seinem Bruder und zog ihn schützend in seine Arme. Er fühlte die heißen Tränen seines Bruders in seiner Halsbeuge und hörte den gewimmerten leisen Nachsatz, den Elladan noch ausstieß: "Bitte lass mich zu ihm...." Er bemühte sich Elladan zu beruhigen, seinem Bruder gut zuzureden, dass Vater nur Zeit brauche und er morgen gewiss zu seinem geliebten Galadhrim dürfe.  
  
Irgendwie schaffte Elrohir es, seinen Bruder auf die Beine zu ziehen, legte stützend einen Arm um seine Taille und führte ihn zu seinem Gemach zurück. "Meinst du, du kannst schlafen? Soll ich noch ein wenig bei dir bleiben?" erkundigte er sich besorgt. Elladan hatte sich auf dem Weg etwas beruhigt und schüttelte nun nur den Kopf. "Danke nein....", flüsterte er leise.  
  
"Wenn etwas ist, weißt du, wo du mich findest, nicht wahr?" bot er dennoch an. Elladan nickte und verabschiedete sich dann von seinem Bruder. Elrohir wartete, bis die Tür ins Schloß gefallen war. Dann zog er sich in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zurück und nun standen auch ihm die Tränen in den Augen. Wie hatte er seinem Bruder nur so etwas antun, nur solchen Schmerz zufügen können? Er hatte Elladan versprochen, dass er morgen gewiss Haldir würde sehen können, doch was, wenn es für Haldir gar kein Morgen mehr gab?  
  
*******************  
  
Tja, Elrond meint es gut mit Haldir. Doch war seine Entscheidung wirklich richtig? Hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen! LG, Ari 


	24. Ein nächtlicher Ausflug

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - zwischendurch manchmal R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
***********************  
  
Zunächst möchte ich mich erst einmal wieder ganz herzlich für all Eure lieben Reviews bedanken! Mensch, so viele!!! *gigantisch freu* Das ist echt lieb von Euch! Ihr seid spitze!!! *Euch alle mal ganz dolle knuddel*  
  
@Heitzi: Ich weiß, dass ich es den Liebenden nicht leicht mache, aber mal ehrlich, wäre es sonst nicht auch langweilig? *zwinker* Und was Elrond angeht, tja, er hatte seine Gründe und auch er ist ja nicht unfehlbar, oder? *zwinker*  
  
@Zoysite: Uh, Du hast soviel Stress. Na, da wünsch ich Dir doch, dass es bald besser damit wird!!! Tja, was Elrohir angeht, der kann einem mittlerweile wirklich leid tun...lass dich überraschen, wie es weitergeht!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, so eine Überlegung wie Du, hat der Elladan offenbar auch! *auf Kapitel zeig*  
  
@Andrea: Vielen Dank für Dein großes Lob! Mensch, da freu ich mich aber, dass Dir das Gespräch gefallen hat! Habe mir auch echt Mühe gegeben, das einigermaßen hinzubekommen.  
  
@aCharmedOne: Hey, noch ein neues Gesicht! *freufreu* Toll, dass Du mir auch reviewt hast! Ich freue mich immer wahnsinnig über so etwas! Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel kam schnell genug! Will ja nicht, dass Du nun lauter schlaflose Nächte hast! *zwinker*  
  
@JoshuaNenya: Vielen Dank für Dein Kompliment! *strahl*  
  
@Shelley: Nun ja, wie schon gesagt, auch der Elrond ist sicher nicht unfehlbar, gelle? Danke übrigens für Dein Lob! *freu&strahl*  
  
@Ithiliell: Wow, was für ein tolles Lob von Dir! Danke! Tja, der Schuss (Elladan an Haldirs Seite lassen) könnte natürlich theoretisch sehr nach hinten losgehen. Aber warte es einfach mal ab! *zwinker*  
  
@Winnowill: Hmmmm....wegen dem Hellsehen mach ich mir jetzt ja Gedanken! *gg* Da scheinst Du ja ein Naturtalent zu sein! Du würdest sicher Galadriel Konkurrenz machen! *zwinker*  
  
@Sparrow: Uh, keine Fingernägel mehr? Muss ich jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen kriegen? *unschuldigen Welpenblick aufsetz* Was den Cliffie angeht...klar will ich Dich ärgern! *zwinker* Wenn Du den anderen schon verpasst....  
  
@Amlugwen & Ork: Tja, der Haldir kann sich momentan gerade nicht beschweren, selbst wenn er wollte. *auf Kapitel zeig* Ja, ein gesunder Elb hätte vermutlich ganz anders reagiert, aber der Haldir war eben nicht gesund! Na ja, lass Dich mal überraschen! Was den Ork angeht, vielleicht hat er mit Boromirs Vater ja mehr Glück! *erleichtert bin, weil Ork dann hoffentlich die Elben in Ruhe lässt* *zwinker*  
  
@Ferendil: Ui, noch ein neues Gesicht! *zu Ferendil herüberwinke* Mensch, vielen vielen Dank für Dein Lob. Ich bin hier schon rot wie eine Tomate. Ist ja toll, dass sich sogar Leute für meine kleine Story begeistern können, die sonst eigentlich eher keinen Slash mögen! Ich hoffe, Du hast auch weiterhin ganz viel Spaß bei dieser Geschichte!  
  
So, nun bleibt mir nur noch, Euch allen wieder ganz viel Spaß und gute Unterhaltung zu wünschen!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 24 - Ein nächtlicher Ausflug  
  
Elladan ließ sich in seinem Wohnzimmer auf die Couch sinken und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es dauerte ein wenig bis die Tränen gänzlich versiegt waren. Als dies der Fall war, konzentrierte er sich darauf zu lauschen, ob noch Geräusche aus Elrohirs Gemächern zu vernehmen waren. Doch dort schien alles still zu sein. Elladan trat zur Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt und lauschte angestrengt, doch er vernahm keine Laute. Elrohir schien also im Bett zu sein und zu schlafen, vermutete er.  
  
Leise trat Elladan auf den nächtlich dunklen Gang. Um diese Zeit brannten nur äußerst wenige Kerzen im Hause und kein Diener war mehr unterwegs. Elladan hoffte sehr, dass er auch nicht zufällig auf einen von ihnen traf, denn er wollte nicht gesehen werden. Auf leisen Sohlen tappte er in Richtung des Raumes der Heilung. Er hatte schon fast den gesamten Weg zurückgelegt, als er Schritte und leise Stimmen hörte, die sich ihm zu nähern schienen. Rasch blickte er sich um und entdeckte einen großen Schrank in seiner Nähe. Schnell wie ein Schatten huschte er hinüber, öffnete die Schranktür, schlüpfte hinein und zog die Tür von innen wieder zu.  
  
Dies war keine Sekunde zu früh geschehen, denn schon tauchten auf dem Flur Elrond und Celeborn auf, die offenbar von Haldir kamen und sich leise über ihn unterhielten. Celeborn schien sehr besorgt um seinen Hauptmann und Elrond versicherte ihm, dass er alles tun würde, um Haldir zu retten, vor allem, dass er die Zwillinge vermutlich beide von Haldir fernhalten würde, da er zunächst selbst mit ihm sprechen wolle. Elladan musste sich in seinem Schrank mächtig zusammenreissen, um keine Gefühlsregungen zu zeigen, denn jedes noch so kleine Aufschluchzen hätte ihn verraten können. Er verharrte jedoch regungslos in seinem Versteck und wartete geduldig bis die Schritte sich entfernt hatten und auch die Stimmen nicht mehr zu vernehmen waren. Dann trat er leise wieder auf den Flur und eilte nun weiter die letzten Meter zu seinem Ziel.  
  
Er hatte die Hand schon auf der Türklinke, da fiel ihm ein, dass Haldir vielleicht von einem anderen Heiler beaufsichtigt werden könnte. Hatte der vielleicht sogar Anweisung von seinem Vater niemanden zu Haldir zu lassen? Doch Elladan beschloss, dass er sich darüber immer noch Gedanken machen könnte, wenn er auf jemanden traf. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat beinahe geräuschlos das Zimmer. Der Raum war nur sehr spärlich beleuchtet. Die einzige Lichtquelle schien sich hinter dem Vorhang zu befinden, der die Sicht auf einen Teil des Raumes verwehrte. Elladan war sofort klar, dass Haldir dahinter lag, doch er sah auch den schemenhaften Schatten einer anderen Person, die offenbar auf einem Stuhl an Haldirs Bett wachte.  
  
Allein das Gefühl seinem Geliebten so nahe zu sein und ihn nun eventuell doch nicht einmal berühren, ja vielleicht nicht einmal sehen zu können, ließ Elladans Herz vor Aufregung rasen. Dann schritt er langsam zu dem Vorhang, zog ihn ein Stück beiseite, so dass er hindurchtreten konnte, schloss ihn hinter sich und konnte endlich einen Blick auf Haldir werfen. Sein Anblick ließ ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen treten. Doch sein Verstand konnte noch rechtzeitig reagieren und seinen Blick zu dem Heiler wenden, der dort saß. Elladan war erleichtert, dass es Alagos war und noch größere Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als er bemerkte, dass der junge Heiler ganz offensichtlich eingeschlafen war.  
  
Scheu trat Elladan auf die Fensterseite von Haldirs Bett und kniete nieder. "Es tut mir alles so leid", waren die ersten Worte, die er flüsternd über die Lippen brachte, während er ihn betrachtete. Haldir trug nun zwar einen Verband an der Stirn, der die Platzwunde verdeckte, auch war sein Gesicht sauber, bis auf ein paar kleine Schrammen, und auch sein Haar war gesäubert und getrocknet worden, doch es war wieder so stumpf und splissig, wie vor einigen Tagen. Das schlimmste für Elladan aber war, dass Haldirs Augen geschlossen waren. Sein Vater hatte den Galadhrim offenbar in einen sehr tiefen Heilschlaf versetzen müssen, der keine äußeren Reize zuließ.  
  
Elladan beobachtete das äußerst schwache und manchmal leicht unregelmäßige Heben und Senken der Brust, das hin und wieder von einem leichten Röcheln begleitet wurde, wenn Haldir durch seinen leicht geöffneten Mund zu atmen versuchte. Ganz behutsam streichelte Elladan über Haldirs linke Wange. Nun war die Haut des lorischen Elben überhaupt nicht mehr kalt, im Gegenteil, sie glühte und verriet welch hohes Fieber in Haldirs Körper tobte. Da entdeckte der Noldor, dass Haldirs linke Hand ein wenig unter den dicken Bettdecken hervorlugte.  
  
Behutsam ergriff er die heiße Hand, hielt sie in seiner Linken, streichelte mit dem Daumen den Handrücken und strich mit seiner rechten Hand weiterhin über Haldirs Wange. Dann beugte er sich nahe zu ihm und flüsterte sanft in sein Ohr: "Haldir... mein armer Liebling, gib bitte nicht auf. Es war alles nur ein Missverständnis. Ich liebe dich doch.... mehr als mein Leben, mein Liebling... lass mich nicht alleine. Ich bin bei dir und ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich es vermag. Es wird alles wieder gut."  
  
Tränen liefen über Elladans Wangen, als er seinem Geliebten alles erzählte, was geschehen war. Er wusste, dass Haldir ihn nicht hören konnte, doch es tat ihm selbst gut, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Alagos indessen wieder erwacht war. Zunächst war der junge Heiler überrascht gewesen, dass jemand hereingekommen war und nun bei Haldir saß. Doch er hatte sich sofort beruhigt, als er einen der Söhne Elronds erkannt hatte. Er hatte ihn dann ansprechen wollen doch als er hörte, dass der Elb gerade dem kranken Hauptmann etwas erzählte, hatte er selbst einfach nur gelauscht und dabei mehr oder weniger freiwillig die gesamte Verwechslungsgeschichte gehört.  
  
"Haldir, mein Liebster, bitte glaube mir....ich bin es, Elladan. Ich war immer bei dir und ich werde es immer sein... Vater wird mich gewiss nicht davon abhalten können dich zu sehen. Ich möchte bei dir sein, wenn du mich brauchst..." Sachte hauchte Elladan einen Kuss auf die fiebrige Stirn.  
  
"Elladan?" fragte Alagos leise. Elladans Kopf flog hoch und angstvoll sah er den jungen Heiler an. "Hast du.....?" "Alles gehört....ja", gab Alagos zu. "Und ....was wirst du nun tun?" fragte Elladan, während er mit seiner Linken, Haldirs linke Hand festhielt und mit der rechten schamvoll versuchte sich die Tränen abzuwischen. "Nichts", antwortete Alagos," ich wollte nicht lauschen, aber als ich realisierte was du erzählst, wollte ich dich auch nicht unterbrechen, denn es tat dir offenbar gut zu sprechen. Ich stimme da mit deinem Vater übrigens nicht überein, dass er dich von Haldir fernhalten will. Ich denke, gerade jetzt ist es wichtig, dass Haldir spürt, dass jemand bei ihm ist. Damit meine ich nicht mich oder deinen Vater, oder irgendeinen anderen Heiler. Haldir braucht jetzt sehr viel Liebe und Zuwendung, und wenn er erfährt, dass dieser Streich deines Bruders nur dies war, ein Streich, dann wird ihm das sehr helfen. Vielleicht mag er ein wenig gehört haben, vielleicht auch nicht, es ist nicht erwiesen, wie viel ein Elb im Heilschlaf mitbekommt, doch was er spürt, ist wenn jemand in Liebe für ihn da ist."  
  
Elladan brauchte ein paar Momente um zu realisieren, was der Heiler ihm da erzählte. "Du meinst also, ich darf Haldir ab und an besuchen? Es wird ihm nichts schaden...?" fragte er schüchtern.  
  
"Ja, das meine ich", antwortete Alagos und sah Elladan freundlich an. Er war so gerührt von dieser Liebe, die Elladan dem verletzten Hauptmann entgegenbrachte, außerdem sah der junge Noldor schon selber furchtbar mitgenommen aus, so dass er ihm helfen wollte.  
  
Elladan brachte ein scheues Lächeln zustande. "Ich möchte soviel wie möglich für ihn tun, damit er wieder gesund wird", flüsterte er und blickte voller Liebe auf seinen Galadhrim. Im nächsten Augenblick schon erschrak er etwas. Haldirs Atmung war wieder röchelnd und pfeifend und die Finger seine Hand krampften sich unbewusst um Elladans Hand. Immer wieder schnappte der bewusstlose Elb nach Luft und warf seinen Kopf umher. "Haldir?" rief Elladan panisch aus. "Was ist mit ihm?"  
  
Alagos reagierte sofort, nahm ein weiches Tuch und tropfte einige ätherische Öle darauf, dann drückte er Haldir das Tuch vorsichtig auf Mund und Nase und sprach beruhigende Worte. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden lockerte sich der Griff um Elladans Hand wieder und Haldirs Kopf ruhte wieder ruhig auf dem Kissen. "Sssch, mein Liebling...es ist vorbei", sprach Elladan noch immer tröstend mit ihm.  
  
Er musste sich selber ein wenig beruhigen, denn Haldirs plötzliche Atemnot, die offenbar durch die gebrochenen Rippen ausgelöst worden war, wie ihm Alagos erklärte, hatte ihm große Angst eingejagt. "Er ist so heiß..." sagte er dann leise und besorgt zu dem jungen Heiler. Alagos nickte: "Ja, er hat hohes Fieber. Aber das ist nicht unbedingt ein schlechtes Zeichen. Sein Körper kämpft und bis zu einem gewissen Ausmaß ist Fieber sogar heilsam", beruhigte er Elladan. Dann schlug er vorsichtig die Bettdecken zurück, die nun den Blick auf den in Tücher gewickelten Unterleib und die dick verbundene Brust freigaben. "Magst du mir etwas helfen?" fragte Alagos und Elladan nickte sofort.  
  
"Gut, dann öffne vorsichtig die Tücher auf Bauch und Oberschenkeln, doch erschrick nicht. Er hat einige große Hämatome dort." Elladan schlug vorsichtig die Tücher zurück und sah die blauen Flecke, die offenbar von einem Pferd verursacht worden waren. Er sog scharf den Atem ein. Währenddessen sammelte Alagos die kleineren Tücher, die jeweils auf den Hämatomen gelegen hatten ein und tränkte sie wieder in der Kräuterzubereitung von Lord Elrond. Anschließend wrang er sie gut aus und legte sie behutsam wieder auf ihre ursprünglichen Positionen zurück und Elladan verschloss die trockenen Tücher wieder so, wie er es zuvor gesehen hatte. Dann holte Alagos eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und legte noch einmal prüfend die Hand auf Haldirs Stirn.  
  
"Ich werde ihm einen Wadenwinkel anlegen, der wird das Fieber ein wenig senken", erklärte er Elladan. "Aber du hast doch gesagt, es sei nicht so schlimm", erwiderte Elladan ängstlich. "Nein, aber Haldir ist sehr geschwächt und das Fieber sollte nicht zu hoch werden", erwiderte Alagos. "Aber noch besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Sollte der Wadenwickel nicht helfen, so können wir ihm immer noch etwas fiebersenkendes geben. Dein Vater kennt viele Tees und Heiltränke, die bei so etwas gute Dienste leisten."  
  
Elladan schaute besorgt zu, wie der Heiler mit wenigen routinierten Griffen Haldirs linke Wade in kalte Tücher wickelte. Danach deckte er Haldir nur noch mit zwei leichteren Decken zu. Außerdem legte er dem Galadhrim ein feuchtes kaltes Tuch in den Nacken. Als er Haldir die Stirn abtupfen wollte sah ihn Elladan bittend an. Mit einem leichten Lächeln übergab Alagos ihm den feuchten Lappen.  
  
Elladan blieb bis zum frühen Morgen an Haldirs Lager, hielt seine fieberheiße Hand, tupfte ihm ab und zu die Stirn mit dem kühlen feuchten Tuch ab, erneuerte den Wadenwickel, half Alagos die Tücher mit dem Kräutertrank auf Haldirs Bauch und Beinen auszutauschen und sprach immer wieder leise mit ihm.  
  
Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Elrond vorbeikäme und Alagos teilte Elladan dies umgehend mit. Er wollte nicht, dass Elladan Ärger mit seinem Vater bekäme. "Danke, dass du mich hast bei ihm wachen lassen", bedankte Elladan sich mit übernächtigter Stimme. "Möchtest du heute Nacht wieder bei ihm sein? Dann komm wieder um kurz nach Mitternacht", sagte Alagos mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Dann werde ich wieder hier sein und du kannst die Nacht bei ihm verbringen. Aber versuch nun selber etwas zu schlafen."  
  
Elladan nickte dankbar und hauchte zum Abschied einen letzten Kuss auf die fieberheiße Stirn seines Geliebten. "Ich gehe jetzt Haldir, aber hab keine Angst, ich bin bald wieder bei dir... ganz gewiss. Ruh dich einfach schön aus, damit du bald wieder gesund bist..."  
  
***********************  
  
Na, das ist doch schon vielversprechender, oder? Liebe Grüße, Ari 


	25. Ungewissheit

Gebrochenes Herz

***********************

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!

Rating: PG 13 – zwischendurch manchmal R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns

Pairing: Haldir/Elladan

***********************

Zuerst einmal wieder ein ganz ganz dickes liebes Danke an alle lieben Reviewer für Euer tolles Feedback! *fühlt Euch alle mal feste umarmt* 

@Heitzi: Ja, der junge Heiler ist echt mutig, aber manchmal brauch man auch so kleine 'Helden', nicht wahr? Hoffen wir mal, dass es Haldir wirklich hilft! 

@Shelley: Wow, danke für Dein Lob! Das freut mich ja riesig, dass Du sie immer noch lesen magst!!! *rotwerd* 

@Sparrow: Tja, nun...vielleicht solltest Du es jetzt mal mit künstlichen Fingernägeln probieren? *zwinker* Ob Elrond da was rausfinden wird? Nun ja, mal abwarten! Hoffe, Du hast weiterhin viel Spaß! 

@ferendil: Nee, ich hab sowas nie selber erlebt. Das entspringt alles meiner Phantasie. Ich hab mir nur versucht was zu überlegen, was das Schwinden deutlicher macht, damit es auch wirklich klar wird, wie schlimm das für einen Elben ist und wie sehr er unter gebrochenem Herzen leidet. So wie ich es verstehe, sind Elben eben sehr gefühlsbetont und wenn ihre Seele absolut nicht mehr im Gleichgewicht ist, dann fängt eben auch ihr Körper an sich aufzugeben. Ich hoffe, dass ist nicht zu übertrieben? 

Vielen vielen lieben Dank für Deine lobenden Worte. Ich hab mich sehr gefreut, dass ich Dich überzeugen konnte und dass ich vielleicht doch sehr lebendig schreiben kann! Ich hoffe, Du hast weiterhin viel Freude beim Lesen! 

@Lady-of-Gondor: Du könntest mit Deiner Vermutung, was das unbewusst angeht, sehr gut liegen! *auf Kapitel zeig*

@Andrea: Ja, der Elrohir hat sich einiges geleistet! Der Elrond hat sich da auch was nettes für ihn ausgedacht! *lächel* Ich bin ja gespannt, was Du dazu sagst! 

@Amlugwen: Ach, so gemein konnte ich doch nicht sein und den armen Elladan allein und unwissend in seinem Zimmer sitzen lassen! *zwinker* 

Hilfe, was will der Ork denn mit meiner Geschichte bei einem Verhör? *ganz verwundert guck* Muss ich mir schon wieder Sorgen um Elben machen?

@Hecate: Ich weiß, dass es zeitweise etwas kitschig ist. *vg* Aber ich freu mich sehr, dass es Dir dennoch gefällt! *knuffel* 

Und nun wünsche ich Euch allen, wie immer an dieser Stelle ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen! 

***********************

Kapitel 25 – Ungewissheit 

Elladan war in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt und hatte versucht einzuschlafen. Doch er hatte sich noch ein Weilchen unruhig umhergewälzt, bis der Schlaf den erschöpften Elben endlich übermannt hatte. Nur knapp zwei Stunden später betrat Elrohir die Räume seines Bruders. Heute klopfte er nicht wie üblich nur an die Schlafzimmertür, sondern öffnete diese nach einem leisen Anklopfen, auf das keine Antwort kam, behutsam und trat ein. 

Er fand Elladan zu einer Embryohaltung zusammengerollt in seinem Bett vor, seine Augen noch blicklos, woraus er schloss, dass sein Zwilling noch schlief. Er war erschüttert, als er die Schatten unter Elladans Augen bemerkte und die Erschöpfung, die sich noch immer in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. "Elladan?" flüsterte er, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Elladan schlief offenbar sehr tief. 'Armer kleiner Bruder, was hab ich dir nur angetan?' fragte sich Elrohir zum wiederholten Male und beschloss seinen Bruder nicht zu wecken. Er zog die Bettdecke, die Elladan im Schlaf von sich gestrampelt hatte, wieder über ihn, strich ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und machte sich allein auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

************************

Weitere anderthalb Stunden später öffnete wieder ein dunkelhaariger Elb die Tür zu Elladans Schlafzimmer und trat leise an das Bett. Elladan lag noch immer zusammengerollt und zugedeckt in tiefem Schlaf auf seinem Lager. Behutsam setzte Elrond sich auf die Bettkante und strich seinem Sohn das Haar aus der Stirn. 'Er sieht wirklich sehr mitgenommen aus', stellte er in Gedanken fest. "Elladan....? Elladan... aufwachen", flüsterte er mit sanfter Stimme. Doch noch kam keine Reaktion von seinem Sohn. Noch mehr Sorge schlich sich in das Antlitz des älteren, weisen Elben. Er fühlte sich durch das erschöpfte Aussehen seines Sohnes nun mehr denn je an seine geliebte Celebrian erinnert. 

Aber noch ehe er länger darüber nachdenken konnte, begann Elladan zu blinzeln. Er erschrak ein wenig, als er seinen Vater an seinem Bett sitzen sah. Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten? War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Unruhe befiel ihn sofort und er richtete sich rasch auf. "Vater..." Mehr brachte er nicht hervor.

"Nur ruhig, Elladan. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du warst nicht beim Frühstück und Elrohir sagte, dass du sehr schlecht ausgesehen hast, als er dich wecken wollte. Daher hat er dich ruhen lassen. Ich hielt es daher auch für das Beste, dich ein wenig länger schlafen zu lassen. Du bist sicher erst heute morgen eingeschlafen, nicht wahr?" erkundigte sich der Herr von Bruchtal mit sanfter Stimme.

Elladan war noch immer etwas schlaftrunken und verwirrt, doch die Vermutung seines Vaters, wann er eingeschlafen sei, bestätigte er. Dann sortierte er seine Gedanken etwas und fuhr aufgeregt fort: "Vater, bitte glaube mir, dass ich Haldir nichts antun wollte.... Ich liebe ihn doch... ich liebe ihn wirklich.... Ich wollte natürlich nicht, dass du es so erfahren musst. Ich hatte mir schon einen schöneren Rahmen dafür gewünscht, in dem wir dann unsere Liebe zueinander verkünden... Ich... habe solche Angst um ihn... und wenn du mich bestrafen willst, für das was vorgefallen ist, so tu was du für richtig hältst, nur bitte, bitte, bitte rette Haldir! Oder.... oder ist es etwa schon zu spät?" Ein trockenes, unterdrücktes Schluchzen folgte der letzten Frage.

"Ssssch, Elladan... es ist noch nicht zu spät. Ich war eben bei ihm. Er hat die Nacht immerhin überstanden", begann Elrond und Elladan atmete erleichtert auf. In den Stunden die er geschlafen hatte, war also nichts Furchtbares geschehen. Doch sein Vater fuhr fort: "Sein Zustand hat sich jedoch nicht verändert. Er ist nach wie vor ernst." Noch mehr Sorgen zeichneten nun das Gesicht des jüngeren Zwillings. "Wie ernst? Wie geht es ihm? Sag es mir bitte!"

"Du weißt selber, dass er mehrere schwere Verletzungen davon getragen hat. Die gebrochenen Rippen sind zwar gerichtet und werden durch einen strammen Verband an ihrem Platz gehalten, doch sie beeinträchtigen noch immer etwas seine Atmung. Der Bruch seines Beines war offen, ich versuche alles, dass sich keine Entzündung bildet, die seinen Körper noch mehr schwächen würde. An und für sich könnte ein Elb das gut verkraften, doch sein labiler, schwindender Zustand verschlimmert das alles..." Elrond machte eine Pause, als er sah wie seinem Sohn Tränen in die Augen traten. 

Elladan senkte den Kopf, er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater ihn schon wieder weinen sah. Auf einmal fühlte er, wie dieser jedoch einen Arm um seine Schultern legte und ihn an sich zog. "Elladan, ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles tun werde, was in meiner Macht steht." Die schützenden Arme seines Vaters um sich spürend, fühlte sich Elladan unwillkürlich auf einmal wieder so, wie ein kleiner Elb, der böse geträumt hatte und sich nun an seinen Vater kuschelte. Es tat ihm gut, von seinem Vater so getröstet zu werden und langsam sickerte in sein Bewusstsein durch, dass sein Vater ihn nicht bestrafen wollte. Doch er wollte nicht sofort weitersprechen, im Augenblick genoss er nur die beruhigende Wirkung, die die Umarmung seines Vaters auf ihn hatte, sog den beruhigenden Duft nach Kräutern ein, der ihn gerade umgab. Seine Tränen ließen nach und er beruhigte sich schließlich wieder.

"Du willst mich wirklich nicht bestrafen?" hakte er dann nach. "Aber ich verdiene doch eine Strafe, für das was geschehen ist... auch wenn ich es nicht gewollt habe."

"Nein, Elladan, in meinen Augen verdienst du keine Strafe. Daher wollte ich auch gestern nicht mehr darüber befinden, denn ich war zu erschöpft und hätte vielleicht ungerecht entschieden. Dein Bruder verdient allerdings schon eine Strafe für das was er getan hat. Du hast es ja nur gut gemeint und dieser Rollentausch auf dem Übungsplatz ist ja eigentlich ohne Folgen geblieben, auch wenn ich ihn nicht wirklich gutheißen kann. Doch was Elrohir tat, war verantwortungslos. Er hat seine Strafe auch sofort akzeptiert, als ich sie ihm heute nach dem Frühstück mitteilte", erklärte Elrond.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht, vielleicht war es auch mein Fehler, Elrohir nicht einzuweihen?", sinnierte Elladan weiter.

"Nein, das war gewiss kein Fehler. Auch wenn ihr Zwillinge seid, resultiert daraus nicht gleich eine Verpflichtung, den anderen in alles einzuweihen", antwortete Elrond sanft und versuchte so, seinem Sohn die Schuldgefühle etwas zu nehmen. "Du bist mit der Ungewissheit im Augenblick mehr gestraft, als mir bereits lieb wäre."

Elladan nickte langsam, dann sah er seinen Vater wieder scheu an: "Darf ich denn heute zu Haldir?" Er hoffte, dass Elrond ihm diese Bitte heute gewähren würde, doch er wurde enttäuscht, als sein Vater aus den gleichen Gründen ablehnte. "Ich möchte nichts riskieren, das musst du verstehen. Ich möchte zuerst mit Haldir sprechen, wenn er wieder wach ist und ich möchte bei einem zufälligen Erwachen keinen Schock oder etwas in der Richtung riskieren. Er ist momentan einfach zu schwach...", erklärte der erfahrene Heiler. 

Diese Antwort führte zu nichts anderem, als dass dem jüngeren Zwilling wieder Tränen in die Augen traten. Noch einmal drückte Elrond seinen Sohn an sich. "Sobald ich es erlauben kann, dass Haldir Besuch empfängt, werde ich dich als erstes zu ihm lassen. Das verspreche ich dir", flüsterte er seinem Kind beruhigend zu. Er war erleichtert, als er spürte, dass Elladan sich diesmal recht schnell wieder fing. 

Der jüngere Elb hatte sich jedoch an das Versprechen von Alagos erinnert, dass der ihm helfen würde, bei Haldir zu sein und so klammerte er sich daran, wenigstens die Nächte bei seinem Liebsten wachen zu dürfen. "Du solltest nun aber aufstehen und etwas essen", riss ihn die besorgte Stimme seines Vaters aus seinen Gedanken. "Und heute Abend bringe ich dir ein Schlafmittel vorbei, denn auch du brauchst deinen Schlaf", versprach Elrond. Elladan nickte nur.

Nachdem sein Vater ihn verlassen hatte, fühlte Elladan sich einsam und allein. Langsam stand er auf, kleidete sich an und ging ins Speisezimmer. Es stand noch immer ein Gedeck auf seinem Platz und einige Frühstücksbestandteile waren auch noch vorhanden. Ein Diener erschien und erkundigte sich, was er ihm denn noch bringen dürfe, doch Elladan lehnte alles ab. Er aß ein wenig Obst und nippte an einer Tasse Tee. Er musste irgendwie diesen entsetzlich langen Tag herumbringen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie. Sein Vater sorgte sich um ihn, das hatte er ihm deutlich gezeigt, daher hatte er auch keine Verpflichtungen für ihn. Und Elrohir? Vielleicht konnte der ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten, doch er war ihm nirgends begegnet und so nahm Elladan an, dass er, wofür auch immer Vater ihn auserkoren hatte, seine Strafe zu erledigen hatte. 

Der Zwilling war so in sich versunken, dass er nicht merkte wie plötzlich ein leichter Schatten auf den Tisch vor ihm fiel, als jemand von hinten an ihn herantrat und sich dann auf den Stuhl neben ihn setzte. "Guten Morgen Elladan! So tief in Gedanken?" begrüßte ihn eine freundliche Stimme und Elladan sah in das sanfte gutmütige Gesicht seines Großvaters. "Wie geht es dir?" 

Elladan empfand Dankbarkeit dafür, dass sein Großvater hier war und antwortete dann ehrlich auf seine Fragen. Um so erleichterter war er, als Celeborn den Rest des Vormittages mit ihm verbrachte und sich ein wenig um ihn kümmerte. Erneut fühlte er sich ein wenig in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt, doch im Augenblick war das ein beruhigendes Gefühl für ihn, da viele positive Erinnerungen damit verknüpft waren. 

Das Mittagessen nahmen die beiden Elben gemeinsam mit Glorfindel ein, denn weder Elrond noch Elrohir waren erschienen. Elrohir hatte laut Glorfindel seine Strafe bereits angetreten und Elrond musste einen Teil seiner liegengebliebenen Verwaltungsarbeiten aufholen, da er momentan auch noch stündlich nach Haldir sehen musste. Elladan versuchte sich einzureden, dass es immerhin auch eine gute Nachricht war, wenn sein Vater ihnen gar keine Nachricht über Haldirs Zustand brachte. So erkundigte er sich bei Glorfindel, worin genau denn eigentlich Elrohirs Strafe bestünde.

Glorfindel lächelte ein wenig, als er sprach: "Nun, dein Vater hat lange mit ihm darüber gesprochen, welche Konsequenzen aus seinem Tun resultiert sind und er hat auch sehr ausführlich darüber berichtet, wie er Haldir behandeln musste, dass ich ihm dabei geholfen habe und dass sich momentan auch noch Alagos um ihn kümmert. Da nun aber zwei Heiler mehr oder weniger rund um die Uhr Haldir betreuen müssen, können sie sich kaum noch um andere Gäste Bruchtals kümmern, die auf der Wanderschaft hier vorbeikommen, Rast machen und die eventuelle ebenfalls Wunden haben. Daher hat Elrond deinen Bruder verpflichtet, ihm helfend zur Hand zu gehen. Das umfasst zum einen die Krankenzimmer und sämtliche Heilerutensilien in Ordnung zu halten, zum anderen aber auch, sich um die leichten Blessuren der Reisenden zu kümmern." 

"Oh, darf er etwa zu Haldir?" fragte Elladan sofort aufgeregt. Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, niemand außer Elrond und Alagos kümmern sich um Haldir." Für einen Moment huschte wieder ein enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck über Elladans Antlitz, dann jedoch konnte er sich ein schwaches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sich vorstellte mit welcher Begeisterung, nämlich überhaupt keiner, Elrohir die Strafe aufgenommen haben musste. "Wie lange muss er das denn machen? Bis Haldir wieder gesund ist?" fragte Elladan nach.

"Oh nein, dein Vater war da recht streng, würde ich sagen. Er muss es schon ein Jahr durchhalten", antwortete Glorfindel. "Aber vielleicht hat er ein Einsehen, sobald Haldir wieder vollständig auf den Beinen ist." Elladan nickte leicht und grinste noch ein wenig in sich hinein. 

Irgendwann kam der Abend. Nach dem Abendessen begab sich Elladan auf sein Zimmer und gab vor sich bettfertig zu machen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da erschien sein Vater und brachte ihm eine kleine Phiole einer leicht gelblichen Flüssigkeit. "Trink das bevor du dich hinlegst und du wirst besser schlafen heute Nacht", sagte er sanft, als er seinem Kind die Arznei reichte. 

"Danke Vater", antwortete Elladan leise. "Gehst du auch schlafen? Wer ist bei Haldir?" 

"Ja, ich werde mich nun auch zurückziehen. Aber Alagos wird die ganze Nacht bei ihm bleiben und auf ihn aufpassen", versprach der Elbenlord. "Schlaf schön."

"Gute Nacht", erwiderte Elladan noch, als sein Vater die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Nun begann wieder das bange Warten bis Mitternacht. Und kaum war die Zeit gekommen, da schlich Elladan sich wieder aus seinem Gemach und versteckte sich wie am Vorabend in dem Schrank und wartete, dass sein Vater an ihm vorüberkam. Nur Sekunden später saß er an Haldirs Bett, hielt die schmale, blasse und vom Fieber glühende Hand in der seinen. 

Erneut verbrachte er die ganze Nacht damit, Haldir kühle Umschläge gegen das Fieber zu machen, die Umschläge gegen die Hämatome zu erneuern, die heißen Hände zu halten, Haldirs Stirn zu kühlen, sein Gesicht zärtlich zu streicheln und ihm ab und an einen Kuß aufzuhauchen. 

Besorgt lauschte er dem pfeifenden Atem und dem schwachen Herzschlag des Galadhrim. Ab und an sprach er leise mit ihm und erzählte ihm, was am Tage so alles geschehen war. 

Erst als der Morgen wieder heraufzudämmern begann verließ er schweren Herzens seinen kranken Geliebten und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer. Dort schluckte er nur den halben Inhalt der kleinen Phiole und fiel kurz darauf in einen tiefen Schlummer.

************************

Die ganzen folgenden Tage verliefen für Elladan nun nach dem selben Schema. Er brachte den Tag mit irgendwelchen Beschäftigungen herum. Erestor war sehr erstaunt, als Elladan am folgenden Tag sogar ihm ein wenig zur Hand gehen wollte, doch er konnte sich den Grund nur allzu gut vorstellen. Elladan brauchte Ablenkung von den Gedanken an seinen kranken Liebsten. 

Des Abends kehrte Elladan so rasch als möglich an Haldirs Lager und kümmerte sich mit größtmöglicher Liebe und Fürsorge um ihn. Es war ein kleines Ritual geworden, dass er Haldir immer erzählte, was am Tage so vorgefallen war. Meistens erzählte er ihm dann auch irgendwelche Pläne, die er vorhatte, gemeinsam mit Haldir zu verwirklichen, wenn dieser nur erst wieder gesund sei. Und jedes Mal war Elladan besorgt und stand große Ängste aus, wenn Haldir verzweifelt nach Luft rang oder im Schlaf aufwimmerte, weil er scheinbar Schmerzen verspürte.

Früh am Morgen kehrte Elladan dann zurück in sein Zimmer und schlief mit Hilfe des Trankes seines Vaters noch einige Stunden, bis er wieder aufstehen musste. Mittlerweile war er äußerst dankbar für diesen Trank, denn er ermöglichte es Elladan ruhig und tief ohne jegliche Träume zu schlafen. In Elladans Geist nahm nämlich eine furchtbare Vorstellung mehr und mehr Gestalt an: was wäre, wenn Haldir sich von ihm abwenden würde, sobald er wieder gesund war? Was, wenn er Elladan nicht einmal sehen wollen würde, sobald er nur erwacht war? Er versuchte diese Gedanken so weit als möglich zu verdrängen, denn sie schmerzten ihn zu sehr. Wenn er abgelenkt war, dann traten sie in den Hintergrund seines Denkens, auch an Haldirs Lager konnte er sie erfolgreich verbannen, doch sobald er allein in seinem Schlafgemach in seinem Bett lag, drangen sie mit aller Macht auf ihn ein. 

Doch diese Strapazen und der mangelnde Schlaf begannen sich bald deutlich abzuzeichnen. Elrond nahm dies sehr besorgt zur Kenntnis. Und auch Haldirs Zustand änderte sich einfach nicht. Es war zwar keine Verschlechterung in Sicht, doch auch keine wesentliche Besserung, außer dass das Fieber jetzt wenigstens von Zeit zu Zeit etwas fiel, aber meist nur, um bald wieder auf das alte Niveau anzusteigen. 

Auch Alagos bemerkte den erschöpften Zustand von Elladan, der mit jedem Tag, der ins Land ging, zunahm und die schreckliche Befürchtung, dass, wenn Haldir sterben würde vielleicht auch Elladan starb, nahm in seinem Geist Gestalt an. Doch was er auch sagte, er konnte Elladan nicht davon abbringen jede Nacht an Haldirs Seite zu wachen. 

In der fünften Nacht wirkte Elladan wieder müder als zuvor und Alagos sprach ihn sanft an: "Elladan, es ist gleich drei Uhr morgens. Du solltest dich heute vielleicht ausnahmsweise mal etwas eher hinlegen. Du bist doch vollkommen am Ende deiner Kräfte."

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Es ist wirklich in Ordnung für mich Alagos. Bitte lass mich bei ihm sein", bat er ein weiteres Mal. "Wenn irgendwas ist, möchte ich für ihn da sein."

"Elladan es wird nichts sein, vertrau mir. Bisher hat er tief und ruhig geschlafen."

Doch Elladan schüttelte nur den Kopf. Alagos gab es vorerst auf, um sich neue Argumente auszudenken, die er bisher noch nicht gebraucht hatte und die somit noch nicht von Elladan entkräftet worden waren. 

Während Alagos noch überlegte, was er sagen könnte und sich damit beschäftigte, die Wasserschüssel neu mit kaltem Wasser aufzufüllen geschah zum ersten Mal etwas. Elladan bemerkte, dass Haldirs Augen sich offenbar hektisch unter seinen Lidern bewegten, die Atmung sich beschleunigte. "Alagos, was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er ängstlich. 

"Er träumt offenbar", antwortete der junge Heiler und legte behutsam seine Hand auf die Stirn des Galadhrim. In jenem Moment drehte Haldir den Kopf von ihm weg und stöhnte gequält auf. 

_Da waren die Geräusche des Sturmes, schlimmer denn je. Die Bäume unter denen er hindurchritt schienen nach ihm zu greifen, umdrängten ihn, sich in einem Moment nähernd um dann im nächsten beiseite zu springen und sich zu entfernen. Der Regen tat in seinen Augen weh. Auf einmal stürzten sich die Bäume wieder auf ihn und Meril und er stürzten beide. Das Rauschen und Donnern des Baumes war so laut und schon war er gefangen von irgendetwas. Er wollte aufstehen, weglaufen, doch Schmerzen hielten ihn am Boden. Das Rauschen von Wasser hallte in seinen Ohren wieder und jagte ihm panische Angst ein. 'Der Fluss', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er spürte wie die Wellen nun nach ihm griffen und über ihm zusammenschlugen. Er wollte um Hilfe schreien, doch seine Kehle war wie gelähmt. Panik überkam ihn und er versuchte verzweifelt zu entkommen._

_Doch auf einmal war da etwas anderes. Er hörte wie durch dicke Watte eine Stimme. Er konnte nicht sagen, wem sie gehörte, doch sie war vertraut, angenehm und beruhigend. Er fühlte ganz schwach, wie jemand ihn berührte, offenbar zärtlich berührte, und das Gefühl war so echt, so real, so nah. Hatte ihn jemand gefunden, in diesem Unwetter? Wer? Er versuchte sich auf die Stimme zu konzentrieren, sie war so tröstend und liebevoll. Er wollte den Besitzer der Stimme bitten ihm zu helfen, doch er brachte die Kraft dazu nicht auf. Aber er nahm irgendwie wahr, dass er an der Hand berührt wurde und er versuchte mit aller ihm noch verbliebenen Kraft sich an der anderen Hand festzuhalten. Das schien zu helfen. Der Sturm heulte nicht mehr so sehr, der Regen war verschwunden und da waren nur noch die vereinzelten leisen Worte der sanften wohlbekannten Stimme. Langsam glitt Haldir wieder in den traumlosen Schlaf zurück. Er konnte nicht sagen was geschehen war, doch er wusste es war alles in Ordnung um ihn herum, ihm konnte nun nichts mehr geschehen._

"Sssssch, mein Liebster, beruhige dich... wir sind ja bei dir.... ja, so ist es besser, schlafe wieder ein.... alles ist gut..... niemand wird dir etwas tun... Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", flüsterte Elladan und bettete den Kopf seines Geliebten wieder auf das Kissen. Haldirs Hand, die sich noch immer so fest an seine klammerte und deren Griff sich nur langsam lockerte, hielt er weiterhin fest, damit Haldir fühlte, dass er nicht allein war.

"Das hast du wunderbar hinbekommen", sagte Alagos mit aufrichtiger Bewunderung in der Stimme. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über besorgt beobachtet, wie Elladan seinen Geliebten durch den Alptraum getröstet und ihn schließlich vollends beruhigt hatte, so dass er wieder in den tiefen Heilschlaf zurückgeglitten war. 

"Siehst du, es war doch gut, dass ich noch hier war", sagte Elladan leise und betrachtete besorgt das bleiche Gesicht Haldirs. Der Zwiespalt seiner Gefühle zeichnete sich ein wenig auf seinem Gesicht ab. Zum einen freute Elladan sich, dass er es geschafft hatte, Haldir zu beruhigen, während es Alagos zuvor nicht gelungen war. Daraus erhoffte er sich, dass Haldir vielleicht seine Stimme erkannt und ihm dennoch vertraut hatte. Anderseits nagten die Zweifel an ihm, vielleicht hatte sich Haldir auch nur beruhigt, weil er die zärtlichen und beruhigenden Berührungen gespürt hatte. Alagos hatte ihn nicht so zärtlich berührt und vielleicht hatte nur dies den Unterschied ausgemacht. Die Ungewissheit wollte wieder mit bösen Tentakeln nach ihm greifen, doch er zwang sich selbst, sich nun nur auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren, in der Angst, dass seine innere Unruhe sich auf Haldir übertragen und ihm schaden könnte.

"Ja, ich gebe zu, ich bin sehr froh, dass du hier warst", antwortete der junge Heiler lächelnd, um Elladan etwas aufmunterndes sagen zu können, da er ihm seine Befürchtungen ansah, denn die beiden kannten sich zu gut, als dass Elladan etwas vor ihm verstecken konnte. Er versuchte von da an allerdings auch nie wieder Elladan dazu zu überreden doch selber schlafen zu gehen. 

***********************

Ich hoffe, es hat Euch wieder gefallen! Lasst es mich wissen! 

Alles Liebe, Ari 


	26. Das Erwachen

Gebrochenes Herz

*************************

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!

Rating: PG 13 – zwischendurch manchmal R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns

Pairing: Haldir/Elladan

************************

Ich möchte wieder allen, die mir so lieb Reviews schreiben ein dickes Danke aussprechen! Ich freu mich immer noch über jedes einzelne Revie wie ein Schneekönig! *strahl*

**@Heitzi**: Tja, ob Haldir sich wirklich abwenden wird???? Aber es sind ja bisher nur Gedankenspiele Elladans gewesen. Schaun wir mal wie es weitergeht! 

**@Shelley:** Jo, ff.net hat voll korrekt Format übertragen! Aber frag mich nicht woran es diesmal lag. Ich habe es genauso gespeichert, wie Du und Sparrow es mir gesagt habt. Aber das hatte ich auch die Male davor. Nun ja, verstehe einer ff.net....

**@ferendil**: Ui, das freut mich aber, dass Dir meine Story so sehr gefällt. Hey, sogar mit romantischer Musikuntermalung liest Du sie? Wow! 

Was die Strafe angeht, nun der Elrond ist doch ein weiser Elb, daher habe ich versucht ihn eine quasi salomonische Strafe verhängen zu lassen. Außerdem muss der Elrohir das Ganze ein Jahr durchhalten!! Was das Aufwachen angeht....*auf Kapitel zeig* 

**@Sparrow:** Hey, gerade wieder in deutschen Landen? Hoffe Du hattest eine schöne Reise! Jau, ich will es ganz spannend machen! *fg* Ich hoffe, die künstlichen Nägel sind nicht auch schon angeknabbert! *zwinker* 

**@Winnowill:** Ja, der Elladan ist endlich mal ein sensibler Mann. Sowas muss es doch auch geben! *zwinker* Was die Genesungsfortschritte von Haldir angeht... *nach unten zeig* 

**@Lady-of-Gondor**: Oh, da könntest Du recht haben, dass der Elrond wohl sehr wütend werden könnte, wenn er mitkriegt, warum sein Sohn so auf dem Zahnfleisch geht! Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass es soweit nicht kommt! 

**@Zoysite**: Hui, soviel Lob! Du schaffst es mal wieder mich rot wie eine Supernova werden so lassen! *zwinker* Aber ich freue mich natürlich sehr über so liebe Worte! Ein dickes Danke an Dich!

**@Andrea**: Wie schön, dass Dir meine Strafe für Elrohir gefallen hat. Hab mir ja echt einen abgebrochen, um mir da was einfallen zu lassen! Und was Haldirs Gesundung angeht, verweise ich Dich auch einfach mal aufs neue Kapitel! *zwinker* 

Und nun wünsche ich Euch wieder allen von Herzen viel Spaß und gute Unterhaltung mit dem neuen Kapitel sowie einen guten Start ins baldige Wochenende!

************************

Kapitel 26 – Das Erwachen 

Am Tag nach jener Nacht, in der Haldir so schlimm geträumt hatte, sah Elladan erschöpfter denn je aus. Elrond machte sich um seinen jüngeren Zwillingssohn mittlerweile fast ebensolche Sorgen, wie um den Hauptmann seines Schwiegervaters. Er bemühte sich jedoch, diese nicht allzu sehr zu zeigen. Aber auch alle anderen schienen sich ebenso um den Zwilling zu sorgen. Der junge Noldor hatte sich ziemlich zurückgezogen und ließ kaum noch jemanden an sich heran. 

Von seinem Vater zog sich Elladan etwas zurück, aus Angst, er könnte sich verplappern und ausplaudern, dass er jede Nacht am Lager des verletzten Galadhrim verbrachte und er fürchtete sich vor den Konsequenzen die daraus resultieren würden. Elrohir hatte soviel mit seiner Strafe zu tun, dass die beiden sich fast nur noch abends beim Nachtmahl sahen. Sie gingen dann zwar gemeinsam auf ihre Zimmer, doch für eine Unterhaltung waren sie dann bereits beide meist zu müde. Obwohl Elrohirs Sorge um seinen Bruder auch mit jedem Tag wuchs. Er nahm sich vor, dass er jetzt, an diesem Abend endlich mal die Kraft aufbringen müsste, mit Elladan zu reden. Nur ein wenig, damit dieser das Gefühl hatte, nicht allein zu sein.

Auch von Glorfindel und Erestor hielt Elladan sich inzwischen meist fern, seit er an jenem einen Tag versucht hatte Erestor zu helfen, was letztendlich aber keine wirkliche Hilfe gewesen war. Er war mit seinen Gedanken so fest bei Haldir gewesen, dass er vieles durcheinander gebracht hatte und Erestor statt Hilfe eher doppelte Arbeit gehabt hatte. Erestor hatte genau gewusst was der Grund war, er hatte daher Elladan auch keinen Vorwurf gemacht, doch sein verwunderter Blick hatte genügt, dass Elladan sich sehr für seine Fehler geschämt hatte.

Seitdem mochte er nicht mehr zu den beiden Beratern gehen und sie bitten ihm etwas aufzutragen. Er wollte sie nicht ununterbrochen mit einem doppelten Arbeitspensum "bestrafen". Außerdem wusste er auch nicht, wie er mit den enttäuschten oder verwunderten Blicken umgehen sollte. Im Moment trafen sie ihn viel tiefer, als sie es je in seinem Leben getan hatten.

Glorfindel hatte diesen 'Rückzug' sehr wohl wahrgenommen und war ein wenig traurig darüber. Er hing sehr an den drei Kindern seines Lords und er wollte so gern etwas für Elladan tun, ihn ablenken, ihm eine kleine Freude machen, doch er kam einfach nicht an ihn heran. Es tat ihm leid, den jüngeren Zwilling so leiden zu sehen.

Der einzige, der keine Probleme hatte an Elladan heranzukommen, mit dem dieser auch freiwillig gern einen großen Teil des Tages verbrachte, war sein Großvater. Es war als hätte Celeborn eine andere, sanftere Methode gefunden, um mit seinem Enkel umzugehen. Er spürte wie Elladan immer wieder seine Nähe suchte. Meistens saßen sie zusammen, tranken Tee und der junge Elb lauschte einfach nur den Erzählungen seines Großvaters aus dem Goldenen Wald, Haldirs Heimat. 

Elladan liebte diese Stunden mittlerweile, die er mit seinem Großvater verbrachte. In jener Zeit konnte er einmal alles vergessen, alle Anspannungen fielen von ihm, er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Elbenjunge, der Abenteuergeschichten aus der großen weiten Welt lauschte. So abenteuerlich waren manche Geschichten gar nicht, die Celeborn erzählte, aber sie lenkten Elladan auf angenehme Weise ab und er genoss es. Außerdem drängte Celeborn ihn zu nichts. Er stellte ihm keine Fragen, sondern vertraute darauf, dass Elladan schon erzählen würde, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte und zwar von sich aus.

Und damit hatte er recht. Ab und an kam es vor, dass Elladan seine leise sanfte Stimme erhob und über seine Qualen und Zweifel sprach, was wäre, wenn Haldir es nicht schaffte gesund zu werden, oder ihn nie wieder sehen wollen würde. Celeborn lauschte seinem Enkel dann geduldig und sprach beruhigende, zuversichtliche Worte.

Vor wenigen Minuten erst hatte er eine solch beruhigende Rede beendet, als ein Diener das Wohnzimmer betrat und Elladan einen kleinen Zettel übergab. Neugierig faltete er das Blatt Papier auseinander, nachdem der Diener sich wieder entfernt hatte, und für einen kurzen Moment stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Celeborns Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer, wie sehr hatte er so ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Enkels vermisst! Wie lange war es her, dass eine so positive Regung in seinem Antlitz zu sehen war. Doch nur Sekunden später war sie verschwunden.

"Gute Nachrichten?" erkundigte er sich.

"Ähmmmm...ja, könnte man so sagen", antwortete Elladan.

"Magst du sie mir verraten?" fragte der Herr des Goldenden Waldes vorsichtig.

Elladan schüttelte beschämt den Kopf. "Macht es dir was aus, wenn nicht? Ich meine, noch nicht?"

Celeborn lächelte. "Nein, wenn es nur für dich bestimmt war, so behalte es für dich. Wenn du mich später teilhaben lassen möchtest, dann aber nur aus deinem eigenen Willen heraus und nicht weil ich dich eben gebeten habe."

Elladans Gesicht zeigte in diesem Augenblick, sehr zu Celeborns Freude, noch einmal so ein Lächeln. "Ich danke dir Großvater." Um ein Haar hätte er noch ein: "ich hab dich lieb, Großvater" angehängt, doch das hatte er sich dann nicht getraut. Aber es sprach so deutlich aus seinen Augen, dass Celeborn es auch so verstand.

"Vater kommt nicht zum Abendessen, wir sollen ohne ihn speisen. Er ist mit Erestor noch auf einer Ratssitzung", fuhr der junge Noldor nun fort. Celeborn nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Speisezimmer. 

Kaum war das Abendessen vorüber, da entschuldigte Elladan sich, wie jeden Abend, er fühle sich müde und wolle sich zurückziehen. Ein etwas wehmütiger Blick Glorfindels folgte ihm aus dem Speisezimmer.

"Hab Geduld, Glorfindel. Ihn jetzt zu etwas zu drängen, wäre ein Fehler", hörte der blonde Elb aus Gondolin die sanfte Stimme des lorischen Elben. 

"Ich möchte ihm doch nur was gutes tun... so wie früher", antwortete Glorfindel leise.

"Das weiß ich, doch vertrau mir. Manchmal musst du Geduld haben und ihn von sich aus zu dir kommen lassen. Ich habe da so meine Erfahrung."

Glorfindel sah sein Gegenüber an und Celeborn lächelte in sich hinein. Offensichtlich war er momentan als Seelentröster hier sehr gefragt.

***********************

Zur gleichen Zeit im Raum der Heilung

Alagos war kurz vor der Zeit des Abendessens zu Haldir gerufen worden. Erst hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, dass es dem Elb schlechter ging, doch zu seiner Erleichterung war Haldirs Zustand unverändert, ja er hatte sich sogar ein klein wenig gebessert. Elrond war bei ihm, hatte ihn untersucht und dann Alagos gebeten, seine nächtliche Wache schon jetzt anzutreten. Er werde heute ausnahmsweise nicht um Mitternacht vorbeisehen, da er jetzt wieder zurück müsse zu einer Ratssitzung und anschließend sei er sicher sehr erschöpft. Er würde auch das Abendessen mit seiner Familie ausfallen lassen. Alagos hatte genickt und seine Pflicht übernommen. Kaum hatte Elrond den Raum verlassen, hatte Alagos eine Nachricht an Elladan geschickt, dass er heute schon früher kommen könne.

Der junge Heiler holte wieder neues kaltes Wasser, das er in die Schüssel auf dem Nachttisch goss, und bereitete auch wieder die Kräuterlösung vor, die Elrond angerührt hatte. Er erwärmte sie auf einem kleinen Stövchen, damit sie eine angenehme Temperatur hatte, bevor er sie auftrug. Als sie warm genug war, erneuerte er die Umschläge auf Haldirs Körper und stellte fest, dass die blauen Flecke endlich anfingen zurückzugehen, was sich daran zeigte, dass sie nun alle möglichen Farben von blau-violett über grün bis zu gelblich angenommen hatten. Normalerweise wären sie bei einem Elb in einem so tiefen Heilschlaf schon lange verschwunden. Das dem nicht so war lag, nach Elronds Vermutung, an dem schwindenden Zustand Haldirs. Der Körper eines schwindenden Elben brauche viel länger um zu heilen, als der eines gesunden Elben. 

_Langsam, nur sehr langsam nahm Haldir wahr, dass etwas oder jemand ihn berührte. Warum? Ein Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körper und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Was war los mit ihm? Wo war er? Und warum? _

_Seine Augen waren geschlossen? Er versuchte sie zu öffnen. Es war so mühsam und kostete soviel Kraft. Seine Wahrnehmung war noch getrübt, er sah alles wie durch dicken Nebel. Weitere Empfindungen drangen zu ihm durch, er lag in einem weichen Bett und ihm war unglaublich heiß. Warum bei allen Valar war es hier so heiß? _

_Jemand beugte sich über ihn, deckte ihn zu...ein Heiler? War er etwa verletzt? Er versuchte tief Luft zu holen und wurde mit einem stechenden Schmerz in der rechten Seite seiner Brust belohnt. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen._

_Plötzlich fiel ihm alles wieder ein... der Streit der Zwillinge, das aufziehende Gewitter, der Sturz mit Merilin, der Baum....aus....schwarz... Hilflos versuchte er den Kopf zu heben, sich umzusehen..._

"Haldir! Ihr seid ja wach!" stieß Alagos voller Erleichterung aus. Das war sicher ein gutes Zeichen. Er setzte sich nahe ans Bett, blickte in die verwirrten Augen seines Patienten, die noch immer im Fieber glänzten. "Ssschhh...ganz ruhig, Ihr seid hier in guten Händen... Ihr werdet wieder gesund." Er legte behutsam eine Hand auf die heiße Stirn des Galadhrim, damit dieser nicht weiter versuchte sich zu bewegen. "Ruhig liegen bleiben, Ihr seid noch sehr schwach."

"Was ist los... wo bin ich?" brachte Haldir mühsam hervor. Seine Kehle war trocken und schmerzte beim Sprechen. Er erschrak, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte, die so heiser und fremd klang, als würde sie nicht zu ihm gehören.

"Ihr seid in Elronds Haus... vor einigen Tagen hat Euch ein Gewitter auf einem Ausritt überrascht", begann Alagos.

"Ich....ich erinnere mich....schwach", antwortete Haldir leise und eine einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange, als die Erinnerung für den Grund dieses Ausrittes immer deutlicher in sein Bewusstsein trat.

Alagos tupfte die Träne weg. "Schmerzen?" erkundigte er sich. "Ihr bekommt gleich etwas..." 

Haldir schüttelte schwach den Kopf. "Wie kam ich ......wieder...hier..her?"

Der junge Heiler, der sich bereits erhoben hatte lächelte. "Ihr habt sehr viel Glück gehabt. Und Ihr habt einen wunderbaren Freund, genauer gesagt Geliebten. Elladan ist Euch nachgeritten, er hatte keine ruhige Minute. Er hat seinen Bruder mitgenommen und sie haben Euch tatsächlich gefunden, unten am Fluß, unter einem Baum eingeklemmt und von den Fluten des Bruinen bedroht. Die Zwillinge haben Euch gerettet und notdürftig verarztet. Elladan hat Euch dann auf sein Pferd gesetzt und Euch den ganzen Weg hierher halb getragen, als Ihr von seinem Tier zu rutschen drohtet. Er ist nicht eine Sekunde von Eurer Seite gewichen. Lord Glorfindel musste Euch mit Gewalt aus seinen Armen befreien, damit wir Euch helfen konnten", berichtete Alagos. 

Haldirs Augen blickten den Heiler trübe und ungläubig an. "Elladan oder Elrohir... wer weiß schon.... wer mich.....wirklich....getragen hat...", waren die einzigen Worte, die über seine Lippen kamen und trotz seiner Schwäche klang seine Stimme bitter und von Tränen erstickt, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Elb, der ihn so verletzt hatte, ihn dann anschließend rettete und heim trug. Außerdem, wer konnte die Zwillinge schon unterscheiden, dass er so genau sagen konnte, wer wer war. Sein vom Fieber vernebeltes Denken und seine blutende Seele legten einfach keinen anderen Schluss nahe. 

"Hauptmann Haldir, ich kann die beiden sehr wohl auseinanderhalten und auch ihr Vater vermag das! Es war Elladan, der Euch rettete. Und es war auch Elladan, der Nacht für Nacht an Eurem Lager wachte. Lord Elrond wollte jeglichen Besuch von Euch fernhalten, doch Elladan kam dennoch heimlich jede Nacht, hielt Eure Hände und kümmerte sich so liebevoll um Euch, wie es niemand sonst vermocht hätte. Glaubt mir, ich schwöre bei meinem Leben, dass es Elladan war, der hier mit mir an Eurem Bett wachte."

Haldir sah den Heiler an. Er konnte die Zwillinge unterscheiden und es war immer nur Elladan aufgetaucht? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? "Er hat....er hat...mich...", setzte Haldir an, doch er brachte den Satz nicht zuende. Er hatte nicht die Kraft dazu auszusprechen, was er vermutete. 

Der junge Heiler rang mit sich. Wie viel konnte, ja durfte er erzählen? Wie groß war die Gefahr, dass Haldir durch seine Erzählung wieder aus der Bahn geworfen wurde? Er wollte ihm keinesfalls schaden. Für einen Moment wünschte der Heiler sich, dass Elrond hier wäre. Der weise, jahrtausendealte Elbe wusste stets Rat, hatte ein wunderbare feinfühlige Art mit Patienten umzugehen und konnte ihnen auch in geschwächtem Zustand alles beibringen, ohne dass sie mit einem eventuellen Schock nicht fertig wurden. 'Andererseits ist auch er sicher nicht so auf die Welt gekommen', sinnierte Alagos vor sich hin. Er wog seine Gedanken gegeneinander ab. Was er Haldir mitteilen wollte, war doch etwas positives. Wieso sollte das dem Hauptmann dann schaden? "Ihr glaubt, er hat Euch wehgetan, nicht wahr?" griff Alagos helfend ein, nachdem er sich ein Herz gefasst hatte. "Doch dem ist nicht so. Glaubt mir, ich habe von dem Vorfall gehört." 

Ein verwunderter Blick des Galadhrim traf ihn. Haldir fragte sich im Stillen, ob die Zwillinge nun mit ihrer 'Heldentat' schon hausieren gingen. "Woher...?" kam es schwach über seine Lippen. 

Während Alagos seinem Patienten vorsichtig den Schweiß von der Stirn tupfte fuhr er fort. "Elladan gestand Euch in der ersten Nacht an Eurem Lager sofort, was wirklich passiert war, ohne zu wissen, dass ich alles hören konnte. Er sprach lange und sehr ernst zu Euch, beichtete Euch was sein Bruder getan und was er nicht hatte verhindern können, obwohl er es so sehr gewollt hätte. Denn er hatte selber keine Ahnung, was sich abgespielt hatte. An jenem Abend vergoss er so viele Tränen an Eurem Bett... wie auch in den folgenden Nächten. "

"Das glaube ich aber nicht...", keuchte Haldir mühsam und ein leichter Hustenanfall überkam ihn. Alagos drückte Haldir sanft in die Kissen, damit er liegen blieb, und ließ ihn wieder die ätherischen Öle einatmen. Rasch trat die lindernde Wirkung ein und Haldirs verkrampfter Körper entspannte sich wieder.

"Glaubt es Haldir. Elladan ist so voller Sorge um Euch. Er hat Euch nicht eine Minute verlassen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste. Er.... er ist beinahe krank vor Sorge um Euch. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe noch nie eine so große Liebe gesehen. Ich... ich fürchtete schon, dass, wenn Ihr Euren Verletzungen erlägen wärt, dass dann auch Elladan stürbe," sagte der junge Heiler und blickte in die großen grünen Augen des Hauptmannes, in denen Tränen und Fieber nun um die Wette glänzten. 

Haldirs aufgewühlte Gefühle weigerten sich einfach zu akzeptieren, was der Heiler ihm berichtete. Elladan hatte ihn verraten, ihm so weh getan, wie noch nie jemand zuvor. Selbst wenn er ihn vielleicht mal nachts besucht haben sollte, so wäre es ihm sicherlich egal, wenn er starb. Er würde da bestimmt leicht drüber hinwegkommen, redete Haldir sich ein und drehte den Kopf vom Heiler weg zum Fenster. 

Eine andere Erinnerung wollte da in sein Bewusstsein. Er meinte sich an einen furchtbaren Traum zu erinnern, in dem er seinen Unfall erlebt hatte, war da nicht jemand bei ihm gewesen? Eine vertraute Stimme, die ihn beruhigt und ihm gut zugeredet hatte? Die Stimme... war es nicht Elladans Stimme gewesen und seine Hand, an die Haldir sich geklammert hatte? 'Nein!', schrie seine Seele, 'er kann es nicht gewesen sein. Ich bin ihm doch vollkommen egal!' Er blickte starr zum Fenster. Der Ausblick war jedoch verschwommen, weil wieder einmal Regen gegen die Scheibe klatschte und es bereits dämmerte. Doch der Regenschleier wurde schon bald durch einen Tränenschleier vor seinen Augen verdeckt. Warum nur hatte er überlebt? Warum ließen ihn die Valar denn nicht endlich sterben? Warum quälten sie ihn so? 

Da vernahmen sowohl Alagos als auch Haldir, dass die Tür des Krankenzimmers leise geöffnet wurde. 

*********************

Ich bin wieder fies, was diesen Cliffie angeht, gell? Ich hoffe, ihr hattet dennoch viel Spaß beim Lesen! 


	27. Geständnisse

Gebrochenes Herz

*************************

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!

Rating: PG 13 – zwischendurch manchmal R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns

Pairing: Haldir/Elladan

************************

Erst mal ein ganz dickes liebes Danke an Euch alle für soviele liebe Reviews! *strahl&freu* Es ist immer noch was besonders für mich und ich nehme das bei weitem nicht als selbstverständlich hin! Fühlt Euch alle mal wieder von mir umarmt! 

**@Heitzi**: Du hast recht mit Gandalf, zu dem passt die Bezeichnung Großvater wirklich viel besser! *ggg* Ich musste beim Schreiben manchmal richtig grinsen, wenn ich versucht mir Celeborn so als Opi vorzustellen! Was Cliffies angeht...Du scheinst mich mittlerweile recht gut zu kennen, oder? 

**@Shelley**: Jau, machen wir Haldir ein wenig kirre. *ggg* Und ich denke Du hast recht, Galadriel ist schließlich die Ringträgerin, die wird schon wissen, warum sie ihren Mann so tituliert! *zwinker* 

**@Lady-of-Gondor**: Tja, lass Dich einfach mal überraschen, wer da wohl reinkommt! *gg* Aber Deine Vermutung war schon sehr gut!

**@Andrea**: Lieben Dank für Dein Lob! *freu* Ich dachte mir auch, dass das mit dem Heiler ein guter Kompromiss ist! Und ich hoffe, ich hab schnell genug weitergeschrieben! *zwinker* 

**@Hecate**: Hihi, ich glaube Du bist die erste, die sich beklagt, dass ich zu schnell update. Alle anderen möchten's immer noch schneller haben. *ggg* Uh, krank klingt gar nicht gut? Was hast Du denn? Soll ich Dir einen einfühlsamen Elben zum gesundpäppeln schicken? *zwinker*

**@Sparrow**: Ui, nicht mal das mit den Kunstnägeln klappt....tja, da weiß ich nun auch nicht mehr weiter! *ggg* Danke aber für all Dein Lob! 

Hey, Wellington....toll *träum*neid*  Aber ich hoffe dennoch, dass Narben bald weitergeht! *ganz lieb bettel*

**@Eirien**: Oh, ein neues Gesicht! Danke für Dein Lob! *freu* Ich hoffe sehr, dass sich das Warten auch diesmal für Dich gelohnt hat! 

**@Ferendil**: Diese Kapitel ist extra für Dich wieder ein bisschen länger! *zwinker* Freut mich, dass Dir meine Lösung mit dem Alagos als Haldirs erstem Gesprächspartner auch gefallen hat! Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel! 

**@Amlugwen**: Ah, jetzt versteh ich den Plan von dem Ork! Das ist ja ein ausgekochtes Schlitzohr! *ggg* Bin ja mal gespannt, ob er damit Erfolg hat! Aber Du hast recht, bei Orks muss man sich eigentlich dauerhaft Sorgen um Elben machen! *zwinker* 

Und hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel! Tja, bin ja gespannt, ob ich nun nach Lorien ziehen muss. Ich denke ja eher nicht, aber vielleicht ist sicher, sicher? *ggg* 

Nun wünsche ich Euch allen (und natürlich auch meinen stillen Lesern) viel Spaß und Freude beim neuen Kapitel! 

************************

Kapitel 27 – Geständnisse

Elladan war so voller Vorfreude, heute endlich einmal früher an das Bett seines Liebsten kommen zu können, dass er selbst beim Abendessen leichte Anzeichen seiner Aufregung gezeigt hatte. Glorfindel, der ein sehr aufmerksamer Beobachter war, bemerkte es und fühlte, wie ein kleiner Stein von seinem Herzen fiel, denn Elladan schien es etwas besser zu gehen. Als der junge Noldor dann jedoch vor der Tür des Krankenzimmer stand befielen ihn wieder all die Zweifel und Ängste der vergangenen Tage, und sein Antlitz sah wieder so müde, traurig und erschöpft aus, wie eh und je.

Leise öffnete er die Tür. Hatte er eben Stimmen vernommen? Nein, höchstens eine Stimme konnte es gewesen sein, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken. Vermutlich sprach Alagos wieder leise mit Haldir, während er ihn versorgte. Auch wenn der schlafende Hauptmann nichts bewusst hörte, so sprachen die Heiler stets mit ihm, damit er dennoch ein beruhigendes Gefühl der Geborgenheit hatte. Daraus schloß Elladan, dass Haldir also noch immer unverändert schlummerte, was sehr verschiedene Gefühle hervorrief. Einerseits war er sehr besorgt, denn ein so langer und so tiefer Heilschlaf, der obendrein nur so langsame Wirkung zeigte, war sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Elben und meist kein gutes Zeichen. Andererseits war er erfreut darüber, denn so konnte er wieder eine Nacht bei Haldir verbringen, sich um ihn kümmern, ihn streicheln und liebkosen. Denn er wusste ja nicht, ob Haldir ihn je wieder an sich heran lassen würde, wenn er wieder wach war. Vielleicht dürfte er ihn dann nie wieder auch nur ansehen. Die Angst davor hatte sich in den letzten zwei Tagen so verstärkt, dass Elladan sich jeden Morgen leise in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

Haldir lauschte derweil, wie sich die Tür, öffnete und schloß und offenbar ein anderer Elb sich dem abgeteilten Raum näherte, in dem er lag. Er blickte starr zum Fenster. Vermutlich ein anderer Heiler, wenn nicht gar Elrond selber, der ihn untersuchen und ihm helfen wollte. Was wussten sie schon? Die Hilfe, die er wollte, die er brauchte, erhielt er ja doch nie und wenn er noch so sehr darauf gehofft und darum gebeten hatte. 

Alagos' Blick war zum Vorhang gerichtet. Er wusste genau, wer hereingekommen war, denn es konnte nur ein Elb sein. Und nur Sekunden später wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt, als Elladan durch den Vorhang und zu ihm trat und ihn leise grüßte. "Danke für deine Nachricht. Ich freu mich ja so, dass ich heute endlich gleich nach dem Abendessen kommen darf", sagte er leise und ein schmales Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Noch ehe Alagos ihm sagen konnte, dass Haldir wach war, sprach er den vermeintlich schlafenden Galadhrim aus Gewohnheit sanft an. "Hallo, mein Liebling. Wie geht's dir heute? Heute kann ich endlich mal früher bei dir sein, als sonst." 

Haldir blickte weiterhin starr zum Fenster. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Was wollte dieser verwünschte Elb noch hier? Und warum bei allen Valar redete er jetzt einfach so verlogen auf ihn ein? Er hasste ihn doch, machte sich sonst Späße daraus, ihn zum Narren zu halten, also warum kam er her? Er wollte seinen Kopf nicht wenden, den Blick nicht zu Elladan richten, war sich sicher, dass er den Anblick des leicht gebräunten Gesichts mit den dunklen, funkelnden Augen nicht ertragen könnte. Am liebsten wollte er sich schlafend stellen und hoffen, dass der Noldor dann so schnell als möglich wieder ging, denn wer blieb schon freiwillig eine ganze Nacht am Lager eines lorischen Hauptmannes, wenn er nicht dazu verdammt war, weil er Heiler war? Diese Gedanken hatten sich in Haldirs Kopf gejagt und er schloss die Augen. Doch dabei liefen ihm die Tränen, die so locker gesessen hatten, über sein Gesicht. 

Elladan war gerade um das Bett herumgegangen, zur Fensterseite, an der er immer Nacht für Nacht saß und über seinen Liebsten wachte, als er den Wimpernschlag bemerkte und dann die Tränen sah. Er prallte fast zurück und fühlte wie sein Herz zu rasen begann. Rasch blickte er Alagos fragend an und der Heiler nickte bestätigend. Der junge Noldor schluckte schwer ehe er neben dem Bett niederkniete und mit brüchiger Stimme fragte: "Haldir? Bist du wach, mein Liebster?" 

Haldir reagierte nicht. Er wollte seine Augen nicht öffnen und am Liebsten hätte er sich auch noch die Ohren zugehalten, um diese doch gewiss gelogenen Worte nicht hören zu müssen. 

Behutsam griff Elladan nach Haldirs Hand. Erschrocken stellte er fest, wie heiß sie noch immer war. "Haldir, ich bin es.... Elladan", brachte er mit mühsam kontrollierter Stimme hervor. Er fühlte wie der Kloß in seinem Hals wuchs, die Tränen in seine Augen traten während er die Tränenspuren auf Haldirs Gesicht betrachtete. 'Das hab ich befürchtet. Du bist wach, aber lehnst mich nun ab, nicht wahr?' formierte sich der Gedanke in seinem Kopf. Gleichzeitig merkte er die schwache Bewegung der heißen Hand, weg von ihm. 

"Haldir... ich bin bei dir.... ich war doch die ganze Zeit immer bei dir... aber du willst mich nicht mehr hier haben, nicht wahr? Du willst mich nicht einmal mehr ansehen... und ich kann dich verstehen, doch bitte.... bitte, bitte... hör mir zu... lass mich doch erzählen... Und wenn ich fertig bin.... dann kannst du noch immer entscheiden.... und dann werde ich wohl damit leben müssen....", sagte Elladan leise und die ersten stummen Tränen fanden den Weg über seine Wangen.

Der Galadhrim zeigte keine Anzeichen, ob er verstand, ob er zuhörte oder auch nur gewillt war zuzuhören. Allein die schwere, gequälte Atmung zeugte davon, dass der Elb offenbar bei Bewusstsein war. Haldir hatte Angst vor dem was er jetzt hören könnte und er wollte schon gar nicht berührt werden, von niemandem. Obwohl da ein kleiner Teil in ihm war, der nach der zärtlichen Berührung Elladans schrie, sich danach sehnte. Doch Haldir wollte genau diesen Teil nicht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Es war vorbei und alles andere würde es nur noch schlimmer machen.

Elladan versuchte nicht die Hand festzuhalten. Als er sie losließ wollte ihn der Schmerz überwältigen, genau das hier war das schlimmste Horrorszenario, das er sich dauernd ausgemalt hatte und vor dem er so große Angst gehabt hatte. Zögerlich begann er wieder zu sprechen, erzählte seinem Liebsten, was auf dem Bogenschießplatz vorgefallen war und welche Gründe es gehabt hatte. Er ließ kein Detail aus, entschuldigte sich mehrmals und brach dann ab. Es war so schwer zu einem Elben zu sprechen, den er mehr als alles auf der Welt, ja mehr als sein Leben liebte, der sich nun schlafend stellte und der ihn nun vermutlich so sehr hasste, dass er ihn nicht einmal mehr ansehen wollte. Elladan unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

Haldir atmete schwer, während er die Worte, die er vernommen hatte, langsam sortierte. Es war eindeutig Elladans Idee gewesen, aber er hatte es zum einen gut gemeint, um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen, und dann hatte er ihn auch noch beeindrucken wollen? Lag ihm eventuell doch etwas an ihm? Das angeknackste Selbstbewusstsein des Galadhrim zögerte noch, ob es zulassen wollte zu glauben, dass Elladan ihn so sehr begehrt hatte. 

Alagos tupfte die Stirn des kranken Elben mit einem feuchten kühlen Tuch ab und sagte leise: "Lasst Elladan aussprechen.... hört ihm zu.... er meint es wirklich gut mit Euch."

Elladan sah zu Alagos hinüber, sein Blick war tränenverschleiert. Leise fuhr er fort und berichtete dann, was am Tag des Unfalls geschehen war. Auch hierbei ließ er kein Detail aus, erzählte von dem Austricksen durch Elrohir und dem furchtbaren Streit zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder, und wie verzweifelt er gewesen war, als er bemerkt hatte, dass Haldir alles mitgehört haben musste. "Bitte glaube mir Haldir.... nichts von dem was geschah auf dem Ausflug wusste ich, ich wusste nicht mal was los war, bis ich im Stall sah, dass.... dass mein Pferd weg war. Ich habe das nicht gewusst, nicht geplant und nie ...... nie nie nie.... habe ich das gewollt..." Er musste eine Pause machen, das Schluchzen ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr unterdrücken. 

Ein wenig verwundert lauschte Haldir nun schon seinem einstigen Freund und Geliebten. Etwas war seltsam, unerwartet. Nicht allein, dass Elladan ihm alles so haarklein berichtete, sondern es war seine Stimme, die so gepresst und mehr und mehr tränenerstickt klang. Weinte Elladan etwa? Warum? Um ihn? Meinte er etwa doch was er sagte? Log er ihn nicht wieder an? Er hatte sich schon mehrmals dafür entschuldigte, dass er das überhaupt getan hatte, und jedes Mal gesagt, dass er es nur getan hätte, um ihn zu schützen, weil er nicht wollte, dass ihm etwas geschah, dass er verletzt würde. Stimmte das etwa? Haldir beschäftigte sich einige Momente mit diesen Fragen und den Konsequenzen. Konnte das bedeuten, dass Alagos Recht gehabt hatte? War Elladan vielleicht wirklich genauso Elrohirs 'Streich' zum Opfer gefallen, wie er? Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr kam ihm auch sein eigenes Verhalten in den Sinn. Hatte er vielleicht auch überreagiert? Hätte er nicht lieber zu Elladan gehen und ihn damit konfrontieren sollen? Dann hätten sie darüber sprechen können? 

Hätte Elladan nun nicht selber so sehr geweint, dass sein Blick schon völlig verschleiert war, dann hätte er sehen können, wie frische Tränen unter Haldirs Augenlidern hervorliefen. 

Doch Elladan sah es nicht. Er kauerte wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Fußboden neben dem Bett, eine Hand in seinen Schoß gelegt, die andere ruhte noch immer neben Haldirs Hand auf dem Laken und die Tränen strömten unaufhörlich über das schmale Gesicht. Der junge Noldor brauchte diesmal schon erheblich länger um wieder zum Sprechen anzusetzen. "Haldir, ich... ich schwöre dir, wenn du je wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben willst, und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, dann werde ich dir sagen wie man uns unterscheiden kann.... mich und Elrohir... Er ...e r hat ein Grübchen mehr, wenn er lächelt... außerdem sind seine Augen etwas heller als meine..." Elladan fuhr fort einige weitere Merkmale aufzuzählen, dann wechselte er das Thema.

"Es tut mir alles so leid Haldir, alles was vorgefallen ist, was ich nicht verhindert habe... das ich nichts ungeschehen machen kann... glaub mir, das würde ich nun, heute... da ich es besser weiß... Ich wollte dich doch nur schützen...., doch ich habe alles falsch gemacht.... und ich ...ich habe das Beste und Liebste dabei verloren, das ich finden konnte... - dich!" Wieder schluchzte Elladan laut auf und Alagos machte sich um den Zwilling mittlerweile mehr Sorgen, als um Haldir, denn er fürchtete schon, der Sohn Elronds würde einen Zusammenbruch erleiden.

Haldir hingegen fing langsam an zu begreifen. Elladan hatte ihn offenbar doch nicht so schändlich verraten wie er bisher geglaubt hatte. Schüchtern öffnete er die Augen und erschrak ein wenig, denn das was er sah, entsprach nicht dem was er erwartet hatte. Er hatte geglaubt den hübschen dunkelhaarigen Noldor auf einem Stuhl an seinem Bett sitzen zu sehen, seine hübschen Augen vielleicht ein wenig von Tränen benetzt, doch er war erschüttert, als er in das blasse Gesicht sah, die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen ausmachte und wahrnahm, wie rotgeweint die Augen des Noldor bereits waren. Elladan sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend und unwillkürlich dachte Haldir an seine erste Begegnung mit ihm, unten am Bruinen. Hatte er damals genauso ausgesehen? Ganz langsam und vorsichtig schob er seine Hand zu der von Elladan.

Der dunkelhaarige Elb merkte das jedoch nicht. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und blickte zu Boden. "Ich versteh ja, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst... ja nicht einmal mehr magst.... aber ich möchte, dass du weiterlebst... Auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie ich es ertragen soll, nun zu wissen, dass es dich gibt und nicht mehr.... bei dir sein zu dürfen.... Doch wenn du stirbst Haldir... weil dein Herz gebrochen ist.....", unzählige Schluchzer erstickten erneut den letzten Satz und Elladan machte wieder eine Pause. "Haldir.... ich... mein Herz ist ebenso gebrochen wie deines.... Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt... mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst, wie du dich fühlst.... und ich möchte auch gar nicht mehr.... ohne dich leben." Nach diesen Worten sank der Kopf des Noldor auf seinen Arm, welcher noch auf dem Bett ruhte und er schluchzte hemmungslos vor sich hin. Alagos wollte gerade um das Bett herumgehen, um sich um den Elben zu kümmern, als Haldir zwar leise, aber ebenso schmerzerfüllt aufschluchzte.

Er schaffte es seine Hand vorsichtig auf Elladans Kopf zu legen, streichelte behutsam über das weiche dunkle Haar und fühlte eine Welle der Erleichterung in sich. "Elladan... stimmt all das wirklich... .was du gerade sagtest? Meinst du das alles ernst?" Wieder erschrak Haldir über den fremden, brüchig – schwachen Klang seiner Stimme. 

Der dunkle Haarschopf unter seiner Hand bewegt sich, ein verweintes Gesicht blickte ihn an. Ein schwaches Nicken kam zustande. "Ja Haldir.... Ich... meine das alles ernst...., sehr ernst..." Scheu und voller Angst blickten die dunklen, nun roten und verschwollen Augen den Galadhrim an und sahen die gleichen Tränenspuren, die gleichen rotgeweinten Augen, ein ebenso blasses Gesicht.

"Du warst gestern Nacht wirklich hier, nicht wahr? ..... Hast meine Hand gehalten und mit mir ... gesprochen?" Haldir brauchte Gewissheit. Momentan brauchte er sie mehr als alles andere. Und er bekam das Nicken als Antwort, das er so erhofft hatte. 

"Ich war immer hier, Haldir... jede Nacht... solange wie möglich... Ich konnte dich doch nicht einfach allein lassen.... Ich will doch nicht, dass du einsam und allein bist...", schluchzte Elladan leise.

"Ich hab... wirklich gelauscht...., alles falsch verstanden..., weil ich es nicht besser wusste... Aber ich hab auch Fehler gemacht..., hätte zu dir kommen und mit dir reden sollen.... Ich hatte nur solche Angst.... Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich dir vertrauen kann... Ich hab so furchtbares geträumt in den letzten Nächten... Immer wieder mal... und ich hab mich immer so nach dir gesehnt...ich hab immer so sehr gehofft, dass alles nur ein böser Alptraum sei..." Das Sprechen fiel dem Galadhrim noch sichtlich schwer. Doch Elladan richtete sich langsam auf, setzte sich behutsam auf die Bettkante und hielt Haldirs Hand nun wieder fest in seiner eigenen. Als er wahrnahm, wie auch Haldir geschwächt versuchte sich aufzurichten, beugte er sich über ihn, nahm ihn in die Arme, half ihm sich aufzusetzen und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Er spürte wie der kranke Elb vorsichtig versuchte die Umarmung zu erwidern. 

"Wir haben wohl beide einiges falsch gemacht. Ich mehr als du..... doch.... gibst du uns noch einmal eine Chance... auf einen neuen gemeinsamen Anfang?" fragte Elladan schließlich schüchtern. 

"Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher...., doch gib mir Zeit....", bat Haldir. Elladan nickte. "Natürlich, das werde ich..... alle Zeit der Welt...." Er verstand das so, dass er den Hauptmann nun verlassen sollte und obwohl sein Herz aufgeregt schlug, wollte er die Umarmung lösen. "Nicht....", kam jedoch der leise Protest von Haldir und sein Kopf sank auf Elladans Schulter. Er empfand es als anstrengend, aufrecht zu sitzen, doch die Anstrengung wurde dadurch gemindert, dass der andere Elb ihn festhielt. Außerdem fühlte er in dieser Umarmung soviel Wärme und Liebe, einfach all das was er so schmerzlich vermisst und verloren geglaubt hatte. Elladan blieb ruhig sitzen, streichelte den Rücken des Galadhrim und flüsterte sanft in sein Ohr: "Ich liebe dich Hauptmann... für immer und mit ganzem Herzen..., lass mich nur nie wieder so lange alleine..." Die letzten Worte klangen trotz Tränen schon ein wenig neckisch. 

"Ich liebe dich auch, Sohn Elronds...., aber jag du mir nie wieder solch einen Schreck ein..." Haldir schaffte es, unter seinen Tränen ein wenig zu lächeln. 

Alagos beobachtete das Paar nun wieder nur stillschweigend, ohne einzugreifen. Im Stillen freute er sich, dass seine Vermutung richtig gewesen war und dass er mit seinem Vorgehen recht behalten hatte. Haldir würde darüber hinwegkommen und die beiden Liebenden hatten noch einmal eine Chance, ihre Liebe und ihr Vertrauen ineinander zu beweisen. Haldir schien es gut zu tun so im Arm gehalten zu werden, dennoch trat der Heiler irgendwann zu den beiden und sagte leise: "Haldir.... Ihr solltet Euch nun wieder hinlegen. Ihr seid noch nicht über den Berg." Er registrierte die schwache Bewegung des blonden Kopfes auf Elladans Schulter und nahm an, dass das ein Nicken war. Kurz darauf half Elladan seinem Liebsten sich wieder zurück in die Kissen zu legen, ja er legte sich für einen Augenblick halb neben ihn, stützte seinen Kopf auf einen Ellbogen und mit der anderen Hand hielt er Haldirs Hand. "Bleibst du noch ein wenig bei mir?" erkundigte der Galadhrim sich schwach. Der dunkelhaarige Noldor nickte: "Die ganze Nacht, Liebster.... die ganze Nacht... schlafe nun... Du musst wieder auf die Beine kommen..."

Beruhigt durch soviel Liebe und Zuwendung glitt Haldir wieder in den heilenden Schlaf noch bevor Alagos ihm einen helfenden Tee verabreichen konnte. So beschränkte der Heiler sich darauf, seinen Patienten zuzudecken und seinen Puls zu fühlen, der sich wieder normalisiert hatte. 

Elladan betrachtete derweil Haldirs Gesicht, dessen Augen im Schlaf nun geöffnet waren, wie es sich gehörte. Immer wieder strich er eine Haarsträhne aus der bleichen Stirn oder tupfte sie mit einem kühlen Tuch ab, bis er nach einer Weile vor Erschöpfung ebenfalls einnickte, den Kopf neben Haldirs Kopf auf dessen Kissen, die Beine mit aufs Bett gezogen.

Alagos konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und überlegte gerade, ob er Elladan nicht lieber wieder wecken solle, als die Tür aufging und jemand eintrat. Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, trat Elrond durch den Vorhang. "Alagos, ich wollte doch mal eben rasch nach Haldir....." Der Rest des Satzes blieb unausgesprochen, als sein Blick zum Bett fiel, auf dem die beiden Elben nebeneinander schlummerten und sich aneinander festhielten. "Was soll das?" fragte Elrond leise aber mit scharfer Stimme. "Warum ist Elladan hier? War Haldir etwa wach?" 

Alagos senkte den Blick und erklärte dann was im Verlauf des Abends geschehen war. Er hatte eine scharfe Zurechtweisung erwartet, doch die blieb aus. Elrond ging nur um das Bett herum und sagte leise den Namen seines Sohnes. Doch er erhielt keine Reaktion. Behutsam setzte er sich an die Bettkante, was gerade eben noch so ging, fühlte Haldirs Stirn, die noch immer fiebrig warm war und strich dann seinem Kind einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ein mildes Lächeln huschte über sein Antlitz, als er die beiden Elben betrachtete. Dann zog er vorsichtig seinem Sohn die Schuhe aus und forderte Alagos auf ihm eine Decke zu bringen, was der Heiler auch gleich tat. Sachte breitete der Herr von Bruchtal sie über Elladan, streichelte ihn noch einmal und flüsterte ihm dann zu: "Erhol dich gut heute Nacht." Dann erhob er sich und blickte den verwunderten jüngeren Heiler an: "Es wäre ein Fehler sie jetzt zu trennen. Sie brauchen sich jetzt so sehr, man kann es förmlich fühlen. Und Liebe ist oftmals doch die beste Medizin. Ich hätte das ebenfalls einsehen und Elladan auch mehr vertrauen sollen", erklärte er. Alagos wurde ein wenig rot, als er das Lob, was aus diesen Worten klang, erkannte. "Pass gut auf die zwei auf. Ich komme morgen früh wieder", verabschiedete der Elbenlord sich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

********************

So, ich hoffe, das hat Euch gefallen! Bin schon sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen! 


	28. Genesung

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
*************************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - zwischendurch manchmal R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
************************  
  
Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für alle Eure lieben Reviews! Bin wieder total begeistert! *Euch alle mal ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
@Shelley: Hihi, ja bis zur Aussprache kam, hat es wirklich etwas gedauert. *gg*  
  
@Heitzi: Okay, dann mach ich mich doch mal frisch ans Werk um Deine Wünsche, schön einen nach dem anderen zu erfüllen! *zwinker* Ich hoffe, das Ergebnis wird Dir gefallen!  
  
@Andrea: Da mach ich doch gern schnell weiter. Die Romantik kommt hoffentlich nicht zu kurz! Ich freu mich, dass es Dir so gefallen hat!  
  
@Sparrow: Na, da hab ich ja endlich mal Deine Fingernägel gerettet, was? *zwinker* Ja, der Elrond muss doch auch mal wie ein Papi handeln, immerhin merkt er ja auch, wie schlecht es seinem Sohnemann mittlerweile geht. Da will er sicher nicht noch Salz in die Wunde streuen!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ich mache gerne kleine Elben glücklich! *zwinker* Vielen Dank für Deine lieben Worte!  
  
@Ferendil: Du bist kurz vor dem Germanistikexamen? WOW! Aus so einem Mund hört sich das Lob ja richtig klasse an! Mensch, vielen Dank dafür! Ich glaube ich bin mal wieder knallrot! Ich bin ja so gespannt, wie es Dir weiterhin gefällt!  
  
@Hecate: Uuh, immer noch krank? Darmgrippe ist übel! Aber ich bin sicher, der gute Elladan wird mal vorbeischauen und sich um Dich kümmern! *zwinker*  
  
Ja, ich weiß, dass ich einen Hang zum Kitsch habe, aber schön, dass es Dir dennoch gefällt!  
  
@Eirien: Freut mich, dass sich das Warten für Dich gelohnt hat. Ob nun alles gut wird? Das wird nicht verraten! Las Dich überraschen! *zwinker*  
  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich Euch allen, wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen und gute Unterhaltung wünschen!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 28 - Genesung  
  
Alagos verbrachte eine angenehm ruhige Nacht, am Lager der beiden Elben. Elladan schlief so tief und fest, als wäre er ebenfalls in einen Heilschlaf gefallen. Dabei hielt er jedoch Haldirs Hand stets fest umschlossen, so dass er immer fühlte, dass sein Geliebter neben ihm war. Auch Haldir schlief sehr ruhig. Nur ein-, zweimal kam es vor, dass er kurz aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte, wenn der Heiler ihm die Stirn abtupfte, um das Fieber niedrig zu halten. Ein wenig verwirrt und verängstig sahen die grünen Augen dann um sich, erblickten Elladan, und gleichzeitig spürte Haldir auch den Körper des geliebten Noldor an seiner Seite. Dies reichte schon um ihn wieder beruhigt einschlafen zu lassen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Elladan jedoch etwas eher als Haldir, bewegte sich aber wiederum nicht, sondern blieb ganz still liegen und genoss einfach nur die Nähe des anderen. Wie sehr hatte er sich davor gefürchtet diese Nähe nie wieder spüren zu dürfen. Er registrierte, dass Alagos nicht am Bett war, sondern hörte am Rumoren in den Schränken, dass er im anderen Bereich des Zimmers jenseits des Vorhanges sein musste. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Knarren und weckte Haldir. Liebevoll sah Elladan ihn an, vernahm dann die Stimme von draußen und legte seinen Finger auf die Lippen, um Haldir zu bitten, dass er schwieg. Denn Elrohir, der da draußen stand, brauchte nicht mitzubekommen, dass er, Elladan, hier und vor allem auch Haldir wach war. Noch nicht. Erst einmal wollte Elladan hören, was sein Zwilling denn wollte, denn er war sich sicher, dass es mit seiner neuen Tätigkeit als Heiler zusammenhing.  
  
Auf Elladans Geste hin, die mit einem freundlichen Zwinkern verbunden war, blieb Haldir ganz ruhig liegen und beide Elben lauschten, was Elrohir flüsterte. "Elrohir, was tust du hier?" Alagos' Stimme klang verwirrt. "Du weißt doch, dass du keinen Zutritt hier hast." "Ja", flüsterte Elrohir so leise als möglich zurück. "Aber ich brauche eine neue Heilerrobe und Vater sagte, ich solle zu dir gehen." Der Elb klang geradezu hilflos. "Schon wieder? Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?" seufzte Alagos und Elladan musste, sehr zu Haldirs Überraschung, grinsen. "Ach.... ich.... ich... bei den Valar, es ist so peinlich...", stotterte Elrohir, was hinter dem Vorhang dazu führte, dass Elladan noch mehr grinste. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er ein wenig schadenfroh war und seinem Bruder die 'kleine' Strafe doch gönnte. "Was ist so peinlich?" hakte Alagos wieder nach und Elladan hörte, wie der Heiler zum Schrank mit der Wechselkleidung ging und ihn öffnete. Haldir verstand derweil noch nicht so richtig, was eigentlich los war, doch er fand es unheimlich schön, dass sein Geliebter wieder einen fröhlicheren Gesichtsausdruck hatte. "Ach, ich...... also es war so. Da kamen gestern spät in der Nacht noch zwei Menschen an, die waren auf der Durchreise und... der eine war am Arm verletzt." Elrohir machte eine kurze Pause und sowohl Elladan als auch Haldir fragten sich was nun wohl kommen möge. "Und was hat das mit dem großen Fleck auf deiner jetzigen Robe zu tun?" erkundigte sich derweil Alagos. "Ich sollte ihm heute morgen beim Waschen helfen und .... oh Alagos, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie Menschen stinken können..." - "Doch, kann ich", kam der Einwurf des Heilers und Elladan meinte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme fast anzuhören. "- Jedenfalls musste ich mich schon echt zusammenreißen. Ich wollte ihn nur mit spitzen Fingern anfassen und da er nicht wirklich mithelfen konnte, haben wir in Gemeinschaftsarbeit die Waschschüssel umgestoßen, deren Inhalt sich über mich ergossen hat", kam es nun eher kläglich von Elrohir.  
  
Elladan presste sein Gesicht in das Kissen und Haldir hob bei diesem Verhalten verwundert eine Augenbraue, rührte sich aber nicht, wie er es versprochen hatte. Sie hörten wie Alagos dem Zwilling eine frische Robe aushändigte und der Heiler dann sagte: "Also, wenn du damit fertig bist, verspreche ich dir, dass ich dem Menschen heute Abend beim Waschen helfe." Sie konnten das erleichterte Aufatmen und die geflüsterten Dankesbekundungen hören. "Freu dich nicht zu früh", fuhr Alagos jedoch fort, "es sind eben einige Zwerge auf der Durchreise hier eingetroffen, die sehr bald wieder aufbrechen wollen. Aber soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, haben einige von ihnen gehörige Blasen an den Füßen. Um die darfst du dich kümmern, denn da wirst du dir auch nicht wieder etwas überschütten oder dich selber irgendwie verletzen können." Daraufhin hörten die beiden Elben im Bett ein entsetztes nach Luft schnappen und sehr viele gemurmelte Bekundungen, dass das nicht der Ernst sein könne, dass das schlimmer sei als alles andere, dass er nie im Leben irgendwelche Zwergenfüße anfassen würde und noch einen ganzen Schwall Selbstmitleid. Erst Alagos' Bemerkung, dass er mal darüber nachdenken solle, was er sage und warum er das alles abzuleisten hätte, brachte Elrohir wieder die Erinnerung und seine Stimme klang fast hilflos, als er sich nach Haldirs Befinden erkundigte. "Ich denke, er befindet sich langsam auf dem Weg der Besserung", antwortete Alagos daraufhin sanft. "Oh, wie schön! Wenigstens etwas Gutes, das ich nachher Elladan sagen kann", antwortete der junge Noldor, als er das Zimmer verließ. Alagos behielt für sich, dass Elladan das schon wissen würde, trat hinter den Vorhang, um nach den schlafenden Elben zu sehen und blickte überrascht in zwei Paar blitzender Augen.  
  
"Elladan, seid ihr schon länger wach?" erkundigte er sich. Der junge Elb nickte und grinste dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, sogar Haldir sah verhältnismäßig fröhlich aus. "Lange genug, um Elos Litanei zu hören. Ich hab Haldir nur kurz erklärt, warum er jetzt bei euch helfen muss und es war ja so köstlich, meinem Bruder, der nur das Reiten und Bogenschießen liebt und darin so bewandert ist, dabei zuzuhören, wie er mit den kleinen Dingen des Heilerlebens nicht klar kommt. Gib zu, ihr lasst ihn mit Absicht solche Sachen machen, oder?" Alagos nickte. "Natürlich, es soll ja kein Vergnügen sein." Ein spitzbübisches Funkeln trat in seine Augen.  
  
Wenn es noch irgendetwas bedurft hätte, dass Haldir wirklich glaubte, dass Elladan unschuldig war, dann hatte er den Beweis spätestens jetzt bekommen. Er hatte es genossen, Elladans Nähe zu fühlen, während dieser ihm in wenigen Worten, die Strafe seines Bruders umriss und dann hatten sie sich beide wie kleine Kinder gefühlt, als sie so heimlich das Gespräch belauschten und am liebsten laut losgelacht hätten. "Die Strafe hat er auch verdient für das was er meinem Schatz angetan hat", murmelte Elladan gerade, beugte sich über den Galadhrim und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf die fiebrigen Lippen.  
  
********************  
  
Der langsame Genesungsprozess hatte nun endlich begonnen und Elrond tat sein möglichstes für den verletzten Hauptmann seines Schwiegervaters. Er wusste nun um den seelischen Zustand und er spürte, dass Haldir, als er noch Fieber hatte, die Nähe Elladans noch sehr brauchte. In diesen Tagen wich Elladan nun auch tagsüber kaum von der Seite des Galadhrim, auch wenn Haldir viel schlief. Sein geschwächter Körper brauchte die Erholung dringend. Erst als das Fieber langsam aber stetig sank, erlaubte der Herr von Bruchtal auch Celeborn, seinen Hauptmann zu besuchen. Haldir zeigte sich sehr dankbar für diese Besuche.  
  
Am Anfang war alles noch sehr anstrengend für den lorischen Krieger. Es war anstrengend länger aufrecht im Bett zu sitzen, es war anstrengend wenn die Verbände gewechselt wurden, ja es war sogar anstrengend ein wenig zu essen oder auch nur zu trinken. Bei letzterem bewies Elladan eine Engelsgeduld mit seinem kranken Geliebten. Er konnte endlos lang ganz ruhig auf der Bettkante sitzen, Haldir im Arm halten und ihm Schlückchenweise heilenden Tee oder auch nur Wasser einflößen. Das gleiche tat er, als Haldir versuchen sollte ein wenig leichte Suppe zu essen. Meist weigerte sich der Galadhrim nach zwei oder drei Löffeln noch etwas zu sich zu nehmen, doch auch dann schaffte Elladan es auf seine einfühlsame Art ihn solange zu unterstützen, bis der Teller fast leer war. Auch wenn er ihn dann meist krampfhaft wach halten musste, um ihm seine schmerzstillenden Medikamente zu geben, denn nach jeder Mahlzeit nickte der blonde Elb erschöpft ein.  
  
Elrond und Alagos wählten diesen Zeitpunkt meist für Untersuchungen, denn so spürte Haldir nichts davon, hatte keine Schmerzen und empfand es auch nicht als anstrengend. Erst wenn er aufwachte spürte er dann, dass der Verband um die Rippen wieder strammer saß oder ähnliche kleine Veränderungen. Doch er war dankbar dafür, dass er dies stets verschlafen durfte. Die blauen Flecke waren nun endlich verschwunden. Es hatte sehr viel länger gedauert, als es normal gewesen wäre, aber immerhin waren sie nun weg. Haldir fühlte es daran, dass seine Hüfte sich nicht mehr so schmerzhaft anfühlte und er bewegte sich vorsichtig unter der Decke. Auch sein Bein hatte angefangen zu heilen. Die offene Wunde hatte sich endlich geschlossen und nun mussten nur noch die Knochen zusammenwachsen.  
  
Nach weiteren zwei Wochen war es dann soweit, dass Alagos und Elrond meinten, es riskieren zu können, dass Haldir mal vorsichtig versuchen sollte aufzustehen. Sein Bein war geschient und verbunden und auch seine Rippen trugen den schützenden und stützenden Verband. Haldir war eher etwas skeptisch, doch versuchen wollte er es auch. Er fühlte sich schon sehr viel besser und kräftiger in den letzten Tagen, denn das zehrende Fieber war seit einer Woche vollkommen auskuriert. Außerdem war Elladan bei ihm, was konnte ihm da schon geschehen? Sein Vertrauen in den jungen Noldorelben war mittlerweile wieder fast so tief wie vor dem Unfall. Vorsichtig setzte er sich also auf die Bettkante. Elladan hatte ihm eine leichte Robe um die Schultern gelegt und nun standen er, sein Vater und Alagos ihm gegenüber und gaben ihm Zeit sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Dann streckte er ihnen langsam seine Arme entgegen. Elrond und Elladan ergriffen sie stützend und der Galadhrim zog sich an ihnen hoch. Elrond merkte, wie der Elb die Luft anhielt und flüsterte ihm sanft zu, er solle ruhig weiteratmen. Haldir befolgte die Anweisung schließlich. Dann probierte er, den ersten vorsichtigen Schritt zu machen. Das hieß, er hatte das vor, doch es geschah einfach nichts. Sein Bein gehorchte ihm kaum, er stolperte, fiel und fand sich in Elladans Armen wieder. Auch Elrond hielt ihn ein wenig fest.  
  
Ein Zittern lief über den schlanken Körper und Elladan flüsterte beruhigende aufmunternde Worte in Haldirs Ohr. Der Elb richtete sich langsam wieder auf, doch auch die weiteren Versuche verliefen nur sehr schleppend und Elrond erklärte geduldig, dass Haldir zum einen sehr lange gelegen hatte und zum anderen der Bruch nicht einfach gewesen sei. Sein Bein müsse sich eben erst wieder an die Belastung gewöhnen. Dies sorgte bei Haldir für immer größeren Frust. Was war aus ihm geworden? Einst war er durchtrainiert und kaum einer konnte ihm davonlaufen, und nun? Nun konnte er sich nicht mal auf den Beinen halten und keine zwei Schritte machen ohne umzufallen. Elrond beschloss, dass es fürs erste genug sei, half dem Elben wieder ins Bett und versicherte ihm, dass es für den ersten Versuch sehr gut gelaufen sei. Viele andere hätten sich keinen Zentimeter vorwärts bewegt, doch er hatte beim letzten Versuch immerhin ein paar Schritte geschafft. Haldirs Gesichtsausdruck war jedoch versteinert und kühl als die Heiler ihn verließen. Erst als Elladan sich an sein Bett setzte und sie alleine waren, ließ Haldir es zu, dass ihm ein paar Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Verzweifelt sah er seinen geliebten Noldor an und schluchzte leise: "Warum? Warum Elladan? Warum kann ich nichts mehr? Es darf einfach nicht wahr sein.... Ich habe mich so gefreut, dass ich endlich aufstehen darf und nun das.... Ich verstehe es nicht.... bin ich denn nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst? Ein Wrack....? Wie soll ich so je wieder meinen Beruf ausüben?"  
  
Elladan streichelte sachte über das blasse Gesicht, küsste die Tränen weg. "Haldir, du hast einfach zuviel erwartet.... glaube mir, Adar hat recht. Du warst sehr schwer verletzt. Auch ein durchtrainierter Elb wie du springt nach solch schweren Verletzungen nicht sofort wieder auf und rennt los, als sei nichts gewesen. Und bei dir kamen ja noch ganz andere Umstände hinzu. Und was deinen Beruf angeht, mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Mein Großvater würde nie einen besseren Hauptmann finden als dich. Er wird immer zu dir halten und dir alle Zeit der Welt geben, die du brauchst um gesund zu werden." Tränenverschleierte Augen blickten in dunkle, die große Liebe verströmten. Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören. "Ich weiß, dass es alles schwer für dich ist und dass es alles sehr lange dauert, aber du wirst es schaffen, mein Liebster", versicherte Elladan ihm nochmals und zog den Galadhrim, der sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, in seine Arme. "Üb mit mir", kam die leise Bitte über dessen Lippen." "Was? Was meinst du?" fragte Elladan ein wenig verwirrt. "Üb mit mir. Jetzt. Sofort. Bitte", bat Haldir erneut und wischte sich die Tränen ab. "Haldir, du hast für heute genug geübt, du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen." "Nein, ich will es jetzt wissen." "Haldir, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich jetzt überanstrengst." Elladan klang sehr besorgt. "Bitte, mir zuliebe", versuchte Haldir es auf andere Art und sah Elladan mit großen grünen Augen an, an deren Wimpern noch die letzten Tränen hingen. Elladan seufzte.  
  
"Haldir, was ist wenn du wieder fällst? Ich kann dich vielleicht alleine nicht halten?" versuchte Elladan vernünftig zu argumentieren. Doch das schien nicht zu fruchten. Der blonde Elb setzte sich trotzig auf und rutschte Richtung Bettkante. "Wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, dann werde ich es eben allein versuchen müssen." "Nein, Haldir. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir weh tust", antwortet Elladan sofort ängstlich und lenkte ein wenig ein. Haldir beglückwünschte sich im Stillen, dass seine kleine List Erfolg zu haben schien, denn er wusste, dass er es allein kaum schaffen konnte und Elladan dies ebenso wusste.  
  
Doch noch ehe die beiden weiterdiskutieren konnten, öffnete sich die Tür und Elrohir kam herein. Elladan sah es, da der Vorhang nicht zugezogen war. Sein Zwilling bemerkte dies ebenfalls und sah betreten zu Boden. Sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn noch immer, wenn er Elladan und Haldir ansah. Er traute sich vor Scham kaum in Haldirs Nähe seit dieser erwacht war und wenn, so war er sehr höflich, rücksichtsvoll und schon beinahe unterwürfig. Er sprach nur wenig und jedes Mal, wenn er außer Sicht war, hatte Elladan Mühe Haldir beizubringen, dass dies sein stets lebhafter und nur zu Scherzen aufgelegter Zwilling war. Elrohir war sehr still und ernst geworden, so dass Elladan seine flapsigen Sprüche schon vermisste. Er hatte Elrohir seinen Streich mittlerweile verziehen, ob er ihn vergessen konnte, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Haldir hatte all die Entschuldigungen des älteren Noldorzwillings vernommen, nachdem Elrond ihm erlaubt hatte, Haldir auch mal, wenn auch nur in Elladans und seinem Beisein, zu besuchen. Doch er hatte Elrohir noch nicht verziehen. All den Schmerz und die Pein, die er durch jenen Elben erlitten hatte und noch immer litt, konnte er nicht einfach so verdrängen und beiseite schieben um zu verzeihen. Und nun stand er wieder dort im Türrahmen, jener junge Elb und sah ihn verschämt und reumütig an.  
  
"Entschuldigt.....ich wollte euch nicht stören", sagte Elrohir rasch und seine Stimme klang schüchtern. "Ich wollte nur die Robe zurückbringen." "Bist du fertig für heute?" erkundigte sich Elladan, während er einen Arm beinahe schützend um seinen Geliebten legte, dabei spürte er geradezu, wie Haldir sich verspannte. Elrohir nickte. "Ja, ich durfte heute früher Feierabend machen." "Dann hast du jetzt ein wenig Zeit, oder?" erkundigte Elladan sich und massierte ein wenig Haldirs Oberarm, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich zu entspannen. Wieder nickte sein Bruder scheu. "Würdest du uns bitte etwas helfen?" bat Elladan, es war ein Experiment, das war ihm klar und es wurde ihm binnen Sekunden immer deutlicher, als er spürte, dass Haldir sich immer mehr verspannte, ja schon verkrampfte. Sein Bruder sah ihn überrascht an. "Natürlich, gerne. Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte Elrohir und sein Bruder erklärte ihm, dass Haldir gerne versuchen wollte noch ein wenig zu laufen. Haldir warf Elladan einen ungehaltenen Blick zu, der sehr eindeutig aussagte, dass er die Hilfe jenes Noldors nicht wollte. Elrohir trat dagegen schüchtern näher. Als er jedoch vernahm wie Haldir seinen Bruder anzischte: "Schick ihn weg, ich will ihn hier nicht haben und ich brauche ihn hier nicht!", blieb er sofort stehen. "Haldir, du wolltest laufen. Alleine schaffen wir zwei das nicht. Bitte, gib ihm doch eine Chance, wenigstens ein bisschen was wieder gut zumachen", flüsterte Elladan. Missmutig sah Haldir auf. Er hatte seine Beine wieder aus dem Bett gehievt und Elrohir trat auf ein Nicken seines Bruders zögernd näher und streckte Haldir eine Hand hin.  
  
Der blonde Elb ergriff sie jedoch nicht, sondern stützte sich mit aller Kraft auf Elladan und krallte sich quasi an ihm fest. Der jüngere Noldor war auf der Bettkante sitzen geblieben und half seinem Liebsten so aufzustehen, indem er seine Hüften stabilisierte. Ein wenig zittrig stand der Galadhrim auf wackligen Beinen. Wieder versuchte Elrohir ihm helfend eine Hand anzubieten, doch diesmal reagierte Haldir unwirsch und schlug sie mit einem: "Geht mir aus dem Weg!" beiseite und setzte fast wütend zum ersten Schritt an, dabei kam ihm nicht einmal ansatzweise in den Sinn, dass sein Verhalten dem jungen Noldorlord gegenüber unangemessen sein könnte. Dass der Schlag aber dennoch eine unüberlegte Reaktion war, bemerkte er erst Sekunden später, als er, durch seine eigenen raschen Bewegungen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht ins Straucheln kam und fiel.  
  
Elladan sprang sofort auf, konnte Haldir aber nicht mehr abfangen. Dafür war Elrohir sofort zur Stelle, griff beherzt zu und verhinderte, dass der lorische Krieger der Länge nach hinfiel. Haldir spürte, wie ein wenig Schmerz in seiner Brust aufflammte, denn Elrohir hatte ihn ziemlich fest anfassen müssen, um seinen Sturz zu verhindern, doch das Brennen ließ rasch nach und er klammerte sich kurzzeitig an den Zwillingsbruder seines Geliebten, bis er spürte, dass Elladan ihn ebenfalls umfasst hatte und sich mit ihm aufs Bett gleiten ließ.  
  
Elrohir half den beiden sich wieder zu setzen, dann senkte er den Kopf und trat von Haldir weg. Die Worte des Hauptmanns hatten ihn tief getroffen. Er versuchte doch alles, um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Doch Haldir würde ihm wohl niemals verzeihen können. Andererseits musste er dem Elben sogar recht geben. Würde er jemandem verzeihen können, der seine Gefühle so schamlos missbrauchte und ihn so ausnutzte? Vermutlich nicht. Traurig wandte er sich ab. Er hatte wirklich helfen wollen. Da hörte er die leise Stimme des lorischen Kriegers hinter sich. "Danke......, dass Ihr mich aufgefangen habt." Er drehte sich zurück und wagte ein kleines schmales Lächeln.  
  
"Wollt Ihr es noch einmal versuchen? Ich werde Euch auch nicht stören?" fragte er schüchtern und sah den Krieger an, der dort ein wenig enttäuscht über seine misslungenen Gehversuche im Arm seines Bruders saß und sich an diesen anlehnte. Haldir sah auf und nickte stumm. "Aber... vielleicht versuche ich es doch mit Eurer Hand", lenkte er ein.  
  
Elrohir hielt sie ihm entgegen und Haldir versuchte es erneut. Als er die Hand ergriffen hatte, war es wie eine stillschweigende Übereinkunft, jetzt keine weiteren Streitigkeiten auszutragen. Auf beide Zwillinge gestützt schaffte er es schließlich, wenn auch sehr langsam einmal um das Bett herumzugehen, bis zum Fenster zu treten und ein wenig hinauszuschauen. Dann beschloss Elladan, dass es aber für diesen Tag endgültig reichte und Haldir ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr zum Bett zurückführen. Kaum dass er wieder auf der Bettkante saß, ließ Elrohir ihn los. "Danke", sagte Elladan und lächelte ihm zu. Haldir nickte ihm nur zu, offenbar fiel es ihm doch noch schwer mit Elrohir zu sprechen. Dieser sagte leise: "Gern geschehen", und zog sich zurück.  
  
Elladan half Haldir sich wieder in die Decken zu kuscheln, dabei fiel ihm auf, dass sein Liebster ungewöhnlich still war. War er so erschöpft? Er holte ihm ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich wieder zu ihm ans Bett, als er bemerkte, dass Haldirs Augen verdächtig feucht glänzten. "Was ist los mit dir, Liebling? Es lief doch eben so gut! Du hast mich wirklich überrascht! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du beim ersten Mal soviel schaffst", versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern, da er immer noch davon ausging, dass Haldir wegen des langsamen Heilprozesses frustriert war. "Das ist es nicht, Liebster", kam es leise von Haldir. "Es ist.. .Elrohir..." Elladan seufzte leise. "Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie verwirrend es ist jemanden zu hassen, der haargenau so aussieht, wie jemand den man über alles liebt?" Elladan streichelte Haldirs Gesicht. Dieses eine kleine Wort, hassen, hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt. "Du hasst Elrohir so sehr?" "Ich weiß es nicht.... Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr... Er hat mir gewissermaßen all das hier angetan.... Ich müsste ihn hassen...., aber wenn ich ihn ansehe, dann sehe ich dich.... und dich kann ich nicht hassen, dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr", brachte Haldir leise hervor und lehnte sein Gesicht in die streichelnde Hand. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll."  
  
"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", begann Elladan langsam und streichelte liebevoll weiter. "Weißt du, vielleicht fällt es dir leichter wenn ich dir einiges erzähle..." So berichtete Elladan seinem geliebten Galadhrim wie sehr Elrohir alles bereute, was er alles tat, um seine Schandtat wieder gutzumachen, dass es eigentlich gemein gewesen war, ihn auszulachen, als er an jenem Morgen vor einigen Wochen verzweifelt Alagos sein Leid geklagt hatte. Elladan verschwieg auch nicht, dass er seinem Bruder mittlerweile vergeben hatte, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil Elrohir ihm erzählt hatte, dass er mit ihm in den Westen gehen wollte, um zu verhindern, dass er an gebrochenem Herz starb. "Du musst heute keine Entscheidung darüber treffen, was du wegen ihm empfindest. Gib ihm nur einfach die Chance, dass er auch dir zeigen kann, wie leid ihm alles tut und dass er ein wenig davon wieder gut machen kann", schloss Elladan seine kleine Rede. Haldir nickte zögerlich, trank ein paar Schlucke Wasser, bewegte Elladans Worte in seinem Herzen und kuschelte sich müde an ihn. "Vielleicht kann ich ihm eines Tages verzeihen... vielleicht", sinnierte er schläfrig. "Das wäre schön..... doch das musst du nicht jetzt entscheiden", sagte der dunkelhaarige Elb leise, küsste seinen Galadhrim sanft auf die Stirn und streichelte ihn bis er einzuschlummern schien.  
  
Doch plötzlich schreckte Haldir wieder auf. Ihm war etwas entscheidendes eingefallen. "Elladan...ich....ich hab mich ja völlig unmöglich benommen....ihm gegenüber", stellte er verstört fest. "Als du seine Hand weggeschubst hast, meinst du?" versuchte Elladan, der sofort wusste, wovon Haldir sprach, die Sache schön zu reden. "Weggeschubst? Ich hab sie weggeschlagen! Die Hand eines Lords! Ich hätte mich nie so gehen lassen dürfen!" stellte dieser entsetzt fest und Schamesröte trat auf seine blassen Wangen. "Haldir! Das ist doch nur verständlich und bin mir sicher, dass Elrohir dir nicht den geringsten Vorwurf macht! Und auch ich mache dir keinen. Und sieh dich doch nicht immer als kleiner Untergebener! Das bist du nicht!" versuchte Elladan seinen aufgebrachten Geliebten zu beruhigen. "Aber ihr seid adelig und ich nicht", stellte Haldir nüchtern fest. "Es steht mir nicht zu, mich so zu benehmen." Er schaute beschämt auf seine Hände, die gefaltet auf der Bettdecke lagen. "Und dennoch liebe ich dich. Elrohir weiß das inzwischen und er akzeptiert meine Liebe, ebenso wie mein Vater. Es macht keinen Unterschied aus welcher gesellschaftlichen Schicht du kommst. Hier in Bruchtal ist das nicht wichtig. Du hast einfach sehr viel durchmachen müssen in letzter Zeit und das ist was dich so handeln ließ. Sei unbesorgt, es war kein Fehltritt. Jeder könnte verstehen, warum du so reagiert hast." Mit diesen Worten schloss Elladan seinen Geliebten wieder in die Arme und küsste ihn sanft. Dankbar legte Haldir seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Noldor, dachte über die beruhigenden Worte nach und genoss das sanfte Streicheln der Hände auf seinem Rücken.  
  
Elladan hielt den lorischen Elben lange Zeit so im Arm, bis er eingeschlafen war. Erst dann bettete er ihn wieder behutsam in die Kissen, deckte ihn zu und streichelte ihn noch ein wenig länger, damit Haldir auch im Schlaf spürte, dass er nicht allein war. So wie jede Nacht.  
  
*********************  
  
Ich hoffe, die Entwicklung der Dinge gefällt Euch! Lasst es mich wissen! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! 


	29. Eine kleine Überraschung

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
*************************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - zwischendurch manchmal R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
************************  
  
Wieder einmal möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei Euch allen für Eure lieben Reviews bedanken! Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel und ich freue mich immer wieder über jedes einzelne!!!  
  
@Shelley: Tja, Strafe muss sein! *ggg* Ich denke auch, dass der Elrohir in Zukunft überlegt, ob es sich lohnt einen Streich zu spielen. Aber wenigstens weiß er, nach der Strafe wie gut er es eigentlich hat!  
  
@Andrea: Danke für Deine lieben Worte! Ja, der Haldir muss da noch ein wenig Selbstvertrauen aufbauen, aber ich denke, in diesem Kapitel macht er die ersten Ansätze dazu!  
  
@Heitzi: Es geht allmählich los. Aber ich verspreche Dir ganz ganz feste, beim nächsten Kapitel wird es definitiv das geben, wonach Du lechzt! *zwinker*  
  
@Sparrow: Oh, ich wäre auch sofort für den 36-Stunden-Tag! Gerade vor Weihnachten hätte das was! Ja, der Haldir fängt langsam an zu verzeihen. Er muss ja auch erst mal wieder ganz gesund werden. Freut mich ja, dass Deine Nägel wenigstens gerettet sind! *zwinker*  
  
@aCharmedOne: Freut mich, dass es Dir gefallen hat. Ja, ich gebe auch zu, dass ich vielleicht ein bisschen hart mit Elrohir war, aber er muss ja auch ein bisschen büßen!  
  
@amlugwen: Wie schön, dass Dir die beiden letzten Kapitel auch gut gefallen haben. Hihi, klar, war das Wasser schon dreckig, als Elrohir es sich übergekippt hat! *fg* Kennst mich doch! *zwinker* Ich glaube übrigens, auch wenn der Ork das sicher nicht gern hört, dass Orks sehr viel mehr stinken als Menschen. Aber dafür geb ich zu, dass Elben umgekehrt ja auch nicht gerade sanft mit Orks umgehen!  
  
@Dani: Hi, vielen lieben Dank für Dein Review! Mach Dir keinen Kopf, wegen dem vertauschten Review! Ich hab nur erst etwas verdutzt geguckt. *gg* Ich freu mich sehr zu hören, dass Dir meine kleine Story so gut gefällt! An der Stelle ein dickes Danke, dass Du sie auf Deiner Page veröffentlichst! Weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
@ferendil: Auch Dir danke ich wieder ganz herzlich, besonders für die wertvollen Hinweise die Du mir so gibst. Mensch, seit ich weiß, dass Du Germanisitk studierst, hab ich auch immer Bedenken, ob ich Deinen Ansprüchen noch genüge. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich auch immer höhere Ansprüche an mich selber stelle und nie so ganz mit mir zufrieden bin. Ich fragte mich auch schon, ob ich wirklich so oft Schatz oder Liebling geschrieben hatte, denn mir kam es nicht so vor, aber das hatte sich dann ja auch aufgeklärt. Ich freu mich schon auf weitere Reviews von Dir! Ach ja, was für Action hättest Du denn gern?  
  
So, wie immer an dieser Stelle, wünsche ich Euch allen von Herzen viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 29 - Eine kleine Überraschung  
  
Die folgenden Tage verbrachte Haldir hauptsächlich damit, das Laufen wieder zu erlernen. Die fortschreitende Genesung zeigt sich nun deutlicher darin, dass Haldir rascher ungeduldig wurde. Als er nur liegen konnte, hatte er stets alles ertragen und viel geschlafen. Doch nun konnte ihm vieles nicht schnell genug gehen. Er empfand es als eine Qual, wenn er, auf dem Bett liegend, irgendwelche Kräftigungsübungen für seine Muskulatur machen sollte, die Elrond oder Alagos für dringend notwendig hielten, obwohl er viel lieber kleine Spaziergänge unternommen hätte.  
  
Elladan betrat an jenem Morgen das Zimmer und gesellte sich zu seinem Geliebten. Zärtlich tauschten die beiden Elben einige Küsse aus und Haldir vergaß für diese Minuten seinen Frust. "Und? Machst du Fortschritte?" fragte Elladan sanft und strich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr des Galadhrim. Dieser ließ seinen Kopf auf das Kissen zurücksinken und seufzte. "Alagos hielt es für eine tolle Idee, dass ich heute wieder erst meine Übungen machen soll, bevor ich aufstehen darf", murmelte Haldir. "Ich frag mich, wann ich endlich wieder ganz alleine herumlaufen darf. Es nervt mich, immer nur im Zimmer oder die angrenzenden Flure auf- und abschleichen zu dürfen", klagte er Elladan zum wiederholten Male sein Leid.  
  
Der junge Noldor fuhr fort seinen Geliebten zu streicheln. "Hast du deine Übungen denn gemacht?" erkundigte er sich, wobei er den besorgten Tonfall nicht vollständig aus seiner Stimme verbannen konnte. Dafür erntete er einen vorwurfsvollen Blick des lorischen Hauptmannes. "Natürlich, was denkst du denn?" kam die etwas patzige Antwort von Haldir. Gleich darauf sahen die grünen Augen ein wenig kleinlaut zu dem Noldor empor, als dem Galadhrim die Schärfe seines Tonfalls bewusst geworden war. "Tut mir leid... .ich weiß du meinst es nur gut."  
  
"Schon gut, es muss dir nicht leid tun. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die anderen ein wenig überraschen? Glaubst du, du schaffst das?" fragte Elladan stattdessen. Die Augen seines Geliebten leuchteten sofort auf. "Du hilfst mir dabei?" Hoffnungsvoll setzte er sich aus der Seitenlage, in der er das Heben und Senken seines verletzten Beines trainiert hatte, auf. "Ja, das werde ich, mein Schatz", versprach ihm Elladan lächelnd und Haldir hob sofort vorsichtig seine Beine über die Bettkante. Er trug eine schlichte, weiche Hose, die eigentlich Elladan gehörte, und eine leichte Tunika, die Elladan ihm aus seinen persönlichen Sachen gebracht hatte. Nun legte der Noldor seinem Liebsten eine warme, gefütterte Robe um die Schultern.  
  
Verwundert blickte Haldir ihn an, wehrte sich aber auch nicht dagegen. Dann fragte er mit etwas zweifelndem Tonfall: "Sag mal, du musst mich noch immer für sehr krank halten. Aber das bin ich nicht mehr. Ich hab bisher noch nie auf dem Flur gefroren. Euer Haus ist gut beheizt, auch wenn es draußen scheinbar kühler zu sein scheint." Er blickte währenddessen zum Fenster und stellte dabei fest, dass die Vorhänge noch zugezogen waren. Es war noch relativ früh, daher fiel auch noch kein Sonnenlicht durch den Spalt in der Mitte.  
  
"Ach, zieh die Robe bitte trotzdem über, ja?" bettelte Elladan verspielt und blinzelte seinen Geliebten mit seinem bittenden Blick an, von dem er mittlerweile wusste, dass Haldir ihm nicht widerstehen konnte. Der fügte sich dann auch und streifte die Robe über. Wenn Elladan dafür mit ihm ein wenig spazieren ging, ja vielleicht sogar nach draußen, dann war es das allemal wert. "Ziehst du dafür wenigstens die Vorhänge auf?" bat er, während er die Verschlüsse der Robe schloss.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte der junge Noldor den Kopf und grinste. "Nein, noch nicht." Haldir hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. "Aha...und warum nicht?" fragte er. Doch Elladan gab ihm keine Antwort sondern streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. Haldir zuckte die Achseln und versuchte sich damit abzufinden, dass sein Geliebter heute morgen ein etwas seltsames Verhalten an den Tag legte. Er beschloss eine andere Taktik zu versuchen, hakte sich aber zunächst erst einmal bei Elladan unter und ließ sich von ihm zur Tür bringen. Es fiel ihm zu seiner Freude sehr leicht, diese Strecke zurückzulegen. Hoffnung und Freude darüber schimmerten in seinen Augen.  
  
Gemächlich betraten sie den Flur und Haldir bat: "Ich würde gern versuchen zu gehen, ohne mich auf deinen Arm zu stützen.... lässt du mich los?" Elladan, der bis dahin Haldirs Arm immer ein wenig fester gehalten hatte, als nötig gewesen wäre, lockerte seinen Griff und die Beiden schritten händchenhaltend einher. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Elladan seinen Liebsten und stellte für sich fest, dass er enorme Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Im Augenblick würde niemand darauf kommen, wie schwer Haldir noch vor kurzem verletzt gewesen war. Dies sagte Elladan ihm auch und wurde dafür mit einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt.  
  
Doch Haldir hatte nicht vergessen, dass er Elladans merkwürdigem Verhalten im Krankenzimmer auf den Grund gehen wollte. Dieses setzte sich schon wieder fort, in dem Elladan es offenbar vermied mit Haldir an Fenstern vorbeizugehen. Aber noch ehe er zu einer erneuten Frage ansetzen konnte, fragte ihn Elladan: "Ich würde gerne mit dir in unser Wohnzimmer gehen. Fühlst du dich fit genug, das zu schaffen?" Haldir war dadurch ein wenig überrascht, doch er sah darin auch seine Chance, seine fortgeschrittene Genesung auszutesten. "Sicher, ich denke das sollte kein Problem sein. Wir müssen ja nicht hinrennen, nicht wahr?" antwortete er neckisch. "Nein, das müssen wir nicht", gab Elladan zurück, stellte sich kurz vor Haldir ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste seine Nasenspitze.  
  
"Hey, aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen zählt aber nicht", antwortete Haldir, umfasste Elladan mit einer Hand, stützte sich mit der anderen etwas auf ihm ab, zog den Noldor an sich und küsste ihn 'strafend' zurück. Durch Elladans nun dauernd offen gezeigte Zuneigungsbekundungen verlor auch er langsam jegliche Scheu, seine Liebe zu Elladan an Orten zu zeigen, wo sie gesehen werden konnten. Der Zwilling ließ den Kuss genüsslich über sich ergehen, öffnete der drängenden Zunge sanft seine Lippen und wollte einfach nur diesen Moment festhalten. Ein wenig atemlos trennten sich die beiden wenig später wieder.  
  
Vorsichtig setzten sie dann ihren Weg fort, als Haldir Elladan ansprach: "Warum gehst du eigentlich jedem Fenster aus dem Weg, Liebster? Ich habe wochenlang im Bett gelegen und kaum etwas von der Natur gesehen. Und auch jetzt, wo ich gerade das Laufen wieder lerne, habe ich bisher kaum Gelegenheit gehabt etwas von draußen zu sehen. Ich sehne mich aber danach...." Dabei sah er Elladan nun seinerseits mit einem Blick an, der so bittend und liebebedürftig zugleich war, dass Elladan Mühe hatte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Ich weiß, dass du dich danach sehnst, doch hab noch ein wenig Geduld!" "Wieso?" "Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich," lächelte der junge Elb.  
  
Haldir sah ein, dass er sich damit zufrieden geben musste, denn Elladan schien tatsächlich nichts verraten zu wollen. Ungeduldig versuchte er daher seinen Schritt ein wenig zu beschleunigen, damit sie das Wohnzimmer eher erreichten. Elladan grinste in sich hinein, während er sich Mühe gab, Haldir ein wenig zu bremsen, damit der sich nicht überanstrengte. Als sie schließlich vor den Flügeltüren standen, die zu dem großen Wohnzimmer führten, stellte sich Elladan zwischen sie und Haldir und ergriff dessen Hände. "Ist es wirklich wahr, dass du seit über 500 Jahren keinen richtigen Winter mehr außerhalb Loriens verbracht hast?" fragte er und wirkte dabei ein wenig aufgeregt. Haldir wunderte sich nun darüber, was diese Frage sollte, denn er hatte das Elladan erst vorgestern erzählt, als dieser ihm abends beim Einschlafen in seinem Krankenzimmer Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, wie jeden Abend. "Ja, das stimmt, das hab ich dir doch neulich erst erzählt, als du mir erzählt von der Schönheit Bruchtals im Winter erzählt hast. Weißt du nicht mehr?" antwortete er mit ein wenig verwirrtem Tonfall.  
  
Elladans Augen schienen daraufhin noch ein wenig mehr aufzuleuchten. "Dann komm... hier ist die Überraschung für dich." Mit diesen Worten öffnete der dunkelhaarige Elb dem blonden Elben eine der Flügeltüren und ließ ihn eintreten. Haldir begriff zunächst nicht, worin jetzt die Überraschung bestehen sollte, denn das Wohnzimmer lag ruhig und still da, ein kleines Feuer knisterte im Kamin und sorgte dafür, dass eine angenehme Wärme herrschte. Dann fiel Haldirs Blick auf die große Fensterfront, hinter der eine riesige Terrasse lag. Der Ausblick von hier oben war noch viel schöner, als von Elladans Gemächern. Elladan hatte Haldirs Hand ergriffen und führte ihn nun dicht an die Flügeltüren, die zur Terrasse führten, wovor er zwei Sessel platziert hatte. "Setz dich", flüsterte er dem faszinierten Galadhrim zu.  
  
Haldir konnte nicht glauben was er sah. Dies war der atemberaubendste Ausblick, den er je gesehen hatte. In den letzten Tage waren die Temperaturen sehr gefallen und letzte Nacht hatte es zu schneien begonnen. Das gesamte Elbental lag still da, alle Gebäude, Bäume und Wege waren von einer bereits dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt. Einige der ganz kleinen Wasserfälle waren erstarrt und schienen nur noch aus einem Meer aus Eiszapfen zu bestehen. Die größeren flossen nur noch träge dahin. Haldirs Augen flackerten umher, es war deutlich, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten, als er diese Puderzuckerlandschaft betrachtete, die jetzt im dämmerigen Morgenlicht bereits sehr viel heller wirkte. "Elladan...das ist so schön...so wunderschön...so ein schönes Naturschauspiel habe ich ja noch nie gesehen", hauchte er andächtig, als er sich in den Sessel niederließ und dem Noldor in die Augen blickte.  
  
"Ich dachte mir, dass es dir gefallen würde. Du hast mir doch neulich gesagt, dass du diesen Anblick so gern einmal gesehen hättest, aber es sich irgendwie nie ergab, dass einmal Schnee lag, wenn du in Bruchtal warst. Und gestern Abend kam mir der Zufall zu Hilfe, denn da fing es an zu schneien. Aber warte ab, nun wird es noch besser", antwortete Elladan zärtlich und ergriff Haldirs Hand. Dieser blickte sofort nach draußen und erkannte was Elladan meinte. Die Sonne ging auf. Blutrot und golden schickte sie die ersten Strahlen über den Horizont, während sie zwischen zwei Berggipfeln in die Höhe stieg und ihre gewohnte Bahn einnahm. Das Morgenlicht tauchte das Tal in einen Glanz, der es wie verzaubert wirken ließ. Die beiden Elben saßen Hand in Hand am Fenster, beobachteten dieses Schauspiel und Elladan legte glücklich seinen Kopf auf Haldirs Schulter. Der lorische Elb sah lächelnd zu ihm hinüber, zog vorsichtig den Arm, auf dem Elladan lehnte unter ihm hervor und legte ihn dem Noldor um die Schultern. In diesem Augenblick empfand der das gleiche wie Elladan: einen Moment größter Dankbarkeit, Entspannung und Liebe. Er hätte ihn am liebsten für ewig festgehalten.  
  
Eine ganze Weile sahen die beiden Elben dabei zu, wie die Sonne versuchte höherzusteigen, doch schon sehr bald hatten sich die schweren, schwefelgelben Wolken am Horizont so verdichtet, dass die Sonne keine Chance mehr hatte und die ersten kleinen eisigen Flocken fielen heraus und tanzten zur Erde hinab. Elladan hatte ein wenig vor sich hingeträumt, während er die Nähe seines Geliebten genoss, darüber hinaus war dies für ihn ein so gewohnter Anblick, dass er nicht darüber nachdachte. Erst Haldirs verwunderter Ausruf: "Elladan sieh mal, es fängt wieder an zu schneien?", ließ ihn aufmerksam werden.  
  
"Oh, du hast recht", flüsterte er und lächelte als er sah wie Haldir sich kerzengerade aufgesetzt hatte und vorbeugte, um näher an der Fensterscheibe zu sein. Elladan erhob sich, öffnete eine der Terrassentüren und streckte die Hand nach Haldir aus: "Komm Liebling, lass uns zusammen den ersten Schnee des Jahres genießen", forderte er ihn neckisch auf. Haldir ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und trat zu Elladan hinaus. Augenblicklich umfing ihn der eisige Wind, der durch das Tal wehte und die Flocken tanzen ließ. Nun war Haldir Elladan dankbar für die warme Robe. Neugierig streckte er seine Hand aus und versuchte die Flocken zu fangen. Elladan hatte seine andere Hand ergriffen und beobachtete Haldir mit einem Ausdruck größter Liebe, lächelte, als er den Gesichtsausdruck des blonden Elben beobachtete, der fasziniert dabei zusah, wie die Flocken in seiner Hand schmolzen. Haldirs Gedanken entfernten sich für eine Weile von diesem Ort. Er dachte daran, dass er das eine oder andere Mal, als er bei den Menschen gewesen war, einen Winter erlebt hatte. Allerdings hatte der Schnee da wenig verlockendes für ihn gehabt. Er war nass und matschig und klebte den Pferden unter den Hufen fest, so dass sie damals oft absitzen und ihn entfernen mussten, damit die Pferde problemlos weiterlaufen konnten. Auch eine Überquerung des Nebelgebirges kam ihm in den Sinn. Allerdings war es eine heiße Jahreszeit gewesen und in den Gletscherhöhen hatten sich nur vom Gesteinsstaub schmutzige Schneereste gehalten. An den wundervollen Anblick eines mit Schnee bedeckten Elbentals konnte er sich im Moment nicht erinnern. So genoss er einfach nur die Schönheit der filigranen Elbengebäude unter ihrer Zuckerschicht.  
  
Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte Haldir, dass Elladan ihm zusah und zog ihn verspielt in eine Umarmung. "Das war eine wunderschöne Überraschung. Danke, mein Liebster." Damit hauchte er einen Kuss auf die zarten Lippen des Noldor, die leicht feucht von den Schneeflocken waren. Elladan strahlte ihn an, strich mit seinen Händen über Haldirs Kopf und fing dann eine der silbrigblonden Strähnen ein, mit denen der Wind spielte. "Haldir", rief er aufgeregt. "Sieh mal, es geht wieder weg!"  
  
Der Galadhrim betrachtete die Haarsträhne, die Elladan ihm entgegenhielt und sah sofort was dieser meinte. Das Haar, das zwischenzeitlich wieder spröde geworden war, erholte sich wieder und erschien nun nicht mehr aufgefasert. Als Haldir nach seinem Unfall im Bett gelegen hatte, hatte es einige Zeit so furchtbar ausgesehen, dass Elladan schon fast fürchtete, man müsste es ein Stück abschneiden. Dies hätte ihm sehr leid getan, denn er liebte dieses für ihn so exotische silberblonde, seidige Haar. "Dank dir", flüsterte Haldir zurück, lehnte sich an Elladan und genoss dessen Streicheleinheiten.  
  
Ein Geräusch ließ die beiden Elben aufblicken. Sie sahen, wie die Terrassentür wieder geöffnet wurde heraus trat der Herr von Bruchtal. "Ich hätte nicht erwartet, meinen Patienten hier vorzufinden", sagte er und sein Tonfall klang ein wenig tadelnd. Elladan sah ein wenig schuldbewusst drein und auch Haldir fühlte sich ertappt. "Wir haben gewiss nichts getan, was Haldir geschadet hätte", begann Elladan daher sofort. Doch sein Vater lächelte nun sanft. "Ich freue mich, Euch hier zu sehen, Haldir. Ihr habt ganz offensichtlich, das Schlimmste hinter Euch. Ich wollte Euch heute morgen besuchen, um Euch das zu sagen. Ich denke, Ihr könnt nun gut allein entscheiden, wann Ihr aufsteht und wie viel ihr herumlauft. Wenn Ihr noch Schmerzen habt, so versprecht mir nur, dass Ihr es mich gleich wissen lasst." Haldir lächelte dankbar: "Das werde ich." "Gebt auf Euch Acht und gestattet mir, Euch weiterhin jeden zweiten Tag einmal anzuschauen, solange Ihr hier weilt, bis alles ganz auskuriert ist", fuhr Elrond fort. "Das verspreche ich Euch. Eure Mühe soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Ich bin Euch so dankbar für all das, was Ihr für mich getan habt, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich Euch danken kann." Haldirs Augen zeigten deutlich, dass er jedes Wort so meinte, wie er es sagte. "Ich schon", lächelte Elrond. "Seid bitte immer gut zu dem, dem Ihr wirklich Euer Leben verdankt, denn das bin gewiss nicht ich." Er zwinkerte kurz.  
  
In diesem Augenblick begriff Haldir, was Elrond ihm mit diesen Worten alles gesagt hatte. Er duldete ihn und seine Beziehung zu Elladan nicht nur, er akzeptierte sie, freute sich mit ihnen, ja vielleicht.... ganz vielleicht.... eines fernen Tages.... doch soweit wollte er noch nicht voraus denken. Elrond lächelte ihn noch immer an, als Haldir antwortete: "Ihr habt mein Wort darauf." Dabei zog er Elladan, dem er einen Arm um die Hüfte gelegt hatte, enger an sich. Elrond blickte daraufhin auch seinen Sohn kurz an. Es trieb ihm beinahe eine Freudeträne in die Augen, als er in dessen Gesicht blickte. Die dunklen Augen, die wieder leuchteten, die Wangen, die wieder Farbe hatten und nun in der Winterkälte rosig wirkten. 'Haldir, du hast meinem Kind das Lächeln wiedergegeben. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, noch ein Familienmitglied an gebrochenem Herzen sterben zu sehen', dachte er und wandte sich schon zum Gehen.  
  
Da ließ Elladan Haldir los und folgte seinem Vater. "Ada, warte bitte. Ich möchte dich noch was fragen!" Elrond blieb stehen und Elladan flüsterte mit seinem Vater so leise, dass Haldir es nicht verstehen konnte. Elrond blickte zwischenzeitlich zu Haldir hinüber, der sich bei diesem Blick kurz unwohl fühlte. Schließlich nickte der Elbenherr jedoch und Elladan lächelte nun noch strahlender als er zu Haldir zurückkehrte, der ihn neugierig ansah. Er wollte schon zur Frage ansetzen, als er ein Glitzern in Elladans Augen erkannte. "Lass mich raten, noch eine Überraschung und du verrätst es nicht?" fragte er mit gespielter Verzweiflung. Elladan nickte nur: "Du bist richtig gut, weißt du das?" "Aber warum denn nicht? Hast du denn gar kein Mitleid mit mir? Ich bin doch ein armer kranker Elb?" versuchte Haldir es auf die Mitleidstour. "Ach ja? Seit zwei Tagen erzählst du mir eigentlich nur, wie topfit und gesund du dich fühlst", neckte Elladan ihn und Haldir gab es auf und begleitete Elladan lachend wieder ins Haus.  
  
*************************  
  
Ja, was das wohl für eine Überraschung ist? Ich werde mich beeilen, damit Ihr es schnell erfahrt. In der Zwischenzeit freu ich mich ganz tierisch auf ein paar kleine Reviews! 


	30. Versöhnung

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
*************************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: PG 13 - zwischendurch manchmal R  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
************************  
  
Wieder ein dickes liebes Danke an Euch alle, die mir immer so lieb reviewen! Vielen, lieben Dank, dass Ihr Euch immer noch diese Mühe macht! *megafreu & strahl*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, ich liebe Schnee auch total, leider schneit es hier bei uns kaum! So hab ich eben Imladris mal einschneien lassen! *zwinker* Wie schön, dass es Dir gefallen hat!  
  
@ferendil: Also zunächst einmal in diesem Kapitel wird es etwas mehr Action geben. Aber noch nicht die, die Du Dir wünschst, glaube ich. Aber ich hoffe, dass es Dir dennoch gefällt! Zu welchem Thema waren eigentlich die Sachen, die Du hier gepostet hattest. Schade, dass Du sie wieder gelöscht hast, hätte sie ja gern mal gelesen. Oh, ich warne Dich schon, diesmal werden wieder Kosenamen vorkommen! *zwinker* Sieh es mir bitte nach! Ich hab halt eine romantische Ader!  
  
@Heitzi: Oh, bei Euch liegt auch Schnee? Wie schön....*träum* Ich glaube, mir geht's da wie Haldir und einigen anderen hier. Ich hab auch schon seit etwa 500 Jahren keinen richtigen Winter mehr gesehen. So, dieses Kapitel ist nun nur für Dich, Süße! Du hast so drauf gewartet! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir nun! *knuddel*  
  
@Andrea: Ui, vielen Dank für Dein Lob. Hab mir auch echt Mühe gegeben und versucht das rüber zu bringen. Wie schön, dass es mir einigermaßen gelungen zu sein scheint. Was Elladan und Haldir angeht... *nach unten zeig* Viel Spaß dabei!  
  
@Winnowill: Ja, der Elladan ist echt ein Traummann!! Ich hätte den manchmal auch gern hier! Damit die Neugierde Dich nicht zu sehr plagt, kommt hier auch schnell das nächste Kapitel! Gute Unterhaltung!  
  
@Sparrow: Also, wenn mich jemand da so dezent auffordert weiterzuschreiben, kann ich ja fast nicht wiederstehen! *gggg* Kleidung und Haare wieder zurechtrück* Liegt bei Dir übrigens etwa auch Schnee??? Das ist ja so gemein...ich sitze hier in trüber Matsche-Pampe und muss so was vor meinem geistigen Auge entstehen lassen und ihr anderen guckt nur mal aus dem Fenster! *auch will*heul* Aber, damit Deine Fingernägel nicht wieder in Gefahr geraten, hab ich hier wieder neuen Lesestoff für Dich!  
  
@Shelley: Ja, der Haldir hat auch genug durchgemacht. Da hat er sich so einen Schatz auch verdient, oder? In ein verschneites Bruchtal käme ich sofort mit!!!  
  
@Amlugwen: Hihihi, ja im Cliffie kreieren bin ich echt gut, gelle? *fg* Aber dafür geht's ja auch schon weiter! Tja, was Du da so vermutest würde mich ja mal interessieren! *neugierig bin* Ich freu mich übrigens immer noch, dass meine Story Deine Laune immer wieder so anheben kann! Oh der Ork hat gebadet? Ist er in einen Fluss gefallen oder ist etwa schon wieder das Jahr rum? *ggg* Aber sein guter Wille zählt ja!  
  
Nun wünsche ich Euch allen ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 30 - Versöhnung  
  
Elladan weigerte sich strikt Haldir zu verraten, was er mit seinem Vater getuschelt hatte. Da half weder Haldirs liebevoller Bettelblick noch sein gestrenger Hauptmannsblick. So gab er sich damit zufrieden, noch eine Weile neben Elladan im Sessel an der Terrassentür zu sitzen und dem immer dichter werdenden Schneetreiben zuzusehen, sich an ihn zu lehnen und etwas zu träumen. "Wie geht's eigentlich Meril inzwischen?" fragte er irgendwann leise.  
  
Elladan hatte seinen Arm liebevoll um den Galadhrim gelegt und strich gedankenverloren über dessen Arm und Schulter. "Es geht ihr prächtig. Ich habe mich immer um sie gekümmert und alles so getan, wie du es gesagt hast. Sie hat den Schreck offenbar gut verwunden. Die einzige Frage, die ungewiss bleibt ist, wie sie sich zukünftig bei Sturm oder Gewitter verhalten wird", antwortete der Zwilling. "Möchtest du sie einmal besuchen? Reiten darfst du vermutlich die nächsten Wochen noch nicht, aber das muss ja heute auch nicht sein, oder?"  
  
Haldirs Augen leuchteten wieder. "Ja, ich würde meine Kleine sehr gerne sehen. Meinst du, ich darf bis zum Stall gehen?" "Also, Ada hat nichts dagegen gesagt, dass du auf der Terrasse schon ein wenig frische Luft geschnuppert hast, daher denke ich, dass gegen einen kleinen Spaziergang zum Stall nichts einzuwenden wäre. Außerdem hast du dich gerade eben wieder eine Weile ausgeruht", verkündete Elladan fröhlich und erhob sich aus dem Sessel um auch dem Galadhrim aufzuhelfen. Haldir ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und stand ebenfalls auf, wobei seine Bewegungen allerdings noch etwas staksig wirkten. Er brauchte wieder einen Moment um sich zu sammeln und seine Beine zu sortieren, aber er fühlte sich unheimlich glücklich, dass er wieder aufstehen und umhergehen konnte.  
  
In aller Ruhe schlenderten die zwei Elben zum Stall und ließen sich viel Zeit dabei. Ein Grund dafür lag darin, dass der Schnee mittlerweile recht hoch lag, der Wind ihn manchmal sogar verwehte und somit noch höher auftürmte und die Elben waren noch nicht dazu gekommen, alle dringend benötigten Wege frei zuräumen. Doch Haldir genoss das Gefühl langsam durch den feinen Pulverschnee zu stapfen. Es war ein lang vergessenes, soeben neu entdecktes Gefühl, das er gerne auskostete. Er fühlte sich in manchen Momenten einfach wie ein kleiner Elb und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er daran dachte, dass er am liebsten mit Elladan im Schnee herumgetobt hätte. Aber dafür fühlte er sich doch noch zu schlapp. Ein weiterer Grund für ihre Gemächlichkeit waren die Treppen, denn sie gehörten auch in Bruchtal zu jedem Haus, da alle Gebäude auf eine künstlerische Art in die Felsen gebaut waren und daher über mehrere Stockwerke verfügten. Haldir war durch das Leben in Talanen zwar an Treppen und Strickleitern gewohnt, doch er musste recht schnell feststellen, dass sie ihm momentan noch einiges an Energie abverlangten. Daher war er Elladan dankbar, dass der immer wieder ein schönes Plätzchen für eine kleine Pause wusste. Sie genossen gemeinsam diese kleinen Pausen, drängten sich aneinander, sahen sich verliebt an und immer wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem zarten Kuss.  
  
Am Stall angelangt trafen sie einige Soldaten beider Elbenreiche. Haldirs Untergebene stürmten geradezu zu ihrem Hauptmann, kaum dass sie ihn entdeckt hatten und entlocktem ihm damit ein kleines Lächeln. Die Elben zeigten offen ihre Freude darüber, dass die Genesung ihres Vorgesetzten nun mit so großen Schritten voranging, war sie doch anfangs so zögerlich verlaufen. Den Grund dafür erkannte jeder Elb am Stall allerdings mit einem Blick. Die Hand des Galadhrim hatte sich nicht ein Mal aus der des Noldor gelöst, der ihn begleitete. Und sowohl dem Sohn Elronds als auch dem lorischen Hauptmann war die Verliebtheit und die große Liebe zueinander, die sie teilten, anzusehen.  
  
Die Soldaten, ganz besonders die lorischen, wunderten sich sehr über ihren sonst so stillen, verschlossenen Hauptmann. So kannten sie ihn gar nicht. Bisher hatte er doch nahezu niemanden an sich herangelassen. Aber er hatte auch noch niemals so glücklich gewirkt. Die Soldaten wollten ihn mit Fragen bestürmen, angefangen von seinem Unfall, der ihnen immer noch seltsam anmutete, bis zur neueren Entwicklung der Dinge. Doch Haldir legte nun wieder sein etwas distanziertes Verhalten an den Tag, zuviel Aufmerksamkeit behagte ihm einfach nicht. "Ich danke euch für eure guten Wünsche und bei passender Gelegenheit werde ich auch auf die eine oder andere Frage antworten, aber jetzt möchte ich nur mein Pferd besuchen und mich dann wieder zurückziehen." Die Soldaten respektierten diesen Wunsch umgehend, waren sie doch froh, dass ihr Hauptmann wieder auf den Beinen war. Sein noch etwas mitgenommenes Aussehen ließ sie erkennen, dass er noch nicht wieder ganz fit war und sie wollten ihn keinen unnötigen Strapazen aussetzen. Es war ein zu schönes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass er genas und bald bestimmt wieder der alte sein würde. Manch einer sehnte sich sogar nach seinem strengen aber gerechten Führungsstil.  
  
Die Soldaten blieben vor dem Stall und ließen sie allein hineingehen. Ein wenig staksig ging Haldir auf die Box seines Pferdes zu und pfiff leise. Ein weißer Kopf flog hoch, zwei weiße Ohren stellten sich auf und ein leises aber freudiges Willkommenswiehern war zu hören. Kaum war Haldir an der Boxtür angekommen streckte Meril ihm ihren Kopf entgegen, stieß ihm ihre weichen Nüstern sanft in den Magen, rieb ihren Kopf an ihm. "Du hast mir gefehlt, Kleine, ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht", flüsterte Haldir sanft, während er sein Pferd hinter den Ohren kraulte. Er wusste, dass Meril das gern hatte, denn sie lehnte sich gegen seine Hand, wollte, dass er fester zugriff. Es war ein kleines alltägliches Ritual, wenn Haldir sein Pferd versorgte, das er liebte und welches ihm wirklich gefehlt hatte. Elladan war neben ihn getreten. "Ich denke, sie hat dich genauso vermisst", sagte er lächelnd. "Wobei sie gewiss nicht die einzige war!"  
  
Haldir wandte den Kopf ein wenig, um in die hübschen dunklen Augen des Noldor zu sehen. Ein Blick voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Er legte seinen Arm um Elladan, zog ihn etwas näher und hauchte: "Ja, ich denke, das habe ich inzwischen begriffen." Und wieder trafen sich die Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss, Augen schlossen sich, verloren sich in dem Augenblick. Ein wenig atemlos trennten sie sich wieder und Haldir lehnte seinen Kopf kurz auf Elladans Schulter.  
  
"Bist du müde?" fragte Elladan besorgt und legte seinen Arm stützend um den Galadhrim. Der nickte ein wenig. "Ich denke, für heute Vormittag habe ich genug unternommen", gab er ein wenig erschöpft zu.  
  
"Dann lass uns wieder hinein gehen", forderte Elladan ihn liebevoll auf. Dagegen hatte Haldir auch nichts einzuwenden.  
  
Ebenso gemächlich wie sie gekommen waren, schlenderten sie zurück ins Haus, wobei Elladan ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte, sobald er nur Haldir beobachtete, der sich mit Strahleaugen durch den Schnee kämpfte. Und obwohl es doch noch anstrengend für ihn sein musste, ließ er sich das nicht ansehen, sondern sein Gesicht strahlte einfach nur Glück und Zufriedenheit aus. Er war allerdings, kaum dass sie das Haus wieder betreten hatten, genug damit beschäftigt auf seine Schritte zu achten, und bemerkte daher eine ganze Weile nicht wo sie eigentlich hinliefen. Es war für ihn selbstverständlich, dass Elladan ihn in das Krankenzimmer zurückführen würde, erst nach einer Weile merkte er, dass ihm der Flur zwar bekannt vorkam, aber dass es nicht der im Heilungstrakt des Hauses war. Erstaunt wandte er sich an seinen geliebten Noldor: "Elladan, das ist nicht der Weg zurück ins Krankenzimmer. Wohin gehen wir?"  
  
Elladan lächelte ihn strahlend an, blieb vor der Tür zu seinen Gemächern stehen, sagte nur 'Überraschung!' und öffnete sie. Haldir verstand zunächst nicht ganz. Er ließ sich bereitwillig hineinführen und genoss für diesen Augenblick ein Gefühl, das einfach sagte, wie schön es war, nach Hause zu kommen. Er wunderte sich selber, dass er, der die Talane liebte, diese Räume als eine Art Zuhause ansah, aber anders konnte er es nicht ausdrücken. Es war ein Ort an dem er sich zuhause fühlte, wohl, geborgen, und momentan sogar fernab aller Sorgen. "Was...was machen wir hier?" fragte er ein wenig verdutzt.  
  
"Das ist die Überraschung, die du vorhin so unbedingt aus mir herausquetschen wolltest", erklärte Elladan lächelnd. "Ich habe Ada gefragt, ob er es noch für nötig hält, dass du im Krankenzimmer liegst, oder ob du es nicht schon wieder verlassen kannst. Er hat den Braten natürlich gleich gerochen, aber er hat es erlaubt, dass du den Krankenflügel nun verlässt." Strahlend sahen dunkle Augen in grüne, die nicht weniger glänzten. Haldir vermochte sein Glück kaum zu fassen. Endlich fühlte er sich wieder wie ein richtiger Elb, konnte sein Leben wieder selber in die Hand nehmen. "Aber wenn du möchtest und es dir lieber ist, dann kannst du auch gern wieder in dein Gästequartier ziehen", fügte Elladan dann noch scheu hinzu.  
  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich möchte jede Minute, die ich hier verbringen darf, mit dir teilen, sofern es nur möglich ist. Außerdem ist es ein wunderschönes Gefühl, sollte ich wieder ein mal nachts aufwachen, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen", flüsterte er dem Noldor dankbar zu. Elladans Augen leuchteten noch mehr auf. "Ich werde immer für dich da sein, mein Liebster", versicherte er und küsste den Galadhrim wieder zärtlich. Dann nahm er ihn bei der Hand, führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wo bereits ein Feuer im Kamin brannte, das eine angenehme Wärme ausstrahlte. Die Bettdecke war zurückgeschlagen und Elladan half seinem Geliebten, die Stiefel, die Robe und die Tunika auszuziehen und sich dann unter die Decke zu kuscheln.  
  
Nachdem Haldir sich bequem in die Kissen gekuschelt hatte, setzte sich der Zwilling an die Bettkante, ergriff seine Hand, ihre Finger verwoben sich ineinander, und streichelte durch Haldirs seidiges Haar, bis dieser sanft eingeschlafen war. Er versank in dem Anblick des schönen Körpers, der nun fast vollständig von den Laken verdeckt wurde, genoß das Gefühl der warmen schlanken Finger in seiner Hand, sah liebevoll zu wie Haldir sich im Schlaf behaglich räkelte, die Gesichtszüge nun vollkommen entspannt.  
  
*************************  
  
Haldir schlief mehrere Stunden, bewacht von seinem Liebsten, der am Bett saß und seine Hand niemals los ließ, damit der Elb stets fühlte, dass er nicht alleine war. Irgendwann jedoch drohte das Feuer im Kamin zu verlöschen und so erhob sich Elladan sachte, um neue Holzscheite nachzulegen und es wieder in Gang zu bringen. Ab und an warf er bei dieser Tätigkeit einen Blick zum Bett. Haldir schien ein wenig unruhig geworden zu sein, zumindest bewegte er sich etwas mehr. Vorsichtig schritt Elladan zurück, blickte auf den Elb hinab, dessen Atmung sich ein wenig zu beschleunigen schien. Doch noch ehe Elladan sich fragen konnte, ob der Grund dafür darin lag, dass Haldir eventuell Schmerzen hatte, erkannte der Noldor, dass Haldirs Hand sich unter den Decken in untere Körperregionen bewegte.  
  
Elladan fühlte, dass er auf einmal rot wurde und überlegte, ob er sich nun nicht lieber abwenden sollte, denn er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl dabei, Haldir bei so einem intimen Akt zu beobachten. Andererseits war dies ein überaus erotisches Schauspiel. Die Laken waren von Haldirs Brust gerutscht und obwohl er dort noch den stützenden Verband trug, da die doppelt gebrochene Rippe noch nicht vollständig verheilt war, konnte Elladan sehr gut sehen, wie der muskulöse Brustkorb sich nun etwas rascher hob und senkte. Der junge Noldor schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte dies nicht tun.  
  
Doch noch ehe er sich versah, haftete sein Blick noch immer an dem Hauptmann, der seinen Körper nun wohlig räkelte und Elladan fühlte, dass ihm auf einmal ziemlich warm wurde. Warum hatte er eigentlich überhaupt Holz nachgelegt? In diesem Zimmer war es doch schon unglaublich heiß. Er pustete sich das Haar aus der Stirn, als Haldir ein behagliches leises Stöhnen über die Lippen kam. Elladan gab es auf. Sich von diesem Platz entfernen zu wollen war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. So schlich er einfach auf die andere Seite des Bettes und ließ sich dort nieder, denn er spürte, dass seine Knie weich wurden. Wieder glitt sein Blick zu dem Galadhrim und er bemerkte, dass Haldirs 'freie' Hand ein wenig unruhig um sich tastete. Offenbar hatte Haldir nun im Schlaf gespürt, dass Elladan nicht mehr bei ihm war. Noch ehe dieser reagieren konnte, klärte sich Haldirs Blick, er erwachte und sah sich zunächst ein wenig orientierungslos um.  
  
"Na, gut geschlafen mein Hauptmann?" fragte Elladan und rutschte zu Haldir hinüber, wobei er den Eindruck hatte, dass seine Beinkleider mit jeder Minute enger wurden. "Mhm...", murmelte Haldir und betrachtete seinen Geliebten mit einem Blick, der den Noldor noch mehr ins Schwitzen brachte. Der Galadhrim schien dies auch zu bemerken und fragte ganz ungeniert: "Möchtest du auch wissen, was ich geträumt habe?" Elladan leckte sich wie zufällig über die trockenen Lippen ehe er antwortete: "Warum zeigst du es mir nicht lieber?"  
  
Der lorische Elb richtete sich ein wenig auf und forderte den dunkelhaarigen Elben auf, ein wenig näher zu kommen, worum dieser sich nicht zweimal bitten ließ. Zuerst berührten sich ihre Lippen nur zärtlich, dann wanderten schlanke Galadhrimfinger geschickt zu Tunikaverschlüssen. Noldorfinger kamen ihnen zu Hilfe, öffneten sie rasch, streiften das Kleidungsstück ab. Eine nackte Brust drängte sich vorsichtig an eine halbbandagierte. Hände suchten die Verschnürung der Beinkleider und entknoteten sie. Elladan seufzte wie erleichtert, als seine Erektion heraussprang. Haldir stand ihm nur Sekunden später in nichts nach. Während der ganzen Zeit hatten sie ihre Küsse nur unterbrochen um Luft zu holen. Immer intensiver, immer leidenschaftlicher tanzten ihre Zungen einen Tanz. Pupillen wurden dunkler, leuchteten vor Begierde.  
  
Elladan hatte Haldirs Gesicht mit seinen Händen umrahmt, küsste ihn voller Liebe und Hingabe und ließ sich stürmisch von dem Hauptmann zurückküssen. Dann drückte er den Oberkörper des Hauptmanns sanft zum Liegen, aber dennoch immer darauf bedacht, nicht die verletzten Rippen zu strapazieren. Haldir sollte keinen Schmerz empfinden. Er legte sich liebevoll halb über ihn und zog eine hauchzarte Kussspur zu Haldirs Bauchnabel, genoss das Zucken der Bauchmuskeln unter seinen Lippen. Er fühlte wie Haldir ihm seine Hüften entgegenhob.  
  
Als er kurz Atem geschöpft hatte, sah er Haldir an. "Bist du wirklich bereit dazu? Du bist gerade erst wieder einigermaßen auf die Beine gekommen?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er wusste, dass dies für ihn die Erfüllung aller Träume war. Er hatte seinen geliebten Haldir wieder. Den starken Hauptmann, den zärtlichen Liebhaber, den schönsten Elben des Goldenen Waldes. Welch furchtbare Ängste hatte er ausgestanden, dass Haldir ihn vielleicht nicht mehr lieben würde. Er hatte gefürchtet, etwas so wunderschönes wie dies nie wieder erleben zu dürfen und doch waren sie nun zusammen, ein Paar und teilten sogar wieder das Bett. Liebevoll sah Haldir seinen Geliebten an. "Ja, ich bin ganz sicher, dass ich das will. Was soll mir mit einem so einfühlsamen Liebhaber wie dir schon geschehen?" antwortete er und bog seinen Kopf zurück, präsentierte Elladan seine Kehle.  
  
Der junge Noldor konnte nicht anders, als sanft an ihr entlang zu lecken und zarte Küsse in die Halsbeugen zu verteilen. Dabei massierte er Haldirs Brustwarzen auf eine besonders sanfte Art, was die Atmung des Galadhrim unter ihm noch mehr beschleunigte und ihn aufstöhnen ließ. "So ungeduldig, mein Herz?" fragte er leise, worauf er nur ein Knurren als Antwort bekam. Vorsichtig arbeitete er sich mit seinem geschickten Mund wieder zu Haldirs Unterleib vor und küsste die Basis von Haldirs Erektion. Dabei bemerkte er, dass bereits erste Tropfen an ihr hinunterliefen. Behutsam fing er einen mit seiner Zunge auf und verfolgte seinen Weg zurück zur Spitze. Haldir stöhnte nun laut auf, als Elladan immer wieder sanft an seinem Schaft entlang leckte. "Elladan...bitte....bitte...", flehte er keuchend.  
  
Elladan sah auf, seine Augen dunkel vor Verlangen, sein Körper von einer leichten Schweißschicht bedeckt. Haldir glaubte, noch niemals einen erotischeren Anblick gesehen zu haben, als jenen exotischen Noldor, der zwischen seinen leicht gespreizten Beinen halb lag, halb kniete und mit seiner Zunge so fürchterlich unanständige, aber zugleich auch unglaublich wahnsinnige Dinge anstellte. Auch das Keuchen des Zwillings verstärkte sich, als er seinen Blick über die helle Haut des Galadhrim gleiten ließ, von den Verletzungen war nicht mehr viel zu sehen, nur an der offenen Bruchstelle des Schienbeins war noch eine Narbe, die aber ebenfalls noch von einem kleinen Verband verdeckt wurde. Aber dennoch sah man die kräftigen Muskeln unter der märchenhaft weißen Haut spielen, konnte beobachten, wie kleine Schweißperlen sich bildeten, zwischen den Bauchmuskeln entlang liefen, in den Nabel tropften.  
  
Schließlich ließ Elladan seinen Geliebten nicht länger warten, sondern legte zuerst nur vorsichtig seine Lippen sanft um die Penisspitze, um dann nach und nach immer mehr von dem lorischen Krieger in sich aufzunehmen. Haldir war überrascht, er hatte dies nicht erwartet, aber es gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut und so gab er dem Verlangen nach, mit seinen Hüften stoßende Bewegungen auszuführen. Elladan passte seine Atemtechnik an, um möglichst viel von seinem Galadhrim aufnehmen zu können. Haldir stieß immer heftiger, immer schneller in die warme feuchte Höhle des Noldormundes. Elladan versuchte vorsichtig, sich mit nur einer Hand auf dem Bett abzustützen, um sich nebenbei auch noch selber berühren zu können. Er spürte Haldirs Hände, die sich in seinem Haar vergruben.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da ergoss sich Haldir mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen und Elladans Namen auf den Lippen in den Mund des Noldor, der begierig schluckte, was sein Geliebter zu bieten hatte. Er ließ sich ein wenig zur Seite neben Haldir auf das Bett fallen, spürte wie Haldirs Hand sich um diejenige seiner Hände schloss, mit welcher er sich gerade selbst Erleichterung verschaffte und nur Sekunden später ergoss er sich über ihre Hände. Keuchend blieben die beiden Elben liegen. Erschöpft vom Nachbeben des Orgasmus.  
  
"Elladan, das war einfach nur Wahnsinn", seufzte Haldir glücklich in das Ohr seines Geliebten und küsste ihn besonders zärtlich, schmeckte sich selber dabei und streichelte Elladan das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn. Er wurde mit einem wunderschönen strahlenden Lächeln belohnt und der Bekundung, dass auch der Noldor sich noch niemals so wunderbar und so erfüllt gefühlt habe. Glücklich umarmten die beiden Elben sich, schmiegten sich aneinander, sogen den Duft des anderen tief ein.  
  
Elladan konnte es kaum glauben, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit küsste Haldir ihn bereits wieder leidenschaftlicher, nahm zaghaft seine Ohrspitze zwischen seine Lippen, knabberte und saugte daran, leckte an der Außenkante entlang zum Hals hinunter, nur um dort noch heftigere Küsse zu hinterlassen. Der Galadhrim fing nun seinerseits an mit seiner Zunge den Körper des Noldor zu erkunden. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was Elladan alles getan hatte, um sensible Punkte zu entdecken. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten stellte sich der Erfolg seiner Mühen ein, Elladan seufzte und stöhnte vor Wohlbehagen, bog seinen Kopf nach hinten.  
  
"Mein Liebling?" schaffte der dunkelhaarige Elb zwischen zwei Seufzern hervorzubringen. "Ja, Liebster...?" antwortete Haldir und ging dazu über eine von Elladans Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge zu umkreisen. "Möchtest du tatsächlich.........noch....eine Runde?" japste der Noldor. "Ja", antwortete der Galadhrim schlicht und knabberte kurz vorsichtig an der Brustwarze. "Haldir, wir sollten es nicht gleich übertreieieieieiben", keuchte Elladan, als er spürte, wie Haldir die Brustwarze nun ganz in den Mund genommen hatte und anfing daran zu saugen. "Aber Liebster, hattest du nicht versprochen immer für mich da zu sein und mir bei meiner Genesung zu helfen?" säuselte Haldir. Elladan brachte nicht mehr als ein Nicken zustande, als er die Erektion des lorischen Elben an seinem ebenfalls bereits wieder leicht erigiertem Schaft fühlte. "Dann sei bitte jetzt für mich da.... diese neuen Erfahrungen helfen mir ungemein und du willst mir doch helfen, also gib mir die Chance zu weiteren neuen Erfahrungen", bettelte Haldir verspielt. Sein Blick aus dunkelgrünen Augen brachte Elladans Blut zum Kochen. Er richtete sich etwas auf, küsste den Galadhrim auf den Mund, flüsterte: "Ich werde mein Versprechen halten.... tu was du möchtest mit mir, solange es dir nur hilft", wollte wieder zum Kuss ansetzen doch schon wurden seine Lippen von denen des blonden Elben beinahe aufgesogen.  
  
************************  
  
So, ich hoffe, das hat Euch zur Abwechslung auch mal wieder gefallen! Darf Haldir auch noch mal? Lasst es mich wissen! 


	31. Leidenschaft

Gebrochenes Herz  
  
*************************  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!  
  
Rating: R wegen Slash  
  
Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elladan  
  
************************  
  
Zunächst möchte ich mich wie immer bei Euch allen bedanken, für Eure Mühe mir ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen! Vielen, vielen Dank! Und als kleines Vorweihnachtsgeschenk kommt hier das neue Kapitel! *Euch alle umarm & frohe Weihnachten wünsch*  
  
@Heitzi: Hui, da hab ich Dich aber glücklich gemacht, was? *zwinker* Danke für Deine lieben Worte. Weil Du mich so aufgebaut hast, geht es auch nach Deinem Geschmack (hoffe ich) weiter!  
  
@Sparrow: Hihi, hätte ich Dich besser vorwarnen sollen, dass Du Dich nicht so dick anziehst? Jedenfalls freue ich mich, dass es Dir auch so sehr gefallen hat! Vielen Dank für all Dein Lob! Jetzt hast Du mich zwar nicht so wild aufgeforderte weiterzuschreiben, aber ich schreibe auch weiter, wenn Du's lieb sagst! *zwinker* Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir auch weiterhin!  
  
@Andrea: Haldir soll noch mal? Na, da will ich doch nicht im Wege stehen! *zwinker* Freut mich sehr, dass Dir die Geschichte noch immer gefällt!  
  
@Ferendil: Vielen Dank für Dein Lob! Da hab ich mich doch sehr drüber gefreut! Was Elo angeht....abwarten! *zwinker* Oh, Du hast auch über HdR uns Snape aus HP geschrieben? Über letzteren hab ich auch drei kleine Ministories geschrieben. Das mit den Beleidigungsreviews ist aber echt fies und gemein. Solche Leute sollten sich erst mal hinsetzen und selber versuchen was zu schreiben. Ich hab auch mal so ein dummes Review bekommen und dann mal bei derjenigen nachgeschaut, was sie fabriziert hat. Das war dann absolut lächerlich und deshalb hab ich mir da auch nichts draus gemacht. Tut mir nur leid, dass Du so eine schlechte Erfahrung gemacht hast!  
  
@Winnowill: Oki, dann lassen wir Haldir mal entscheiden, was er möchte und keine Sorge, der Elladan, wird da schon aufpassen, dass seinem Liebsten nichts passiert! *zwinker*  
  
@Shelley: Ich hab das Format geändert???? Nein!!!! *heul* Das macht ff.net! Ich hab auch keine Ahnung wieso. *tieferseufzer* Denk mal dran, dass er anfangs auch das html-Format bei mir nicht gefressen hat. So, und nun lasse ich die beiden mal zur Sache kommen, was? *zwinker*  
  
Ich wünsche Euch wieder allen ganz viel Spaß und gute Unterhaltung beim lesen!  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 31 - Leidenschaft  
  
Elladan genoss die saugenden Lippen auf den seinen, heiß, feucht, zärtlich und doch fordernd. Er öffnete den Mund, gewährte der tastenden Zunge Einlass, dabei schlang er seine Arme um den erhitzten und verschwitzten Körper des Galadhrim. Auch Haldir legte seine Arme um den Noldor, drückte sich eng an ihn. Erst knieten sie voreinander, dann ließen sie sich wieder zur Seite fallen, ein einziges verschlungenes Bündel. Keiner wollte den anderen loslassen, jeder versuchte sich so eng an den anderen zu schmiegen, wie es nur eben möglich war. Sie genossen das Gefühl die Erektion des anderen zu fühlen. Ihre heißen, roten Lippen trennten sich nur, wenn sie Atem schöpfen mussten.  
  
Haldir vergaß in diesen Momenten einfach alles, all das Leid, das er durchlebt hatte, all die Schmerzen, Tränen und Enttäuschungen. Er fühlte sich nach langer Zeit endlich wieder einfach nur glücklich. Und er wollte alles tun, um dieses Glück mit beiden Händen festzuhalten. Vorsichtig leckte er an der Außenkante von Elladans rechtem Ohr entlang, knabberte wieder vorsichtig an der Spitze und genoss den Schauer, der dabei über den Körper des jungen Noldor lief. Elladan lag nun auf dem Rücken und Haldir halb über ihm. Der Galadhrim streichelte das Haar aus Elladans Stirn, fühlte wie dessen Hände über seine Brust strichen, über seinem Herz verharrten.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige, junge Elb versank in dem Gefühl des pulsierenden Herzschlags unter seinen Händen, so ruhig und kräftig, ganz anders als noch vor wenigen Wochen. Seine Fingerspitzen zogen zarte Kreise um die Brustwarzen, die sich wieder verhärteten, als er spürte, wie erneut eine Zunge sich spielerisch den Weg in seinen Mund suchte. Er schloss die Augen und verließ sich ganz auf seine verbliebenen Sinne, spürte das Pulsieren in seinem Unterleib.  
  
"Elladan", hörte er dann die sanfte Stimme des lorischen Elben mit einem bittenden Tonfall. "Ich möchte...." Haldir brauchte nicht weiterzusprechen. Der Noldor hatte bereits eine Hand Haldirs gefühlt, die sich zu seinen Pobacken hinab tastete, sie massierte. Er nickte nur und flüsterte: "Du glaubst nicht wie gern ich dich fühlen würde." Langsam und gemächlich drehte er sich auf den Bauch, machte eine kleine Show daraus, sich zu räkeln, zu strecken und ab und an noch einen Kuss zu verteilen oder sich küssen zu lassen. Als er halb auf der Seite lag, fühlte er die küssenden Lippen des blonden Elben an der Basis seines Glieds was ihm sein langsames Spiel erschwerte, da er dadurch an die Grenzen seiner Beherrschung getrieben wurde. Als er schließlich auf dem Bauch vor dem Hauptmann lag, der nun zwischen seinen leichten gespreizten Beinen kniete, blickte er über seine Schulter und leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen, als er sah was für ein heißes, bereits tropfendes Organ ihn erwartete.  
  
Haldir streichelte die festen Pobäckchen des Noldor, massierte sie mit seinen Daumen. Elladan konnte kaum glauben, dass Haldir bisher erst ein einziges Mal mit einem männlichen Elben zusammengelegen hatte, denn er stellte sich bereits sehr geschickt an. Langsam hob er sein Becken ein wenig an, wobei er sich auf seine Ellbogen stützte, spreizte die Beine noch ein wenig mehr, um Haldir zu zeigen, welch geheime Öffnung ihn erwartete. Als er noch einmal einen Blick über seine Schulter warf sah er, wie auch Haldir sich nun erwartungsvoll die Lippen leckte.  
  
Nur wenig später spürte er die feuchte Zunge am Ansatz seiner Spalte, leckend, küssend. Das lange Blondhaar hing zu beiden Seiten Elladans herab, kitzelte ihn ein wenig und erhöhte für ihn so noch den Reiz, während Haldir die leichte Gänsehaut, die dadurch ausgelöst wurde, neckisch liebkoste.  
  
Irgendwie lag auf einmal der kleine Flakon mit dem citrusartig duftenden Öl in Haldirs Reichweite. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er dorthin gekommen war, doch er wusste mittlerweile sehr genau, was er damit zu tun hatte. Elladan hatte sich auf alle Viere gekniet und genoss den Fluss des warmen Öls über seine Pobacken. Haldir ging damit sehr reichlich um, so dass einiges an seinen Beinen entlang hinunterlief, doch es störte nicht weiter.  
  
Der Galadhrim verrieb das Öl zunächst großzügig um Elladans Öffnung, ehe er erst mal etwas zaghaft mit einem eingeölten Finger in ihn eindrang. Sofort lief ein Schauer des Wohlbehagens durch den Noldor und wie eine große Katze streckte er sich dem behutsam tastenden Finger entgegen, wollte ihn tiefer in sich aufnehmen. Haldir war noch zu unerfahren, um das Lustzentrum in seinem Inneren schon zu finden, doch Elladan genoss auch so die zärtlichen und langsam drängender werdenden Berührungen in sich. Dabei gab er immer wieder Laute des Wohlbehagens von sich, mal einem Schnurren gleich, mal mehr ein Stöhnen oder Seufzen. Gerade als er es als besonders schön empfand, hörte die sanften Bewegungen in ihm plötzlich auf.  
  
Ein unwilliger Laut kam über seine Lippen und er blickte sich um. Das Schauspiel, das sich ihm nun bot, entschädigte ihn aber ein wenig, denn er sah dabei zu, wie Haldir nun seine Männlichkeit einölte, sich dabei ein wenig massierte, obwohl er doch schon vollständig hart sein musste. Elladans Kehle entrang sich ein Keuchen, während er dem blonden Krieger bei seiner erotischen Tätigkeit zusah. Die Bewegungen schienen Haldir zwar vertraut, aber mit der Zuhilfenahme des Öls und so von seinem Geliebten beobachtet wirkte Haldir doch noch etwas unerfahren, was Elladan aber noch mehr erregte. Auch jetzt verwendete Haldir wieder sehr viel Öl und Elladan musste ein kleines Grinsen unterdrücken. Da konnte ja nichts mehr schief gehen.  
  
Nur Sekunden später warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein lautes Seufzen aus, als er Haldirs Schaft an seinem eingeölten Eingang fühlte, während der Krieger sich über ihn beugte, der gestählte Bauch den Rücken des Noldor berührte und zwei ölige Hände seine Brustwarzen umkreisten und sich dann abwärts streichelten zu seinem Schaft. Elladan spürte, wie seine Knie zu beben anfingen. Er musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht sofort zu kommen, als Haldir behutsam sein Glied umfasste und es quälend langsam streichelte. "Haldir...bitte....ich halte das nicht länger aus", keuchte er und war über die Gelehrigkeit seines Kämpfers sehr verwundert.  
  
Haldir freute sich sehr, dass er so große Erfolge erzielte und vor allem, dass es Elladan so gefiel. Er war erst ein wenig ängstlich gewesen, ob er auch alles richtig machte, hatte sich aber nicht getraut, Elladan wegen allem zu fragen, sondern beschlossen einfach auf sein Gefühl zu hören. Er erinnerte sich noch allzu gut an das was der Noldor mit ihm angestellt hatte und wie gut ihm das gefallen hatte. Und zu seiner großen Freude funktionierte seine Vorgehensweise wirklich gut. Der dunkelhaarige Elb wand sich unter ihm und er genoß dieses Schauspiel. Langsam gab er Elladans Erektion wieder frei, worauf dieser unwillig aufknurrte.  
  
Dann folgte eine kleine Pause und Elladan blickte sich ungeduldig nach Haldir um. Er selber war jetzt voll erregt und kurz davor, Hand an sich selber zu legen, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, doch noch brauchte er seine Hände, um sich auf ihnen abzustützen, damit er sich Haldir weiterhin auf allen vieren darbieten konnte. Nun bemerkte er, dass Haldir damit begann seine Erektion an seinem Eingang zu positionieren. Doch er wirkte ein wenig unbeholfen dabei, was Elladans Lust aber noch mehr steigerte, obwohl er gedacht hätte, dass langsam aber sicher keine Steigerung mehr möglich sei. Aufmunternd wollte er Haldir zunicken, als ihm einfiel, dass Haldir ihn gewiss nicht ausreichend gedehnt hatte.  
  
Doch noch eher er seinem Geliebten dies zu verstehen geben konnte, fühlte er wie Haldir sanft die Spitze seines Schaftes in ihn stieß, sich seinen Weg bahnte. Nun war es zwar einerseits ein Vorteil, dass Haldir soviel Öl verwendet hatte, doch nur ein Finger zum Dehnen war zuwenig gewesen und Elladan atmete zischend ein. Er fühlte ein Brennen in sich und biss die Zähne kurz zusammen, atmete etwas hektischer, um sich abzulenken, den Schmerz zu vertreiben. "Liebling ...was ist? Tu ich dir weh?" hörte er die besorgte Stimme seines geliebten Hauptmannes hinter sich, der augenblicklich aufgehört hatte weiter in ihn vorzudringen. Er antwortete nicht sofort, wollte Haldir keine Angst machen, sondern schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder geöffnet hatte, drehte er den Kopf und flüsterte: "Schon gut, es ist vorbei....mach weiter."  
  
Haldir zögerte noch etwas, drang dann aber langsam weiter ein, fühlte die enge Hitze des Fleisches um sich, bis er sich ganz in dem Noldor versenkt hatte. Elladan hatte sich wieder erholt, die Lust hatte gesiegt, alles andere hinfort gespült. Ungeduldig drängte er sich dem Galadhrim entgegen, welcher sich einen Moment auf ihn gelehnt und ihn mit seinen Armen umfangen hatte. Der Krieger hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass er Elladan ein wenig wehgetan hatte, auch wenn der es sich nicht anmerken lassen wollte. Er wusste noch, wie es ihm das erst Mal weh getan hatte. So begann er nun nur sehr vorsichtig und zögerlich in ihn zu stoßen, um ihm nur ja keinen weiteren Schmerz zubereiten.  
  
Elladan empfand diesen Rhythmus als quälend langsam und versuchte sich nach hinten auf den Phallus seines Geliebten zu pressen. Außerdem verlangte es ihn auch nach Berührung an anderer Stelle, was er Haldir zuflüsterte. Der Krieger ging sofort darauf ein, denn er wollte, dass es Elladan ebenso gefiel, wie ihm. Schon spürte der Noldor wie starke Hände sein Glied umfingen, massierten. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Haldir den Rhythmus seiner Stöße und der Massage abgestimmt hatte, aber als dem so war, fing Elladan sofort an zu keuchen.  
  
Beide Elben genossen den gemeinsamen Takt den sie gefunden hatten, in dem sie nun miteinander verschmolzen. Es war als würden sie zu einer Einheit werden, ihre Bewegungen passten einfach zueinander, sie erfühlten, was der andere wollte. Das Gefühl, nicht mehr auf dieser Welt zu sein, einfach zu schweben, die pure Lust brach wie eine übergroße Welle über sie, nahm sie mit sich, spülte sie fort von jeglichen Ufern, trug sie auf sich, trug sie hinauf, so hoch hinauf. Die zwei Elben fühlten sich dem Himmel so nah, als könnten sie die Sterne berühren, als der Orgasmus sie im gleichen Herzschlag heimsuchte, sie den Namen des jeweils anderen schreien ließ. Elladan fühlte nur noch am Rande wie sich der blonde Elb in ihn ergoss, wie er selber seinen Samen über Haldirs Hand spritzte, dann ließ er sich langsam ganz auf den Bauch sinken, denn er hatte das Gefühl sich nicht länger halten zu können.  
  
Haldir zog sich noch nicht aus ihm zurück, sondern ließ sich mitsinken, lag halb auf ihm, küsste sanft seinen Nacken. Glücklich murmelte er Worte der Dankbarkeit in Elladans Ohr, die dieser ebenso zärtlich erwiderte. Beide atmeten noch heftig und Haldir kämpfte mit dem Schmerz in seiner Brust, den die gebrochene Rippe verursachte, die noch nicht komplett ausgeheilt war. Ein kleiner Seufzer kam über seine Lippen und veranlasste Elladan sofort, sich nach Haldir umzusehen. "Was ist los, Liebster?" "Ach, nur diese eine blöde Rippe, die keine Ruhe geben will.....nicht weiter schlimm", antwortete Haldir und kuschelte sich an Elladans Rücken, während er sich nun allmählich aus dem Noldor zurückzog....und erschrak. Er sah wie sein Samen aus Elladan herausfloss, doch nicht nur sein Samen, sondern auch Blut. 'Elladans Blut', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 'Bei mir war das doch nicht so.....ich hab ihm wehgetan....vergib mir Elladan..."  
  
Elladan fühlte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sein Geliebter war von einer Sekunde zur anderen vollkommen verkrampft, seine Atmung, trotz des Schmerzes in der Brust heftig und er war ungewöhnlich still. Er fühlte, dass Haldir nicht mehr in ihm war und drehte sich nun vorsichtig um, so dass er Brust an Brust mit dem Galdhrim lag, der noch immer entsetzt auf den feinen Blutfaden zwischen Elladans Beinen blickte. Tränen schwammen in seinen Augen, lösten sich jedoch nicht. Der junge Noldor war nun sehr besorgt, da er den Grund für Haldirs Unruhe noch nicht erkannt hatte. "Liebling, was ist denn los mit dir? Tut es so weh? Oder war es vielleicht nicht schön für dich?" erkundigte er sich besorgt. "Für mich schon.... aber für dich... Ich habe dir wehgetan... Liebster, das wollte ich nicht... wirklich nicht.... warum hast du denn nichts gesagt... bitte verzeih mir..."  
  
Elladan war Haldirs Blick zwischen seine Beine gefolgt und nun wurde ihm auch augenblicklich klar, was den Galadhrim so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Er lächelte sanft, legte seine Arme um den geliebten Krieger und zog ihn eng an sich, bis Haldir s Gesicht auf seiner Schulter zum Liegen kam. "Mein Schatz, das muss dir nicht leid tun. So was kann mal passieren. Es ist nicht schlimm und es hat nur am Anfang weh getan... glaub mir, es war ein wunderschönes Erlebnis für mich und ich hoffe, dass ich so etwas noch sehr, sehr oft mit dir erleben darf!" "Wirklich?" kam es scheu von Haldir. "Oh ja, Liebster, so oft wie nur möglich....", flüsterte Elladan und streichelte über die Wange des blonden Elben, strich die einzelne Träne weg, die sich doch gelöst hatte und küsste seine Nasenspitze. "Aber... was ist wenn ich dir wieder wehtue.... ich wusste nicht..." "Sssch... es ist wirklich nicht so wild, du hättest mich ein wenig mehr vorbereiten müssen, nicht mit Öl, sondern mit deinen Fingern", erklärte Elladan liebevoll und kraulte das silbrigblonde Haar. "Oh...das wusste ich nicht....", flüsterte Haldir etwas hilflos. Dann sickerte in sein Bewusstsein langsam durch, dass Elladan durchaus weiteren Verkehr mit ihm haben wollte, wofür er ihm überaus dankbar war. "Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du mich weiterhin haben willst", flüsterte er, "und das obwohl ich so unbeholfen bin." "Liebling, ich war doch anfangs nicht anders als du... und ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht lange dauert, da hast du alles herausgefunden, was du wissen musst", lächelte Elladan.  
  
Haldir schmiegte sich glücklich an ihn. "Ich freu mich schon darauf, alles von dir zu lernen." Eine Weile kuschelten sie sich nur eng aneinander, um die Nähe des anderen zu genießen, bis Haldir fragte, was nun mit der Wunde in Elladan geschehen würde, ob sie versorgt werden müsse. Der Noldor nickte, löste sich aus der Umarmung und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Es tat weh, war aber erträglich. Ein wenig wacklig ging er zum Badezimmer und kehrte mit einem kleinen Tiegel zurück zum Bett. Er legte sich wieder zu seinem Geliebten und erklärte ihm die Salbe, die sich darin befand, ihre Wirkungsweise, wie sie half die Wunde rasch zu schließen. Der Galadhrim hatte aufmerksam zugehört und bat dann: "Darf ich dir helfen? Immerhin hab ich dir so weh getan... ich werde auch sehr vorsichtig sein."  
  
Elladan zögerte nur kurz, dann legte er sich vor Haldir auf den Rücken und wies ihn an, was er zu tun hatte. Er wollte seinem Liebsten zeigen, wie sehr er ihm vertraute, wie unendlich seine Liebe war, er fühlte, dass Haldir diesen Vertrauensbeweis nun brauchte. Haldir ging so behutsam vor, wie es ihm nur möglich war, säuberte den Unterleib seines Geliebten, ehe er sanft die Salbe auftrug, wobei er Elladan mit allerlei Streicheleinheiten bedachte, denn er merkte rasch, dass es für ihn doch unangenehm war, an dieser verletzten Stelle berührt zu werden. Dafür wurde er mit einem dankbaren Blick aus den strahlendsten Augen belohnt, die er je bei einem Elben gesehen hatte. Zumindest meinte er das.  
  
Als er sich gut versorgt fühlte, lockte Elladan den Galadhrim wieder in seinen Arm und kuschelte sich an ihn. Für den Moment brauchte er jetzt das Gefühl gehalten zu werden und Haldir hielt ihn nun ebenso liebevoll und geborgen, wie Elladan es sonst immer umgekehrt getan hatte. Der Galadhrim strich durch das dunkle Haar, nahm wahr wie Elladan seinen Kopf auf die breite Brust Haldirs legte, sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte, mit seinem Bauch halb auf Haldirs Bauch, halb auf der Seite liegend. Der blonde Elb zog eines der noch halbwegs sauberen Laken zu ihnen, deckte sie beide zu und träumte vor sich hin, während er seinen Liebsten in den Schlaf wiegte.  
  
Elladan hielt sich ein wenig an Haldir fest, legte seinen Kopf so, dass er dem steten Herzschlag des lorischen Elben lauschen konnte und dämmerte langsam in die Welt der Träume. Haldir küsste den schlummernden Elben sachte auf den Kopf. "Danke Elladan", flüsterte er leise. "Du hast mir so sehr geholfen, du hast mir mehr gegeben, als ich je erhofft hätte. Du hast mir geholfen zu mir selbst zurückzufinden, du hast mir geholfen, dass ich wieder ich selbst sein kann. Du hast mich vor dem Schwinden bewahrt und mein gebrochenes Herz geheilt, etwas das kein Heiler je vermocht hätte und dafür kann ich dir nicht genug danken. Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein wunderschöner Noldorlord. Ich möchte dich nie wieder missen." Haldir streichelte ihn noch eine ganze Weile, ehe er schließlich auch in einen entspannten Schlaf sank, mit der beruhigenden Gewissheit in seinem Herzen, dass er wirklich wieder gesund wurde, dass er es sein würde, sobald die Verbände endlich überflüssig würden.  
  
*********************  
  
So, wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ist dies das letzte Kapitel. Es wird aber noch einen Epilog geben! Ich weiß, dass einige Fragen offengeblieben sind, aber diese Story wurde schon etwas länger als ich je geplant hatte. Daher würde mich interessieren, ob ihr Lust habt auf eine Fortsetzung, die die offenen Fragen klärt. Lasst es mich doch wissen! Ich freu mich auf Eure Reviews! Alles Liebe Ari 


	32. Epilog

Gebrochenes Herz

*************************

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!!!

Rating: PG 13 – zwischendurch manchmal R

Zeit: Drittes Zeitalter, einige Jahre vor der Geburt Aragorns

Pairing: Haldir/Elladan

************************

Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle nochmals ganz ganz herzlich für all Eure lieben Reviews bedanken! Das hat mich immer aufgebaut und aufgemuntert und es war auch ein großer Ansporn weiterzuschreiben! Fühlt Euch alle einmal ganz lieb von mir umarmt! 

**@Sparrow:** Lieben Dank für all Dein Lob! *freu* Ich hoffe auch Du hattest schöne Weihnachten! 

**@Heitzi**: Ich freu mich sehr über Deine lieben Worte! *knuddel* 

**@Andrea**: Danke für Deine Wünsche! Ich hoffe auch Dein Weihnachtsfest war schön! Und hier kommt der Epilog. Was hier in Bezug auf Elrohir ungeklärt bleibt wird dann in der Fortsetzung geklärt! *zwinker* 

**@aCharmendOne**: Dein Wunsch wird erhört! *zwinker* 

**@seniwallenstein**: Hey, ich freu mich ja total, dass immer noch neue Leser meine Story finden! *willkommensknuddel* Vielen Dank für Dein Review! Hey, Du hast ja richtig Glück gehabt, dass Du um all meine Cliffies rumgekommen bist! Ich würde mich echt freuen weiterhin von Dir zu hören! 

**@Donnfindel**: Noch ein neues Gesicht! *freu & auch willkommen heiß* Ich freu mich, dass sich da noch eine stille Leserin zu Wort meldet und vor allem natürlich, dass Dir die Story gefällt! Hui, Dein Lob, dass die Figuren ic seien ist echt toll! *strahl* Vielleicht höre ich ja mal wieder von Dir! Würde mich sehr freuen! 

**@Lady-of-Gondor**: Auch Dir wünsche ich noch fröhliche Weihnachten gehabt zu haben! *zwinker* Lieben Dank für Deine lieben Worte! 

**@Dani**: Oh, das freut mich aber, dass ich da totgeglaubte Gefühle in Dir wecken kann! Weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen! 

**@Shelley**: Nee, ich dachte auch, dass auch Elben nicht immer sofort perfekt sind. Also, warum nicht mal ein kleines Missgeschick einbauen. *zwinker*

So, und hier kommt nun der Epilog zu dieser Geschichte! Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß und freue mich natürlich am Ende sehr über das eine oder andere Review! 

************************

Epilog

Wochen waren vergangen. Wochen voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe für das junge Paar. Wochen, in denen Haldir vollkommen genesen war, in denen das Ausmaß der Liebe zwischen den beiden Elben sich angefangen hatte zu seiner vollen Größe zu entfalten. Sie hatten jede freie Minute miteinander verbracht, mal fröhlich im Schnee getobt, mal waren sie ausgeritten. Elladan hatte so viel Freude daran, Haldir die Schönheiten eines verschneiten Bruchtals zu zeigen. Manchmal waren sie auch nur zusammen in Elladans Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin gesessen, hatten einander Geschichten aus ihrem Leben erzählt, um sich noch besser kennenzulernen. Sie konnten ebenso Stunden damit zubringen eng aneinander geschmiegt vor Balkon- oder Terrassentüren zu sitzen und dem Schneefall zuzuschauen. Und sie hatten sich oft und zärtlich geliebt. 

Längst hatten sich die Soldaten beider Elbenreiche daran gewöhnt, dass der Hauptmann der nördlichen Grenzwachen des Goldenen Waldes und der Erbe Lord Elronds sich zueinander hingezogen fühlten, dass sie sich nun oft zu zweit zeigten. Es waren noch manche Feiern in den Soldatenunterkünften gestiegen, auf denen nun auch immer Elladan anwesend war. Und immer wieder konnte man beobachten, wie die zwei Elben liebevoll Händchen hielten oder andere Zärtlichkeiten austauschten. Die Galadhrimkrieger hatten nun allerdings doch eine Wandlung in ihrem Hauptmann bemerkt. Es war ihnen zuvor aufgefallen, dass Haldir immer ernster, stiller und in sich gekehrter geworden war. Doch nun verhielt er sich wieder so wie früher, zwar legte er noch immer größten Wert auf Disziplin und war sehr streng und ehrgeizig, doch er lächelte nun auch ab und an wieder. Gönnte sich auch einmal einen so fröhlichen Abend, etwas was er früher nie getan hatte, doch Elladan hatte ihn eines Tages einfach dazu überredet und Haldir hatte offenkundig Gefallen daran gefunden. Auch wenn er sich meist recht früh verabschiedet und mit Elladan zurückgezogen hatte. 

Es war akzeptiert worden, dass Haldir nun fast ausschließlich in Elladans Gemächern geschlafen hatte. Der Krieger hatte die gemütliche Atmosphäre dort und die Geborgenheit, die er in jenen Räumen empfand anfangs noch sehr gebraucht, denn es war nicht selten vorgekommen, dass sein Unfall ihn im Schlaf einholte, ihn aufschrecken und sich dann wie schutzsuchend an Elladan kuscheln ließ. 

Auch Celeborn und Elrond wollten dem jungen Glück nicht im Weg stehen, sondern ihm die Chance geben zu wachsen. Beide waren glücklich, dass die zwei Elben sich gefunden hatten. Sie beobachteten eher lächelnd und in stillen Erinnerungen schwelgend, wie die zärtliche Liebe sich zwischen dem lorischen und dem Noldorelben entwickelte.

Doch nun war das Frühjahr gekommen. Der Schnee hatte begonnen zu schmelzen und es waren nur noch wenige Resthäufchen übrig. Überall schauten die ersten zarten Blumenspitzen aus der dunklen feuchten Erde, die nun aufbrach und dem Drängen der zarten Pflänzchen nachgab. Haldir liebte Pflanzen jeder Art und konnte sich so sehr an ihnen erfreuen, dass er sich auch nun gerne mit Elladan draußen aufhielt. Sie spazierten durch die Gärten und sahen zu, wie die jungen Triebe sich entfalteten. 

Aber mit dem Frühling war auch der Tag der Abreise Lord Celeborns gekommen. Er würde nun zurückkehren in den Goldenen Wald. Seit zwei Wochen graulte sich Elladan schon vor diesem Tag, und Haldir nicht weniger. Zuerst hatten sie sich geweigert daran zu denken, denn sie hatte noch zwei ganze gemeinsame Wochen vor sich und erst dann wollten sie an den Abschied denken. Doch mit jedem Tag, der verging, nistete sich ein kleines Gewicht in ihren Herzen ein. 

Und nun standen sie im Stall. Alle lorischen Pferde waren gesattelt und gezäumt, die Packpferde waren beladen. Sie standen schon draußen vor dem Stall und ein Großteil der Soldaten saß bereits auf ihnen. Soeben hatte Haldir zwei Kundschafter voraus geschickt, die die Strecke absichern sollten, um rechtzeitig vor eventuellen Gefahren durch Orks gewarnt zu sein. Jetzt war er wieder in den Stall getreten. Meril war das einzige Pferd, das sich noch darin befand.

Elladan stand an der Boxtür und kraulte die Stute an den Ohren während er darauf wartete, dass der Hauptmann zurückkam. Und dann betrat Haldir wieder den Stall. Der junge Noldor konnte sich an ihm nicht satt sehen. Der Galadhrim trug wieder seine prächtige Rüstung, wie damals an jenem ersten Tag am Fluss. Soeben schloss er die letzte Schnalle an seinen goldenen Armschienen und nahm den vollgefüllten Köcher auf seinen Rücken. Sein Haar war nun wieder zu den traditionellen Kriegerzöpfen geflochten und floss wie flüssiges Mondlicht über den roten Umhang auf seinem Rücken. Kein Zeichen der Schwäche war mehr übrig, nichts an Haldir erinnerte an das Schwinden und die schlimmen Verletzungen, die er vor einem halben Jahr erlebt hatte. Seine schönen Augen strahlten wieder, allerdings verlosch dieses Strahlen ein wenig, als er sich Elladan näherte und wich einem wehmütigen, beinahe schmerzlichen Ausdruck.

Der junge Noldor hatte sich vorgenommen stark zu sein, doch kaum, dass er Haldir so auf sich zukommen sah, schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte nicht weinen, wollte doch stark sein und blickte rasch zu Boden, damit Haldir nicht sofort sah, was los war. Der lächelte ein wenig und kämpfte selber mit den Tränen.

Schließlich warf Elladan seine Arme um Haldirs Hals, drückte ihn an sich und flüsterte mit tränenerstickter Stimme: "Du wirst mir so fehlen....so sehr fehlen..."

Haldir nickte und flüsterte: "Du mir doch auch...doch wir werden uns sicher bald wieder sehen....vielleicht kann ich ja mal eine Warenlieferung nach Bruchtal eskortieren oder einige Botschaften überbringen." Eine Träne lief über seine Wange.

Das war zuviel für Elladan, der augenblicklich, trotz aller guten Vorsätze, zu schluchzen anfing. "Ich hab dich so lieb....so unendlich lieb...", schnuffelte er leise in Haldirs Halsbeuge. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz", flüsterte Haldir zurück und versuchte die Tränen auf Elladans Wangen wegzuküssen, sie mit seinen Daumen aufzufangen, wobei er mit seiner anderen Hand den bebenden Körper ein letztes Mal eng an sich drückte.

"Ich möchte mitkommen.... warum darf ich euch nicht wenigstens bis zur Grenze begleiten?" flüsterte Elladan.

"Liebling.... das Thema hatten wir doch schon... mach es uns doch nicht so schwer", antwortete Haldir mit belegter Stimme. Er kämpfte um seine Selbstbeherrschung, denn er wollte seinen Soldaten und vor allem seinem obersten Befehlshaber und Lord nicht vollkommen verheult unter die Augen treten. "Es wäre ein Abschied auf Raten, der es uns nicht leichter macht. Wir haben es doch so abgemacht." Elladan nickte schicksalsergeben. "Bitte pass gut auf dich auf. Kommt gut nach Hause und schreibe mir bald, wie es dir geht."

Noch einmal drückte Haldir Elladan an sich. "Das werde ich, das verspreche ich dir ganz fest." Er streichelte Elladans Haar, der sich nun langsam aus der Umarmung löste und versuchte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und Haldir tapfer anzulächeln. Der half ihm dabei und lächelte ebenso tapfer, obwohl Elladan erkennen konnte, dass auch er wohl am liebsten geweint hätte. Schon wollte Haldir nach Merils Zügeln greifen, um sie aus dem Stall zu führen, als Elladan ihn ein letztes Mal zurückhielt und ihm einen kleinen Umschlag in die Hand drückte. "Hier... für dich.... damit du eine kleine Erinnerung hast... und mich nicht vergisst", flüsterte er zaghaft. 

"Wie könnte ich dich je vergessen?" Haldirs Stimme klang gespielt vorwurfsvoll, aber auch voll liebevoller Dankbarkeit, dann warf er einen Blick in den kleinen Umschlag. Darinnen lag ein kleines Bild, das den Ausblick von Elladans Balkon auf ein verschneites Bruchtal zeigte. Die Überraschung zeigte sich deutlich auf Haldirs Gesicht. "Oh... Elladan, das ist wunderschön... woher....?" 

"Ich habe es selber gezeichnet...für dich", flüsterte der Zwilling und lächelte scheu. Haldir lächelte das Bildchen liebvoll an, drückte es an sein Herz und verstaute es dann gut und sicher in einer Satteltasche. "Ich kann dir nicht genug für alles danken", flüsterte er ergriffen. 

Ein letztes Mal trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss, dann führte Haldir Meril aus dem Stall, saß auf und ordnete den Zug der Elbenkrieger. Elrond stand eingerahmt zwischen Glorfindel und Erestor sowie seinen Kindern auf der Freitreppe vor seinem Haus um sie zu verabschieden. Elladan gesellte sich zu ihnen und beobachtete das Schauspiel der abreisenden Elben. 

"Hey, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. So weit ist Lothlorien auch nicht entfernt", versuchte Elrohir seinen Bruder aufzumuntern. 

"Und ich hoffe sehr, dass du uns bald einmal dort besuchst", neckte ihn Celeborn, der nun an ihm vorbeiritt. Elladan konnte nur nicken.

Lange verfolgte sein Blick die Elbengruppe, die langsam entschwand. Einmal erhaschte er noch den Blick auf den silbrigblonden Elben an der Spitze, der sich umzudrehen und einen Blick zurückzuwerfen schien, ehe die Elben nach und nach alle seinem Blick entschwanden und er sich schweren Herzens dem Haus zuwandte. 

Ende

*******************

Nochmals ein dickes liebes Danke an alle die mir die Treue gehalten und reviewt haben! Ich habe Euch ja nach einer Fortsetzung gefragt und die meisten von Euch waren dafür. Also werde ich Euch eine schreiben! Habt nur ein wenig Geduld und gebt mir etwas Zeit. Ich schätze Anfang Januar wird dann das erste Kapitel von **"Tage unserer Liebe"** on gehen! Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und viel Glück! Ich hoffe, wir sehen bzw. lesen uns wieder! 


End file.
